The Love Deep Within
by vipasana1
Summary: Booth and Hannah are dating and Brennan is upset. She decides to move on but it's not the way you think it is. Filled with jealousy, love and hugs. Booth and Brennan love. I do not own bones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 1: The End Before Their Beginning  
Brennan was waiting for Booth it had been 225 days exactly since she had last seen him. Not a day had gone by that she hadn't thought about him. She even fantasied how they would meet after so long and apologize and kiss and just be together and all. Well you get the general idea.  
What she did not except was for him to find love.  
"So is it serious between you two?" Brennan had asked.  
"As serious as a heart attack." Booth said.  
Brennan had shown the hurt in her eyes and she couldn't compartmentalize what she felt. What was even worse was that she knew that Booth saw that hurt too but didn't do anything to soothe it.  
At the end of the first case after she returned from Maluku she realized that she too had too move on and live a life without a life partner. But seeing the child at the park meet his mother and the joy in the mother's eyes when she cooed her child was something she couldn't explain.  
Very soon they had a new case and Angela told her how happily they all were living in their unexpected, unplanned life.  
"Seems like I'm the only one living the life I had expected." Brennan said.  
"And how's that going sweetie?" Angela asked.  
Booth had left her within five minutes of their celebratory drinks for dinner with Hannah. Brennan had drank a lot that day.  
The next morning she had a hangover. She called in to take a day off to which Cam agreed very easily.  
She thought about all that had happened and all that was happening.  
She had made a decision. Move on.

* * *

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 2: You Found Me

Brennan made her way inside the foster home to the receptionist.

"Hello." Brennan said but the receptionist didn't wake up from her napping.

Brennan saw her name from the desk and said, "hello?! Artha?"

"Oh! Umm its Martha the M got scrapped off. How may I help you?" The old lady asked Brennan.

"I have an appointment with Miss Henry." Brennan said.

"Oh yes just wait over there I will get back to you." Martha said and walked away.

Almost then Brennan saw a small two year old dark haired girl hide under Martha's desk with a small bunny in her hands.

"Where is that brat!" A lady shouted and seeing no one but Brennan she walked away.

Brennan got up from the waiting area and made her way under Martha's desk.

She saw the little girl curled up in a corner, her head buried in her bunny crying. She stiffened when she saw Brennan.

"Hey it's okay." Brennan said reassuringly.

"My name is Temperance." Brennan said and offered her hand. The girl didn't take it. Brennan pulled her hand back and asked.

"Hey why are you hiding?" Brennan said. Again no reply.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Brennan said.

The little girl looked up at Brennan with red eyes and showed Brennan something on her upper arms. There was an impression of someone's had hitting her. Brennan felt empathy for her.

"Aww baby I'm so sorry..." Brennan said and pulled out a tube from her purse.

"Can I apply this? You will feel much better." Brennan said.

The little girl just nodded and edged closer to Brennan with her hand out. Brennan applied the ointment. The girl felt a cooling sensation over the skin.

"The baf lady hif me.." The girl told Brennan.

"What's your name sweetie?" Brennan asked.

"Katie.." She replied.

Brennan was about to caress her cheek when she flinched.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you." Brennan said.

"Katherine! What are you doing down there?!" The same angry lady shouted.

Kate hurried to the corner under the desk.

"Come on out you monster." The lady shouted as she stood behind Brennan.

Kate started crying again and Brennan's heart broke.

"Kate baby come here. I won't let her do anything to you." Brennan said offering her hand. "Trust me. I promise."

Kate hesitantly gave her hand to Brennan.

Brennan took it and lifted Kate in her arms protectively and got up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Brennan asked the lady who had held a hand out to take Kate from Brennan.

"Wha? I'm taking her back in." The lady replied.

"No you are not she is staying here with me. And if you argue I will get you arrested for abusing kids. I work with the FBI and I won't hesitate." Brennan threatened the lady who immediately walked away.

Brennan took Kate who was still in her arms and sat in the waiting area.

"Hank you." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

Brennan caressed her hair and said, "Don't worry about it okay baby. How is your hand feeling?"

"It's betta." The little girl replied.

Brennan now looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They reminded her of him. She had once thought about a family with him but that was not possible.

Brennan smiled at her. Kate then nuzzled at the crook of Brennan's neck and was soon sleeping. Brennan rocked her back and forth.

"Excuse me this way please." Martha said as she came back.

"Just a minute Martha." Brennan said and then addressed Kate. "Hey baby.."

Kate slowly opened her eyes to find soothing blues boring into hers.

"Kate would you like to come and stay with me? It's much better for you. I will take care of you." Brennan asked.

Kate didn't know what to say. Her experiences at different places had been horrible. But the foster houses were bad too. To Kate Brennan seemed like a nice person and she nodded.

* * *

Don't forget to review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 3: Acceptance

Brennan and Kate entered Brennan's apartment.

"Kate are you hungry baby?" Brennan asked.

The little girl nodded.

"What would you like to have for dinner?" Brennan asked.

Kate shrugged. No one had ever asked her that.

"How about some pasta?" Brennan asked and saw the little girl smile in reply.

Kate had been very hesitant in doing anything.

She was shocked when Brennan fed her the pasta. After dinner was done and dishes were cleaned Brennan said, "Kate I need to talk to you."

The instinctive reaction of the two year old was to run and hide behind a sofa. Brennan followed her.

"Was I bad Tempa-ens did you not wan me?" Kate said as she cried into her bunny.

Brennan's heart broke at the girl's misunderstanding.

"No baby girl. You have got it all wrong. You are a wonderful child." Brennan said.

Kate looked up at Brennan with hope in her eyes.

"Come here baby." Brennan said and pulled Kate in her lap. "I wanted to talk to you to tell you that I need you to trust me. I'm never ever going to hurt you. Or send you away. I need you to accept this as your home. You should be comfortable here baby. Can you do that? Can you try?"

Kate nodded.

"Good cause I plan to adopt you and make you my daughter." Brennan said nervously waiting for Kate's reaction.

The little girl thought about it and replied, "okay Tempa."

* * *

It was a small chapter but please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 4: Miss My Bones

Booth was excited about the new case. Hannah was out of town which meant he could have more time with Brennan.

He called Cam to prep the lab while he would go and pick up Brennan.

"Booth you might want to pick me up from the lab." Cam said

"What? Why?" Booth asked

"She has taken an off and clearly stated that she should not be disturbed." Cam said.

"Wha- for how long?" Booth asked.

"I don't know she said that she will be back but needs time to and I quote 'adapt to her new life'." Cam said.

Booth and Cam were now at the crime scene.

"Bones would generally squat down next to the remains." Booth told Cam.

"Uh Booth but I'm not Dr. Brennan so get accustomed to my methods." Cam told him irritatedly.

Angela had got a hit on the remains and had called everyone.

"Good work Angela." Cam had said and left the office and Booth followed. But he saw Brennan's dark empty office and headed back to Angela.

"Angela do you know what's the matter with Bones?" Booth asked.

"I don't know apparently she has something to adjust to. She won't even answer my calls. I thought she was hanging out with Hannah all these days." Angela said.

"What? No no Hannah has gone out of town. Look I'm really worried about Brennan." Booth said

Angela was relieved that she had not lost her best friend to Hannah. "You should not be worried Booth." Angela said defending Brennan.

"What? What do you mean I should not be worried?" Booth asked.

"Look Booth the past few weeks have been really hard on her. She used to think before that she was alone. But that time she had you and now that you have found someone she knows she is all alone and expects no happiness from her life. So I just need her to move on and for that you need to back off. She needs to realize that there is more to life than you." Angela said.

"So it's my fault?" Booth asked.

"No Booth that's not what I meant. But just think for a moment how many times you have hurt her in the past weeks. And you knew she was being hurt and yet you didn't do anything about it." Angela said.

"What am I supposed to do? Leave Hannah? Cause that is never happening." Booth said and marched away.

The case was solved in a week but Booth was not his usual self. He had to confront Brennan. He missed her. He decided that once she was back he would set things straight.

* * *

Guys please don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Best Of My Worlds

"Tempa look!" Kate shouted from the lounge.

"What is it baby?" Brennan asked as she sat down beside her daughter.

"I made a drawing this is I and this is you." Kate said.

"Aww sweetheart it's beautiful! So beautiful." Brennan said and kissed Kate's forehead.

"Kate you know my friend is an artist too. Just like you Baby." Brennan said.

Brennan missed Angela miserably. She couldn't help relate Angela to every incident with Kate knowing that Angela was expecting. She had been avoiding everyone's call. But it was time to tell her best friend.

Brennan called Angela.

"Sweetie where have you been!?" Angela asked.

"Angela. Hi. I know you are angry with me but-" Brennan said.

"Worried! Not angry!" Angela said.

"Yes Angela why don't you come at my place for dinner? Only you and don't tell anyone else, at least for now please." Brennan requested.

"Okay sweetie. I will be there." Angela said.

"Katie sweetie your aunt will be here any minute. Please hurry up." Brennan told Kate who was trying different shoes from the collection Brennan had brought her to match her dress.

"Baby look at you! So beautiful!" Brennan said and took a picture of her.

"You too Tempa." Kate said and hugged her mother's leg.

Brennan kissed Kate loudly on her cheek making her giggle.

"I love you Tempa." Kate said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Brennan said.

Almost then there was a knock at the door.

Brennan answered it and almost stumbled when Angela launched herself and hugged Brennan.

"Oh sweetie!" Angela said.

She hugged Angela and said, "Angela there is someone I would like you to meet."

Brennan closed the door and called for Kate who came running from her room and took shelter behind her mother.

"Angela. This is my daughter Katherine." Brennan said and lifted Kate in her arms.

Angela's mouth fell open "when..?" She asked.

"We are not biologically related." Brennan said.

"Oh Bren she looks so much like you! Except for her lovely eyes." Angela said and smiled at the little girl. "Hey baby. My name is Angela."

"Tempa said you is my auntie is that true" Kate asked.

Angels had tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were painting by smiling so broadly. She looked at Brennan who gave her a nod.

"Yes baby." Angela said and saw the girl smile at her in return.

Angela was so happy that Kate had decided to sit next to her for dinner.

"I know it's a little early but then it will be time for her bed." Brennan said.

"Oh it alright." Angela said as she caressed Kate's head, "but why such a big secret?" She asked.

"I just wanted her to trust me first. She was very hesitant first but now she trusts me. And I needed time to adjust to her habits too." Brennan said.

"Bren I'm so happy for you! And let me tell you that you are a very very good mother." Angela said.

"Aunt Angie please come to see my room. Please?" Kate told her aunt when dinner was done.

"Of course sweetie." Angela followed her.

"Brennan please can I put her to bed?" Angela asked when they were standing in Kate's pink room.

"Of course Angela." Brennan said happily now that her two favorite people in the world were bonding.

That night before leaving Angela told Brennan "Bren I'm so glad you did this. You are a really good mother. The best I think." Angela said and hugged her friend who had tears in her eyes.

"When are you planning to come back?" Angela asked.

"Soon." Brennan said with a smile.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 6: All That Was Left Behind

"Ok Katie listen to me be good I will come to pick you around lunchtime okay?" Brennan said.

Kate had tears in her eyes. "Tempa.." She said.

For Brennan leaving Kate with the daycare was not an easy task but she had to.

"Katie I will be back please trust me okay. I love you." Brennan said and left.

"Hey sweetie welcome back!" Angela said when she saw Brennan at the lab.

Brennan gave her a sad smile.

"Aww Bren. What's the matter?" Angela asked.

"I just left her with the day care. Crying." Brennan said as her tears resurfaced.

Angela hugged her and said, "how about I go and check on her now? I have nothing to do anyways."

"Thanks Angie." Brennan said.

"Aunt Angieee!" Kate shouted and hugged her.

"Hey Katie what have you been doing? Oh my god this is the best painting I have ever seen? Do you know who made it?" Angela asked trying to cheer her niece.

"Auntie I maked it!" Kate said jumping up and down in joy.

"Nah it's impossible. This is the bestest painting I've ever seen." Angela said.

"Auntie I promises I maked it!" Kate said.

"Wow baby this is so beautiful! You are a true artist!" Angela said.

Angela sat with the girl for sometime and then left.

"Auntie!" Kate shouted.

"What's up honey?" Angela turned back.

"You keep the drawing you liked it much much." Kate said handing Angela the painting. Angela's eyes welled with tears.

"Thanks Katie.." Angela said and kissed her cheek.

"Bones! Where have you been?" Booth said as he entered the lab.

"Busy." Brennan said without looking up from the remains in front of her.

"Come on Bones we have a case.

Soon they were in the SUV.

"Bones what's the matter?" Booth asked while driving.

Brennan was upset because she was away from her daughter.

"Nothing." Brennan said looking out of the window.

"Okay look if this is about Hannah then I completely—" Booth said.

"Hannah? What about Hannah?" Brennan asked irritated.

"I mean I understand if you feel uncomfortable when I'm with her.." Booth said avoiding the deadly stare which she was giving him.

They were hardly looking at each other. After sometime Brennan got a message.

It was a photo of Angela, Kate and a painting which they were holding and both were smiling happily. Brennan cried a little looking at the picture. She was missing her daughter terribly.

The car skidded to the side and came to an halt.

"Bones why are you crying?" Booth asked really concerned.

When no reply came Booth banged his head on the wheel. Brennan would always share everything with him.

"Look Bones I'm letting this go now but we gotta talk very soon." Booth said and pulled the car on the road.

* * *

Guys please do not forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 7: Alone Inside

Cam was shocked when Brennan left around six that day, she always knew for Brennan to be a workaholic who had no personal life. She liked Brennan but knew that Brennan would never learn to be happy. But today when Brennan returned from her lunchtime she seemed very happy. What was even more damning was that Brennan was polite with everyone. She even laughed at Cam's lame joke.

Cam immediately knew that Brennan had found someone and she was happy. When Cam was ready to leave that time Booth came in her office.

"Cam where is Bones?" Booth asked.  
"Booth she left." Cam said.

"What? It's not even six!" Booth said.

"It's end of normal working hours Booth." Cam said.

"Cam wait what is up with Bones.." Booth asked seriously.

"Booth seriously? I'm your friend and that's why I'm telling you to stop bothering her. It's time you let her be happy she deserves it." Cam said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Booth asked.

"Booth she has finally found someone who makes her happy. I've never seen her this happy after... after you found Hannah. Booth just let her be otherwise you will spoil three lives at least and I count Brennan, Hannah and yours." Cam said and left a disappointed Booth alone in the lab.

Booth made his way into his apartment. Something was different.

"Surprise!" Hannah said from the kitchen.

"Oh Hannah you are back!" Booth said but not so pleased.

"And you look dry happy!" Hannah said sarcastically.

"I'm happy! Come here!" Booth said and embraced her.

"Parker is coming tomorrow." Booth said during dinner.

"Oh that's great! We got along well the last time!" Hannah said happily.

"You got along very well." Booth said smiling.

"So how is Temperance?" Hannah asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know what's up with her she won't even talk to me." Booth said making a sad face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Seeley. She will come around. You will see." Hannah said, "she has no one else except you."

"Hannah don't ever say that about her ever again! If she has found someone I should be happy for her!" Booth said.

"But you are obviously not! Seeley are you hiding something from me?" Hannah asked, unsecured.

"What? No way! Eat before the food gets cold." Booth said with a tight smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

Guys your reviews inspire me so please don't forget to leave one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 8: Do You Believe In Fate?

"Tempa wake up…" Kate said as she snuggled in her mother's arms.

Brennan loved being woken by her daughter in the mornings. Kate used to sneak into her mother's room just after sunrise and tickle her or snuggle next to her or just shake her up.

"Hmm.. morning baby.. how did you sleep?" Brennan asked as she kissed Kate's forehead and held her tightly in her arms.

"I sleep goof Tempa. I is had a dweem." Kate said.

"What did you dream Katie?" Brennan asked.

"I don't remememba." Kate said.

"How about you don't re-mem-ber?" Brennan asked.

"Ya that too.." Kate said and blushed.

Soon Brennan dropped Kate at the Jeffersonian Day Care and headed for the lab.

After an hour or so she heard loud footsteps coming towards her and turned around and crashed into Parker.

"Bones!" Parker said and hugged her.

"Oh Parker!" Brennan said and hugged him back.

"I missed you Bones!" Parker said.

Brennan kissed his forehead. "Parker I missed you too! And since you are finally here we can spend sometime together."

"Parks Come on! Hannah is waiting." Booth said as he came inside her office. He smiled at Brennan who was so affectionate about his son.

"Dad can't Bones come too? Please dad?" Parker said.

"Look bub Hannah has planned this just for the two of you. Even I am not allowed to go." Booth said.

"Okay.. Bye Bones. I love you." Parker said.

"Love you too Parks. Have fun." Brennan said and gave him one last hug. Booth was shocked how comfortable Parker was with Brennan. He realized that this was not the first time they had shared the feeling.

Hannah had dropped Parker after the movie was over at the Jeffersonian Day Care. Parker was so bored with Hannah. She tried so hard at times to be in his good books. Parker was polite to her for the sake of his dad. At least he tried to be.

"Hey Parker how about I buy you two scoops of chocolate icecream?" Hannah had asked.

"No Hannah do you want me to get diabetes. Plus Bones said that excess of sugar in my system will make me restless at night. And that will destroy my circadian rhythm. How can you be so unthoughtful?!" Parker had told Hannah in an 'I am so irritated, annoyed and agitated with you' tone followed by a lovely, broad smile.

Now at the Day Care Parker headed to pull out a book from the shelf that's when he saw a boy little younger than him troubling a smaller girl.

"Give me your food!" The boy had told the girl.

The little girl had started crying and searched for the babysitter who was nowhere to be found. Parker knew that he had to do the right thing. He walked up to the boy and told him to get lost.

"Leave her alone." Parker told the guy who immediately left.

"Are you alright?" Parker asked the little girl.

The little girl nodded and said "Hank you."

"It's okay. I'm Parker by the way." Parker said crouching down and offering his hand to the little girl.

"Kate." She said and shook his hand.

"So Kate what were you doing there?" Parker asked with a smile. Looking at Kate's painting.

* * *

Please review and also tell me how you feel about Parker meeting Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 9: A New Beginning For Young Lives.

Around lunchtime Brennan made her way towards the daycare.

She saw Kate laughing with a boy older than her. Brennan was glad that she had finally made a friend.

"Tempa!" Kate said and ran towards her mother.

"Hey sweetheart! I see that you have made a friend." Brennan said as Kate tugged her towards the friend.

"Bones?!" Parker said smiling from ear to ear. "What are you doing here?"

Brennan's jaw dropped to the ground. After she recovered she answered Parker's question.

"Parker I tell you something can you keep it a secret?" Brennan asked.

"Of course Bones I won't tell anyone I swear." Parker said.

"Kate is my daughter." Brennan said.

"What? Are you serious?" Parker asked confused.

"Tempa how do you know him?" Kate asked very confused.

Brennan scooped Kate in her arms and told her, "Sweetie Parker is my friend."

"No Tempa I maked him my friend." Kate said.

"He is your friend too Katie." Brennan said. She then turned to Parker and said,

"Parker would you like to come and have lunch with us? I will tell you everything I promise."

Brennan explained everything to Parker. During lunch she saw how fond Kate and Parker had become about each other.

"Bones can we all go out someday? Please it will be fun! How about tonight?" Parker asked as Brennan dropped them both at the daycare.

"Parker tonight my father is coming over and he doesn't know about Kate yet. But how about tomorrow? My dad and all of us can go to the park." Brennan suggested.

"Cool! Sure Bones! Goodbye!" Parker said.

"Goodbye Parks! Goodbye Katie!" Brennan said and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Bye Tempa!" Kate said as she took Parker's hand and happily walked away with him.

"Parker how was lunch with Bones?" Booth asked. He was being eaten curiousity to know what had transpired between the two. He was very shocked when he found out that he was not invited for lunch with the two.

"You had lunch with Temperance?" Hannah asked dropping her meal. They all were sitting on the dinning table in the kitchen.

"Yes. Why are you making that face?" Parker asked Hannah.

Hannah shrugged and looked down.

"Dad tomorrow can I go to the Park with Uncle Max and Bones? Please?" Parker asked.

"Parker why don't you call Bones and tell her that you cannot go cause Hannah has specially got the three of us fast-pass tickets for the amusement park!" Booth said cheering.

"Dad please can I go with Bones? Please dad?" Parker said with pleading eyes.

Before Booth could say anything Hannah had a burst out.

"Bones Bones Bones! That's it! I've had enough of her in my life!" Hannah said and walked away.

"Parker I'm sorry but please call Bones and cancel your plans." Booth said as he got up. "I will be right back." Booth disappeared in the direction of his girlfriend.

"Aww Katie I'm your grandfather!" Max said as he threw the girl in the air and caught her, making her giggle.

"Glanpa" Katie said laughing.

"Tempe I'm so happy for you! She is an angel! Aren't you an angel? A little angel?!" Max cooed.

"She has changed my life Dad. For the better." Brennan said smiling at both of them.

Kate was soon asleep on Max's lap. After some time Brennan got up and took Kate to bed. Max followed her.

Brennan tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Tempa." Kate said sleepily.

"I love you too baby." Brennan said and saw her daughter sleeping beautifully.

Brennan and Max talked for some time. That's when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Bones.. It's me... Dad said that... that..." Parker said crying in the phone.

Brennan looked at the clock which said that it was around eleven in the night. Much past Parker's bedtime.

"Parker why are you crying? What's wrong?" Brennan said concerned.

"Bones dad said.. he said that I have to cancel... cause he wants me to go with Hannah." Parker cried.

Brennan felt sad for Parker but this was his father's choice and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Parker I'm coming over in sometime. Okay?" Brennan said and cut the phone.

"Dad please take care of Kate. I will be back soon." Brennan said as she stepped out of her house ready to face Booth.

* * *

Please do the needful by reviewing...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 10: Jealousy Breeds

"Hannah why are you upset?" Booth asked softly as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Booth I've had enough of your son telling me about Bones. The whole day I tried to be nice with him but for him everything is just Bones! Not only her but even for you!" Hannah said.

"Look Hannah there is nothing going on between me and Bones. We have not even talked in the past few weeks. But Parker. He looks up to her. And that's a good thing okay." Booth said taking her hand in his.

"How's that a good thing?" Hannah asked.

"Because I was never excellent academically nor was Rebecca. But Parker has become brilliant staying with Bones. He is so mannered and truthful. He has never lied to me before. And he cares about everything and everyone in his life including you." Booth said.

"He doesn't care about me!" Hannah said.

"He does! Like the other day when we were having breakfast he asked me if you would be joining or no!" Booth said.

Booth didn't tell her how happy Parker had been when he told Parker that Hannah was not coming for breakfast.

"You are right I'm just being stupid!" Hannah said.

"Okay I will be right back. I have to talk to Parker now." Booth said and walked away.

"Parker look Hannah she is trying to be your friend. You gotta let her do that." Booth said as he entered Parker's room.

"Dad I really like that but Bones has—" Parker said.

"Bub I'm sorry but call Bones right away." Booth said handing his cell to Parker and leaving the room with a nod.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hannah asked sleepily.

"I'll answer it." Booth said and opened the door.

It was Brennan. Booth felt like he is seeing her after ages. He searched her eyes but soon was gently pushed back as she entered the apartment and headed for Parker's room.

"Woah! Bones what the hell are you doing here?" Booth said a little harshly than he intended.

"I've come to talk to Parker. And you won't stop me." Brennan said.

"Bones wait! He is my son and I have the right to stop you. And why do you want to talk to him anyways!"

"Because he won't talk to anyone else." Brennan said.

Hearing noises Hannah came out in the drawing room and saw Brennan.

"Temperance it's a little late don't you think?" Hannah asked.

"I've come to talk to Parker. He was crying." Brennan said.

"Oh is it? I will talk to him. Right now he needs family." Hannah said rudely and all three of them went towards Parker's room.

It was locked.

"Parker. Open up." Hannah said. No reply. She tried again.

"Parks please open up. I'm here to listen to you." Hannah said. No answer.

Now Booth moved next to the door and tried.

"Bub please open the door." Booth said.

"Dad please can we talk tomorrow I'm not in the mood." Parker said.

"See Bones it's best if you leave him alone now." Booth said.

"Brennan ignored him and stepped next to the door.

"Parker. It's me." Brennan said.

"Bones?" Parker said as he opened the door to allow only her in.

After sometime Brennan came out of the door with Parker behind.

"Dad? Is it okay if I go out with Bones and Uncle Max day after tomorrow? On Sunday?" Parker asked Booth with hopeful eyes.

Booth gave Parker a gentle smile and nodded. Parker ran and hugged his father.

"Thanks dad. It really means a lot to me. I love you." Parker said.

Parker and Booth followed Brennan out to the door.

"Goodnight Parker. Sleep tight. K?" Brennan said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Night Bones." Parker said and kissed her cheek.

Seeley Booth was never so jealous of his son.

"Night Bones." Booth said with a smile.

"Night Booth." Brennan smiled back and left.

Booth slowly closed the door. Not prepared to face Hannah.

"Seeley what the hell was that?" Hannah asked angrily.

"Nothing Hannah. I'm really tired can we talk later?" Booth said.

"No we are talking right now! It's either me or her!" Hannah said.

"Hannah we work together! And I can't say anything for Parker!" Booth said.

"Ok let's leave Parker out of this. And even your work. I'm asking about your personal life." Hannah said.

"I thought you liked her!" Booth said.

"Well now I don't." Hannah said.

After a long pause he finally said, "Hannah you are the only woman in my life. So I will choose only you."

"Promise?" Hannah said.

"Promise." Booth said.

* * *

Upset? I was. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 11: How Is My Heart Supposed To Beat Without You

Monday afternoon Brennan was sitting in her office. Her Sunday was a day well spent. Her body was still paining because of playing hide and seek with the two kids and her father. She wondered how the kids could remain so active. Especially this morning when Kate almost jumped on her to wake her up and tickled her. A smile touched her lips at the thought of her daughter.

Then Brennan wondered what was going on with Booth. The previous evening Brennan had texted and invited everyone for dinner at her place. She was going to introduce Kate to all her friends. All of them had replied back saying they will be there. But Booth's reply was in the negative. He had not come to see her today. That too when they had a case!

"Dr. Brennan here is the autopsy report you asked for." Cam said as she entered the office.

"Thanks Cam."Brennan said accepting the file.

"Dr. Brennan do you mind me asking about the dinner?" Cam said.

"Oh. You will find out soon." Brennan said with a smile which Cam returned.

After a pause Brennan looked at the reports and asked trying to sound nonchalant,"Have you seen Booth? It's weird he has not come in since there is a case to be solved."

"Dr. Brennan Booth has come in a couple of times since morning. Did he not come to see you? He collected all the reports too. And if I remember correctly then right now he is interrogating a suspect." Cam said but immediately felt bad for their falling partnership.

"Oh. Okay." Brennan said.

Brennan marched towards Booth's office in anger.

She opened the door and saw him talking on the phone with someone and taking down notes.

"Why would you do this Booth? Why wasn't I told about the interrogation?" Brennan asked.

Booth ended his call and turned towards her.

"Bones I'm busy." Booth said in a flat tone.

"No Booth answer my question!" Brennan said.

"Bon-Brennan you are busy and happy with your new life and so am I. At least for the busy part. The happy part, I'm trying." Booth said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Brennan said in a cold voice trying to hide the hurt that he caused by calling her Brennan.

"Look Bones," Booth softened, "At first our partnership was the only relationship we had in our lives. But now I've found Hannah and you have found someone so our priorities are changing. It's best that we don't see each other anymore." Booth said.

"So you are breaking our partnership?" Brennan asked very vulnerably, as a tear slid down her cheek.

It was very difficult for Booth to suppress the urge just to hold her and console her, wipe the tears from her face and take all her worries away. His heart had stopped when he saw how vulnerable she had become. Booth stood up from his chair and was slowly making his way towards her.

Brennan took a deep breath, wiped the tears of her cheeks but was unsuccessful as more fell rapidly on it. She turned and headed for the stairs.

Booth realized that he had been holding his breath and exhaled and then wiped away his own tears.

* * *

Hey, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 12: Something To Cry For

That day when Booth went home he was drunk and unhappy. It was around 2:00 in the morning.  
Hannah had already slept in his room. So he found shelter and loneliness in Parker's empty room.

In the morning Booth had a headache. He was feeling empty from within. With great effort he left the small bed. He saw Hannah in the kitchen. And remembered the reason for his emptiness.  
"Seeley what's the matter?" Hannah asked.  
"What?" Booth said as he headed for the bathroom.  
"Where were you last night? Why didn't I find you next to me in the morning?" Hannah said.  
"Look Hannah I needed some space okay?! Are you gonna take that from me too?" Booth asked as anger took over him. But after a second felt really bad.  
"Hannah... I'm sorry it's just that I had a rough day.." Booth said.  
"Okay." Hannah said with a smile.  
"Okay." Booth returned the smile and disappeared in his room.

Brennan was lying in her bed. Yesterday had most certainly not been the best day of her life. Her eyes were closed but she could feel the sun on her skin. She had to go to work soon. First time in her life she was not looking forward to it.  
She felt a caress on her cheek and opened her red eyes to see her daughter.  
"I is not like when you is sad." Kate said pouting her lip.  
Brennan smiled at her daughter. A real smile. "I am not sad honey." Brennan said.  
"I maked u sad?" Kate asked tilting her head.  
"No baby you made me- make me very very happy." Brennan said pulling Kate close to her chest.  
"Okay mommy." Kate said nervously waiting for her mother to react. She felt her stiffen below her and looked up to find Brennan crying.  
"Tempa I is sorry I not call you mommy." Kate said immediately wiping away the tears with her small hands.  
"No baby these are happy tears. And I am your mommy." Brennan said kissing her daughter's forehead. "I love you Baby."  
Kate again buried herself in her mother's arms and said, "I love you too, mommy."

* * *

hey, I know it's small but please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 13: Surprise Surprise!

In the afternoon Brennan was working on the Bones in the Ookey room.

Kate had decided to spend the day with Max. This way Brennan got more time to do work. Max had been very helpful. He was in town staying at a friend's place even though Brennan insisted that he stay with her.

Brennan didn't feel like working. She had no hurry for the case to get over. Because after this case Booth would be out of her life. And she wanted as much time as she could get in their partnership.

Brennan was really upset but still she smiled randomly every now and then by thinking of the new moniker her daughter had given her.

Cam came in and told Brennan about some anomalies she noticed in the victim's liver.  
"...The liver had started degeneratin—" Cam said but was cut off by a delighted squeal of a young girl who ran and pounced on Brennan.  
The small girl giggled and hugged her mother's calf and said, "Mommy."  
Brennan immediately removed her gloves and scooped the little girl in her arms.  
"Hi baby..." Brennan said and kissed her cheek.  
"Tempe I'm sorry but she missed you a lot and... How can anyone say no to those angel eyes?" Max said from the threshold.  
Brennan immediately stepped out of the room which had a sterile environment with her daughter in her arms.  
Brennan turned back to look at Cam.  
Cam was still processing. She couldn't think.  
"Ahhh..." She said incoherently as she followed them outside the room.  
"Cam this is my daughter Kate." Brennan said smiling.  
"Your daughter?" Cam asked smiling at the little girl, "but you were never—"  
"Yes. I'm going to adopt her. I was gonna tell everyone at the dinner party but now you know." Brennan said. "Katie say hi to Cam."  
As soon as Cam recovered she held her and cooed at the little girl in her arms who started liking her a lot.  
"Aww look who is here?!" Angela said as she came over to the small gathering.  
"Aunt Angie!" Kate said and smiled.  
Angela reached out to take the little girl from Cam's arms.  
"Glanpa told that I is to suplize mommy in her... In her?" Kate asked looking at her grandfather.  
"Office. Angel. In her office." Max told the little girl.  
"Well honey mommy still has some work to do." Brennan said sadly.  
"Mommy I is hepful. We finish work togetha like at home." Kate said.  
"Baby why don't you come with me so that I can show you some of my drawings? And you can help me finish some too?" Angela said.  
The two year old nodded excitedly and look at her mother for permission.  
Brennan smiled at her daughter and gave her one last kiss before heading back to work.

* * *

Don't forget the one thing that I want in return. Please?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 14: I Pushed You down Deep In Soul For Too Long

Brennan was eager to get back to her daughter. Sitting in her office she quickly finished the report and started packing that's when her computer beeped for an email alert.

Brennan opened it and saw that is was from Booth stating that they had got a confession from their prime suspect.

Brennan leaned back in her chair and was staring at the ceiling. She had to do this. This is what Booth had wanted. Brennan browsed her desk till she found it. 'Dissolution and Liquidation of a Partnership' form duly signed and filled by her. Only one signature was left.

Booth had been in and out of Cullen's office with reports after the confession. Finally he had some quiet time in his office. He rubbed his hand on his forehead. He was frustrated. He had no reason to be. His work was going well and he had a lovely girlfriend but 'damn Bones' how much impact she had on him.

A knock on the door brought Booth back to earth.

"Agent Booth this was sent by Dr. Brennan." Charlie said and handed him a brown envelope and left.

Booth sent a prayer to god stating that it should not be what he thinks it is. But unfortunately he was right. His hands became numb when he held those papers which ended the base of his relationship with Brennan. And once the base is shaken we all know what happens.

"The center must hold." These words came to Booth's mind to mock him.

He gathered courage and left his office.

Brennan was walking back to her office after cataloging the bones and transferring them to a box for its burial. That's when Booth came towards her shouting.

"What the hell is this?!" Booth asked raising the envelope in his hands.

"Dissolution papers. Is something wrong with them?" Brennan asked coldly avoiding eye contact.

"No! Yes! How could you do this?" Booth shouted, "how could you?!"

"It's what you wanted." Brennan replied.

"No! I never wanted this!" Booth said.

"It's what you asked for." Brennan replied.

"Do you really think that I would ask for something like this?" Booth said angrily with a lot of emotion and hurt evident in his voice.

Brennan too let her guard down.

"Yes! Because you did ask for it." Brennan said as her eyes welled with tears.

Warm tears of mixed emotions fell on Booth's cheeks. He took a deep breath and nodded at her and left. Brennan stood there for some time even after the crowd that had gathered to view their fight had dispersed.

"Sweetie Kate is calling you." Angela said but hugged her friend before they both headed to the office.

* * *

Hey review. Okay?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 15: I Wish You Joy And Happiness

Brennan made her way to Angela's office after calming herself down. She had to be strong. For her daughter.  
The sight before her made her smile. Hodgins and Cam kneeling on the floor and playing catch with the two year old. Hodgins purposely didn't catch the ball.  
"Uhh! Man not again... Katie you have beaten your uncle Jack!" Hodgins said in mock sadness making Kate giggle.  
"Mommy!" Kate said and ran to her mother.  
"Mommy I beated Uncle Jack!" Kate told her mother excitedly.  
"Wow Baby that is wonderful." Brennan said smiling as she stroked her daughters head.  
Suddenly Kate's stomach growled loudly making everyone laugh in the room. "Mommy I is hungry." Kate said.  
"Tell you what Katie lets take all your new friends for dinner." Brennan said looking from her daughter to everyone else in the room.  
"I say the Diner" Cam said and everyone nodded and headed out of the room.

On their way to the Diner Brennan had invited Sweets to join them. More curious than happy to receive an invitation Sweets was waiting for them at the Diner.  
Seeing the little girl entering behind Brennan Sweets couldn't think of who she could be. Then settled on thinking that she must be some distant relative of Brennan.  
After they all settled down Brennan said, "Sweets this is my daughter, Kate."  
-o-o-o-  
Booth went straight to the bar at the Founding Fathers and ordered his scotch.  
"A little early for a drink. Don't ya think?" The bartender told Booth and received a intimidating stare in return.  
Booth was left all alone then. Sitting alone with a drink Booth had time to think. -Booth thought how easily Brennan believed that he could have said that he doesn't want to be her partner anymore. How could she even think such a stupid stupid thing. He had submitted the papers to the FBI and soon they will be processed and Booth and Brennan would be out of each other's lives. All because of Hannah. Was Hannah worthy of it? Almost six years of partnership, friendship and love for a few months of love? But Hannah was with him when he needed someone. She was his shoulder. But what she in it for the long run? - Booth took a long sip and became more engulfed in his thoughts.  
-o-o-o-  
"Ohhh! Dr. Brennan she is so adorable!" Sweets said like a six year old boy with the glint of excitement clear in his eyes.  
"Kuchi Kuchi Koo. Kuchi Kuchi Koo. Kuchi Kuchi Koo!" Sweet muttered as he held the little girl in his arms and nuzzled.  
Kate laughed and said, "Mommy can he not speak?"  
"Oh my god you can!" Sweets exclaimed with joy, "How old are you?"  
"She will turn three in two months." Brennan said.  
"Wow! Aren't you a big girl! A biiiHiiiig gHiiirl!" Sweets cooed.  
"Sweets you are like a scary old grandmother." Angela said and they all laughed.

* * *

I really liked Sweets here. Didn't you? And please tell me its normal to have irritating, annoying and frustrating evil cousins. Or distant family members. Cause I have a little too many


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

The much awaited...

* * *

Chapter 16: Superman

"So how's school?" Booth asked Parker at breakfast at the Diner the next day.  
"It's cool. Dad? Are you gonna drop me to the daycare today?" Parker asked.  
"Yes Bub. But if you want we can arrange something else. I could just ask Han—" Booth said thinking that his son dislikes going at the daycare.  
"No dad. It's fine. I was just looking forward to meet someone that's it." Parker said happily.  
"Who? Someone special?" Booth asked.  
"Yes dad. You will see." Parker said happily.  
But to Parker's dismay by the time his father arrived to pick him up for lunch Kate had already left with Brennan.  
"Bye Parka! When I come back we will play again!" Kate had told him.  
"By Parker. Have fun at lunch." Brennan had said hugging him. And then they both had left.  
"Dad couldn't you come little early? You missed her?!" Parker said.  
"Sorry Bub. How about I come early to take you home?" Booth said.

And so Booth did. Just to meet the little girl his son was so fond of.  
Booth saw Parker sitting with a small girl and teaching her to count.  
"One... Free...–" Kate was saying counting her crayons.  
"Not three Kate. Two. And then three. One two three. Thr-ee." Parker showed Kate the numbers by counting on his fingers.  
And Kate followed.  
"One, two, th-ree" Kate said.  
"Wow Kate you got it! You are a very good student." Parker said.  
"Mommy says I have a much much step learn-ning cove." Kate told Parker happily.  
Parker didn't understand what the two year old had said. But Booth did. He had heard those words too many times.  
"What? I beg your pardon." Parker said.  
Kate pouted her lips not understanding what Parker just told her.  
"She is saying that she has a steep learning curve Parks. Which means she learns very fast." Booth said as he approached them.  
"Dad!" Parker smiled at him.  
"Kate this is my Dad I told you about." Parker said.  
"You is Parka's Dada?" Kate asked wide eyed.  
"Yes missy," Booth crouched down next to the little girl "I'm Booth. And you are?"  
"I'm Kate." Kate said happily.  
Parker had told her a lot about his father. The little girl had listened intently to Parker's each and every word. Because she too wanted to know how it feels having a father. Not that her mother was anything less than her world. But Kate was a curious little girl.  
"Parka said that you is like supa-man is it true?" Kate asked.  
Booth looked at Parker and smiled. He immediately understood that Parker must be trying to explain to Kate his job.  
"Yes Kate. I put away the bad guys. Just like superman." Booth said smiling.  
Kate's eyes became wide with an 'ohhh and ahhh' like she was witnessing a miracle.  
"Dad can we all play just a little more time please?" Parker asked.  
"Okay Bub but pack your bag first." Booth said and saw Parker walk away.  
"Okay missy how about I give you a horse ride huh?" Booth asked Kate making funny baby faces.  
Kate giggled at the funny faces and said, "You is silly. I is small to sit on a horsie. And there is no horsie here."  
"No. I meant a horse ride on my back. Like a back ride." Booth explained the little girl who took him literally.  
"Why is you not said that only then?" Kate asked tilting her head.  
Booth felt a sharp sting in his chest. Damn this little girl reminded him of Brennan. She was just like a little Brennan. And he was allowed to talk to this one.  
Booth smiled at the little girl. He had become really attached to her in just what? A few minutes!  
"Come on up you go!" Booth said as he laid himself face down and Kate climbed on his back.  
Booth started the horse ride slow at first and then moving his back crazily just to hear the little girl's laughter.  
"Supa-man my horsie is mad!" Kate laughed.  
"Dad!" Parker laughed as he came back to see Kate grabbed his father's hair to gain control of the horse.  
After a round or two of the horse ride Booth stopped reluctantly because of his back pain.  
"Ok missy horsie is tired now." Booth said.  
"Dad can we go out and play on the slides?" Parker pointed to the playground just outside the daycare.  
"Sure Bub. Lets go kids!"

* * *

So? Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 17: Birthdays

Brennan arrived at the daycare around six to see Kate happily coloring.

"Mommy!" Kate said and ran to hug her mother.

Brennan placed a kiss in Kate's hair and said, "Hi baby. How was your day?"

"Mommy it was much much nice! I maked new fends." Kate said.

"Kate baby please pack your bag." Brennan said. The two year old nodded and returned with her bag within a minute.

"Who are your new friends Kate?" Brennan asked.

"His name is-..." Kate said thinking.

"Did you forget his name?" Brennan asked as she lifted the tired two tear old in her arms.

"Ummm... Mommy his name was supa-man!" Kate said happily.

"So Katie you made superman your friend?" Brennan asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh." Kate said and nodded.

The next morning, a Saturday, Brennan was the one who sneaked in Kate's room and woke her up with a kiss to her forehead.

"Rise and shine Katie." Brennan said

Kate opened her eyes to see her mother smiling at her.

"Moning mommy" Kate said and smiled at Brennan.

Brennan immediately hugged her and said, "Morning baby. Come on let's get ready. We have a lot of shopping to do then and we have to by Parker's birthday gift."

"Gift? For what?" Kate asked confused as she sat up.

"For Parker's birthday Katie." Brennan said.

"Mommy what is bahday?" Kate asked tilting her head.

Brennan felt very Bad for the two year old. Not because she didn't know the meaning of a birthday but because Brennan knew that no on had ever celebrated the birth of such a wonderful and adoring child.

"There is a day when we are born into this world and that day comes every year. So we celebrate our birth. So it is called a birthday." Brennan said.

"Mommy do I have a birthday?" Kate asked.

"Of course sweetie and when it comes we are gonna celebrate with a big chocolate cake. You like chocolate cake don't you?" Brennan asked Kate.

Kate immediately nodded excitedly.

"And there will be balloons and ribbons and candies and your friends—" Brennan said but was cut of by her daughter.

"Fends like Parka?" Kate asked.

"Yes baby like Parker." Brennan said.

"And supa-man?" Kate asked.

"And superman." Brennan said and smiled, "So lets quickly bath okay? We have to buy Parker's birthday gift." Brennan said and headed for the bathroom holding a little hand in hers.

* * *

Hey please review and ALL of you review then I promise I will give you what YOU want in the next chapter


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 18: You Are A Part Of My Heart

The next day Brennan pulled her car in the parking lot at Rebecca's place.  
Honestly she was very nervous because Booth was going to be there but to her luck her editor had last minute called and informed her about a book signing the previous night. Which meant she could go in wish Parker and leave.  
"Bones!" Parker said and ran to hug her.  
"Hey Parker! Happy birthday!" Brennan said and hugged him.  
"Appy bahday Parka." Kate said and handed him a bag.  
"Thank you Kate!" Parker said and hugged the two year old.  
Rebecca saw all three of them in a hug and smiled. Any stranger would think of them as a really cute family.  
"Temperance." Rebecca called her.  
"Hello Rebecca." Brennan smiled at her and hugged her.  
Rebecca was shocked but immediately returned the hug.  
"Rebecca this is my daughter. Kate" Brennan said.  
"Oh Temperance I'm so happy for you!" Rebecca said.

After sitting for a while Brennan got up and said goodbye to everyone.  
"Kate be good okay? Remember mommy will come to pick you up after her work okay?" Brennan said.  
"Okay mommy I will miss you." Kate said.  
Brennan hugged her daughter tightly.  
"I will miss you too Katie. I love you." Brennan said and left.

Kate was upset and Parker could see that.  
"Hey Kate lets play hide and seek!" Parker said and immediately saw everyone and the little girl running away to find a place to hide.  
Kate had played this game many times with her mother at her house and had become a master at it. She knew that she should keep quiet and when given the chance change her location.  
Behind the couch, then behind the door, then below the kitchen counter. All of Parker's friends were caught but not Kate.  
Kate was patiently waiting for someone to find her. She had become tired of running around.  
"Hello missy." Booth told the little girl as he crouched down.  
When Booth had arrived Parker had requested Booth to help him find Kate. Parker was getting really worried.  
"Supa-man!" Kate said and hugged him.  
Booth was so touched by the gesture. He had no words. So he hugged her back.  
Parker heard some whispers from the kitchen. He followed them and saw his father and Kate.  
"Got ya!" Parker shouted at Kate in excitement and ran towards her.  
Kate ran from Booth's embrace all over the house laughing trying to run away from Parker.  
Seeing the two playing catch and cook made all the adults laugh in the room. Well all but one.  
Without realizing Kate crashed into Hannah. Making her hot coffee spill all over Hannah and Kate.  
Kate didn't feel the bite of the hot coffee on her hands because she was really scared that Hannah was gonna hit her.  
"Uh! You...!" Hannah shouted at Kate angrily.  
Tears gushed down the two year old.  
Booth and Parker immediately ran to Kate's side.  
Booth saw the tears in those wonderful eyes and was very hurt.  
"Parker get me a wet towel!" Booth said as he scooped the little girl in his arms.  
Booth dabbed the wet towel on her forearms and muttered sweet nothings to comfort the girl. He wiped the tears from her eyes. That's when Hannah shouted again.  
"What the hell Seeley! I'm the one that was burnt not this...uhhh!" Hannah said frustrated.  
Booth glared at her to shut her up and turned his attention to Kate who had started crying again. Her lips were trembling with fear and her eyes were glistening. Booth pulled her close to his chest as if shielding her from all the bad things in the world.  
"Katie it's okay nothing has happened to you and nothing will.." Booth whispered more to himself and rocked the little girl in his arms.  
"Mom I think we should call Bones." Parker said. He had he become very upset.  
"Bones? Why Bones?" Booth asked confused.  
"Because she is Temperance's daughter." Rebecca said wondering why would he ask such a stupid question.

* * *

Please tell me how you want Booth to react! I am open to suggestions and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 19: Love Hurts And So Does Loneliness

"Because she is Temperance's daughter." Rebecca said wondering why would he ask such a stupid question  
Booth took in the words one at a time.  
The blood in his body stopped flowing. His face was drawn of all color and his hands had become numb. Then after he recovered he smiled like a maniac and looked at the precious girl in his arms.  
"Temperance's daughter?" Booth questioned Kate.  
The little girl looked confused by the sudden change of emotion in Booth. But answered him anyways.  
"Mommy." Kate said. And tears threatened her eyes again for no reason.  
Booth held the girl in his arms and soothed her. He held her tightly as if she was his own. He realized the reason he was so connected with this tears had stopped falling of Kate's face, they started to falling from Booth's eyes. They were tears of happiness.  
He kissed the girl's forehead and rocked hergently.  
Booth was really happy for Brennan. His wyes were shimmering with joy. He always knew that she would be a great mother.  
Suddenly the happiness from his face was washed away as realization dawned on him. He felt really hurt. She had not told him about her daughter! She had taken a big decision in her life and not even informed him. Did she think that he was some random stranger with whom she had not spent the best seven years of her life?

Brennan ran from her car to the apartment not even waiting for the lift. When she entered she saw many kids sitting in a circle around Parker who was opening gifts and looking very happy.  
"Where is she?" Brennan asked Rebecca.  
Rebecca pointed out to her in the circle asleep in Booth's arms. Brennan ran to her daughter.  
"What happened?" Brennan asked.  
"She ran into Hannah and some coffee spilled on her hands. She was really scared when Hannah shouted at her but she is okay now." Booth said. His voice was husky.  
Brennan nodded and saw that Booth's eyes were red rimmed from crying.  
Brennan swallowed as tears came in her eyes looking at Booth holding her daughter. Kate looked so peaceful.  
"Booth..." Brennan said feeling very guilty of not telling him about her daughter.  
Booth pulled Kate closer to himself and cradled her. He ignored Brennan.  
Brennan controlled her sudden urge to wipe the now falling silent tears from Booth's eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Brennan whispered as a tear fell from the blue-green saucers on her cheek. She immediately wiped it away and turned her attention to the birthday boy.

* * *

So? Anything you like? Please review


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 20: I'm Beside You

After a few minutes Brennan had gone to the kitchen to help Rebecca.  
Hannah finally left the bathroom after she thought her dress was decent enough for public viewing.  
She saw Booth sitting in a circle with a girl in his arms. Hannah sat next to him, where a few minutes ago Brennan had sat.  
"Seeley we need to talk!" Hannah demanded.  
"Not now Hannah." Booth whispered.  
"No now!" Hannah said and got up to make her way to a more private place.  
Booth sighed and followed her with Kate in his arms.  
"What is it?" Booth asked as they entered Rebecca's bedroom.  
"Seeley Booth how dare you care for that girl? You know she burnt me right?" Hannah said pointing at Kate in Booth's arms.  
Kate slowly opened her eyes. She heard someone shouting and was really scared but someone held her protectively. And she felt safe. She looked up and saw Booth's face.  
Booth caressed Kate's forehead to soothe her.  
"Hannah learn to lower your voice!" Booth whispered angrily.  
"Put that girl away!" Hannah shouted again and reached for Kate in Booth's arms.  
"Hannah you step away from my daughter!" Brennan said angrily as she entered the room.  
"What? Your daughter?" Hannah asked looking from Brennan to Kate and then to Booth.  
"Yes my daughter." Brennan said and stepped in front of Hannah shielding her daughter and Booth behind her.  
Hannah tilted her head and looked straight at Booth.  
"You promised me that she would be out of your life Booth!" Hannah whispered angrily.  
Brennan was quiet. She realized that it was Hannah who had asked Booth to stay away from her.  
"And I did keep my promise Hannah you know better than anyone!" Booth said as he came to Brennan's side. "But I don't think I can do that anymore." Booth said and then looked straight at Brennan. "I can't stay away from Bones."  
Brennan realized that she was holding her breath. She exhaled and gave Booth a tiny smile.  
That's when Kate reached out to her mother. Brennan took Kate in her arms and kissed her forehead.  
"Booth it's either me or Temperance!" Hannah whispered.  
"Hannah you will hurt yourself by making me choose." Booth said.  
Hannah's eyes flared angrily. Her mouth fell open in disgust. She looked at Brennan and her daughter like they were a bunch of losers.  
"Booth are you leaving me for this-this lame excuse for a human being? This ice queen? This piece of s**t? This—" Hannah asked.  
"Shut the hell up Hannah! Enough is enough!" Booth said.  
"Are you joking?" Hannah asked.  
"You should leave!" Booth said.  
Hannah directly approached Brennan but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.  
"Temperance your delivery is here!" Rebecca said smiling. But she soon realized that she had stepped in a tensed environment and dropped her smile.  
"Is anything wrong?" Rebecca asked.  
"I will be right there." Brennan said with a smile.  
"I was just leaving." Hannah said and walked out with Rebecca.  
Booth turned to Brennan with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Hey please review


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

****Chapter 21: A Little Love At A Time

Brennan saw Booth turn to him. She walked towards the bed sat at the edge with Kate in her arms.

Booth sat next to Brennan.

"Mommy is the baf lady gone?" Kate asked her.

"Yes baby the bad lady is gone. You are safe now." Brennan told the little girl.

Booth had never been so dazzled by Brennan. She was such a wonderful mother. She eased the worry out of her daughter's face with so much grace. He couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the mother and the daughter.

"I love you mommy." Kate said.

"I love you too Katie." Brennan said and hugged her daughter.

Booth was the only one shocked in the room with the words of exchange. He had been such a jerk. He realized how much precious time he had wasted not being with the two.

"Bones you are such a great mother." Booth said with a lot of emotion in his voice.

Brennan looked up at him. And so did Kate.

"Booth I'm sorry." Brennan said.

"Bones why are you sorry? I was at fault, not you! You had even invited me for dinner. Remember? I was the one that turned you down." Booth said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry for how you must have felt when you found that she is my daughter from someone else." Brennan said.

"Oh... You know what I deserved it. Lets just forget it." Booth said and looked at his feet.

He was growing very impatient and needed to make contact with her.

Brennan was the one who took the initiative by taking his hand in hers.

Booth looked up at her happily and gave her a mega watt smile.

"I'm sorry Bones." Booth said.

Brennan nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Mommy why is supa-man calling you bones?" Kate asked her mother as the three of them headed out of the room.

"Superman?" Brennan asked her daughter and looked at Booth.

* * *

don't forget to review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 22: A New Beggining

Booth was sitting beside Parker on the couch smiling as the little guy explained him how he is gonna use all his gifts.

Everyone had left. It was only his family. 'Including Bones' Booth thought and smiled to himself.

That's when Brennan walked towards them with a basket in her hand. Kate was hiding between her mother's legs.

"Happy birthday Parker!" Brennan said.

Parker got up to take the basket from Brennan that's when a little white Bichon Frise jumped from it and launched himself on Parker.

"Oh my god! Bones this is so awesome!" Parker said as the dog crazily licked Parker's face and Parker fell down.

"Mommy why is Mr. Cuddles licking Parka?" Kate asked.

"Because he likes him sweetheart." Brennan said.

"Mommy I am scared." Kate said looking up at her mother.

Brennan immediately scooped the little girl in her arms.

"Honey there is nothing to be scared of. He won't do anything to you." Brennan told Kate.

"Mommy can I touch him?" Kate asked.

"Of course baby." Brennan said and put her daughter down next to the dog. Kate had caught her mother's hand and was not leaving it.

"Mommy please don't leave my hand." Kate said fearfully.

"Okay baby. Don't be scared." Brennan said.

The little girl extended her free hand to touch the dog. That's when he barked. Kate ran into her mother's arms scared.

"I is sorry. I is sorry." Kate is fearfully to her mother.

"Katie why are you sorry? It is not your fault baby." Brennan told her.

"I maked the Mr. Cuddles shout." Kate said.

"Baby it's okay. You didn't make the dog bark." Brennan said, "Baby do you wanna try again?"

"No mommy no. Please mommy. I is scared." Kate said shaking her head.

"Okay baby. It's alright." Brennan said.

Booth who had been watching all this got up and went next to Brennan.

"Missy? Do you trust your superman?" Booth asked.

Brennan was surprised to see Kate nod.

"Okay then come here." Booth said taking Kate in his arms from Brennan and smiling at Brennan.

"See the doggy? He is smaller than you Katie. He can't do anything to you. Don't be scared." Booth said kneeling down next to the dog with Kate in his arms.

Kate hesitantly extended her hand. The dog licked it lovingly this time.

"It tickals." Kate said laughing making everyone in the room laugh.

Brennan mouthed a 'thank you' to Booth for bringing the confidence in her child.

"Bones what is its name?" Parker asked.

"Whatever you wanna name him Parker." Brennan said.

"Umm.. I think I like the name Mr. Cuddles. Kate you chose well!" Parker said.

Kate smiled at him proud to have helped her friend.

Parker insisted that Booth and Brennan stay for dinner. During dinner Booth asked Parker," So Bub you knew about Katie all the time? Huh?" Booth asked glancing at Kate and smiling at her.

"Yes dad. But I'm sorry if you felt bad." Parker said.

"Parks its okay. So how did you two meet?" Booth asked.

"Daycare dad." Parker said.

"Parka saved my food. A big boy want to take food. Parka saved it." Kate said.

"What are you talking about honey?" Brennan asked.

"Some guy was troubling Kate and there was no babysitter around so I kinda shooshed the guy away." Parker said.

"There was no babysitter around?" Brennan asked shocked.

Booth saw how concerned and angry Brennan was. He held her left hand with his right under the table as she sat next to him.

"Bones not now. We will go and talk to the daycare later." Booth said running his thumb over her knuckles.

She relaxed under his touch and nodded.

"Parker thank you. Really." Brennan said.

"It was no big deal." Parker said with a shrug.

Brennan was gonna pull her hand away but realized that Booth was not leaving it.

"Seeley why are you eating with your left hand?" Rebecca asked. She wanted to teach Parker table manners but she would have to start with his father.

Both Booth's and Brennan's face reddened. Brennan tried to pull her hand away again.

Booth held it tighter under the table and said, "Just."

* * *

Happy birthday in advance to coterie2

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 23: Back To Old Times

The next day Brennan was running a little late for work.  
"Hurry up sweetheart." Brennan told Kate who immediately came running towards her mother with a pair of ballet shoes in her hands.  
"Mommy I wanna wear these." Kate said.  
Brennan helped Kate put on her ballets that's when she heard a knock on the door.  
Brennan opened the door and saw Booth smirking.  
"Come on mama Bones we are running late!" Booth said as he stepped in.  
"Booth what are yo—" Brennan was about to ask but that's when...  
"Supa-maaaan!" Kate shouted and ran towards him.  
Booth bent down to catch Kate just in time before she could trip over her own legs.  
"Hello missy. Good morning." Booth said and kissed her forehead.  
"Booth what are you doing here?" Brennan asked.  
"I've come to pick you up now hurry up I don't have time." Booth said and walked towards the elevator with Kate in his arms.  
Brennan locked the apartment quickly and followed them.

"Oh I forgot Kate's lunch!" Brennan said as they were nearing the daycare.  
"It's okay Bones take her out for lunch once." Booth said looking at Kate from the rearview mirror in sleeping in the baby seat.  
"It's not like I have any other choice." Brennan said.

Booth was very happily doing his work that's when Sweets came in his office.  
"Booth how are you holding up?" Sweets asked.  
"What?" Booth asked.  
"You are going through a lot I understand. First your partnership and now Hannah. But I just want you to know that I'm here for–" Sweets said but Booth interrupted him.  
"Woah slow down there buddy. I and Bones are back. Okay. I just sent in a request to annul the dissolution. So you don't need to worry about me. And as for Hann—" Booth said but his phone started to ring.  
"Booth." He said answering the phone.  
"Yes of course... No problem Bones. Don't worry so much. I will pick her up and take her for lunch. No soft drinks. Okay. I know Bones! I am a father since eight years. More experienced. I can certainly take good care of Kate... Okay. Bye." Booth said inside the phone and then hung up.  
Sweets raised his eyebrows and then questioned him, " So have you met Dr. Brennan's daughter?"  
Booth was little hurt with the knowledge that Sweets knew Kate before he did. But he didn't show the hurt.  
"Yep. And the lab's on lockdown so I'm taking Kate out for lunch." Booth said and headed out of the office.

* * *

Please review was really upset when there was no response for the last chapter


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 24: Like Father Like (Quasi) Daughter

Booth walked in the daycare wanting to talk with the babysitter about the bullying incident which Parker had told him and Brennan about.

"Ms. Laurent" Booth called out to the babysitter.  
"Agent Booth. I didn't know Parker was here today." She said looking around at the kids.  
"Well that's not why I'm here. I need to talk to you-—" Booth said but then spotted a little girl running towards him.  
"Hey Missy. Are you hungry?" Booth asked her as he lifted her in his arms.  
"I is very hungry. Can we go to the place where they give tasty burga? Please?" Kate asked and then looked around for her mother.  
"Agent Booth I didn't know that you were her fath—"  
"Where is Mommy?" Kate asked tensed.  
"Kate your mommy is very stuck at the lab so how about you and I go and get some lunch." Booth asked the little girl.  
Kate shook her head and Booth's heart sank.  
"Why Katie?" Booth asked softly.  
"If mommy not get to eat then I not eat." Kate said.  
Booth was touched at how much the little girl cared about her mother.  
"Hmm... Missy are you silly? Your mommy loves you right? So she will eat at the lab if and only if you eat your lunch." Booth lied.  
"Really?" Kate asked wide eyed.  
"Of course. Now quickly go pack your bag okay?" Booth asked putting Kate back on the ground.  
"Okay." Kate said and went to pack her bag.  
Booth turned to the babysitter and told her,"So Ms. Laurent I have heard things that do not make you sound good so I hope you really have some good excuse about where have you disappeared otherwise you have nothing going on you." Booth said and walked away as soon as Kate was by his side.

The waitress at the dinner couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Both Booth and Kate had ordered fries and burger and were talking with their mouth full. Like father like daughter, the waitress thought.  
So Kate how about I come and pick you up early today and we could go surprise your mommy?" Booth asked.  
"Appy suprize?" Kate asked as ketchup spread across her upper lip.  
"Yes Missy a happy surprise." Booth said with a smile.  
"Come on missy now lets get up cleaned." Booth said as he wiped the ketchup with a tissue from the little girl's face.  
"Hank you supa-man" Kate told him smiling.  
"You know Hank is my Pops' name." Booth told the girl.  
"Pops? Like lollipop?" Kate asked tilting her head.  
Booth found this very cute and scooped the little girl in his arms.  
"No missy it was what I called my grandfather." Booth told the little girl and placed a kiss in her hair.  
"You like to give everyone nicknames." Kate said.  
"Not everyone My Missy only the people I love." Booth said.  
"Which means you love me?" Kate asked her eyes fearful of rejection  
"Yes missy Your Superman loves you." Booth said trying to hold back tears.  
"I love you too supa-man." Kate said smiling and clung to his neck.

* * *

Hey please review I really like it when you'll do!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 25: Goodnight

"Bones I just dropped her at the daycare." Booth told Brennan on the phone.  
"Thank you Booth I don't know what I would have done without you." Brennan said.  
"Okay Bones whatever first tell me did you have lunch?" Booth asked.  
Her silence was an answer enough for him.  
"Bones you gotta eat okay! Kate would be really upset if she found out that you didn't have lunch. I told her that you would. Don't make me a liar Bones just eat something." Booth told Brennan.  
"Okay Booth. Bye." Brennan said and hung the phone.

Brennan was working on the bones on the platform that's when she heard Kate and Booth enter the lab. She removed her gloves and stepped down from the platform to greet the two.  
"Hi Katie." Brennan said and crouched to kiss her daughter's head.  
"Hi mommy." Kate said and hugged her mother's legs.  
"I missed you mommy." Kate said.  
"I missed to too sweetheart." Brennan said and lifted Kate in her arms.  
She turned to Booth and smiled at him.  
"I don't remember telling you to pick her up." Brennan said smirking.  
"Well you know she missed her mother and I was hungry so I figured we could go for dinner." Booth said rubbing his neck and smiling.  
"We are not going out its really unhealthy to consume outside food everyday. Wait for me here and then we can go to the supermarket and collect so things before heading home.

At the supermarket Brennan was putting vegetables in her trolley while Booth and Kate had gone to get juices and milk. After Brennan was done she went searching for Booth and Kate wondering what was taking them so long.  
"Here we go again Missy hold on tight." Brennan saw Booth telling Kate and then pushing the trolley with full speed.  
"Again supa-man again!" Kate said laughing. "It was fun."

After having some vegetable rolls for dinner at Brennan's place Kate wanted to play some more time.  
"Mommy can we all please play?" Kate asked.  
"Honey only for sometime but after that you have to go to sleep." Brennan told her daughter.  
"What do you wanna play missy?" Booth asked her as they all sat on the couch.  
"We could watch the movie mommy had got!" Kate said and got a DVD from a cupboard under the tv.  
"Katie that's a one and a half hour movie. You won't be able to get up in the morning baby." Brennan tried to reason with her daughter.  
"You got the movie Lion King!" Booth said surprised.  
"Yes. Why are you so surprised?" Brennan asked Booth.  
"Cause Bones it's not like you to get a movie with talking animals." Booth said.  
"It is really ridiculous that the animals are talking but it makes us understand moral values in life and after watching it twice I was satisfied that Kate could watch it." Brennan said.  
"Mommy I will get up. Promise." Kate said with puppy do eyes.  
"Okay fine." Brennan gave up.

All three of them ad sat on the couch with Brennan in middle of the two. Before half of the movie was over Booth heard soft snores of Kate and Brennan. Kate had unconsciously snuggled close to Brennan who had snuggled into Booth's neck. Booth was so happy holding the two close to him.  
After the movie got over Booth woke Brennan with a kiss to her forehead.  
"Bones?" Booth spoke softly not wanting to wake Kate up.  
"Hmm... Oh Booth." Brennan immediately moved away realizing how close they were.  
"I should probably get going." Booth said and got up.  
Brennan nodded and lifted a sleeping Kate in her arms and headed for her room.  
Brennan covered Kate in her blanket placed a kiss on her head and slowly left her room.  
When she got back she had half expected that Booth had left. But was really glad when he was still there.  
"Goodnight Booth." Brennan said as she opened the door for him to leave.  
"Goodnight Bones" Booth said and to Brennan's surprise kissed her cheek for a little longer than required and left smiling.

* * *

don't forget to review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

****Chapter 26: Hakuna Matata

"Bones!" Parker crashed into Brennan and hugged her tightly as soon as the door opened the next day morning.

"Parker!" Brennan said and hugged him back.

"Bones we have a case." Booth said in a annoyed tone as he walked in.

"Good morning to you too." Brennan said with a smile.

"It's just that Hacker stuck me with a rookie for some time. And he is really.. Uh!" Booth said.

"Okay Booth relax how bad can it be?" Brennan asked.

"Oh you have no idea." Booth said and then pushed Bones towards her bedroom. "Bones go get ready I will pack the lunch okay?"

"Okay if you are sure." Brennan said.

"Bones I'm sure." Booth said and smiled at her.

Parker was listening to Kate talk about The Lion King and sing the song hakuna matata only with a little different lyrics.

"Hakuna matata I love octopus Oswald

Hakuna matata there is a craaaaze

It is no worrying for the daaaaay

It's a plobem free lolipopsy

Hakunaaaa matataaaa."

Kate sang to Parker who was rolling on the bed laughing.

"Parker can Mr. Cuddles sing? Like Timon and Pumba?" Kate asked him.

"Yes he can but we are the ones who can't understand then Kate." Parker said.

"Are we going to play today? With Mr. Cuddles?" Kate asked.

"No Kate first we are going to the daycare. And then if Bones and Dad allow we can go home and play with Mr. Cuddles." Parker said.

"You two ready" Booth asked from the threshold of the room and saw both of them nod.

"Supa-man can we play with Mr. Cuddles?" Kate asked as she walked to him.

"Hmmm. How about we ask your mother missy?" Booth said raising his eyebrows and lifting the girl in his arm while he took Parker's hand with other.

"For now let's just go otherwise Bones is gonna get really angry." Booth said and sent up a silent prayer.

"Why dad what's the matter." Parker asked.

"Oh you will see." Booth said.

* * *

Please review. Please.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 27: Did I Just Say That Out Loud?

"Bones its not my fault they tampered with the bones!" Booth said as they made their way to the car from the crime scene.  
"Booth you were supposed to take care of this! Now I will have the fingerprints of all those stupid agents on the evidence! You will have to list them all as prime suspects." Brennan said angrily.  
"Bones look I don't know if you can do that." Booth said.  
"Do what?" Brennan asked coldly.  
"List them as prime suspects." Booth said and regretted immediately.  
"Don't give me those looks Bones... Okay you can. Are you happy now?" Booth said and looked straight at the road.  
"Yes I am happy." Brennan said.  
Then after some time  
"Booth are you not coming?" Brennan asked as they reached the lab.  
"Ya I have to pick up the rookie and I will be back." Booth said.  
"Can't he come on his own?" Brennan asked.  
"He has no wheels Bones." Booth said laughing and drove off.

Brennan was working on the platform when she heard some say.  
"This is awesome! You must be Bones? It's like a spaceship you know?" A guy said.  
"No I don't know. I've never been in a spaceship. And are you lost?" Brennan said.  
"Hey no Bones I'm Agent Tyler. I'm with the FBI. And you are not old or fat. You are.." Tyler said and made his way on the platform.  
"Don't cross the line." Brennan said.  
"Oh? Only professional and all. Afraid you might like me if I cross the line?" Tyler said and climbed slow steps.  
"She means literally you idiot." Booth said as he made his way inside the lab. But Tyler wasn't listening and soon the alarm rang.  
Immediately security grabbed Tyler and the alarms stopped.  
"He is with me. Show them your ID you fool." Booth said irritated and swiped his card and went on the platform. Tyler followed him.  
"Agent Tyler stay off the platform." Brennan said angrily.  
"Don't worry Bones no harm intended." Tyler said and put his hand on the steel table on which the bones were lying.  
Before Brennan could blink her eye Booth had grabbed Tyler's collar and pulled him down the platform and handcuffed him to the railing.  
"Stay here. And don't ever call her Bones." Booth threatened him.  
Brennan had to turn away from Booth and bite her cheek to suppress her laugh at the display of his alpha maleness. But was only partly successful.  
"Bones are you okay?" Booth was immediately on her side thinking that she was choking.  
He started rubbing her back but suddenly realized something.  
"Bones were you just laughing?" Booth asked.  
"No Booth." Brennan said.  
Booth just stared at her with his lips tightly shut and his head tilted.  
"What..?" Brennan said smirking.  
Booth chuckled and whispered, "I just want to kiss that smirk off your face.

* * *

Haha! Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 28: What Goes Around Comes Around

"What...?" Brennan asked not believing what she had just heard.

"It's just an expression Bones!" Booth said and took a step back.

"Anyways we are going out for lunch today to the park okay. If you have an identity then let me know. I have some work at the FBI." Booth said loudly as he made his way towards the doors.

"Booth." Brennan called him.

"Yes Bones?" Booth asked as he turned around to see her still on the platform.

"I would really like that." Brennan said.

"What? The lunch yeah it's —" Booth said but Brennan interrupted him.

"No the other thing. What you said about me smirking." Brennan said and turned back to her remains.

Booth couldn't move. Did Brennan just tell him to that she would like to kiss him in front of the entire lab?

"And Booth?" Brennan said without looking up from the remains, "Don't forget to take your rookie."

* * *

Hey please don't forget to review!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 29: Twist In Time

"Bones come on let's go! We will be late." Booth said as he made his way in Brennan's office for lunch.

Brennan was sitting on her chair with her back to the door.

"Yes I will be right there." Brennan said cursing that her voice wavered.

"Bones." Booth said as he made his way towards her desk.

"Bones. Bones..." Booth said as he kneeled down in front of her only to see her crying face.

"Bones what's the matter?" Booth asked.

Brennan's sobs broke free and she shook her head.

"Bones you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Booth asked her as he took her hand in his.

After a moment Brennan looked up at Booth with pleading eyes.

"Hannah had come and she blackmailed me to stay away from you otherwise—" Brennan said and started crying again.

"Bones otherwise?" Booth asked.

"Otherwise she will make sure that Kate doesn't stay with me. She said that her reports will have a huge impact on the judge's decision." Brennan said. Her vision was getting blurry by the fury of her tears.

"Bones baby." Booth said as he cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I told her that she cannot dictate me what to do and she said that she will see." Brennan said

Booth wiped Brennan's tears away and pulled her in his arms.

"It's gonna be alright Temperance. Shhh..." He said and soothed her.

"We better get going otherwise the kids will be worried." Booth said and stood up offering a hand to Brennan.

She took it and they made their way outside the lab.

"Mommy!" Kate said happily and hugged her.

Brennan immediately felt a knot in her chest. She lifted her daughter and hugged her tightly never wanting her to go away.

Booth saw that Brennan was hurting and he cursed Hannah for that. He placed his hand on the small of her back and could see her relaxing almost immediately.

"Dad!" Parker said and hugged him.

"Did you get Mr. Cuddles?" Parker asked.

"Yes Bub he is outside waiting for you two so now lets go." Booth said and hey all left.

During the car ride Brennan smiled seeing the the kids.

Mr. Cuddles was seated between the two happily wagging his tail while Kate tried to teach him Hakuna Matata. After a long try she looked at Parker frustrated.

"Parka he is not talking!" Kate said.

"Kate I don't think he can. Not in our language at least." Parker said laughing.

"I think something is wrong with Mr. Cuddles." Kate said sadly.

Parker hated seeing Kate sad. Immediately an idea struck him.

"Kate why don't you try again?" Parker said as he lifted Mr. Cuddles and hid his face behind the dog.

"Okay. Haakuuunnaaa Maaatttaaatttaaa." Kate said it slowly so the dog could understand.

"Hakuna Matata." Came the dogs reply and Kate cheered.

Brennan would be torn if this angel was taken away from her. No way in hell she was gonna let that happen.

She suddenly felt Booth's hand on hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's gonna be okay Bones." Booth said.

Brennan squeezed his hand in reply.

And Booth continued driving without pulling away his hand from hers.

* * *

So? Please review


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 30: You Are My Remedy

Booth made his way outside a hotel room and knocked.

"Coming.." Came Hannah's reply.

"Oh Seeley... Why don't you come in?" Hannah said opening the door wide.

Booth went in cause what he was about to do was better done in private.

"How dare you threaten Bones." Booth shouted.

"That's none of your business." Hannah said.

"Well it is. If you do anything stupid remember this." He said showing her a FBI confidential file.

Hannah gasped. It was the file of an innocent man she had accidentally killed in Afghanistan but then she had managed to escape. And she knew that no one had seen her. Then how did Booth know?

"How ?" Hannah asked incoherently.

"Huh. You speak in your sleep. Now I hope I've made myself clear." Booth said.

Hannah nodded.

"And even if you do anything stupid, especially like hurting Bones I will find you and kill you. And believe me I have planned a perfect murder." Booth said.

"Okay" Hannah said.

"Now call Bones and tell her you are sorry." Booth said and Hannah followed.

"Keep it on speaker." Booth said.

"Brennan." Came Brennan's voice.

"Temperance it's Hannah" Hannah said.

"Hannah what do you want?" Brennan asked.

"I want to apologize. I'm sorry Temperance I might have over reacted. I didn't mean what I told you before." Hannah said.

Booth knocked on Brennan's door in the evening.

"Booth you know you can use the key I gave you." Brennan said as she let him in.

"Okay. What are you making smells delicious." Booth said.

"Oh I'm making pasta. By the way where were you?" Brennan asked.

"Just had some work at the Hoover." Booth replied nonchalantly.

"Supa-man!" Kate said and ran to him.

"Hey missy. Hey Parks." Booth said as he made his way inside the drawing room.

"Hey dad which movie do you wanna watch?" Parker asked.

"Umm how about this one?" Boothasked pointing at Toy Story 2.

"Cool!" Parker said.

"Missy why don't you go and sit with Parka and Mr. Cuddles and I will help you mommy in the kitchen." Booth told Kate who immediately obeyed.

"Bones how can I help you?" Booth asked.

"I'm almost done here but you can set the table." Brennan said.

Booth smiled at the domesticity of all of it. Children watching TV. Booth setting the table. Brennan cooking.

"Bones where are the napkins?" Booth asked as he opened a drawer to find it filled with jelly beans and gummy bears.

"Oh I shifted them here." Brennan said as she made her way next to Booth and opened the drawer below the one Booth had opened.

"Why would you shift them there?" Booth said.

"So that Kate can easily reach them and not reach the jelly beans." Brennan said smiling.

"Oh Bones you are such a typical mother." Booth said smiling back.

"Motherhood is not typical Booth. Mother's tend to make inevitable mistakes and learn from them." Brennan said.

"Booth today Hannah called me." Brennan said.

Okay. Booth was prepared to act. He had practiced in his head how to react.

"She called you again! Look Bones if she is irritating you then you should complain or something. If you want I can go and talk to her. Or just call her just give me the number of the hotel she is staying in and I will tell her to leave you alone." Booth said seriously.

He was grinning broadly inside his head thinking he should get an Oscar for his acting.

Brennan turned to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Booth swallowed hard. And saw Brennan walk towards the drawing room. She was looking very vulnerable.

"Thank You." Brennan said sincerely.

"Dinners ready." Brennan called the kids.

* * *

So? Please review


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 31: You've Got A Friend In Me

"Bones you go and sit I'll clean the dishes." Booth said as he pushed Brennan towards the drawing room.

"No Booth if we all work together then it will be quicker and please we are watching the movie also." Brennan said.

"Okay fine. But next time I will cook." Booth said and saw Brennan nod.

Booth, Brennan and Parker were cleaning the dishes and the tables.

"Mommy I wanna help too. Please." Kate said.

"Okay baby how about you go and get ready for a bath? I will be just right there." Brennan said.

"Okay mommy." Kate said and disappeared towards her room.

Soon Brennan followed her.

"Dad?" Parker asked.

"Yes Bub?" Booth asked his son.

"I really love Bones and Kate." Parker said.

Booth smiled at him. "Okay son."

"I just wanted you to know that." Parker said.

Soon all four of them were seated in front of the TV. Booth and Brennan were sitting on the couch while Parker and Kate were sitting down on a mattress with blankets on them.

Everyone was enjoying the movie including Brennan. The only movie she had really liked was Boris Karloff's The Mummy and now she had surprised herself by liking a movie that suggested that toys were living creatures.

To everyone's surprise Booth joined Woody singing the song you've got a friend in me.

"You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

Just remember what your old pal said. Boy, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and we see it through

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me " Booth sang to the kids and then turned to Brennan. "Some other folks might be

A little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too. Maybe

But none of them will ever love you the way I do. It's me and you." Booth said making eye contact with with Brennan and suddenly realized what he had just sang."...our friendship will never die. You're gonna see

It's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me" Booth finished the the song trying to act casual.

Then he turned back to the TV. Brennan took his hand in hers. And the reality of his words hit him.

He was still in love with Brennan. It only had increased over the past two years. His love was just buried deep within.

* * *

Okay. So will you guys please review? I need more reviews please


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 32: The Protector

After the movie got over it had become very late.

"Don't wake up the kids." Brennan told Booth as she got up.

"I will get some extra blankets for them and you can take the couch."

After covering Parker and Kate Brennan helped Booth make his bed.

"Goodnight Booth." Brennan said as she made her way towards her room.

"Goodnight Bones."

Brennan had gotten up early despite it being a Sunday morning. As she made her way to the kitchen what she saw brought a smile on her face. Booth was lying on the couch with one hand out and and touching Parker's hand on the floor. While the other hand encircled Kate who had found a comfortable position on Booth's chest.

"Mommy!" Kate came running in the kitchen dropping her teddy to hug her mother.

"Hey Baby. Good morning." Brennan said as she scooped her daughter and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"Goooood mooornnnniingg!" Kate shouted happily.

"Baby you gotta keep your voice down okay?" Brennan whispered thinking about Booth and Parker still sleeping.

"Ohkehh mhommy." Kate said whispering.

Kate yawned loudly rubbing her small knuckles against her eyes.

"Mommy I is still sleepy." Kate said.

"Okay baby why don't you go and sleep for sometime? I will wake you up." Brennan said as she placed her daughter on the floor.

Kate ran towards the drawing room but stepped on her teddy and slipped.

"Mommmyy" Kate said and started crying. Brennan ran towards her daughter. Hearing her daughter cry broke her heart.

Mr. Cuddles started barking. Which made Kate cry even more. Booth instantly got up and shushed the Mr. Cuddles and made his way to the kitchen.

Brennan held Kate in her arms. Kate's head was rested on Brennan's shoulder and her eyes were closed. And Brennan's eyes were red rimmed. He saw Brennan utter some sweet words that soothed her daughter.

'Sorry' Brennan mouthed to Booth for ruining his sleep.

Booth ignored the sorry and stepped closer next to Brennan and placed one hand on Brennan's back and the other on Kate's head.

'What happened?' Booth mouthed.

"She fell." Brennan said causing Kate to look up.

"Hey Missy did you hurt yourself?" Booth asked the little girl and saw her nod.

"Where did you hurt yourself?" Booth asked as he took Kate from Brennan's arms and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"Here and-and here." Kate said pointing at her two elbows one by one.

Booth examined Kate's elbows seeing that they had turned a little purple but Kate would be fine soon.

He then placed a kiss on both her elbows.

"This was a superman kiss missy so now you should be alright. Is it still hurting?" Booth asked.

"A little." Kate said.

"But Katherine is a brave girl isn't she?" Booth asked and saw Kate nod and smile.

"Now would you like to feed Mr. Cuddles?" Booth asked.

Kate nodded happily. Her hurt long forgotten. Soon she headed with a bowl full of dog food towards Mr. Cuddles.

Booth now turned to look at Brennan who had engaged herself in cooking. But her eyes were still watering.

"Bones.." Booth said as he tugged her hand.

"Hmm?" Brennan said without looking up.

"Temperance please look at me." Booth said seriously.

"What is it Booth?" Brennan said looking up at him.

"Talk to me." Booth said.

Brennan thought of protesting but knew she was fighting a lost battle.

"It's just that... I realized I won't be able to keep her safe from everything. And that- that..." Brennan said and swallowed trying to prevent tears from falling.

"That scares you?" Booth asked.

He saw Brennan nod and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Bones." Booth said as he pulled her in his arms. "You had to realize that someday. We cannot always protect who we love. But we can try our best to help them fight by teaching them." Booth said and lifted her face up with his hand to look in her eyes.

"Okay." Brennan replied.

Booth placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Booth." Brennan said.

"Don't thank me Bones." Booth replied with a smile.

Parker was quietly watching all this from the hallway with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Hey guys please review. It really matters the most to me


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 33: First Date

"Booth." Brennan said as she made her way inside Booth's office on Monday afternoon.

"Bones what's up?" Booth said smiling surprised to see Brennan.

"Can we go for lunch. I've found this restaurant I want to try." Brennan said.

"Okay Bones. I could have picked you up you know." Booth said packing his files.

That time there was a knock on there door.

"Temperance I heard you were here. Is there anything work related you want to discuss I'm free for lunch." Agent Tyler said.

"Its Dr. Brennan for you and no actually I'm taking Booth out on a lunch date. So I'm unavailable." Brennan said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh..Kay." Tyler said and left.

"Date?" Booth asked as his eyes sparkled with hope.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Brennan asked suddenly feeling low.

Booth had seen this same fear of rejection in Brennan's daughter.

"Are you kidding me Bones. I've been waiting for this day." Booth said and saw Brennan relax and grin at him.

"Me too." Brennan said.

Booth and Brennan were happily munching on their meals.

"You know it's interesting that we have had so many meals together and yet this is our first date." Booth said smiling.

"Hmm around 3302 meals approx." Brennan said.

"How did you get a pretty 2 in your approx?" Booth asked.

"Those two meals I had specifically counted which were during the first time we met. Our first case." Brennan said smiling.

"I remember you were so angry you told Zach to never put me through!" Booth said.

At the mention of Zach hurt was evident on Brennan's face.

Booth reached out and touched his hand to hers.

"Remember our first kiss?" Booth said changing the topic but regretted immediately as he saw a small evil smile on Brennan's face.

Next thing he knew is that she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him.

* * *

Hey I know its a small one but please review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 34: I'm Sure

"...And also may I see your qualifications?" Brennan questioned the new babysitter at the daycare the next morning when she had gone to drop Kate.

"Dr. Brennan I assure you that I'm the best." The babysitter said.

"The last two babysitters had also said the same thing but they were fired anyway." Brennan said narrowing her eyes and examining the babysitter like a set of bones.

"They were fired because you disliked them. None of the other parents had any trouble."

Soon Brennan was standing outside the closed door of the daycare with Kate's hand in hers.

"Mommy what is suspend-ed mean?" Kate asked.

"It means a temporary stop in an event. But it can also mean hanging from a fixed point." Brennan told her daughter as they made their way towards her office.

"Bones guess what we have another murde— Missy what are you doing here?" Booth asked Kate who was doodling something on a paper sitting on Brennan's couch.

Booth placed a loud kiss on Kate's cheek making her laugh.

"Mommy is suspend-ed." Kate said.

Booth turned to look at Brennan.

"Suspended?" Booth asked as he walked towards Brennan.

"Yes by the daycare." Brennan said.

"How did a parent get suspended? Are you messing with me Bones?" Booth asked shaking his head.

"I'm not.I don't know I was just questioning the babysitter which I thought was not any better than the last two and the next thing I know is that they suspended me. I have no idea why would they do that! Kate is a very pleasant child. I've heard so from many parents and babysitters." Brennan said.

"Could be something to do with her mother questioning all the babysitters-" Booth said and saw Brennan narrowing her eyes at him, "Because she cares so much!" Booth sang happily and placed a kiss on Brennan's cheek.

"Nice safe. Is there anything you need?" Brennan said.

"Yes someone was translated and our forensic guy says that he was translated not more than a week ago." Booth said.

"Booth you are making absolutely no sense." Brennan said with a frown.

"Remember we had decided that translation was a code word for-" Booth said.

"Murder." Brennan suddenly remembered and gave a knowing smile.

"Shhhh Bones!" Booth said gesturing towards Kate.

"Booth I'm sure she doesn't even know the meaning." Brennan said.

"And she shouldn't." Booth said giving Brennan a concerned parent's look.

Soon they had left Kate with Angela.

During their car ride Brennan had got a call and she was very quiet since then.

"What is it Bones?" Booth asked after sometime.

Brennan avoided his gaze and stared out of the window.

"I have a date in court for Kate's adoption next month." Brennan said coldly.

Booth immediately pulled the car on the roadside.

Brennan still didn't look at him.

"Bones?" Booth called her.

"Hmm." Came her reply.

"Bones hey look at me." Booth said and continued after he got her attention, "It's gonna go just fine okay. They don't have any reason to deny you. Okay? And plus Kate she loves you."

"Yet what if.. What if it goes all wrong Booth? What am I supposed to do then?" Brennan asked in a wavering voice that stabbed Booth in the heart.

"Bones I know it will. And if it doesn't then all three of us can run away. You know like fugitives." Booth said smirking trying to lighten the mood.

Brennan smiled at him, "Are you sure?" She asked seriously.

"Yes. A ten thousand per cent." Booth said.

Brennan frowned. "I hope you know there's nothing more than a hundred per cent."

The pout on Brennan's face was so girly and innocent that Booth couldn't help but place a kiss on it.

"Booth you should stop doing that when we are working." Brennan said her tone very professional.

"Okay Doctor Brennan." Booth replied with a grin on his face.

* * *

Hey so I really appreciate that you guys review so please continue!


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 35: Twiky Twinky

Booth had the L-word at the tip of his tongue but couldn't find anytime to tell her. Sitting at the diner he couldn't think of how to tell her.

Brennan noticed that Kate and Booth were laughing and nodding at something she couldn't comprehend.

"Bones I've nothing to do all evening how about I and Kate go to the park awhile?" Booth asked as the three of the were having lunch at the diner.

"Yes mommy please?" Kate asked smiling cutely.

"Okay baby. But first of all its Kate and I," Brennan told Booth," And second we will have to go to the lab okay?" Brennan said and saw the little girl nod.

At the lab Brennan had left Kate and Booth in her office and had gone to collect Kate's Jeffersonian ID card.

When she returned she stopped at the threshold.

Brennan saw Booth help Kate pack her crayons and pile up her books on the side.

"Supa-man can you brush my hair?" Kate asked and ran to Booth with a hairbrush.

Brennan crept in quietly to hear what they were talking.

Booth brushed Kate's hair and sang, "Twinkle twinkle little stars.."

"Twinky twinky little stas.." Kate repeated.

"How I wonder where you are?" Booth sang

"How I wonder where you are?" Kate repeated.

"Up above the world so high." Booth said lifting Kate up and and turning her so that he could put hair clips in her hair.

"Up abav the world so high." Kate sang.

"Like a diamond in the sky." Booth said and planted a loud kiss on her forehead when he was done with Kate's hair.

"Like a die man in the sky." Kate sang and immediately spotted her mother.

"Mommy!" Kate said happily.

"Were you just spying on us Bones?" Booth asked as he turned to look at Brennan.

"Bones.. What's the matter?" Booth said as he pulled Brennan's hand after seeing tears in her eyes.

"It's just..." Brennan smiled and scooped Kate in her arms as she sat next to Booth.

"..You are so great with her." Brennan said smiling at Booth.

"I'm just being stupid aren't I?" Brennan said wiping her tears.

"No Bones you are not being stupid. Okay. I love Kate. I love you and sometimes I feel overwhelmed by all these... feelings. I know it may sound really stupid but I have no other way to express my feelings. And tears they help a lot." Booth said taking Brennan's hand in his.

Brennan was silently processing what she had just heard. Maybe he just meant it in an atta girl kind of way like he had two years ago. Brennan thought she best ignore it.

That's when she saw Booth's cheeks turning red.

To his surprise Brennan chuckled.

"Thank you Booth." Brennan said seriously.

Booth smiled at Brennan with all his heart. He was so happy to be a part of this woman's life. He captured his lips with hers for not more than five seconds and then planted a kiss on Kate's forehead as well.

"Supa-man I loves ya too." Kate said smiling.

* * *

Hey guys please please review!


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 36: Story Time

Booth had asked Brennan to keep herself free on Saturday night.

Brennan was intrigued by what Booth had planned for them.

Right now Booth and Brennan were sitting in Brennan's apartment.

"You know that I will have to convince Kate first right?" Brennan said with a sigh.

Talking to Kate about going out without her had been very difficult for Brennan. Kate always had the fear of being abandoned just like Brennan had.

"If you prefer I would like to do it." Booth said.

"Are you sure? It's really difficult to make her understand though. She thinks that I'm going to leave her." Brennan said.

Booth got up from the couch and made his way to Kate's room.

"Don't worry about it." Booth said with a smile.

"Missy what's up?" Booth asked Kate on entering her room.

Instinctively Kate looked up at the ceiling.

Booth controlled his laugh and asked, "What are you doing there?"

"I'm picking up a story for mommy to read to me." Kate said.

"Kate superman wants to ask you a favor will you please do it?" Booth asked.

"What's a favor?" Kate asked as she sat on the bed next to Booth.

"Its doing something selfless for someone just because you want to help them or because you love them." Booth said.

"You loves me." Kate said.

"More than you know!" Booth said with a huge grin.

"So even I loves you." Kate said, "so I will do the favor."

"Missy listen to me first. This Friday night your mommy and I will go out for sometime okay. So how about you stay with you aunt Angie for sometime? She will come here and put you to bed just like we do" Booth asked.

"Can I come too?" Kate asked.

"No missy it's a big people's place and it is very boring." Booth said.

"Is you gonna leave me?" Kate said and her eyes watered breaking Booth's heart.

"Katherine listen to me your mommy and I are never ever going to leave you. We love you so so much. You are the most important part of our lives." Booth said caressing Kate's head.

"Then why..?" Kate asked confused.

"Kate if I tell you you can't tell anyone. It's a big girl secret." Booth said.

"Pinky Promise I not tell." Kate replied extending her pinky out and taking Booth's large hand with her other small hand, removing his pinky finger and crossing it with hers. Booth chuckled at that.

"Ohkay. I ahm tahking your mommy ouht tooh tellh her how much I lhove herh." Booth whispered loudly.

"Ohkay." Kate said smiling widely.

That's when Brennan made her way to Kate's room. Booth of them looked at her and smiled nervously like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing." Both of them replied too quickly.

"Mommy I know which story I wanna hear!" Kate said and moved and settled herself in Booth's lap and rested her head against his chest.

"Which baby?" Brennan said and took a place on the bed next to Booth.

"Yours and supa-man's" Kate said excitedly.

* * *

Hey please please review!


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 37: Wake Up To The Sound Of Your Beating Heart

The next morning Booth got up to see the two most beautiful females with him in a small bed.

Last night telling their stories was a night he never wanted to end. He was shocked how Brennan remembered tiny details. Just like he had. He didn't remember when he had gone to sleep.

Sleeping on his chest was Kate. She was slowly rising and falling up and then down. She was so adorable. Booth could only dream to have a daughter like her.

On his right was Brennan. Nestled between Booth and the wall. Her head was lying in the crook of his neck and her left fingers were entwined with his right. Her right arm was on Kate's back protecting her.

Booth wished he could get up everyday like this. With the ones he loved so so much.

Booth closed his eyes again planning to go back to sleep for sometime. As soon as this decision was made he could here his phone ringing somewhere.

Kate muttered something and started swaying. Booth knew she would be awake soon.

"Shhh!" Brennan chided the phone for ringing causing Booth to laugh.

Brennan went back to sleep as soon as the phone stopped ringing but then Brennan's landline rang.

Kate opened her eyes to see Booth looking up at her.

"Morning missy." Booth said.

"Moming." Kate said with a sleepy smile.

Kate them turned to her mother. Then she put her index finger on her lips motioning for Booth to keep quiet.

Kate slowly settled her legs on either side of Brennan and then attacked her with tickles.

"Morning Mommy!" Kate said now fully awake.

Soon Brennan was sitting and started tickling her daughter.

"Morning baby." Brennan said laughing.

"Hahah...! Stop! Supa-man help ! Hahaha! Help!" Kate shouted.

"Your wish is my command." Booth said and tickled Brennan.

"NOOO! Booth! Stopppp! Hahaha! Stop! Please!" Brennan screamed and laughed.

That's when Brennan's phone started ringing and they all stopped. Looking at the time they knew that they would be running late.

"Katie baby why don't you go and get your clothes ready?" Brennan said.

"Mommy can I wear the strawberry one?" Kate asked.

"Of course baby now go hurry up." Brennan said.

Brennan got up but was pulled down into bed by Booth.

"Hmm.." Booth muttered in Brennan's hair.

"Booth we are gonna be really late you know that." Brennan said but making no move to get up.

"I know just a second.." Booth said capturing her mouth with his and giving her a searing kiss.

* * *

Please do review. And I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I was really touched!


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 38: Our Love Will Show You Everything

Booth was cursing Cullen the entire day. It was not like Cullen was his boss anymore. I mean Booth was the Special Agent in Charge and no more answered to Cullen. Then why the hell was he sent to this.. this mission all of a sudden?!

He had a date to plan! To finally be with the woman he loved so so much! Then why!

Booth drove to the Jeffersonian to bid goodbye to Brennan and Kate.

"Bones can I talk to you for a second?" Booth said seriously. And headed towards Brennan's office.

"Hey missy!" Booth said.

"Supa-maann!" Kate squealed and ran to him.

"Booth." Brennan called for him as she stepped in the office.

"Bones what's the matter? Booth asked as he saw Brennan's lip tremble a little.

Brennan didn't answer just stared at Kate.

"Missy why don't you go and do what you were doing I will come back to talk to you." Booth said.

"Okay." Kate said and headed back to sit in the couch.

Brennan and Booth walked to the furtherest corner of the office away from prying eyes and out of Kate's earshot.

"Booth are you breaking up with me?" Brennan asked trying to remain strong and hold back her tears.

"Oh Bones!" Booth said.

"I know that we are not as of yet in a proper relationship but if you are gonna end it then it might as well be right now beca—" Brennan said but was stopped by a large hand on her mouth.

"I tell you I wanna talk to you and you think I'm breaking up with you!" Booth said and took Brennan's hands in his. "Bones open your eyes! I may have not said it out loud but you are my girlfriend. And I love you. More than anything in this world! More than my life! I would die for you Bones and you know I have. " Booth said and realized that he had told her how he felt. There was no way he could have waited for Friday. Friday night was too damn far.

Brennan thought for a moment and relaxed and then said, "My eyes are already open." A tear caressed Brennan's cheek and Booth started at it, wanting to wipe it but was too scared and impatiently waited for her to say something.

Brennan squeezed his hands and gave him a reassuring smile through her tears.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan said.

Now the tears were in Booth's eyes. He had prepared himself for all types of scenarios. Brennan telling him some anthropological crap about love, Brennan running away from him, Brennan slapping him, Brennan crying and all. And according to his math the least case scenario was her saying it back to him. Now he understood why would he should let Bones do all the math. He sucked at it.

"You love me!" Booth said ecstatically with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you." Brennan repeated Booth's grin now reflecting on her.

Booth lifted her up and turned around in joy, making her laugh. Then he slowly landed her on the ground capturing her lips on the way.

"I love you, Temperance." Booth said between kisses, "With all my heart."

Now that their feelings were out on the open it was difficult for them to stay apart.

They snuggled into each other on the couch next to Kate.

"Bones I've to go for a urgent mission right now. So I will be gone for a day or so okay?" Booth told her.

Brennan knew that the FBI always gave out such urgent missions to its agents. She also knew how dangerous they were. And they selected Booth in the middle of a homicide investigation which meant it was really dangerous.

"So Bones you get any leads or weird ideas when I'm gone then you do nothing but keep them in your head. I can't trust anyone to have your back. So you stay in the lab and nothing else." Booth said.

"Okay Booth but promise me you will take care of yourself." Brennan said.

"I will try." Booth said.

"When do you have to leave?" Brennan asked.

"In .. two hours but I've to still get all the packing done." Booth said standing up.

"Is supa-man going somewhere?" Kate asked.

Booth lifted the girl in his arms.

"Yes missy but I will be back before you know it!" Booth said and kissed both her cheeks loudly.

"Okay supa-man. I love you." Kate said.

"I love you too." Booth said seriously and hugged Kate. He turned to look at Brennan.

"And you too." Booth told Brennan and tugged her hand and pulled her in his embrace.

Brennan kissed Booth frantically before leaving her office and then walked him to the exit hand in hand.

"Bye Booth." Brennan said.

"Bye Bones." Booth said and reluctantly drove away from her.

Seeing Booth drive away stabbed her heart. And she realized how much truly she loved him. Her heart, mind, body and soul was bewitched by him.

* * *

Hey so please review!


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 39: We Are Family

"Brennan did i see what I just saw?" Angela asked as Brennan made her way back to her office.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said.

"Honey if there is something going on on your life you would tell me right?" Angela asked her.

"Of course Angela why would you ask me something like that?" Brennan asked.

"Is there something going on between you and Booth?" Angela asked.

Brennan gave her a shy smile.

"What! Bren you are supposed to tell me such stuff! You just broke a best friend rule!" Angela said.

"I've never read a rule book before entering our best friend agreement Angie." Brennan said seriously and walked inside her office.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Angela asked.

"Booth was we have to go out on Friday night and Kate would stay with you for sometime." Brennan said.

"Booth told me that I was supposed to look after Katie because you guys had some important stuff to do at the bureau." Angela said angrily.

"Auntie Angie!" Kate said and ran to hug her.

"Hey baby how are you?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Kate replied, "Auntie why does your tummy keeps on growing bigger? And bigger?"

"Oh sweetie i just eat too much." Angela replied and settled herald on the couch.

"So Katie do you know anything about your mother and Booth?" Angela asked.

"Angela!" Brennan chided her.

"Bren you gotta ask her yourself someday. You know that." Angela asked. And she was right.

"Katie mommy wants to ask you something and you have to answer honestly." Brennan said.

"Okay mommy." Kate replied.

"What- how would you feel if your mommy and supa-man were together?" Brennan asked.

"You already is." Kate replied.

"Yes baby but how do you feel about it?" Brennan asked.

"I is much much appy for you mommy. I love supa-man. And if you two are togetha then supa-man can play with me just like a daddy and Parka will always stay with us. Atleast wen he is not with his mommy." Kate said, "We will be like a real family mommy."

"Okay baby." Brennan said and hugged her daughter happily and looked at her best friend's eyes which were watering.

"Oh damn these hormones!" Angela said.

* * *

Hey please review and give me ideas for their date.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 40: A Flower For An Hour

Friday was a very slow day for Brennan. Each second seemed like two. She had nothing to do.

Brennan was sitting in the lab and teaching Kate the entire alphabet.

"A for Apple." Brennan taught Kate.

"B for Box, C for cat and D for Dog."

"A for apple... B for...?" Kate asked Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan there is a parcel for you." A Jeffersonian worker came in with a big bouquet.

"Umm keep it there please." Brennan said and after dismissing him took a look at the flowers.

Daffodils. Her favorite. With it was a note attached saying,

"My heart is and will always be yours."

Brennan smiled at herself.

An hour later another bouquet of lilac iris. With another note which said,

"Meeting you was fate,

Becoming your friend was a choice

But falling in love with you was beyond my control."

After a few more hours there were red tulips, daises, orchids, lisianthus and pink roses all with the sayings

"Love is a serious mental disease"

"Grow old with me and the best is yet to be"

"Your voice is like music to my soul."

"No need to threaten me with your Blue Green pools for I am already your slave."

"This is a guy hug. Take it."

"If I had to trade my life for your smile, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Last one for now. Go home for something is waiting there. And I am not talking about our future."

"Mommy who is all the flowers from?" Kate asked.

"They are from superman honey. Remember we are going out today and you are living with aunt Angie?" Brennan asked as she packed everything up and was ready to go home.

Angela, Brennan and Kate were standing outside Brennan's apartment and were just... dazzled.

Her door was decorated with beautiful flowers. And stuck on a door was a smurfette just like Brennan's brainy smurf was stuck on her locker during school.

She took smurfette in her hands and pulled a note from it which read,

"My love don't think it's for you! It's for my missy for being such a good girl. Kiss her from me will you? And besides you already have a brainy smurf!"

Brennan opened the door and allowed the three of them in.

"What did the note say?!" Angela asked literally jumping in excitement.

"Angela relax its for Kate. Katie supa-man left you this," Brennan said kissing her daughter's forehead and giving her the smurfette.

"Supa-man?" Kate asked wide eyed.

Brennan nodded and received a huge grin from Kate.

Angela the dinner is ready. Whenever you feel like eating heat it but Kate should be in bed by—"

"Seven Bren I know now go get ready." Angela said.

Almost then there was a knock on the door and Angela answered it and squealed. Brennan ran to see what was the matter.

On the floor was a gift and attached to it were five helium balloons and in the other side of the gift was another bouquet. On each was a letter 'B' 'O' 'N' 'E' 'S' Brennan took the gift in and opened it slowly.

"Oh come on Bren hurry up are you trying to kill me!" Angela said and opened the gift for Brennan in a microsecond.

There was a note which said

"Be Ready By 8" and below the note was a elegant black dress.

She then turned her attention to the flowers.

"Angie these are for you. It's your name on the card." Brennan said as she extracted the card carefully from the cluster.

""Thank You Angie"." Angela read the note loudly.

A tear slid down from both the friends' eyes.

"Bren I'm so happy for you." Angela said and hugged her friend tightly.

* * *

Please review ..

And if you have a brilliant idea please tell


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 41: You Are Beautiful

Brennan was ready before time. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She knew she looked beautiful. The long black dress was strapless and backless. It hugged her curves perfectly. The silver sequencing which started from the front and ended at her right side made her eyes shine like sapphires. The front slit in her dress stopped just a little above her knees. She had pulled her hair in a bun letting her fringe loose on her right side and had let a single small strand of hair on her left stray.

She had hardly put any make up on but she was shimmering. Her was was sparkling a little like gold. Her lips would have taken your breath away. And her eyes. Oh those eyes were bigger than ever before with 'temperance blue' in color. You could have just lost yourself in the oceans of . . .

After looking for the last time in the mirror she exited her room.

". . ." Angela's mouth had fallen on the ground.

"Angela?" Brennan asked nervously.

". . . ." Angela blinked thrice.

"Angela." Brennan said again.

". . . . Ouch!" Angela said as she pinched herself.

"Brennan you look so beautiful!" Angela said and stepped closer to Brennan slowly.

"Thank you. I really hope so. Im really nervous." Brennan said blushing.

"Bren.. You have nothing to be nervous about! He is the one who is gonna be nervous if you are gonna look like this!" Angela said.

"Is that a good thing?" Brennan asked.

"Yes sweetie it's a very good thing."

"Has Kate gone to sleep?" Brennan asked.

"She has gone to bed. Sleep? I don't know so much about." Angela replied.

Brennan slowly crept into Kate's room trying her best not to make noise with her high heeled black sandals.

"Mommy is that you?" Kate asked and turned to look at her mother.

"Yes baby but I'm leaving soon."Brennan said and crouched to kiss her daughters face.

"Mommy!" Kate said and got up.

"Mommy you is looking like Cinderella at the ball!" Kate said pointing to the story book on her shelf.

"Thank you baby. Now go to sleep okay. Mommy will be here back before you know it." Brennan said.

"Goodnight mommy I love ya." Kate said.

"Goodnight Katie I love you too. Very much." Brennan said and placed another kiss and walked out of the room.

After a while there was a knock at the door. Brennan took a deep breath and answered it and before she knew it someone was kissing her.

* * *

Please review ASAP the next chapter will be up in a few couple of hours!


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 42: Intoxicated

While being kissed by the man she loved, Brennan realized how much she had missed him. Her sandals gave her a height advantage and she grabbed his neck with both her arms and kissed him back.  
They heard a squeal somewhere which was ignored. After awhile they broke apart. Both of them looking intoxicated.  
Brennan let her eyes roam and looked at him. Booth was wearing a black three piece suit with a purple silk tie. Brennan always loved Booth in a three piece suit. Especially because of the way the vest clung to his perfectly symmetrical physique. Booth had never looked more handsome. His nose held a bandage horizontally which made him look even more ... charming. Booth was glowing with excitement and many more things Brennan couldn't point out. She noticed that Booth had a stunned expression on his face. Much like her own.  
"Beautiful. Temperance you are so beautiful." Booth said locking his eyes with hers.  
They both were lost in each others eyes and the world had faded away.  
"Thank you." Brennan replied with a blush.  
"You too are looking very handsome." Brennan said.  
"Kids get outta here!" Angela said smiling ear to ear.  
"Yes. Thanks Angie." Brennan said and grabbed her shrug and closed the apartment door behind her.  
"Before I forget." Booth said and handed a red rose to Brennan.  
Brennan smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They walked hand in hand towards the elevator.  
"Bones please?" Booth asked as he opened the passenger side of his car for Brennan to sit in.  
"Only for today and that too as long as you remember I'm completely capable of opening a car door and taking a seat." Brennan said seriously and saw Booth nod happily.  
Booth was happy. He was happy that Brennan had let him open her door. He was happy that Brennan was all dressed up. He was happy that he loved Brennan and she loved him back.  
"Where are we going?" Brennan asked.  
"Bones what part of a surprise do you not understand?" Booth said.  
"Okay. But you know I will figure it out eventually so you might as well tell me now." Brennan said.  
"Nice try." Booth replied smugly.  
Brennan sighed in failure and looked at Booth. Then she took his freehand in hers and squeezed it.  
Booth looked at her and lost himself in her eyes.  
"I was gonna save it for the end of the date but I don't honk I can so- I love you Bones." Booth said.  
"Booth as much as I love you, you better watch the road otherwise you will get us both killed." Brennan said smirking and almost then the car skidded to the side to take an abrupt turn.  
"Phew. So much for love." Booth said and continued to drive.

* * *

Please review and hang on for more to come soon...


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 43: Light My Candle

Booth lead Brennan into a completely strange place. He was amazed how over the years Brennan had come to trust him. So blindly.

They entered a small wooded door and beyond it was only darkness.

"Booth where are—" Brennan tried to ask.

"Sh.. Look." Booth said and pointed somewhere and that's when a candle lit there. And the light was followed by a chain of more candles to light. Soon the entire room was lit with candles giving it a peaceful yet passionate and romantic look. Brennan's mouth had fallen open. There was a big 2x5 feet picture of her family in the middle of the room.- Kate, Parker, Booth and Brennan in her apartment laughing. Brennan's eyes watered involuntarily.

"Booth it's so..." Brennan swallowed trying to control her tears.

"Bones.. C'mon" Booth said and led her towards a table which was already set for the two of them.

Booth walked her towards it with a hand on her back. This innocent gesture caused a wave of electricity pass through Brennan. She wondered it Booth ever felt this way about her too.

She let Booth pull her chair with only a little protest. Before sitting she placed a kiss on Booth's cheek. And her doubts about the wave were cleared. Booth had frozen for more than two seconds. Then he gave her his charming smile.

"Don't use your charm smile on me". Brennan told Booth as he took his seat.

"What?" Booth said smirking.

Brennan made a faux anger face.

That's when someone came to them with menu cards. After placing their order Brennan turned to Booth.

"What happened to your nose Booth?"

"Oh Bones look I kept my promise this was just when I slipped in the bathroom." Booth said and shrugged.

"You go on missions and comeback injured by a bathroom?" Brennan asked raising her eyebrows.

When the food arrived Booth thanked the waiter.

"So now what do we talk about?" Brennan asked.

"Us." Booth said with a crooked smile and took Brennan's hand in his.

"Dating does mean getting to know one another very nicely but we know everything about each other." Brennan said.

"Well in that case we could just play a game." Booth suggested.

"A game?" Brennan asked.

"Yes like truth and dare but only truth." Booth said.

"Okay I will ask the first question." Brennan said.

"No Bones I will ask the first question my idea." Booth protested.

"Okay fine." Brennan replied.

"Umm.. When was the first time you realized that we were more than just partners?" Booth asked.

"Remember we had a case of El Salvador immigrants seven years ago? And that gang leader had sent out a hit team on me? And you had risked your life to save mine? That's when I knew it." Brennan said

"How do you even know about that? I thought that nobody knew about it." Booth said surprised.

"Umm when you were not at the funeral I might have called your assistant to know about your whereabouts and he might have accidentally told me that I should take care of myself because of the hit team. At first I didn't get what he was trying to say but when you returned after the funeral was over and you told me that it was more important than a funeral I figured that you had got my back." Brennan said smiling broadly at him.

"Your turn." Booth said.

"When was the first time you realized we were more than just partners?" Brennan said.

"Bones you are repeating my question not allowed." Booth said.

"How do you know it's not allowed?!" Brennan asked.

"It's in the rule book." Booth replied.

"I need to get myself a copy of those..." Brennan said sarcastically.

"Oh my goodness! Bones did you just really joke?!" Booth said laughing.

* * *

Hey please review and I would have updated sooner only if the site had not crashed :/


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 44: I Can Have This Moment For Life

"When was the first time you realized that we were more than best friends?" Brennan asked.

Booth smiled at her question and lost himself in thought.

"When you told me that going to my funeral was a complete waste of time." Booth said.

"What Booth I don't understand." Brennan said.

"I had seen so much hurt on your face Bones. That's when I realized that you punched me because I had hurt you. And I was a little shocked that I was the only one who saw the hurt. I thought that I must be reading you wrong. But then when you showed up in my bathroom I realized how much you cared about me." Booth said and looked up at Brennan with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Booth said seeing that he had brought up bad memories for Brennan and upset her.

"It was not your fault." Brennan said looking down at her meal.

Booth took her left and and entwined his right fingers in it.

"Bones baby I'm here now. And I'm never gonna leave. I love you." Booth spoke softly.

"I love you too." Brennan said smiling at him.

"Bones I really need to ask you something important." Booth said after a moment.

"Yes?" Brennan asked.

"Umm.. Look its completely your choice and I won't feel bad if you say no but .. I would like to apply for adoption the same time you do. For Kate I mean." Booth said and waited silently.

"Are you a registered foster parent?" Brennan asked.

"Yes I am." Booth said.

"Okay." Brennan smiled at him.

"Okay?" Booth asked still not raising his hopes.

"You can apply for adoption. I would really like that." Brennan said her smile growing bigger.

"Really?" Booth said smiling like a maniac.

Brennan nodded and soon Booth was kissing her.

"You know I always wanted to make out in a restaurant." Brennan said between kisses.

"Well I would love to help you with that later for now we have somewhere else to be." Booth said as he broke away from Brennan and led her out of the restaurant his hand encircling her waist holding her as close as possible.

* * *

Please review. And thank you so much for your beautiful reviews.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 45: I Will Do Anything For You

Booth and Brennan were now standing in front of a lake. Brennan's mouth had fallen open. In the middle of the lake was a gazebo decorated with flowers and dim lighting. She could hear soft music coming to her ears. The lake was decorated with floating candles and flowers illuminating the night.

"Booth how did you- " Brennan asked.

"Anything for you Bones. Anything." Booth said and they both walked on the dock towards the gazebo.

"Temperance dance with me." Booth said when they reached and took Brennan's hand.

His body hugged hers. His hand was around her waist holding her possessively while her were at the nape of his neck.

They started swaying to the soft music tenderly.

Booth loved the way Brennan smelled. He held her as close as humanly possible to memorize every bit of her. Her beauty, her smell, her soft ear lobes, the way she felt in his arms, how perfect she was...

That's when Booth heard a sniffle.

"Temperance what's the matter?"

Booth asked softly and with his index finger lifted her face to look in her eyes.

"Booth, I love you." Brennan said with a smile.

Booth couldn't help himself. His eyes, like hers, watered. Here in a small part of the world two souls had found each other and had become one. The music, the candles, the flowers, their apparel, their looks- nothing mattered in this moment. Except for Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. And Love.

Booth was so happy to finally have the woman of his dreams in his arms. It had been so long since he had craved for her. And today she was his. Like he was hers.

"I love you." Booth said and kissed Brennan.

They were lost in kisses until it started raining. Though they were protected by the roof the water hitting the lake splashed at them.

"We should go." Brennan said.

Booth merely nodded and they both made a run for his car.

As soon as the door to Booth's apartment closed behind them, Booth and Brennan kissed each other frantically.

"Booth?" Brennan asked between kisses.

"Hmm.." Booth said.

"Make love to me." Brennan said.

And without another word Booth led Brennan to his bedroom.

* * *

So? Please review. Each and everyone of you please review. Please okay. I am begging you to.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 46: Home Sweet Home

Eternal bliss and a perfect home. That's what the two lost souls had found in the arms of each other.

On their ride back to Brennan's place neither of them spoke. Booth held Brennan's hand in his and they looked at each other now and then and just smiled. Happily.

Booth couldn't help but be close to Brennan. Have some contact with her. He couldn't believe that he had waited this long to be one with her.

They quietly tip toed in Brennan's apartment to find Angela fast asleep on the couch. It was a little past midnight.

Angela got up when she heard someone.

"Oh you guys are back! How was the date?" Angela asked.

Brennan just smiled at Angela and put her arms around Booth.

A huge grin was spread around Angela's face.

"I should get going." Angela said and got up.

"Angela wait I'll drop you. Booth said and followed Angela to the door after kissing Brennan's cheek.

The apartment was silent again. Brennan peeped in Kate's room quietly to find her sound asleep. The sheets which were supposed to cover Kate and protect her from the cold were entwined and twisted at the bottom of her legs. Brennan untwisted the sheets and covered Kate with it.

"Mommy..." Kate mumbled in her sleep.

Brennan kissed her forehead and headed for her bedroom.

Soon she was dressed in her PJs and sitting on her couch waiting for Booth.

Booth silently crept in the apartment not wanting to disturb anyone's sleep. He was heading towards Brennan's bedroom that's when he heard the sounds of a TV.

He walked inside the drawing room to find Brennan fast asleep on the couch and the TV remote dangling from her hand.

Booth took the remote, switched off the TV and kept it on the coffee table. Then he scooped a sleeping Brennan in his arms and headed for her room.

"Booth... " Brennan mumbled as he placed her on her bed.

Soon Booth snuggled beside her and first time in a long long time he slept like baby with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hey guys please review

I observed that people who update weekly have get more reviews per chapter than people (like me) who update daily (that to twice in a day)

Please don't force me to go weekly.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 47: My Daddy

Sunlight streamed through the curtains causing the entire house to light up. This sunlight was much awaited by Kate, so that she could go and check if her mommy was really back.

Kate slowly opened her eyes and yawned loudly. It seemed like she was the only one awake in the house. On a normal day Kate would have loved getting up before her mommy but today she wished her mommy had woken her up. So that Kate was sure her mother was still with her.

Kate slowly opened her mother's room and was confused seeing to bodies under the sheets. She tilted her head thinking which one was her mommy.

Kate finally decided to snuggle in between the two bodies. With great effort she pushed herself up on the tall bed and crawled towards the head.

Booth had woken up as soon as he heard the bedroom door open. But he didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew who it was and pretended to sleep. He could feel Kate climbing towards them and had to bite his cheek to suppress a laugh. As soon as she was between them, Booth suddenly got up and started tickling Kate.

"Aaahhhh!" Kate screamed in mock surprise and started laughing.

"Supa-man!" Kate laughed and hugged him as soon as he had stopped tickling her.

Brennan opened her eyes to see Booth and Kate hugging. Still sleepy she moved towards the two.

"Mommy you came back." Kate said and hugged her sleepy mommy a little to tightly.

Brennan was wide awake now.

"Of course baby I told you I would." Brennan said and hugged her daughter back.

"Mommy did supa-man tell you how much he loves ya? Did he?" Kate asked. Then she turned to look at her superman and asked, "Did ya?"

Brennan was shocked that Kate knew such a significant thing.

"Yes I did Missy." Booth said and tapped Kate's nose. He then smiled at Brennan.

Brennan reacted in a way she never expected. She blushed. She quickly got up to hide her embarrassment and headed for the bathroom.

"Missy can I ask you something?" Booth said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Umm hmm." Kate replied as she got up and seated herself on Booth's lap.

"Kate will it be ok for you. You know if I become your daddy?" Booth asked.

Suddenly Kate started to cry biting her bottom lip to control her tears. Failing, she finally gave in and nodded.

The smile on Booth's face was stretched from ear to ear. And he pulled Kate tightly against his chest.

Booth couldn't believe that he now had a daughter. He looked up towards the bathroom to see Brennan leaning against the door and biting her lower lip much like her daughter. Booth mouthed a 'thank you' at her and soon felt Brennan crash on him and Kate finding shelter in Booth's arms.

"Mommy, Daddy I love ya." Kate whispered.

"We love you too baby." The adults replied in unison.

* * *

Okay how about I try to give you guys a little longer chapters and you give me a review each?

Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 48: I Want A Sister Just Like You

"Mommy is Parka coming with us?" Kate asked her mother as they all settled in Booth's car with Kate in the backseat on the child safety seat.

"Yes baby we are picking him up right now and then.." Brennan said in thought. Usually they would have gone to the daycare but since she was suspended...

"And then daddy is gonna have a little chat with the daycare." Booth said reading Brennan like an open book.

"What if they don't listen Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Relax Bones they will okay?" Booth said with a smile.

Soon Booth pulled up in front of Rebecca's house and saw Parker come running towards the car.

"Hi dad! Hi Bones. Hi Kate." Parker said as he got in the car.

"Hi Parka!" Kate said excitedly while the adults smiled at him.

Soon they were in the Jeffersonian parking lot.

"Bones why don't I drop them to the daycare. You might be late for work." Booth said not wanting Brennan to fire another babysitter.

"Umm.. Okay. Bye. Bye Kate. Bye Parker." Brennan said and kissed both the kids' cheek and got out if the car.

"Bones?" Booth called her once she was out of the car.

"Yes?" Brennan turned to the car and asked.

"I love you." Booth replied.

Brennan smiled and waved at him and headed for the elevator.

Booth headed with Kate and Parker towards the daycare.

"Agent Booth. I've heard a lot about you. This must be your son Parker an this..." The babysitter looked at Kate.

"This is my daughter. Katharine." Booth said. That time he felt Parker squeeze his hand.

The babysitter nodded and motioned for them to come in. Booth was waiting for her to object to Kate's admission but was happy that the babysitter didn't say anything.

"Bye daddy. Parka hurry up." Kate said and tugged Parker's hand.

"Kate why don't you save me a seat next to you I will be right there." Parker said and watched Kate nod and walk away.

"Dad?" Parker asked Booth.

"Parks I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but it happened so fast and—" Booth said.

"Are you and Bones together?" Parker asked.

"Yes and—" Booth tried saying.

"Are you planning to adopt Kate?" Parker asked.

"Yes." Booth said and waited for his son to say something.

Booth knew that Parker's response would be affirmative but when he did not reply for a long time Booth had started feeling some tension. That's when Parker pounced on his dad and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Dad. I really really love Kate and Bones. I always wanted a sister. Just like Kate. Thank you." Parker said happily.

Booth placed his hand on Parker's head and said, "Thanks Bub. I love you."

"Parka is you coming?" Came Kate's voice from inside.

"Yes my sister I will be right there." Parker said.

"Sista?" Kate asked and came out to talk to Parker.

"Uh huh." Parker said, "If my dad is your dad then you are my sister." Parker said.

"And you is my bratha?" Kate asked her eyes shinning with the joy and hope she felt.

"And I your brothe— woah!" Parker said as Kate jumped at him and hugged him.

"I love you bratha." Kate said.

"I love you too sister." Parker said and held his sister tightly.

Booth quietly took a photo of the two.

"Come on you two get going." Booth said and saw his children walk away hand in hand.

* * *

So guys as you wanted a longer chapter. It is not so long also but a step at a time. So please review. And all of those who do not review because they are too busy, I would just like to request you to review once in a while at least.

Thanks for all your support.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 49: Insecurity

Brennan was working on some remains on the platform when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out from the lab coat after removing a glove from her hand, she saw that it was a picture sent by Booth.

Parker and Kate hugging each other. Parker's face was clearly visible in the picture and his eyes were closed, like he was capturing the moment forever i his mind. Brennan smiled at the picture and the message Booth sent to her which said, "Brother and Sister."

Booth happily strode in his office but stopped when he saw someone sitting on a chair.

Booth made his way around his desk and sat on his chair.

"Sully." Booth said with a tight smile on his face.

"Seel. How have you been man?" Sully asked Booth.

"I've been great. So what happened did your boat sink or something?" Booth asked as he pretended to go through some paperwork avoiding eye contact with Sully.

"Ah hh. Something like that. I'm actually here to talk to you about Tempe." Sully said.

"Hmm...?" Booth asked.

"Booth is she you know with anyone? Cause I was hoping she would be seeing no one. Do you think—" Sully tried to say.

"Sully listen I wish I could just tell you but there are certain things its better that she tells you so... Is there anything else you need?" Booth asked politely.

"No thanks man. I think I will go and see her." Sully said.

"Ya. Ya see her and talk to her. She is at her lab." Booth said and saw Sully nod and walk away.

Booth settled back in his chair and rubbed his nape. Then he pulled out his cell phone and called Brennan.

"Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Bones listen Sully was here and now he is on the way to your office.

He wanted to talk to you. He was here to ask some questions about you but I didn't tell him about us or anything for that matter because I thought its up to you what you wanna tell him. I hope I didn't cros—" Booth said.

"Booth relax okay. You know I love you only. When he comes I will deal with him. You have nothing to worry about. You hear?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Yes ma'am." Booth said and cut the phone with full trust in Brennan.

* * *

Guys I know this chap is short but I'm having a headache. But pls review and te me what do you feel about Sully?

Longer chapter next time.

~In chapter 34 Brennan was suspended from daycare~


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 50: The Boat That Sailed Away

Sully made his way through the Jeffersonian security flashing his old FBI batch.

"Sorry sir I don't think you are allowed to use the batch anymore." A security guard said and took Sully's FBI batch in his hand.

"It's five years out dated." The guard said.

"Look... Mica," Sully said reading the name tag, "This is about a matter of the heart. It's better that you let me in."

"We cannot just—" Mica was saying but as stopped by a phone ringing at the security check post.

"Hello." Mica answered it.

"Yes ...okay ...of course Dr. Brennan don't worry about it." Mica said and put the phone down.

"You can go in but leave the flowers out." Mica told Sully in a harsh tone.

"Last time I checked flowers were allowed in a workplace." Sully scowled back.

"Last time you checked was five years ago Mister. And you might not know me but last time I checked you were alive was five years ago after you had broken a heart." Mica shouted back and gave Sully a visiting card.

"Did Tempe tell you to do all this?" Sully asked.

"No. But she is a nice woman who deserves better than you. You know that." Mica said and watched Sully walk towards the lab.

"So much for nothing." Mica mumbled to himself as he threw the flowers Sully had brought in the trash.

Sully walked inside the lab to see Angela and Cam on the platform. He waved at them.

"Sully. Wait." Angela told him and walked towards him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Angela asked.

"Good to see you too..." Sully joked.

"Look whatever you are doing just don't." Angela said.

"I think I'm still gonna do it." Sully said.

"Sully." Brennan said and stepped in front of Angela and him.

"Tempe it's so good to see you." Sully said and tried to hug Brennan.

Sully's arms were open and he waited for Brennan to hug him. But she was just standing there.

"What? No hug?" Sully said and he heard a chuckle from Angela when Brennan hugged him very awkwardly.

"It's good to see you too. Why don't you come in to my office?" Brennan said and led him there.

"Tempe, God I've missed you." Sully said as he sat on her couch.

Brennan just smiled at him.

"Sully why are you here?" Brennan asked seriously after a moment.

"Temperance I made a big mistake leaving you. I have realized that now. And I've come to fix it." Sully said as he leaned forward and took her hand in his.

"Sully wait there is something you must know," Brennan said as she slowly slid her hand out of his, "I'm with someone. And I'm happy."

"Temperance are you really happy?" Sully asked, "Because the Tempe I knew would lie about such things."

Booth made his way to the daycare around lunchtime and spotted his kids.

"Daddy!" Both of his kids came running towards him.

"Hey kids. Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Booth asked.

"Can we go to the diner daddy?" Parker asked.

"Sure Bub. Lets pick up Bones and then we will leave."

Soon Booth was inside the lab.

"Booth Sully is here." Angela stopped him on his way to Brennan's office.

"He is still here? I thought he might have left." Booth said sincerely.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up on what to expect when you go to her office but since you already know..." Angela said and smiled at him.

"Hey kiddos I have something to show to you two why don't you come to my office?" Angela said and saw the two kids nod.

"Thanks Ange." Booth said as she walked away towards her office with the two kids.

Booth now headed towards Brennan's office but stopped at the threshold when he heard her talking to Sully with a sparkle of happiness mixed with excitement in her eyes.

"I'm in love with a man who loves me back Sully. And I know that he will never ever leave me. He has proven to me that he would give his life for me. And as crazy and irrational it sounds I would do it for him. I would give away my life just for him. He has made me realize the importance of a family. Of love. And I'm not willing to give that away just because your boat sailed of." Brennan said.

"It's ship sailed of Bones. Ship not boat." Booth said smiling as he made his way inside.

"But I'm pretty sure Sully had a boat." Brennan said confused.

"Whatever Bones lets go eat. I'm starving." Booth said.

"Booth I told you starving means dying with hunger. And you are certainly not dying. You are incorrigible." Brennan said shaking her head and smiling.

She then got up and looked around.

"Booth where are the kids." Brennan asked.

"Kids?" Sully questioned.

"Mommy!" Kate came running in the office and hugged her mother.

"Hey Katie." Brennan said and lifted her daughter in her arms.

"Mommy auntie Angie teached me to draw a buttafly." Kate said.

"That's good baby did you tell her thank you?" Brennan asked and the little girl shook her head.

"Sorry mommy I forgot can I go now and tell Hank You?" Kate asked.

"Sure baby." Brennan walked out of the office with Kate in her arms.

"So do you know who the lucky man is?" Sully asked Booth.

"Oh believe me I know who he is. So how did the talk with Bones go." Booth asked. He was very curious to know what had happened.

"Oh she pretty much made it clear that she doesn't need me and is happy with her life. I thought she didn't want kids, but now she has a daughter. I wonder how long after I left did she get hooked up." Sully said dreamily.

Booth grabbed Sully by the collar and banged him against a wall.

"Mind your tongue." Booth said, "Don't forget that I still own a gun and won't hesitate shooting you."

"Woah relax Seel I was just..." Sully said and Booth stepped away from him.

"DADDY!" Kate shouted and ran in and hid behind her father.

"Missy what's the matter?" Booth asked as he scooped his daughter in his arms.

"Mommy and Parka is tickal-ing attack me." Kate said panting.

"Daddy?" Sully asked.

* * *

So big chapter right? Please review. And thanks for reviewing.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonea**

* * *

Chapter 51: Did You See My Fries

"Daddy?" Sully asked.

"Yes daddy." Booth said giving Sully a death stare. But he was actually controlling his laughter at Sully's expression.

He then looked at his daughter and smiled.

"How about we team up against them and tickle them?" Booth asked.

"Yes daddy. That would be nice. Then they would have to lose!" Kate said clapping her hands.

"No need. I surrender." Parker said as he came in the office with Brennan.

"Hungry?" Booth asked.

Parker nodded.

"Okay come on let's go. I will just get my bag.." Brennan said and collected her bag and followed Booth outside the office. She stopped and turned at the threshold to look at Sully. He was staring at nothing. She had to call his name a few times to get his attention.

"Bye Sully. It was good to see you." Brennan said and walked away.

"So how did it go with Sully?" Booth asked as they all settled in his SUV

Brennan shrugged and then said, "Booth were you.. Were you worried or insecure about something?"

"Bones I was really boiling up and hell I was jealous but after I talked to you on the phone I knew that you would let nothing come between us." Booth said and cupped Brennan's cheek and rubbed his thumb on it.

Brennan raised her hand to her cheek and rested it on Booth's and smiled at him. Their eyes met and momentarily they lost themselves in each other.

In the backseat Parker was smiling at the two. That's when his tummy growled.

"Mommy Parka's stommy is hungry." Kate said.

Brennan laughed and then they drove to the Diner to have a family lunch.

At the diner the four of them were sitting at their usual table and eating.

"Bones do you always have to steal fries from my plate?" Booth said.

Brennan gave him a faux glare making Booth laugh.

When Booth and Brennan were busy bantering Parker told Kate to keep quiet while he slowly stole a fry from his father's plate and ate it.

After eating it Parker and Kate started to giggle.

"What is it you two?" Booth said turning his attention to them and looking at them skeptically.

"Nothing." Parker said a little too quickly making Kate laugh louder.

"Hmm... Okay." Booth said and continued talking to Brennan.

That's when Brennan looked at Parker who was sitting next to Booth. Parker placed his finger on his lips and motioned for Brennan to be quiet. Then again he successfully stole some fries and quickly them inside his mouth before his father could see.

Booth saw Kate, Parker and even Brennan giggle. Something was really wrong.

"Why are you all laughing?" Booth said narrowing his eyes at Brennan.

"It's nothing Booth. What were you saying?" Brennan asked.

Booth sighed and resumed eating his meal.

"Nothing just... Where the hell are my fries?" Booth said and all four of them started laughing.

* * *

Hey guys please review.

I am so glad that you all are reviewing and if you haven't reviewed then please do. And if you have reviewed then do it again.

Thank you.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 52: The Partners In The Parents

Brennan had finished her work a little early then expected and decided to pick up the kids from the daycare and then go to the Hoover.

She walked in the daycare only to be stopped by a babysitter.

"Dr. Brennan I've reason to believe that you were suspended. I cannot let you in." The babysitter said.

"I'm here to take Kate and Parker and if you don't want me to go in you better tell them that I'm here." Brennan said coldly.

Under Brennan's stare the babysitter shivered.

Soon Parker, Kate and Brennan got out of Angela's car and stood in front of the Hoover.

"Thanks for the ride Angie." Brennan said.

"Hank you aunt Angie." Kate said.

"Thanks Angela." Parker said.

"Okay. Bye now." Angela said smiling and drove away.

"Okay remember no running or screaming." Brennan told Kate.

"Mommy I is be a good girl." Kate said.

As they made their way through security, the guard smiled at Kate and said, "And who is this?"

"She is my sister Sam. She has come here for the first time." Parker answered.

They loaded the elevator and headed to the fourth. As soon as the elevator doors open at their desired destination, all three of them spotted Booth.

Stepping out of the elevator Kate looked at Brennan with puppy dog eyes. Brennan instantly knew what Kate had in mind.

"Okay baby but no shouting." Brennan told Kate and saw her run happily towards her father.

Booth had been fussing with another agent when he felt someone hug his calf.

He looked down and smiled broadly at the surprise.

"Look who do we have here!" Booth said excitedly and lifted Kate in his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Dad!" Parker said and hugged his father.

"Hey Parks, so how was your day?" Booth asked Parker.

"It was good we had a lot of fun at the daycare but when we were leaving it was kinda weird." Parker said looking at Kate for support and she nodded.

"Uh huh they is talking about Tempa being Kate's mommy." Kate said.

Booth almost laughed at the name 'Tempa'. But then he realized that probably Kate won't be allowed to daycare ever again.

Booth was very amused at how things could turn around. He smiled and looked at Brennan who was still standing next to the elevator and was talking to someone.

She then looked at Booth and walked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Brennan said.

"Hey yourself Bones. I'm sure the daycare will not want you even a mile closer to them." Booth said chuckling.

"That's absurd Booth. My lab lies five minutes away from the daycare. They cannot stop me from working Booth. I'm the best in my field." Brennan said.

"Okay my forensic anthropologist now think how are we gonna convince them." Booth said as they made their way inside his office.

"Bones why are you upset?" Booth whispered in her ear.

Brennan looked at the kids to make sure they were out of earshot. Parker was telling Kate the story behind every picture on Booth's desk and his office wall.

"It's just that..." Brennan tried to say.

Booth moved closer to Brennan and pulled her on his lap.

"I ran into Sweets' assistant today. Near the elevator. He told me that they have been calling us for therapy for a long time but we did not go. And he said that after this case all homicide investigations will be given to the other agents until we go for therapy." Brennan said.

"Okay Bones. I know therapy sucks but what are you really upset about?" Booth asked.

"Well once we go for the therapy we will have to tell Sweets about our change in relationship." Brennan sighed and placed her head on Booth's shoulder.

Booth realized what Brennan was saying. FBI rules. Not to get personally involved with any co-worker. Oh good lord.

Booth held Brennan tightly against him.

"Don't worry Bones I will not let them do anything to us. Or our partnership." Booth said and raised Brennan's face with his hand to give her a peck on her lips.

Brennan merely nodded and melted against him.

* * *

Hey I was a little upset when I didn't get as many reviews as expected so please review.

Please?

Thanks to those who review every chapter.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 53: Just Like Santa

When the four of them entered the apartment they were surprised.

"Mommy that is me." Kate said pointing at a huge photo of her which hung on a wall next to the window.

It was they same photo from their date night. Of all four of them.

"When did you get it in?" Brennan asked Booth.

"After lunch. I had nothing much to do at work so I thought.." Booth said.

"It's beautiful Booth." Brennan said and smiled at him.

Dinner was prepared and eaten. Everyone showered and got ready for bed.

Parker grabbed his favorite blanket from a cupboard in the living room and headed for the couch humming softly.

"Parker wait!" Brennan said and tugged him towards the study.

"Your father and I have come to figure that the couch is a very uncomfortable place for you to sleep so we got you a bed." Brennan said and opened her study room.

"Wow!" Parker exclaimed. On one side of the room was Brennan's study. Her desk, her desktop, table light and behind her desk were only book shelves all full of thick books from bottom to the top. On the opposite side was a bed with a nightstand and a table lamp on it. Behind the bed was a small cupboard for Parker to keep his things.

Parker hugged Brennan. "Bones I love you!" Parker said.

"I love you too Parks." Brennan said and kissed his head.

"Now go to sleep." Brennan told Parker.

"Goodnight Bones. GOODNIGHT DAD I KNOW YOU WERE LISTENING TO THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION." Parker shouted so that his dad could get his point loud and clear.

Booth laughed and made his way towards his kid.

"Goodnight Bub. I love you." Booth said and tucked his son in his bed.

Booth settled on the couch and switched on the TV. Brennan made her way inside the laundry room with two hampers full of clothes.

Then she came and stood at the threshold of the drawing room and smiled at Booth.

Booth smiled back at Brennan.

"Bones why are you so far.." Booth whined.

"Stop whining Booth." Brennan said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I don't whine." Booth told himself.

Booth followed Brennan inside the kitchen to find her writing something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing Bones?" Booth asked and enveloped her in his arms from behind pulling her against his chest.

"Preparing a shopping list. We are almost out of groceries. Is there anything you would like to add?" Brennan said and showed the list to Booth.

Booth peeked through the crook of Brennan's neck after placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

"I will just add beef jerkey..." Booth said scribbling it down.

"Okay I'll go tomorrow early morning." Brennan said.

"Oh Bones I've to go to Mass tomorrow." Booth said.

"Oh okay." Brennan said and lost herself in thought.

"Booth?" Brennan asked removing Booth's hands from her waist and turning to look at him.

"Hmm.. " Booth answered.

"Are you taking Parker to the Mass?" Brennan asked and saw him nod.

"If you don't mind can you ask Kate if she would like to go with you? I mean only if that's okay with you—" Brennan said and was immediately pulled in Booth's arms.

Booth hugged Brennan and whispered in her ear.

"I would like that. But what made you change your mind?" Booth asked.

"Well just because I'm an atheist doesn't mean that I've to impose my beliefs on my daughter and once Sweets had said that it is healthy for the kids to believe that there is Santa Claus." Brennan said.

Booth pulled away a little to see Brennan's eyes. "God is not Santa." Booth said shaking his head in amusement and chuckling.

"Santa isn't real and same goes for Go—" Brennan was about to say but Booth covered her mouth with his hands.

They were standing like that, looking into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity but was only a few seconds.

"I missed you." Booth said moving his hand from her mouth and circling it around her waist to pull her closer.

"Even though we were together the entire evening I have come to realize that I did indeed miss you too." Brennan said.

Booth closed the few inches gap between them and kissed Brennan.

"Bedroom." Booth muttered and tugged her by her hand.

"But I'm not tired." Brennan muttered while kissing Booth.

"Good cause neither am I." Booth said and closed the bedroom door behind them.

"I love you Bones." Booth said kissing Brennan.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan said.

* * *

Nice and long chapter. So please review. Please. And thanks for reviewing. Some of the reviews were really inspiring. I couldn't help but smile. It's good to smile. Thank you.

Chpt 52: after collecting Kate and Parker, Angela gave them a ride to the Hoover. It's just a way of writing.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 54: Happiness In Little Things

Booth woke up before Brennan and quickly got ready, not making any sound trying not to wake Brennan up.

Then he headed for the study and woke up Parker.

"Parker come on wake up." Booth said.

"Five minute dad please." Parker said.

"Parker Booth if you are not on your feet within the next five seconds I'm going to throw cold water on you." Booth said teasingly.

"No need dad. I'm up see." Parker said and dreamily headed for the bathroom in the living room.

Booth then stopped at Kate's room. He opened the windows and let the sunlight stream in.

"Missy daddy and Parker are going to the church do you wanna come?" Booth asked.

"Chuch?" Kate mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes it's a place where people go to meet God. Do you wanna come?" Booth said.

"What is it like?" Kate said.

"You can come and see for yourself Missy." Booth said.

"Okay what is I gotta wear?" Kate asked.

"Hmm.. Anything you want missy. Come on hurry up now." Booth told Kate as she got her clothes ready.

"Kate we don't have time to play with Mr. Quack." Booth told Kate when she was filling water inside her duck while having a bath in the bath tub.

"Buf I wanna." Kate said.

"Tell you what if you hurry up then in the night daddy and mommy will play with you and Mr. Quack." Booth said and saw the little girl nod and hurry up.

After helping Kate get dressed Booth began combing her hair. He picked out two matching clips with her dress and put them on the side of Kate's head to hold her fringe up.

"Missy will you please wear a hat. It's sunny outside." Booth told Kate.

"Okay dadda." Kate said making Booth smile. He kissed her forehead.

"Love you missy." Booth whispered.

All three of them were ready to leave. Booth tiptoed in Brennan's room and placed a kiss on her lips while she was still sleeping.

"Mmmm..." Brennan mumbled as she felt someone kiss her.

"Shh... Go back to sleep baby. We are leaving." Booth said and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Brennan's ear.

An hour later Brennan got up and got ready to leave to go to the supermarket.

On her way out she saw a note on the kitchen counter.

It read:

Will be back by eleven going to my place to grab somethings. Breakfast in the microwave. Eat!

Love Booth.

At Mass Kate was getting bored she didn't know what songs they were singing. But she was happy sitting between her brother and her father.

Booth couldn't help but smile at Kate's muttering of "Twinky Twinky little stas.." When they all were singing prayers.

After Mass the trio made their way to the car.

"Parker make sure you get everything you need okay." Booth said as they headed for his apartment, "And please make it fast. Okay Bub?"

"Yes dad." Parker said.

"Daddy where is we?" Kate asked when Booth pulled his car in parking.

"We are at my house Missy. Daddy needs to get some stuff before we go back to mommy's house." Booth said.

"You and mommy should stay in same house." Kate said angrily pouting.

"Missy that's the reason that I am here. So I can take my things and go back to stay in mommy's house. With you and mommy." Booth said trying to pacify the little girl.

"And Parka..." Kate said and smiled at her daddy.

"And Parker." Booth said and ruffled Parker's hair.

* * *

Hey guys please don't stop reviewing. I am trying my best to write long chapters. We had a deal remember?


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 55: The Real Santa

After collecting things from his Booths place, they all headed back to Brennan's apartment.

Booth's apartment felt like an alien place to Booth. He had not been there for days. And was not planning to ever come back. The thought of referring to Brennan's apartment as 'their house' made him feel jittery but he knew that he would have to talk about it to Brennan some day.

When all three of them returned to 'their home' Brennan had not yet returned.

His two kids had settled in front of the TV and were dozing off on the couch. Booth switched off the TV and covered the two with a blanket. He too was a little sleepy himself and headed for his and Brennan's room deciding to take a nap.

When Brennan returned from the grocery store she found Booth cooking in the kitchen.

"You are back!" Booth said and ran to kiss Brennan and take all the bags from her hands.

"How was Mass? Did Kate like it." Brennan asked as she sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"Lets say she didn't not like it. She was singing twinkle twinkle stars the entire time. And that was .. Fun." Booth said.

"Booth what time are you going to drop Parker?" Brennan asked.

"I think after lunch. Rebecca called she wants him to go with her for dinner at her mother's place so.." Booth said.

"Good I've got something for Parker." Brennan said with a smile removing a wrapped gift from a bag.

"Bones what is that?" Booth asked.

"It's a kindle reader Booth. Its with his favorite novels and some more books I think he will like. And his school text books are also in it. I just thought that every time he has to carry so many books when he comes over for the weekend so I decided to..." Brennan said.

"It's really kind of you Bones. Really." Booth said and stroked her cheek.

"Booth where are the kids?" Brennan asked.

"Oh I let them sleep for a little time on the couch. We got up real early you know." Booth said while removing all the things from the bag and putting them in their right place in the kitchen.

"Bones where's the beef jerkey?" Booth asked.

"They were out of stock." Brennan said hiding a smirk.

"How can they be always out of stock when you go to buy them Bones." Booth said shaking his head in amusement.

Soon lunch was prepared and eaten. And it was time for Parker to leave.

"Bye Kate I will miss you." Parker said kneeling down and hugging her sister.

"Parka don't go." Kate said.

"Sorry Kate but I have to. I will be back soon okay." Parker said.

"No don't go." Kate said a tear falling down her cheek.

"Katie.." Brennan whispered from behind feeling bad for the little girl.

"Kate if I go then we can talk on the phone whenever you want. You know Mr. Cuddles can sing Hakuna Mattata very well on the phone! But for that I will have to go." Parker said wiping the tears from her face.

"Okay." Kate said convinced that Parker really had to go.

"Bye Bones." Parker said and hugged her and headed towards the door with his dad.

"Parker wait." Bones said and hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"This is for you." Brennan said handing him his present.

"I love you Parks. Bye." Brennan said.

"Thank you Bones. I love you too.

Parker said and headed out with his dad.

On arriving at Rebecca's place Parker sighed.

"I don't really like granny much. I miss Pops dad." Parker told his father.

"Look I'm sorry Parker that you have to go to this dinner but remember its important to your mother." Booth said.

Parker nodded. And collected his things from the car.

"Dad do you know what is the present?" Parker asked.

"Wait till you open it." Booth said smiling at his son.

"Dad I'm very happy that you and Bones are together now." Parker said smiling.

"So that you can get gifts every weekend?" Booth said chuckling.

"Dad! You know Bones always used to buy me gifts. Even when you said that you were not together." Parker told Booth as they headed for the door.

"Really?" Booth asked taken aback.

"Yes dad Bones has got me my first watch. She taught me how to read the time. She also got me a geometry box. My playstation. She also gave me a children's bible." Parker said.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Booth asked.

"Yes dad she told me that the bible carries a lot of deep anthropological meaning and that it is very important to study it." Parker said.

"Hello. You two." Rebecca said as she opened the door.

"Hey mom look Bones got me a present I'm soo opening it right now!" Parker said and rushed inside his house.

"Temperance is gonna make a brat out of Parker by giving all these presents." Rebecca joked.

"Parker is anything but a brat." Booth said proudly.

"He is a very good boy." Rebecca said seriously.

"WWWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Parker's scream came from within.

"Dad! Dad! I love Bones! Tell her that she is the best!" Parker said as he came out with the present in his hand.

"Did you thank Temperance Parker?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes I did! But I'm gonna send her an email anyway." Parker said.

"Okay bye Bub. I love you. And try to have fun at the dinner." Booth said.

"Bye dad. I love you too." Parker said.

When Booth returned home and announced his arrival he was tensed when he heard no reply.

"Daddy" a wavering voice came to his ears.

Both darted into the living room to find Brennan sitting with Kate on her lap. Brennan was soothing Kate by rubbing her back.

Booth saw that Brennan too was very tensed.

"Booth this is Ms. Henry from the Department of Children and Family Services." Brennan said.

* * *

Cliff hanger. Okay guys please review. Each and everyone of you please. It won't take so much time. Please. I put in so much time writing. Can you put a little time in reviewing?


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 56: We Will Get Through This

"Booth this is Ms. Henry from the Department of Children and Family Services." Brennan said.

Booth looked at the source of tension and nodded.

"She is here to do a background check. It's procedural." Brennan said trying to convince Booth that it was nothing to worry about but not listening to her words herself.

"Seeley Booth." Booth said and shook her hand.

Booth settled down next to Brennan and rubbed her back. He could feel her relaxing immediately.

"Are you two involved in an intimate relationship?" Henry asked Booth and Brennan.

"Yes.." Both of them said.

"This was not mentioned earlier in the application." Henry said.

"The changes in my relationship status were after." Brennan said.

"Okay..." Henry said and scribbled something down.

"What work do you do Mr. Booth?" Henry asked.

"Agent Booth. Head of the homicide department at the FBI." Booth replied.

"Okay... FBI... Are you planning to adopt Katherine as well?" Henry asked.

"Yes I submitted the application yesterday." Booth said.

"That is nice... I would like to ask Katherine some questions. Alone." Henry said.

"Is it really necessary?" Brennan asked seeing Kate's discomfort.

"If you are serious about the adoption then yes." Henry said.

Brennan made a effort to lift Kate from her lap but failed.

"Mommy I is not wanna go." Kate cried. Kate thought they were sending her back to foster care.

"Baby she just wants to ask you some questions. You are not going anywhere." Brennan said trying to explain to her daughter because she knew how her daughter was exactly feeling. She had experienced it.

"No mommy please. I .. Please.. Daddy... Please." Kate cried, tears streaming down her cheek.

Booth pulled his daughter from Brennan's lap in his arms and kissed her forehead and wiped her tears.

"Missy mommy daddy love you okay. We are never leaving you. Right now Ms. Henry will ask you some questions and you just have to answer them baby. So that you can stay with mommy and daddy forever." Booth said softly.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Really. Okay be a good girl." Booth said and kissed his daughter's forehead again and headed towards the kitchen.

Brennan was still standing in the drawing room and looking at her daughter. She was going to have a break down in front of her. But before that could happen Booth returned from the kitchen and tugged Brennan's arm.

"Come on Bones." Booth said and led her towards the kitchen.

"Katherine are you happy here?" Henry asked.

Kate nodded.

"Are you facing any problems? Is anyone hurting you?" Henry asked.

"No no.. No one hurts me. They is good people." Kate said.

"Do you want them to become your mummy daddy?" Henry asked.

"Mommy and daddy." Kate said nodding her head.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Brennan was controlling her tears.

"Bones. She is gonna be okay nothing's gonna happen to her." Booth said holding her hand.

"She was crying Booth. And it's so stupid for me to cry but... She was crying." Brennan said breaking down.

"Shhh.. Baby it's okay. You will have to let her fight Bones. It is very hard but you need to teach her. She trusts you. And you should trust her okay." Booth said as he hugged her and rubbed his hands on her back.

Brennan nodded in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know Booth how will I do that. Just watch her fight her own wars." Brennan said after a moment.

"We will get through it together as a family. Raising a child teaches us more than it teaches the child Bones. We will learn and get through it." Booth said, "Now stop crying and lets go out. Kate will be upset if you are upset." Booth said.

Brennan took a deep breath, calming herself and stepped out of Booth's embrace.

"Bones?" Booth said.

"Yes Booth ?" Brennan answered.

"Just for the future reference, it's fighting their own battles. Not wars." Booth said, making Brennan smile.

* * *

Please review. And I would never split up the family. And ...please review.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 57: Intoxicated

"Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan thank you for your cooperation. The adoption should have no problems as far as I can tell." Henry said as she headed for the exit.

"Thank you miss Henry." Booth said and closed the door behind her.

Booth hurried to meet his girls who were nicely curled on the couch.

Brennan sat upright with Kate on her lap to make place for Booth on the couch. Booth nestled beside her and pulled Brennan in his arms with his hand around her waist.

"Daddy Mommy I is stay with you foreva?" Kate asked looking up from her mother's arms.

"Yes baby forever." Brennan said and kissed her head while Booth stroked his daughter's hair and lulled her to sleep.

"Bones should I call for dinner, I do not think any one of us are in the mood to cook." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear.

"Yeah that would do." Brennan said and smiled at him.

Booth reluctantly got up from his comfortable position to retrieve his phone.

When he returned after a few minutes he saw Brennan in his daughter's room, tucking Kate in bed.

"Hey." Booth said entering the room and kissing his daughter's head and then following Brennan out of the room.

"Hey. I figured she should get some sleep. Today has been stressful for her. So what did you order?" Brennan said stepping out of the room.

"Wong Foos. Sid special." Booth said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the drawing room.

Before he could take another step, Brennan pulled him by his collar and kissed him deeply.

After a minute or so they parted breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Booth asked intoxicated.

"Thank you Booth. For being there. I mean here. Today. If you hadn't been here-" Brennan tried saying but Booth kissed her again.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked panting.

"To shut you up. Bones you cannot ever thank me." Booth said.

"Actually Booth I can. I'm completely capable. Thank you." Brennan said proving her point.

"Bones you are too literal. I meant that you will never say thank you to me. Okay?" Booth said as he sat on the couch.

Brennan was still standing.

"Why?" She asked casually.

"Because I love you. And that's why no thank you-s." Booth said looking up.

"Why?" Brennan asked again.

"It's a rule. Now stop hovering and sit next to me." Booth said pulling her down by her hand.

"I wasn't hovering." Brennan said.

"Seemed to me like you were." Booth teased Brennan as he reached for the TV remote.

"Hey it's my turn with the remote." Brennan said.

"No." Booth said.

"Yes. You are lying. Give that to me." Brennan said.

Booth stretched his hand with the remote in the opposite direction of Brennan so she couldn't snatch it from him.

"You know what Bones I'm keeping it because before I came in your life you didn't know what a TV was so..." Booth said and shrugged.

"I did know what a TV was and I even had one before it broke.. So I guess I win as your argument is pointless but because I love you so much you can have the remote. But only for the evening." Brennan said smiling at Booth.

"Ha. Geez thanks Bones. I love you." Booth said.

"Booth you just broke a rule!" Brennan said shaking her head in amusement.

"Okay okay sorry. No thank you. I take it back." Booth said.

"Booth but I hope this rule doesn't apply on Kate she is still learning her manners." Brennan said.

"Okay mamma Bones." Booth said and pulled Brennan on his side.

"Don't call me 'mamma Bones'!" Brennan said hitting his chest lightly.

"Lets watch some family guy. Mamma Bones" Booth said ignoring Brennan's comment and browsing through the channels.

* * *

Hey guys please review. I hope there are plenty plenty reviews. And guess what yesterday margo7 reviewed. This margo7 was the first one to ever review on my first story titled: Realization =D

So please review.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 58: Fight For This Love

After dinner was eaten by the family, Kate pulled Brennan and Booth inside her bathroom.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Brennan asked.

"Mommy daddy tells me that you and daddy will play with me and Mr. Quack." Kate said frowning as it was the most obvious thing ever.

Brennan turned to look at Booth.

"What? We will play with Mr. Quack come on hurry up. Booth said kneeling next to the bath tub.

Kate got into the bath after pulling her mother to kneel next to her father. Kate filled Mr. Quack with some hot water and gave it to her mother.

"What am I supposed to do?" Brennan said looking at Mr. Quack in her hands.

"Sing Old MacDonald." Booth said.

"What's that?" Brennan asked.

"What don't you know Bones! You are so unbelievable." Booth said taking the duck from Brennan's hand.

"When I saw old MacDonald has a farm. You two will sing E-ya E-ya ohh." Booth sang, "ready?"

"Yes." Brennan and Kate replied.

Booth moved the duck in the air in an infinite sign and sang, "Old MacDonald had a farm."

"E-ya E-ya Oh." The girls replied in a normal tone.

"Sing. E-yah E-yah ohhh." Booth said, "Lets try again."

"Old MacDonald had a farm." Booth said.

"E-yah e-yah ohhhh.." The two sang.

"And in the Farm there were some ducks. E-yah..." Booth sang.

"...E-yah ohhhh..." Kate and Brennan sang.

"And a quack quack here. And a quack quack there." Booth said pressing the duck in his hand so the water from it showered on Kate and Brennan.

"Booth!" Brennan said who was now wet. She splashes some water on Booth from the bathtub making him wet.

"Here a quack there a quack..." Booth continued in a faux stern tone making Brennan and Kate laugh.

The next morning they all left a little early to meet with Sweets

"Where are we gonna keep Kate?" Brennan asked as the reached the Hoover.

"Sweets assistant will look after her." Booth said as they entered

Sweets office.

"Missy why don't you sit here with.. Umm.." Booth said thinking of the assists name.

"Steve." The assistant replied.

"...Steve and wait for mommy daddy to come back. We have some important work. Okay?" Booth asked the little girl.

"Okay." Kate said tilting her head and smiling and eyeing the candy on Steve's desk.

"Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan it's been a long time." Sweets said as the two entered his office.

"Sweets save us the psycho babble speech. We are here to inform the bureau about our change in relationship status." Booth said as he sat on the love seat next to Brennan.

"What!" Sweets asked completely shocked.

"We are here to inform the FBI about the change in our relationship status." Brennan repeated.

"Umm... And that is?" Sweets asked.

"We are involved in a romantic relationship." Brennan said.

"Yes..." Booth said nodding his head at Sweets.

"Yes!" Sweets said pumping his fist in the air, "I knew it! It's because of me that all this happened right? Right?" Sweets asked

"No Sweets. We literally went separate ways after that." Booth said looking at Brennan.

"Uhh.. Okay so umm the bureau was concerned why their best team had sent in dissolution application. Of course they are glad that you two have withdrawn it. But there is the issue of unresolved problems with you two." Sweets said.

"There is no unresolved problem between us Sweets. I just hope that you suggest that our relationship will cause no problems in our partnership. Okay?" Booth said.

"Have you talked about Hannah?" Sweets asked.

"Yes.. Sort of" Both of them said.

"Okay so I want you guys to talk about her right now. Dr. Brennan why don't you start." Sweets said.

"What is there to talk about?" Brennan asked.

"About how you felt. When Hannah came in your life." Sweets said leaning back in his sofa.

"I.." Brennan said looking down, "Hannah... She... took Booth away from me. But it was not her fault. I mean..." Brennan swallowed as all lonely feelings rushed back to her, "Booth gave me a chance and I missed it. It was my fault." Brennan said.

"Bones..." Booth said but Sweets put his hand up to stop Booth.

"I realized that my life was exactly as I had expected for it to be. And I was not happy with that. I wanted more..." Brennan said and sniffled, "I needed Booth... And I hated him for that. I never wanted to be dependent on anyone. I was so helpless... That's when I knew that I had to move on. Cause he had." Brennan said in a whisper.

"And then I found Kate.." Brennan said looking up red eyed with a small smile on her face.

"Dr. Brennan why did you plan on adoption? I mean there were other ways to move on." Sweets asked even though he already knew the answer. He wanted Booth to hear it.

"Because I knew that I would never settle down with a guy unless its Booth. And I had lost him. And I always planned on fostering kids because of my experience in the foster system. I knew I wouldn't be a good mother so I only planned on fostering. But Kate. She made me change my mind." Brennan said.

"Agent Booth what do you have to say to all of this?" Sweets asked.

Booth was now completely facing Brennan.

"Bones it was not your fault." Booth said angrily but his voice wavered with emotion.

"It was not your fault. One minute I'm telling you to give us a shot and the other..." Booth said and took Brennan's hand in his, "You should know Bones, surely you should know, it was always you. Even with Hannah. I loved you and I always will." Booth said.

"When you said no to us I was hurt Bones. I didn't know what to do and you left me to go to Mapichoku islands. And... Then I found Hannah. And even then you were the most important person in my life... I had been blindly hurting you. But as soon as I realized what I was doing I was so angry with me. It was never your fault Bones. Never." Booth said.

After a moment of silence Sweets asked, "So Agent Booth how close have you become to Kate?"

"I'm adopting her." Booth said with a smile.

"Hmm... That's fantastic. I think that will be it for now. If I feel the need I will call you for another session." Sweets said.

"What? That's it. We are not suppose to come every Monday?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. I see that this relationship has made the two of you very... forthcoming and that is a very good change in your personalities. I will send the bureau my views and see what we go from there." Sweets said.

"Thanks Sweets." Both of them said and exited the room, hand in hand.

Before walking to Kate, Booth hugged Brennan and rubbed her back.

"I love you." Booth said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Brennan said and they headed to collect their daughter.

Brennan was on the platform working on some ancient remains when Booth came in.

"Bones. Come on let's go for lunch." Booth said stepping on the platform.

"Give me five minutes." Brennan said.

"No. Your five minutes will turn to ten and fifteen. Lets go now." Booth said.

"Five minutes. Please." Brennan said.

"Okay. Where's Kate?" Booth asked.

"Daddy!" Kate came shouting excitedly outside her office to meet her father. Everyone looked around the lab to see who was her father.

"Missy wait right there. Don't come up okay." Booth said stepping down the platform and lifting Kate in his arms.

"Daddy I made a new dwaing." Kate said.

"Wow lets go and see it." Booth said and turned to Brennan, "Three more minutes."

At lunch Brennan was not talking to anyone and was not her usual self.

After lunch when Booth dropped Kate and Brennan, he pulled Brennan in a corner where no one could disturb them.

"What's the matter?" Booth asked.

"Nothing Booth." Brennan said.

"No Bones you are upset about something. I can tell." Booth said.

"It's just that... what of they split us Booth? What then? Our partnership and relationship are of equal importance to me Booth." Brennan said tilting her head and grimacing.

"Bones. Oh Bones. Has anything ever stopped us from being excellent partners?" Booth asked.

"No..." Brennan said.

"See and you think that the FBI can so anything to us! We have the best solve rate in the history Bones. If they even threaten our partnership. We will threaten them. We will fight Bones. I am tired not fighting for us. We have to fight for our love Bones. Our family." Booth said.

Brennan nodded and smiled at Booth.

"You are right." Brennan said.

"I am. And next time please tell me what's in your mind. Okay?" Booth asked.

"Okay." Brennan replied.

"Bye. Be ready by six. Love you." Booth said and walked away.

* * *

Sorry I didn't post earlier. So here is a big chapter. My college has started and its really something. Please review I promise to give longer chapters and if you gave me more reviews.

Please review!


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 59: Some Long Nights

Booth was at Brennan's office a little after six but she was not done working yet.

"Come on Bones lets go." Booth dad as he entered her office.

"Shhh.." Brennan said pointing to Kate who was asleep on the couch.

"Oh sorry." Booth whispered.

Brennan stepped outside the office to talk to Booth.

"Booth still have some cataloging to do. Why don't you take Kate home. My work could take all night." Brennan said rubbing her head.

"No Bones. Working hours are set for a reason. And it's past six so we are going home." Booth said shaking his head.

"Please Booth. It's a lot. I will try to be home as soon as possible. But I need to finish it today because the remains need to be shipped back to Maluku tomorrow." Brennan said.

"Bones..." Booth whined.

"Booth..." Brennan pleaded.

"Okay don't be too late." Booth said and entered Brennan's office to collect his daughter.

"Hey Missy." Booth said and kissed his daughter's eyelids.

"Dadda." Kate said opening her eyes and smiling at her father.

"Come on let's get you home." Booth said and lifted his daughter in his arms and took her 'Dora-the-Explorer' bag in his hand.

"Bye Bones." Booth said giving Brennan a peck on her cheek.

"Mommy where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I'm going nowhere baby. Mommy has some work to do so she will come home a little late okay." Brennan said.

"No mommy come with us." Kate said.

"Sorry baby mommy has a lot of work. But I will see you tomorrow I promise." Kate said and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Okay" Kate said, "I love ya mommy."

"I love you too baby. Bye be a good girl." Brennan said and saw her daughter and boyfriend leave. Her heart pained on seeing her daughter go away but she had no choice. She engaged herself in work, trying to finish it as soon as possible.

"Missy how about you help Daddy cook dinner?" Booth asked his daughter.

"Okay daddy" Kate said eagerly trying to appear as adult as possible.

"Can you get me some carrots?" Booth asked.

Kate opened a cabinet which held the groceries and handed her father some carrots.

"Very good Missy. Now how about you set the table while I cook?" Booth said and saw her nod.

Seeing Kate set a table for three booth felt sympathy for the little one.

After dinner was eaten and Kate was bathed and changed booth tried to persuade her to go to bed.

"Kate mommy won't here soon so why don't you take a nap. I will wake you up when she is home." Booth said.

"No. Please.." Kate said.

"How about we talk to your mother on the phone?" Booth asked,

"Will you go to sleep then?"

Kate nodded. "Okay if we phone I will sleep." Kate said.

Booth pulled out his phone and dialed one..

Brennan was so engrossed in transferring the remains in to the right casket that she jumped when her phone rang.

"Brennan.." Brennan answered the phone without looking at the called ID.

"Bones. Kate was going to bed but she insisted on talking to you first." Booth said.

"Put her on." Brennan said.

"Mommy." Kate said into the phone.

"Hey baby you going to sleep?" Brennan spoke softly to her daughter.

"Yes mommy. I miss you." Kate said.

"I miss you very much baby." Brennan said and after a pause continued, "I will be there tomorrow morning I promise. Katie please go to sleep."

"Okay mommy. Goodnight. Daddy is reading me little red... What was it daddy?" Kate asked her father and after a moment said , "Little red riding hood."

"Wow Katie that's great. Goodnight baby sweet dreams. Mommy loves you." Brennan said.

"Bye mommy." Kate said and handed the phone back to her father.

"Bye Bones. Please don't overwork and eat something for god's sake." Booth said in to the phone.

"Bye Booth. Don't wait up." Brennan said and hung the phone.

"..And that's how the grandmother saved little red ridding hood." Booth said read from the book.

"Daddy?" Kate asked from her sleeping position in bed.

"Yes Missy?" Booth asked.

"Does I have any granny." Kate asked.

Booth thought about the question for sometime. He didn't know how to answer it.

"Go to sleep now Missy. We will talk about that another day." Booth said and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight daddy. Sweet dweems." Kate said.

"Goodnight Missy." Booth said and left the room and retired to the lounge in front of the TV.

Brennan made her way into the apartment a little before midnight. She could hear TV noises coming from the drawing room. On entering it she saw Booth lying on the couch with eyes closed. But she could tell that he was awake.

"Hey. Why did you wait up?" Brennan asked.

"Did you eat something?" Booth asked ignoring her question.

Both of them were silence for a moment. This silence gave them answers to more than one question.

"Come on. Quickly take a shower and come back. I will heat the dinner for you." Booth said standing up and hugging her for not more than a minute.

"Thanks Booth." Brennan said and hugged him back.

"Bones.." Booth chided her lovingly for breaking the 'no thank you' rule.

"Sorry." Brennan said and kissed his lips and headed for the bathroom.

When she returned she could smell delicious food.

"Booth this is so kind of you." Brennan said.

"Bones shut up and eat." Booth joked.

"I love you." Brennan said and stuffed her mouth with food.

"I love you too. Bones." Booth said.

* * *

Hey guys little disheartened here because of the lack of response for the last chapter.

Please each and every one of you review. Please.

Your reviews always make me smile.

It's a good thing to smile.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 60: The Grandmother

Brennan had finally fallen asleep around one in the night. After a few minutes she heard Booth shifting and turning in bed. She opened her eyes to see the time on the watch which read something around five in the morning.

"Booth?.." Brennan called sleepily.

"Yeah Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan turned to look at Booth and saw him staring at the ceiling wide eyed.

Brennan sat up with a pout on her face and shook of some sleep to talk to Booth.

"Booth what's the matter?" Brennan asked.

"What.. Nothing Bones. Go back go sleep." Booth said looking up at her.

"Okay but then don't ever expect me to tell you what's on my mind." Brennan said and waited for Booth to reply.

"Bones?" Booth said.

"I am listening." Brennan said.

"It's just that.." Booth said and sat straight up and continued talking to Brennan it the early morning light, "Kate asked me whether she has a grandmother."

"Okay. What did you tell her." Brennan asked.

"To go to sleep. But I will have to tell her someday. And Bones the worst part is I don't know where the hl is my mother. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Booth said and realized that Brennan had the most idea.

"Booth since the age of fifteen I have been looking for my parents. So I have the most idea. Booth I don't understand what is holding you back from searching your mother. All these years you could have easily found her then why didn't you?" Brennan asked Booth her tone calm and dead serious.

"I don't know Bones..." Booth said and sighed.

Brennan rubbed Booth's back to calm him down.

"I guess it was because... My father he .. He hit her. And I think she deserves a new life. Away from the old one." Booth said.

"Face it Booth. You are afraid of change. You are afraid that she will reject you. Isn't it?" Brennan asked and saw Booth nod.

"Booth she left you once doesn't mean she will leave you again. And she will have to accept you in your life. You are her son for god's sake. She has no choice but to let you in." Brennan said.

Booth nodded his head in agreement and Brennan continued.

"Booth you have been avoiding this topic about your mother for years. But I think you should find her. Don't be so afraid of change. There are always good and bad things that come with it." Brennan said.

"You are right Bones. I should have done something all these years. I will find out about her tomorrow. I have waited for a long time. Its about time. Goodnight. " Booth said. He took Brennan's hands in his and so sweetly placed a few kisses from her jaw up to her cheek.

"Goodnight." Brennan said and laid back on the pillow and soon she felt two strong warm arms encircling her waist and pulling her. Booth nuzzled into her hair and closed his eyes while she snuggled at the crook of his neck.

Within minutes they were lulled into comfortable sleep in each others arms.

The next morning Brennan had taken an off and had decided to sleep in. Booth kissed Brennan and Kate goodbye and headed for the office. That day he was determined to find answers.

At the office he searches the name 'Lilly Joseph Brian' his mother's maiden name and got a hit.

Booth stared at the picture of his mother for sometime and then looked up the address. It was a few miles outside Washington. He used to think that his mother might be anywhere in the world, far away from him and his life but in reality she was too near to be believed.

But it was about damn time.

Booth called Brennan.

No answer.

So he headed towards his house to give Brennan the news and then hunt for his mother.

* * *

Sorry I know this was a small chapter but please review. I will update soon.

Guys please tell me how would you feel if I keep Booth's mother a little unhappy towards B&B relationship.

Thank you.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 61: Joy And Tears

"Bones?" Booth called out as he entered the apartment.

Booth looked everywhere for Brennan and finally made his way to their room.

He opened the door to find Kate and Brennan curled up in to each other in the center of the bed.

After smiling at them for sometime, Booth took a seat on the bed next to Brennan and stroked her cheek.

He hated waking her up but it was necessary. He had to tell her before taking an important step in his life.

"Booth?" Brennan asked as she opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven something." Booth said.

"Do we have a case?" Brennan said untangling Kate from her and sitting up.

"Uhhh..." Kate muttered as she sank into sleep once again.

"No, maybe we should talk outside." Booth said not wanting to wake up his sleeping daughter.

Brennan nodded and saw Booth head outside the room. She slowly moved out of the sheets and followed Booth out of the room.

"Booth what's the matter?" Brennan asked.

"I found my mother. I am going to see her now." Booth said.

Brennan nodded in understanding.

"She is just a little outside DC." Booth said.

"Booth do you want me to come?" Brennan asked.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. You have to watch Kate and plus its your day of." Booth said.

"Booth should I come?" Brennan asked again.

"No Bones. I really appreciate that you asked.." Booth said and smiled at her which she immediately returned.

"I should get going. I will call you to let you know when I will be back." Booth said.

"Okay. Bye Booth, all the best." Brennan said and smiled.

"Bye. Love you." Booth said and kissed her forehead and left.

Booth was sitting in his car. Across the street was the address where his mother lived. He was sitting in the car gathering momentum to go and meet her. He was really confused whether he should be angry or not. But decided to face her anyway.

He crossed the street and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came a lady's voice.

Booth looked up at her and asked for Lilly Booth.

"She is not here right now." The lady said nervously.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Agent Tony of the FBI." Booth said flashing his batch. "Are you sure she is not inside?" Booth asked.

"Oh. I might have forgotten that she is back. I will just call her." The lady said and disappeared inside.

"Yes?" Came Lilly's voice as she appeared at the door. Booth looked up to see his mother standing. She looked the same only so much... Happy.

"Mom." Booth said and stood there for his mother to react.

Booth saw his mother's going through several emotions at a time. Hurt. Happiness. Surprise. Curiosity. Concern. And etcetera.

"See...leyy..?" His mother asked him.

"Yes mom. Seeley." Booth said and hugged his mother.

Booth learned a lot about his mother. She had found a home with the church community. They had helped her through the hard time. She had turned to ask for help to God and had received it.

"Mom I better get going." Booth said and got up to leave.

"Oh Seeley you are welcomed to stay." Booth's mother said. She didn't want him to leave.

"I have work. But you can come with me to stay in DC. I would really appreciate it. Please." Booth said.

"But you would be busy and I .. I don't want to bother you." Lilly said looking down.

"Mom. You are family. And I insist you come. Please." Booth said.

Lilly smiled at how full of manners had her son grown to become.

"Okay. Give me some minutes." Lilly said and went to get her bag packed.

Booth pulled his phone and dialed to Brennan.

Brennan and Kate were doing some shopping at the toy store when Booth called.

"Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Hey Bones. Listen I met her." Booth said trying to hide his emotion.

"That's great Booth. Why don't you invite her to stay with us here in DC." Brennan said.

"Bones actually..." Booth sighed. His mother was the most religious person he had actually known. She was not what others might have thought. The movies always showed that the believers in god are very kind and helpful. Booth thought that it was actually true until he met his mother. Booth realized that his mother was even more religious than he. This thought made him laugh as well as cringe. He lived with Brennan outside a bond of holy matrimony. And he didn't know how his mother would react to it.

"Booth what's the matter?" Brennan asked tensed. Her voice brought Booth back from his train of thoughts.

"Bones its that I am taking her to my apartment. I won't be staying over at your place for a few days." Booth said.

"Oh.." Brennan said in a small voice.

"Bones. Baby. I love you very much. But I've not told my mother about us as of yet. But I will tell her very soon. It's just that she is..." Booth said.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"She is very religious Bones. She is a saint." Booth said.

"Oh.. Okay Booth. I don't mind. I just don't want to came in the way of you two." Brennan said.

"Bones. You will never be in the way. Okay?" Booth asked.

"Okay." Brennan replied.

"Okay. Bye I gotta go. I love you. And I love Kate. Tell her that." Booth said and hung the phone.

Brennan understood Booth's decision about not telling his about them for now. But she didn't know how was she gonna tell Kate that her dad was not gonna come home that night.

"Mommy can we please go get Dadda from office?" Kate asked her mommy when they settled in the car after their shopping was finally done.

"Baby your daddy has a lot of work." Brennan said.

"Could we go and meet him?" Kate asked.

Brennan hated lying to her daughter. But she had learnt lying to someone to make them feel good is a necessity.

"How about we call him before you go to sleep?" Brennan asked.

The little girl pouted. She seemed upset.

"Daddy not make me go to bed like everyday?" Kate asked.

"No baby he has a lot of work.." Brennan said as her heart sank.

As they reached home Kate was cranky the entire time. Brennan tried her best to sooth her.

"Katie when you are upset you make mommy upset." Brennan told Kate as she sat with Kate on her lap on Kate's bed.

"I is not want Mommy upset." Kate said.

"Then you shouldn't be upset. Please?" Brennan said.

"Okay mommy. I is loves you much much." Kate said.

"Do you mean very much?" Brennan asked.

"Uh huh."

Kate said and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I love you too Baby." Brennan said, trying her best to hold back tears.

Kate was soon put to bed with many goodnight kisses from her mother.

Brennan left the door ajar and walked around the house for a while. She didn't feel like doing any work. In the end she found herself sitting on a chair in the kitchen and resting her head on the counter and crying.

* * *

So guys please review. I was actually feeling bad for Brennan and Kate. Any which way.. Just Review.

Thanks


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 62: Daddy, I Missed You

Booth had missed Brennan and his daughter terribly. During their drive, Booth found himself driving to Brennan's apartment by habit. When he realized that he was headed to Brennan's house not his, Booth just drove by Brennan's apartment, happy that his mother didn't know the roads in Washington DC.

At his place, after a long hour of talking sweet and good things Booth wanted to ask her something he knew would hurt them both. Like:'Why did she leave her sons to be beaten up at their father's mercy.' But he didn't ask. Instead he talked about Brennan.

"..Seeley really. This life here must be full of solitude for you. You should come back and stay with me." Lilly told his son.

"Mom I've a girlfriend and a daughter and a son. I am very happy here." Booth said.

"What?! A girlfriend and a daughter and a son! Seeley are you planning to marry her any day soon?!" Booth's mother asked.

"Mom. Parker. He is mine and Rebecca's son. A girl I met in college. I had asked Rebecca to marry me when I had found out that she was pregnant. But she had said no. And then Bones came in my life... And she..." Booth said.

"Bones?" Lilly asked, frowning.

"Yes. Her name is Temperance. She is my girlfriend. And we both have adopted Kate. Our daughter." Booth said.

"Do you have any intention to marry her?" Lilly asked.

"Oh I have all the intentions, believe me. Only thing is that she doesn't believe in God." Booth said seriously.

"What? That's ridiculous." Lilly said almost standing up.

"Mom. Please." Booth said in a curt tone.

"Sorry..." Lilly said and settled down.

After a few minutes Booth got up and headed out.

"I have to get some stuff from the store. I will be back soon. Make yourself at home." Booth said and left.

After stopping at the store and grabbing a few items, Booth drove to Brennan's apartment. On entering he heard nothing but silence. He figured that both of them might be already asleep.

Then he heard it. A sniffle which broke his heart.

He entered the kitchen and saw Brennan resting her head on the counter and her hair curtained around her face.

Booth walked towards her and stroked her head.

Brennan looked up to find Booth standing next to her. She immediately got up and turned her face in the opposite direction to wipe her tears.

"I didn't hear you come in." Brennan said as she turned and smiled at Booth.

"Bones.." Booth said and took her hand in his.

"How.. How was the meeting with your mother?" Brennan asked removing her hand from his and walked away to do some minor chores in the kitchen.

"Temperance." Booth called her and got her attention immediately.

Both were quiet for a moment and then Brennan walked to Booth and hugged him.

"I hate lying to Kate." Brennan said.

Booth stroked her head and held her tight in his arms.

"I am so sorry baby." Booth said and lifted Brennan's chin to look in her eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow I could come here in the morning and then you two could come and stay with me for sometime?" Booth asked.

"I don't know Booth. I just..." Brennan said.

"What is it baby?" Booth asked as he caressed her brow tenderly.

"I am scared that your mother won't like me." Brennan said.

"Bones I don't need her to like you...

Okay? I know I love nothing more than you Bones. And I never will love anything more than you." Booth said.

Brennan smiled at him. A real smile. She leaned in a few inches and pressed her lips to his.

"I think I should leave..." Booth said after some time when they were entangled on the couch.

"Oh.. Okay." Brennan said and got up.

Booth got up on his feet and pulled Brennan in his arms.

"I will be here in the morning. Okay?" Booth said.

"That would be nice." Brennan said.

They walked to Kate's room together, where Booth kissed his daughter's forehead. Then Brennan led him to the front door where he kissed her cheek and bid her goodbye.

When Booth reached his place, he could smell apple pie. Just like he remembered.

"It smells great in here." Booth said smiling as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Well I was getting bored so.." Lilly said and shrugged.

"Remember that time your Dad and Jared used to fight for the apple pie?" Lilly asked.

"Yes! It was so annoying. And then none of them used to get it!" Booth said grinning.

"That's cause you used to sneak into the kitchen at night and eat it!" Lilly said laughing.

"You knew that?" Booth asked surprised.

"Of course I knew that. I am your mother for god's sake!" Lilly said and they both laughed.

The next morning Booth was surprised to see his mother ready to go somewhere when he was leaving for work.

"Mom where are you going?" Booth asked.

"Oh I am meeting the Saroyan's for breakfast. It has been a long time." Lilly said and smiled.

"Okay I will give you a ride." Booth said.

"Thank you." Lilly replied and they left the house.

After dropping Lilly, Booth made his way to Brennan's apartment right in time for breakfast.

"Hey Bones." Booth said smiling.

"Hey, how about you go wake up Kate? I think we will be running late if she doesn't hurry up." Brennan told Booth from the bedroom.

Booth tiptoed on Kate's room, kneeled next to her bed and blew raspberries on her stomach.

"Haha... Haha.. Stop! Hahahahaha. Dadddddyy.. Stop. Haahahaha." Kate laughed.

Once Booth stopped, two small delicate arms were around his neck, applying the maximum amount of pressure they were capable of.

"Daddy I is miss you." Kate said and his her face in her father's neck.

"Aww.. Baby I missed you too." Booth said and rubbed his daughter's back to soothe her.

Soon they were ready and had headed to work to start their day.

* * *

Hey please do review. Don't forget. I give you chapters and you give me reviews...


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 63: Work

Brennan was headed for Cam's office to ask her about the whereabouts of her remains.

"Cam where are my remains?" Brennan said as she entered Cam's office.

Cam was sitting on the couch, speaking to someone and laughing.

"Dr. Brennan they will be here in the next half an hour. I assure you." Cam said and then looked between Brennan and the woman she was talking to.

"Dr. Brennan this is Lilly. Booth's mother." Cam said and got up.

"Pleasure to meet you." Brennan said and shook Lilly's hand, who too stood up.

"Pleasure is all mine." Lilly said.

"Booth has told me so much—" Brennan tried saying but was interrupted by someone's loud shouts of "Bones!"

"There you are! I've been looking all around—" Booth said and then looked at the occupants of the room. "Mom what are you doing here?" Booth asked, confused.

"I got her here Seeley." Cam said smiling and nodding at Booth.

"Mom this is where I work anyways.. This is Bones. Bones meet mom." Booth said.

"You are Seeley's girlfriend?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"Yes." Brennan said, smiling back politely.

"You are The Temperance Brennan. The author! Aren't you?" Lilly asked a little shocked.

"That would be me." Brennan said.

There was an awkward silence in the room which was broken by Booth.

"Bones come on we have to interview the prime suspect!" Booth said.

"What? Booth the identification is still waiting. How did you get the prime suspect?!" Brennan said thinking that Booth had gone mad.

"The dental records identified the victim as Mikey Ronald." Booth said.

"How did you get the prime suspect?" Brennan asked as she took the case file from Booth and read through it.

"He had threatened to kill his lawyer a week before his death." Booth said.

"A lawyer? I don't think he will tell—" Brennan was saying.

"You two work together?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. Actually that's how we came to know each other. Mom right now I gotta go. But will meet you later." Booth said and walked him and Brennan out of the room with a hand on the small of her back.

"Bones what's the matter?" Booth asked while he was driving. Brennan had been staring out of the window for a long time now.

"I don't think that your mother was happy with me." Brennan said.

Booth stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to look at Brennan.

"Bones I told you before I don't need her approval stamp on you! She has no right okay? She left me! She left my brother! I don't care what she thinks about you or about Kate or even about me." Booth said angrily.

"You are angry." Brennan said, observing.

"NO. No, I am not angry." Booth said and tightened his hold on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath.

"You haven't talked to her yet. You should have talked to her." Brennan said calmly taking Booth's free hand in hers.

"I don't know how to Bones." Booth said looking away from her.

"Booth. You don't have to be so tensed about it. If you give her some time then maybe she will come around and tell you." Brennan said as she cupped his left cheek and turned his face towards her so she could look in his eyes.

"You are right. I am acting really stupid aren't I?" Booth said shaking his head and smiling.

"Well you have an average IQ level so I guess it would be normal for —" Brennan tried to say but was interrupted when Booth's lips landed on hers. Brennan immediately pulled away.

"Booth!" Brennan said and slapped him lightly on his arms.

"We are working!" Brennan said and chuckled.

"Right work work work." Booth said and pulled the Sequoia back on the road.

* * *

Review! And hold on for what is to come...

but don't forget to review.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 64: A Shot

Hodgins ran to Cam's office not bothering to stop and say sorry to all those he had tumbled down.

"Cam! The FBI called. Someone's been shot!" Hodgins said.

"What? Who!" Cam said as she quickly got up and dialed some numbers on her phone.

"They are not certain but they think its mostly Booth. The shooter has some past with Booth." Hodgins said.

"Seeley?! Seeley has been shot?" Lilly asked.

Hodgins now saw an older woman in the room which he had completely ignored before.

"Lilly relax. It could be a false alert. Let me just call the FBI." Cam said and spoke into the phone.

Soon they all- Cam, Hodgins were in GW hospital making their way through the hospital wards.

When they were at the entrance of a private room they could hear Brennan and Booth talking loudly to each other.

"What the hell do you think of yourself!" Brennan shouted at Booth.

"An FBI agent okay? It's MY job. Not yours." Booth shouted back.

All of them entered the room to find Brennan sitting upright on the bed with her legs outstretched and Booth strolling in the office.

"Seeley!" Lilly said and ran to hug her son.

"Mom. Mom I am alright." Booth said and pulled away to look at his mother.

"I am so glad. How can you work like this?" Lilly said not breaking her gaze.

"It's what I do mom. It's what I and Bones do. Look out for each other. And if she wouldn't have been there today, I would have probably been dead." Booth said.

Lilly turned to look at Brennan lying on the bed. Her arms were crossed and she seemed to angrily stare at her hands on her lap.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan." Lilly said as she walked to Brennan's bedside, almost in tears.

"Uh.. " Brennan looked to Booth for support. Booth shook his head and smiled at her.

"It's no big deal. Lilly please don't cry." Brennan said said and awkwardly patted Lilly's hand. Lilly smiled at her truly.

Cam had been talking to Booth when Brennan said, "Where is Kate?"

"Oh Dr. B she is with Angela." Hodgins replied and went back to watching TV.

"Okay.. Bones you cannot leave this place. It's like you are under lockdown. There are two agents outside to keep a watch. Bye." Booth said and headed for the door.

"SEELEY BOOTH!" Brennan shouted startling all the people in the room except for Booth.

Lilly who had been sitting quietly on the couch observes their conversation very keenly.

"What now Brennan?" Booth asked irritated.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked him coldly.

Booth took a deep breath. Before he met Brennan, he uses to think that putting away bad guys was the most difficult task. Now his thoughts had drastically changed.

"To get Wilson Ronald." Booth said.

"The guy who shot you?" Brennan asked.

"No. The guy who tried to shoot me and instead shot you." Booth said.

"Booth you are not going." Brennan said, giving him a deadly stare.

Booth laughed evilly and said, "I am going." Booth said.

"Then I am coming too." Brennan said and tried to move from the bed. Booth took a few long strides and stopped next to Brennan's bed and held her uninjured calf.

"No you are not." Booth said chidingly.

"What?! You cannot decide for me!" Brennan said.

"Oh believe me Temperance I can. And I am. And at least I will be able to walk properly with my both legs." Booth said.

"Booth you know he is coming after you! You should not go to find him!" Brennan said.

"Bones its my job okay! You are hurt because that bastard was after me!" Booth said angrily.

"Cam you are responsible if she leaves!" Booth said.

"Booth use your brains if you have any left! If I go to get him he won't hurt me. He is after you! You said so yourself." Brennan said angrily.

"I have just enough brains left! Stay here." Booth said through gritted teeth and walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brennan shouted but this time Booth didn't come back.

After taking a good look at her X-rays Brennan was satisfied that if she would be careful for some weeks, her leg will be fully healed.

Hodgins had left immediately after Booth had to take his pregnant wife and Kate out for lunch. Brennan was very thankful to Hodgins and Angela. Angela wanted to meet Brennan so badly but had not come to the hospital for Kate's sake.

When Cam had to go to make some calls Brennan had the perfect opportunity to leave.

"I need to leave." She told Lilly who was sitting on the couch.

"Dr. Brennan please you need to rest." Lilly said.

"Please call me Temperance and I don't need to rest. Your son's life could be in danger. I need to leave now. Before it is too late." Brennan said.

Lilly nodded in understanding and said, "How do you plan on leaving? There are agents outside."

"Don't worry about that." Brennan said pressing a button to call the nurse.

The nurse helped Brennan on the wheelchair and headed outside with her.

"Where is Dr. Brennan headed to?" An agent asked kindly.

"To get another X-ray of her leg. Is that a problem?" The nurse asked glaring at the two agents.

"No no we are coming with you though." The other agent said more confident.

"But what if someone tampers with my tubes in the room. Booth once showed me a movie in which poison was mixed in the breathing tube. You wouldn't want me to die. Would you?" Brennan looked up at the two agents with big blue innocent eyes.

"Temperance I will be waiting for you." Lilly said as she came to the door.

"Thank you Lilly." Brennan said and gestured the nurse to take her away.

* * *

Guys I am sorry for the gaps. I am trying to improve them. Please review. Don't leave me review-less like you have been keeping me for the last 3 chapters.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 65: Flashback

Booth and Brennan stood at the doorstep of the lawyer, Mr. Brandon's house waiting for him to answer the door.

A gray haired man appeared at the door and looked at the two confusingly.

"How may I help you?" Brandon asked.

"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said flashing his batch and then pointing to Brennan, "And this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. From the FBI."

"FBI?" Brandon replied a little shocked and led them inside the house.

The lawyer had been nervous the entire interrogation.

"Is it true that Mike Ronald had threatened to kill you?" Booth asked.

"Yes but we had sort out all the issues between us. There was no problem at all- excuse me please don't touch that. It's private." Brandon Brennan who was browsing through the house and had picked up a photo frame.

"Booth?" Brennan asked.

"No it's not." Booth said looking at Brandon, "Not during a murder investigation. We can get you a warrant if you like. But if you cooperate we will write it down. You are a lawyer. You know how it works." Booth said and saw Brandon nod.

"Booth.." Brennan said as she walked towards him with the photo frame in her hands.

"Look at this." Brennan said handing Booth the photo frame.

"That's Philip McFry. My tenant. Moved in a little over a month ago." Brandon said.

"Booth his bone structure is the same as the victim's is. Look." Brennan said and removed Mike Ronald's photograph from his case file and holding it next to the photo frame.

"They could be related Booth."

Brennan said.

"You are right. We need to see your tenants room please." Booth told Brandon.

"Philip the FBI is here. They need to look around." Brandon said knocking on the door. When no reply came he turned the door knob. But found it locked.

"Mr. Brandon please step back." Booth said as he knocked down the door. Cringing at the pain he felt from the applied force Booth made his way inside.

"Agent Booth." Came a reply from a person who stood directly in front if Booth with a gun pointed at Booth's head. "Long time no see?" Philips said and chucked darkly.

Booth realized that Philip knew him from sometime before but could not remember.

"Put the gun down." Booth said angrily.

"No agent Booth. I have waited a long long time." Philip said and released the gun lock and fired the gun.

A deafening sound was heard. Before Booth knew what was happening he was pushed on the ground and another shot was fired. Booth pulled his gun out and tried to stand up immediately but fell back down with someone's body weight on him.

Another shot and this time the room was filled with dust.

Booth waved his hand in the air, coughing, to clear his vision and air.

"Booth Brandon is shot." Brennan's voice came from above him.

Booth immediately located Brandon lying on the ground and went to him. After adjusting his hand on Brandon's wound to apply optimum pressure Booth told Brennan to call the paramedics.

"I don't think so I can Booth." Brennan replied.

Booth looked up from Brandon to Brennan who was applying pressure in her calf.

"Oh my god Bones. You have been shot!" Booth said.

"Yes Booth but its just a scrape." Brennan replied nonchalantly.

"Bones don't move okay. And apply pressure." Booth said.

"This is not the first time I have been shot you know." Brennan replied.

"And you wouldn't have been shot if you would have let me handle the situation." Booth said.

"There would have been no handling once the bullet would have been lodged in your chest." Brennan said firmly.

Soon Brandon and Brennan were boarded into separate ambulances.

"Booth get Philip McFry's case file. I don't think that it was his real name. He is rated to Mike. That should help you to find him faster. He could be his brother or something more likely." Brennan said. Booth merely nodded and called the FBI.

"Guess what his real name is Wilson Ronald. Brother of Mike Ronald. I would have never gotten to him without you." Booth said as they sat in the ambulance.

Brennan smiled at him.

"Bones are you hurt badly?" Booth asked.

"No. Booth? I think we should call the hospitals and send over his photograph. I am pretty sure that I shot him. He will need aiding Booth." Brennan said.

"Okay Bones. Leave that to me. Now don't talk so much. I have heard that the wound will bleed more if you talk more." Booth said.

"I don't think that what you just said is factual. I wonder from where you get your facts from." Brennan asked and looked at Booth and grimaced.

Booth laughed at Brennan. And held her hand tightly to take some of her pain away.

* * *

Guys pls review. From next chpt we will be back to present scene.

Just review. Please. It's one review (or maybe two.) So review.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 66: Rock A Bye Baby

Booth sat in his car waiting for someone to come out of the warehouse. If Hodgins was right then Booth was waiting for Wilson to come out of his hiding.

Booth waited, prepared for anything that would happen. Then Booth saw it.

Someone came out of the warehouse covered in a huge hoodie. Even in the cold lazy night Booth was fast to move.

"Game over Wilson." Booth said and almost then the other hiding FBI agents came into view and cornered the black hoodie person.

The person raised his hands up in surrender but that's when all the agents released the gun lock and shouted, "Don't move!"

Booth realized that they had the wrong person. This person was certainly taller and thinner compared to the short Wilson.

"Who are you. Show your self." Booth shouted as he raised his arm with the gun and pointed at the person.

"Show yourself!" Booth shouted again when the person didn't move a breath. He fired a gun in the air to scare this person to submission. But the person was adamant.

Booth slowly moved towards the person inside the circle and poked his gun, hard, in the person's head and removed the good from the person's face.

Brennan swore that Booth could have had a stroke when he had removed the hood from her face. Booth's eyes had widened and she had rendered him speechless. Booth had stopped breathing.

"Booth! Breathe!" Brennan told Booth. Booth realized what had just happened was real and took a step back as if someone had pushed him. Anger boiled through him as he realized that Brennan was putting herself in danger.

"TEMPERANCE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Booth shouted.

Brennan was taken aback with Booth's tone.

"Booth!" Brennan chided him.

Booth pulled her by the arm and took her next to the SUV. He opened the backseat door and told her to get in.

Brennan just stood there and blinked her eyes blankly at him.

"Bones please. Please get in the car." Booth begged. Brennan muttered something incoherently but sat in the car and closed the door.

Booth pulled out his radio and spoke into it.

"All units be advised. We are moving in the warehouse. Any movement. Report to me." Booth said.

Booth led his team inside the warehouse. He had done stuff like this many times. But every time he felt his gut twist. This time he was ready to shoot.

Booth dropped his gun and sighed at what he saw. Tied to the chair with a gag stuffed in the mouth lay an unconscious Wilson Ronald.

"Bones." Booth said and his lips turned a little upwards in amusement. The woman was a surprise. She never failed to surprise him.

Booth headed back to his car to fing Brennan lying head back on her seat and smiling at him.

"You are a insane woman." Booth said and smiled at her. But Brennan didn't even blink an eye at him.

Booth sighed and turned to look back ahead and started driving.

"If you didn't get my previous hints then just to be clear I am mad at you." Brennan said.

Booth tightened his grip on the steering wheel and looked at Brennan through the rearview mirror.

"You cannot be mad at me Bones." Booth said.

"Don't call me Bones. And I can be mad and I will be. I am mad." Brennan said and crossed her hands in front of her.

"What are you? Six." Booth asked and shook his head and immediately thought if Kate.

"Where is Kate?" Brennan asked.

"Last I know Angela took her to my place." Booth said.

Booth pulled his car into parking and got out to open Brennan's door.

Booth opened the door and was waited for Brennan to get out.

"I am completely capable you know." Brennan said and slid across the seat next to the other door and got out of the car.

"Oh come on!" Booth said and banged the door close which he had previously held open.

"I will take Kate and will be out of here in no time." Brennan said.

"What!?" Booth said as he stepped next to Brennan and took in her condition.

First thing to notice was her limp. But Booth was more concerned about the scratch marks on her face.

"Bones." Booth said and stepped in front of her to stop her.

Brennan looked up at him.

"I am sorry. Truly." Booth said and caught his ears with his hands.

"Just so you know I didn't like the way you yelled at me Booth." Brennan said.

"Bones I am sorry I yelled at you. It's just.. I would have shot at you Bones. You could be dead. Because of me Bones." Booth said, his eyes shimmering with the truth.

"I didn't like it when you shouted at me in the hospital also Booth." Brennan said.

"Bones you were the one who started it. And I can never afford to keep you anywhere in danger." Booth said.

"Booth? Is it just because we are in a relationship that you tried to stop me?" Brennan asked seriously.

"No Bones. I would have done it even if we weren't in a relationship." Booth said.

Brennan shifted her weight from one foot to the other and back showing her disapproval of Booth's answer.

"Ok Bones you work on evidence right?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan said and waited for Booth to proceed.

"So remember years ago when we were on a gargenzola's case?" Booth asked.

"Gormogon." Brennan said nodding.

"Well ya. We were blown up because of your horrible acting and then I followed the apprentice. You wanted to come. But I stopped you." Booth said.

Brennan thought about what Booth was saying and then smiled at him.

"I don't wanna fight." Brennan said.

"Neither do I baby. But I only fight with you cause I love you." Booth said and pulled her in his arms inside the elevator and kissed her.

When they reached to Booth's floor they stepped out of the elevator hand in hand.

"Bones?" Booth said softly and looked inside her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you. But please promise me you will never put your life in danger." Booth said looking at Brennan.

"Only if you promise the same." Brennan said and smiled at him.

Booth chuckled at that. Both knew that neither could promise what Booth had asked for.

"How about this? I promise that I will try to keep away from danger." Booth said.

"I promise that I will try to keep away from danger." Brennan repeated.

This time it was Brennan who pull Booth into a searing kiss.

They managed to get to Booth's door, still kissing. They heard a door open somewhere but could not care less. After a few moments during their frenzy make out session they heard someone, actually many people clearing their throats.

"Ahem.. Ahem."

Booth and Brennan turned to face Cam, Hodgins, Lilly and Angela. Angela was about to leave when she ran into Booth and Brennan.

Angela smiled hugely at the couple. After all it was her dream for them to be together.

"Sweetie!" Angela said and hugged Brennan. "Don't ever disappear like that."

"Angie..." Brennan said and hugged her friend.

"Booth please don't kill me." Cam said and raised her hands in surrender when they all were sitting in Booth's drawing room.

Brennan had gone to check on Kate who was put to sleep in Parker's room.

"It's okay Cam." Booth said and smiled at her.

"Whew. I was really worried you know. Your two agents were talking about how wonderful a shot you are. They were really terrified at what you would do to them." Cam said.

Booth thought how Brennan had gotten past the guards. He excused himself and headed to Parker's room.

The door was ajar and Brennan was sitting on the bed with Kate sleeping on her lap and Brennan was stroking her head. When Booth got closer he could here Brennan singing a lullaby to Kate.

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top,

When the wind blows the cradle will rock.

When the bough breaks the cradle will fall,

And down will come baby, cradle and all." Brennan sang.

Booth almost cried at the scene in front of him. A beautiful voice came to his ears. Brennan was so loving. And surprising.

"Rock a bye baby, gently you swing,

Over the cradle, Mother will sing,

Sweet is the lullaby over your nest

That tenderly sings my baby to rest." Brennan sang and saw Booth enter the room and take a seat next to Brennan, slipping his arms around her they both sang together.

"From the high rooftops, down to the sea

No one's as dear as baby to me

Wee little hands, eyes shiny and bright

Now sound asleep until morning light

Rock a bye baby, on the tree top,

When the wind blows the cradle will rock.

When the bough breaks the cradle will fall,

And down will come baby, cradle and all."

* * *

Pretty big chapter huh? Please review. Kate is there in the next chapter don't worry. Please review.

rock a bye baby la la la la


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 67: Sleep Tight

After putting Kate to sleep, Booth and Brennan headed out to their small gathering.

While they were all busy talking to each other Booth asked Brennan how had she gotten past the guards.

"Well Booth you see my acting had improved immensely. I called the nurse and told her that I was Temperance Brennan the author and I that I have been kidnapped. And the two agents are actually gang members who are making it sure that I stay trapped in the hospital. I told her that there were corrupt cops involved." Brennan said and laughed.

"Lilly helped me. And soon the nurse dragged me out of the room. Not literally. She took me out on a wheelchair." Brennan continued, "I was discharged AMA and I headed to the office. No one was there. But the case file was updated on the server by Hodgins. There was a microbial bacteria found on a pair of shoes in Wilson's room. They were wet. And because of their wetness Hodgins could find salt concentration and could easily locate Wilson. When I reached there, none of you had still come. Wilson was surprised to see me. But he was very week. I took him down while my eyes blinked." Brennan said proudly.

"Blink of an eye Bones." Booth said and shook his head. "Took him down in the blink of an eye."

"Bones?" Booth asked again after sometime.

"Yes?" Brennan said.

"You could have told me you know." Booth said.

"What that I was going after Wilson? After we fought in the hospital I thought it was pretty clear. And if I would have told you what I was up to you would have locked me in a cage or something. Admit it." Brennan said.

"Hmm.. Yeah okay." Booth said and smiled at Brennan.

Soon Brennan had nestled into Booth's arm. His arm was slipped around her stroking her hand soothingly. Soon Brennan didn't hear what the others were talking about and closed her eyes.

The party left soon leaving Booth, Lilly and a sleeping Brennan in the living room.

Lilly offered to sleep on the couch, now that Kate was sleeping in the room. Booth thanked her and made his way to his bedroom with Brennan in his arms.

He gently lowered Brennan on her side of the bed and placed a tender kiss on her nose.

Soon he was dressed for bed and was undressing Brennan from her work clothes. When she was completely undressed Booth noticed brushing in some parts of her body because of her fight with Wilson.

"Oh baby." Booth whispered and tenderly touched the bruising. He pulled out an ointment and applied it on her scars. Then he slowly lifted her with on hand and pulled one of his old T-shirt on her. Then Booth crawled into bed with her, making sure not to touch her injured leg he put an arm around her form and pulled the sheets above them. Soon he was asleep.

* * *

Keep the reviews coming. After all, I can't know if you're enjoying the story without them.

Note: this was a small chapter on purpose due to lack of reviews on the last chapter (which was the longest I wrote)


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 68: Morning Surprise

Kate opened the eyes to a new place and began to panic but was then put to relief by a photograph of Parker on the wall.

Kate quietly tiptoed out of the room and searched for her parents' bedroom. After after roaming in circles around the kitchen she finally found a room. She opened it to see her mother and father peacefully sleeping.

Kate climbed on the bed with little effort and crawled next to her mother's face. Kate stroked her mother's cheek lightly and kissed her forehead. Little did she know Booth was watching all this. When she turned to her father and extended her hand to touch his face that's when...

"Boooooooooyaaaaaa!" Booth shouted scaring Kate.

"Ahhhh!" Kate shrieked and then realized that her daddy was scaring her. "Daddy!" Kate said and pouted her lips.

Booth started to laugh and then Brennan joined in.

"Morning Baby!" Brennan said and hugged her daughter tightly. She had missed her damn too much.

"Morning mommy." Kate said and tried to blow a raspberry on her mother's neck but ended up making it wet with saliva.

"Katie... Do you not know how to blow a raspberry?" Brennan asked childlike. Before Kate could answer both of her parents were tickling her and blowing raspberries all over her.

"Stopp! Stopp! Please. Hahaha! Ahhh." Kate screamed loudly and they all laughed.

Booth had left his place to pick up some clothes for Kate and Brennan from Brennan's place. Brennan was getting bored sitting in the room so she pulled on a pairs of Booth's sweat pants and made her way limping to the drawing room with her hands in Kate's.

"Hey morning." Lilly shouted from the kitchen. Brennan lifted Kate in her arms and made her way to the kitchen.

"Kate did you meet your grandmother?" Brennan asked Kate.

Kate slowly nodded. And after she got some confidence she said, "We talked."

"Hey honey." Lilly said and softly pinched Kate's nose and cooed.

"Temperance I'm making pancakes for breakfast but I cannot find the dough." Lilly complained, "Wonder where Seeley has kept it."

"Actually he had not stayed here since a month. But I guess you would find some dough in the third drawer there." Brennan pointed out.

Soon with Brennan's help Lilly got all the ingredients.

"Mommy even I wanted to help. But I donno what is where." Kate said and scratched her head in confusion. "How do you know mommy? What is where?" Kate asked.

Brennan found Kate scratching her head very cute and kissed her cheek. "Yeah Temperance. How did you know so much about the kitchen? I thought he lived with you." Lilly asked.

"He still lives with me. But before we were in a relationship, Booth and I used to spend a lot of time at each others place. For work of course." Brennan said with a smile.

Almost then the door opened and everyone could see Booth tiptoe in.

"Daddy!" Kate shouted from the kitchen. And the. She saw a person with short blond curls step in.

"Parka!" Kate said and ran to hug her brother.

"Hehe. Hi Kate." Parker said hugging his sister back. He then took Kate's small hand in his larger one and moved to the kitchen.

"Hi Bones." Parker said and hugged her while one hand was still holding Kate.

"Parker. What a pleasant surprise." Brennan said hugging him back and kissing his forehead.

"Mom said that it would be okay if I miss school once." Parker said with a smile.

Brennan walked towards Booth to take one of the huge bags full of food.

"Hey." Booth said and placed a kiss on Brennan's cheek. Brennan smiled at him and they walked to the kitchen to join the rest of the family.

After breakfast Booth decided to go to work to complete the paper work on the case.

"You shouldn't do it all alone. We always do it together." Brennan said.

"Bones you need to rest." Booth said.

"Booth please." Brennan said looking at him. She then got up and headed to the bedroom.

Booth followed her without a word.

"Booth please can I come to help you? We always do it together and his way we won't be long and then we could go and plan Kate's birthday party." Brennan said.

"What! When is her birthday?" Booth asked shocked.

"Day after tomorrow." Brennan said.

Booth sat on the bed and thought about it a while.

"Okay Bones you can come. But don't end up doing anything stupid." Booth said.

"Like going after a person who was going to shoot you?" Brennan asked raisins her eyebrows in amusement.

"Like getting yourself shot. And take some painkillers with you." Booth said and headed out of the room.

Man they had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

Guys please review. If you are using unlimited or free Internet then please. And even if you are not. Please spend your two cents on this..


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 69: The Birthday Preparations: The List

"Booth! Why are we here! We don't have much time!" Brennan said as Booth pulled the car in the hospital drive.

"You only get to come with me if you get yourself checked first." Booth said.

"Booooth.." Brennan whined.

"Stop whining Bones." Booth said with a chuckle and shake of his head.

Soon after they left from the hospital, they were heading to the FBI building.

"Bones I will do the paperwork cause I am faster in it than you and you make the guest list." Booth said.

"You hate paperwork!" Brennan said.

"Guest list is more urgent Baby. Please." Booth said.

Brennan settled on the couch with her legs on the coffee table and began thinking of who all to invite while Booth sat at his desk doing paperwork.

After a while of thinking Brennan began to scribble on the paper in her cursive handwriting.

Kate

Booth

Temperance

Parker

Lilly

Angela

Hodgins

Sweets

Rebecca

Cam

Max

Hank

"Hank.." Brennan wondered

"Booth! We still haven't told Hank about it yet!" Brennan said and stood up.

Booth listened to her and then reacted after five seconds. He narrowed his eyes as he realized that he had actually forgotten and got up and cursed.

"Oh shit! Bones how could you forget." Booth said searching for his cell phone beneath the mess of papers on his desk.

"It's in your right trouser pocket." Brennan said.

Booth removed his phone from his right trouser pocket and called his Pops.

"Can I speak to Hank Booth please." Booth said inside the phone.

And after impatiently waiting for sometime he spoke with excitement on his face, "Hey Pops! How have you been!... No Pops I'm in no trouble. Why do you think that I will call you only when I need something..." Booth looked at Brennan and smiled and continued speaking on the phone, "No Pops I don't need advice about Temperance... No Pops I told you before I am not gay... Pops! Stop! I and Bones we are in a relationship. Happy?" Booth said and laughed at Pops reaction.

"Pops there is a surprise for you. How about you pack your bag for a little weekend and I will come to pick you up around six thirty?" Booth said, "I am not telling you Pops. Okay bye." Booth said and cut the phone.

"So who else is on your list?" Booth asked.

Brennan showed him the list Booth scribbled something and gave it back to Brennan.

Booth had cancelled his, Brennan's, Kate's, and Parker's name from the list.

"Booth why did you cancel our names?" Brennan asked.

"We are not guests Bones... The rest is fine. I am almost done. Then we can go shopping." Booth said.

"Shopping?" Brennan asked.

"For Kate's birthday present Bones. It's a tradition." Booth said.

"Oh..." Brennan said and smiled but tears filled in her eyes.

Booth immediately went by her side.

"Baby. What's the matter?" Booth asked cupping her face with his hands.

"Nothing, it's just that when I was a kid I never got a birthday present. I am so happy that Kate can get all of this. And we are the ones giving it to her." Brennan said.

"Yes we can take care if her. We will always take care of her." Booth said and hugged Brennan.

Before leaving Hoover Booth called home to tell them that they would be a little late. Then he talked to Parker and Kate on the phone for sometime.

"Dad! Grandma is so cool!" Parker had told him and Booth could hear Kate laughing in the background.

"Dadda I is love you." Kate had told him. "I is also loves mommy. Can you tell her." Kate had asked. Booth gave Brennan her beloved daughter's message and then they left

Soon they were at Barstons child's play searching for a perfect gift for Kate.

* * *

Please review without fail

Please suggest a gift ASAP!


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 70: The Birthday Preparations: The Gift

Booth and Brennan were ransacking all the shops and found very little (According to them).

A townhouse, a tricycle, an art desk, new collection of story books and last but not the the least a camping tent.

Though they were still unsatisfied with their gift collection, they left to pick up Hank because they were in a timeline. Around six they arrived at the nursing home in time to pick up Hank.

"Pops. Hey!" Booth said as he saw Hank waiting in the hallway and hugged him.

"Hey shrimp! You've grown taller huh!? ... Temperance my darling how have you been!" Hanks said and kissed Brennan's hand.

"Hank! How have you been?" Brennan asked.

"I've been.. I've been just fine." Hank said and smiled at her and then said, "Temperance would you care to tell me what surprise Shrimp has for me. He won't tell me and I find that my blood pressure keeps on increasing." Hank said.

"What! Pop lets go to the doc—" Booth said.

"Nice try Hank." Brennan said and she and Hank laughed together.

When they were headed home in Booth's car Brennan saw something and screamed "Stop!"

Booth skidded the car on the side of the road.

"Bones! What's the matter?" Booth said.

"Booth I saw it. It's perfect for Kate." Brennan said.

"What?" Booth asked confused.

Brennan got out of the car and to a jewelry store.

After a few seconds Booth and Hank were following her.

"Who is Kate?" Hank asked.

"Pops why don't you go ask Bones there." Booth said as they entered the shop.

"Okay." Hank shrugged and walked to Brennan.

Booth saw Hank asking Brennan the same question. Brennan looked at Booth and smiled questioningly. Booth smiled back and nodded and then walked next to her and entangled her fingers in his and faced Hank.

"She is our daughter." Brennan said.

Hank's jaw dropped. He closed his mouth and looked at Brennan wide eyed. Then he looked at Booth for conformation and he nodded.

"Wow! That's great news! I can't wait to meet my granddaughter! How old is she though?" Hank asked and started looking around the shop for a gift for his granddaughter.

"Three." Brennan said.

"I have to tell you I am hurt that you didn't tell me sooner." Hank said.

"Pops we are adopting her she started staying with us only a few months ago." Booth said.

"What? Sorry I didn't know." Hank said.

"It's no problem Hank. Booth look at this." Brennan said pointing at a necklace.

"Wow." Booth said.

The necklace had a platinum chain with a pendant. The pendant was oval shaped, the size of a thumb print, the pendant opened and it held place for two pictures.

That was not the best part yet.

On the pendant was a dolphin. Much like the one Brennan's mother had given her. There was a piece of diamond in place of the dolphin's eye.

It was perfect.

The perfect present.

* * *

Hey guys please review.

Thank you Becky for your wonderful idea.

Don't forget to review for God's sake.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 71: Birthday Preparations: The Cake.

"Pops there is one more surprise." Booth said as he pulled the car in Brennan's building.

Brennan walked out of the car to the security guard.

"Where are we? And how many surprises?" Hank asked.

"Oh this is Bones' place. She is just telling the guard to hold all the birthday deliveries for her. We got a bunch of things for Kate we will set it tomorrow." Booth said.

"What is the other surprise?" Hank asked.

"Wait for it. But prepare yourself." Booth said.

"He will hold the delivery." Brennan said as she opened the door and once again took her seat.

"Okay. Great so almost everything is done." Booth said and started the car.

"WAIT! We still haven't sent the invitations!" Brennan said.

"Baby relax. Relax. We will email them as soon as we reach home okay?" Booth said.

"Okay and we have to place the cake order as well." Brennan said.

"Okay we will stop by the cake shop. Do you have any of Kate's photograph?" Booth asked.

"Yes. There are many on my phone. I don't know which one to choose.

Finally they chose a picture of Kate for special order cake. In the picture Kate's hair was open and she was wearing a purple hairband. Her fringe was coming out and her head was tilted to the side. She was wearing a purple dress. She had caught the dress sides in her hands and was bowing like a princess. There was a small smile playing at her lips. But the best part of the picture was the big brown chocolate eyes. If you could see the picture then you would realize the saying about beauty being inside a person or even the saying that eyes are the windows of the soul. Her eyes were shimmering with innocence and love.

After placing the cake order and explaining that the cake should be perfect, they finally headed to Booth's apartment.

When the reached the floor, they heard Parker's and Kate's laughter.

"Is Parker here?" Hank asked as Booth opened the door.

"Yes and there is someone else too.." Booth said.

Hank stepped inside and saw a familiar face running behind Kate and Parker.

Lilly stopped and turned to see Hank. She was shocked. She never knew if she would be able to see him again. And there he was, her father-in-law who had accepted her in his family with so much love.

"Dad.." Lilly said and a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Lilly? Lilly.." Hank said and sniffled.

Lilly hugged Hank and then smiled at him.

"It's been so long dad. How have you been?" Lilly asked.

"Oh I've been great... Booth got me here because he told me that its his daughter's birthday. Where is she?" Hank said looking around.

"Pops!" Parker said and hugged his great grandfather.

"Hey son! So where is your sister?" Hank asked.

Kate was hiding behind the sofa still waiting for someone to find her in their game of hide and seek.

"Where is Kate I can't find her. She is so good at this game!" Booth said mockingly walking around the sofa.

"Missy!" Booth said and lifted Kate in his arms. "Gotcha." Booth said.

"Daddy you is always finds me." Kate said.

Booth took her to the assembly and introduced her to Hank.

"Kate this is your great grandfather. Pops." Booth said.

"Great grandpa? What is that?" Kate asked.

"It's nothing. I can be your friend if you like." Hank said.

"Fend?" Kate asked and Hank nodded

"Parker was my fend but he becomes my brotha so no one is my fend for now. You can be that fend." Kate said and smiled at him.

"Oh how about we celebrate our friendship with chocolates?" Hank said removing three small candies from his pocket.

"Chocolate?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Of course chocolate. After all you are my friend!" Hank said and handed one to Kate, one to Parker and ate one himself.

"To friends!" Parker said as he ate his chocolate.

"To friends." Everybody else said.

"To fends." Kate said and licked the delicious chocolate off of her fingers.

Soon dinner was eaten and everybody including Kate offered to wash the dishes but Booth insisted that he would do it.

While Booth was in the kitchen washing the dishes he could see his grandfather, mother and two children watching cartoons together in the living room and laughing. Brennan was nowhere to be found. Tensed, Booth left the plates and went in search for Brennan.

He found her in the bathroom, sitting on the floor. She had grabbed her injured calf tightly and was trying to wrap a bandage around it. Her eyes were filled with tears from the pain and the old wound dressing lay on the floor fully covered with blood.

"Bones!" Booth said as he crouched next to her and lifted her in his arms careful not to touch her wound.

"Booth the stitches must have torn apart. I tripped and there was a lot of blood and it would have never happ—" Brennan said but was cut by Booth.

"Bones you are babbling. Something is really wrong." Booth said and laid her down on the bed.

He pulled out his phone and called Cam.

"Cam? Cam Bones' stitches are bleeding. Ya okay I am waiting." Booth said.

"Bones baby she is on her way you are gonna be okay." Booth said.

"Booth?" Brennan said.

"Yes baby?" Booth asked ready to help her with anything.

"I am not dying." Brennan said with a smile.

Booth smiled and joked, "I wouldn't be that lucky."

Brennan playfully swatted his arm and her movement caused her leg to hurt.

"Oww." Brennan said.

"Sorry baby you will be just fine." Booth started again.

* * *

Hey guys. What's up? Please care to review? Tell me how did you find this chapter.

I need to know it you are liking it or no. And any special birthday requests for Kate then let me know.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 72: Birthday Preparations: The Invites

Soon Cam was sitting on a chair next to Brennan in Booth's room. Booth had been hovering around and asking all sorts of silly questions.

"Seeley you need to give us some privacy. I will come and get you when I am done." Cam said sternly.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked.

"Go please." Cam said and saw booth hesitate and then leave.

Booth didn't know what to do. So he went back to doing his dishes.

Once the dishes were done he was striding outside the room. It had been more than thirty minutes he had left them alone.

When Booth was about to knock Cam opened the door.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Booth asked stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Booth I am alright." Brennan said, still lying on the bed.

"Yes will be just fine. But she needs to use crutches." Cam said, "No pressurizing he leg for at least three weeks."

"I am not gonna use crutches." Brennan said.

"Bones do you prefer a wheelchair?" Booth said as he moved towards his closet and removed a pair of crutches, which he had once needed, for Brennan.

"Also sorry Brennan but I am gonna tell Booth everything." Cam said and turned to Booth. "Booth she is not taking her pain medicine." Cam said.

Booth sucked in a breath. He knew how painful bullet wounds were.

"What?!" He asked Cam and then looked at Brennan.

Brennan started her "ceiling-staring" ritual- a ritual in which she stares at the ceiling to avoid any circumstance.

Booth saw Brennan ignoring him and he was angry with her.

"Ok thanks Cam. Really." Booth said.

Cam smiled and said "Hey it's okay."

Booth had gone downstairs to drop Cam to her car.

Brennan gathered her crutches and headed for the living room.

Lilly was the only one sitting on the couch. Hank was sitting on the floor with Kate on one side and Parker on the other. Brennan smiled at how happy they all were.

She sat at Booth's study, which was located behind the couch, and opened her mail on the desktop.

She emailed the invites to everyone on the list. The time was fixed. Sunday lunchtime.

Brennan was staring blankly at the desktop screen once she was done. It went on screen saver mode and hers and Booth's pictures popped up.

Booth entered the apartment to find his family engrossed in the cartoons. Kate had gone to sleep on Hank's lap. Booth looked around for Brennan and found her asleep on his desktop.

He slowly walked past the couch smiling at everyone and walked to Brennan. He was about to just carry her to bed but then remembered that she needed to take pain medicine.

"Bones! Wake up. You are drooling on my keyboard." Booth said.

"I am awake." Brennan said and jerked up.

"Stay here." Booth said and walked away. After a minute he returned with a glass of water and painkillers.

Without a word Brennan swallowed them.

"Pops? Did you take your medicine?" Booth asked.

"Ya shrimp since Temperance had got me the pill box I've never forgotten a day." Hank said with a smile.

"Temperance how are you feeling?" Hank asked her.

Brennan was so happy to have Hank in his life. He had never asked her how she was wounded because he knew how stressful their jobs can be. But he was so concerned.

"I am fine Hank. Thank you." Brennan said and smiled.

"Come on Bones. Bedtime." Booth said and walked towards their bedroom.

Brennan grabbed her crutches and followed Booth.

"Booth I sent the invites." Brennan said excitedly. Booth ignored her.

Brennan sighed and walked to Booth. She threw the crutches on the bed and put her arms around Booth's neck.

"Booth I am sorry. It's just that everything was happening so fast. The preparations and everyone was here. I didn't want to seem like a mad person to all of them. I needed to have some sense of control. I don't want to act dumb. You know that taking painkillers makes me feel like a person with average IQ." Brennan said.

"Bones. You are unbelievable." Booth said removing Brennan's hand from his neck and walking towards the door.

"Booth where are you going?" Brennan asked.

"To tell them that the two of us will be living at your place from now onwards." Booth said.

"Booth wait!" Brennan said. She sat on the bed and looked at the floor.

"I like it here." Brennan said and then looked up at Booth.

"But Bones. Your health matters first." Booth said.

"Can you please sit next to me?" Brennan requested.

Once Booth had taken a seat next to her Brennan took his hand in hers.

"I promise I will try my best to have my pills regularly." Brennan said, " But if I seem stupid to others then.." Brennan said.

"I have got your back Bones." Booth said and smiled at her.

"I love you." Brennan said seriously and kissed Booth firmly on the lips.

Booth embraced Brennan and returned her feelings. "I love you." Booth said and kissed her back.

Booth pulled away to look in Brennan's eyes and found nothing but happiness. He tenderly caressed her right cheek with his left hand's knuckles and went back to kissing her.

After sometime Booth told her go to sleep I will get Kate and Parker." Booth said.

"How are we all gonna sleep? There are six of us and two beds and one couch." Brennan said.

Well you and Kate sleep on this bed. Parker and I will sleep on the air mattress down here. Pops will take Parker's bed and mom the couch." Booth said and removed and air blanket and set it down next to the bed.

"Booth leg the kids sleep up. I will sleep down with you. The mattress is pretty big." Brennan said.

"As you wish Bones. Although you could have just said that you want to sleep with me." Booth said and winked at her.

Booth had to carry sleeping Kate and Parker one by one into the room. He laid them on the bed and walked away to the living room to give Hank and Lilly some extra blankets.

Then he put some pillows between Kate and Parker. He knew how Parker hated when anyone disturbed him from his stiff sleeping positions. And Kate had a habit of snuggling. He covered them both with blankets and closed the lights and curtains. He then sank into the air mattress next to Brennan and put his arms around her sleeping form.

"Goodnight Bones." Booth said and kissed her forehead and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Please care to review and tell me if you are enjoying the story. If you don't review then how will I know.

And review is my reward for the effort taken to write.

So please review.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 73: Birthday Preparations: The Decorations (1/2)

Booth was woken up in the morning with sweet kisses all over his face. He knew it was Brennan. He instinctively pulled her tighter around him and snuggled.

"Booth wake up... Wake up... Wake up... Oh come on now!" Brennan said shaking Booth.

Booth opened his eyes to see a fresh, smiling, happy Brennan.

"Hmmm..." Booth said and smiled at her. But then he noticed her hair, her apparel.

"Bones when did you get up?" Booth asked in a heavy sleepy voice.

"More than an hour ago. I thought I would go to my place after breakfast." Brennan said.

"Bones you are not supposed to do any sort of work." Booth said.

"I know Booth. But I need to get my place decorated for tomorrow." Brennan said, "And plus the gifts might be delivered. I need to check their packing and set up the art desk that we brought for her in her room." Brennan said referring to Kate.

"Bones. You cannot do that all by yourself!" Booth said.

Brennan shrugged.

"Okay how about I will be back from work by four and then we two can go at your place and decorate it." Booth said.

"What will I do until then?" Brennan asked. The alarm on the nightstand started ringing.

Booth got up and switched it off and then offered Brennan a hand to get up.

Once she was on her feet Booth's arms went around her waist and he nuzzled her cheeks with his nose.

"Rest." Booth said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It was only five minutes Booth had left and Brennan was already bored. Lilly had gone to church and the kids were still sleeping. Hank had decided to go out for a walk. Brennan was very happy that Hank was taking care of his health.

After another half an hour Brennan woke up the kids. Kate had gotten up immediately but Parker had hidden himself under the sheets.

"Two minutes please!" Parker said.

"Parker if you don't get up in a minute then Kate will wake you up in her way." Brennan said controlling her laugh. Kate had already extended her hands towards Parker's stomach to tickle him.

"I am up." Parker said sitting straight up and looking around at Brennan and then at Kate. Parker smiled knowingly at Kate and then attacked her with his tickles.

After an hour when the kids had bathed and eaten breakfast, Kate had decided to do some coloring. Meanwhile Parker asked Brennan if he could use the computer to email his friend and ask him about school work.

There was a knock at the door and Brennan opened it to find Lilly and Hank.

"How did you two end up together?" Brennan asked skeptically. Something was up. In reality Hank an Lilly had gone to get a gift for Kate.

"Coincidence." Hank said and smiled.

Brennan was sitting at the study doing her paperwork when Parker came to her.

"Bones can you please help me solve this maths problem?" Parker asked.

"Sure Parker. Lets see what we have got.." Brennan said and dived the some in a millisecond in her head but then spent the next five minutes explaining the concept to Parker.

"Thanks Bones! I had never understood it before! You rock!" Parker said and walked away.

"Parker.." Brennan called him.

"Yes Bones?" Parker asked.

"You know that tomorrow is Kate's birthday don't you?" Brennan. Asked.

"Yes. Dad told me. And what I've made for her is total gonna blow of her mind." Parker said.

"What! I hope not Parker Booth!" Brennan said.

"No Bones! It's an expression. What I've made is really sweet." Parker said.

"Oh. I see. Brennan said and smiled at him.

Soon they all had lunch together on the dinning table. Lilly had cooked. She asked everyone how the lasagna was. When Brennan tasted it, Brennan almost cried.

"Temperance! What's the matter? Are you alright?" Lilly asked.

"Mommy what happen?" Kate asked almost jumping of her chair to reach her mother and console her.

Parker put her hand in Brennan's and squeezed it so that she knew that he was there for her.

"Tempe what's the matter?" Hank asked.

"It tastes just like how my mother made it." Brennan whispered and managed a smile. Everyone in the room was relieved except for Kate who didn't understand what was happening.

"It's delicious Lilly." Brennan said.

"Thank you Temperance," Lilly squeezed Brennan's shoulder and whispered, "I would really like it if you will call me mom." Lilly said.

Brennan smiled through a lot of tears in her eyes. She was truly touched.

"Mommy please don't cry." Kate said. Even she was about to cry.

"Bones is crying happy tears sweetie." Parker said.

"Ain't that true!" Hank said and lifted Kate in his arms and played with her until her tears were long forgotten.

"It's really delicious. Mom. Thanks." Brennan said blushing a little and eating her lasagna.

Around four Booth was back home. He greeted everyone and went to check on Brennan who was watching TV with Parker and Kate.

"Hey." Booth whispered kissing Brennan's forehead and then standing in front of the TV and blck mg everyone's view.

"Daddy move!" Kate said.

"Dad!" Parker had whined.

"Booth you are blocking our view! That's really mature of you!" Booth said.

Booth would have moved but he was shocked.

"Bones? Were you just sarcastic?" Booth asked.

"Yes Booth! Now move." Brennan said.

"No Bones!" Booth said. "We all are going to the park and you and I ate going to your place. Now did you take your pills?" Booth asked. Brennan nodded.

Brennan switched off the TV and convicted the kids to go and put on their shoes.

"Hank..Mommm..We all are going to the park." Brennan said.

"Okay I will be right there." Lilly's reply came.

"Coming..." Hank replied.

"Bones?.. What did you just call my mother?" Booth asked.

* * *

So please review! Don't forget! If I get more than hundred review for this chpt then the next chapter will be up early... Lala


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 74: Birthday Preparations: The Decorations: Part 2

Brennan smiled at the hopeful and shocked look Booth gave her.

"Mom." Brennan said.

"Bones that's that's.." Booth struggled for words but the happiness he felt was clearly defined by his expression.

"Ready!" Parker said coming towards the two with Kate in one hand and his skateboard in the other followed by Hank and Lilly

"Lets go." Brennan said and kissed Booth's cheek with a lot of courage in front of everyone and headed towards the door.

Booth and Brennan dropped everyone at the park and headed for Brennan's place. They were silent during the five minute drive, both lost in their own thoughts.

Once they reached their destination Brennan told the guard to get the deliveries to her apartment and they both headed up.

"Okay Bones. Lets get started." Booth said as they entered the apartment with a box full of decorations.

Soon the gifts were arranged in Kate's room except for the necklace which they wanted to give it to her personally.

Booth and Brennan were lying on the couch admiring their work. Booth checked inside the box for more decorations.

"What do we have here?" Booth asked shaking a bottle of party spray (silly string).

"Don't you dare!" Brennan said as Booth attacked her with the silly string.

Brennan managed to grab another silly string bottle and almost emptied it on Booth.

"Bones!" Booth said laughing seeing Brennan covered with silly string.

"Ouch." Brennan said grabbing her wounded leg.

"Baby are you okay?" Booth asked immediately forgetting their little play and dropping the silly string somewhere on the floor long forgotten and immediately going on Brennan's side.

Booth bent down to check if there were any signs of bleeding in the wound.

"Booth?" Brennan asked trying her level best to sound nonchalant.

Booth looked up from his position and was covered with another round of silly string.

"You are so dead!" Booth said and grabbed Brennan over his shoulders, put her on the couch and emptied two bottles at a time on her face.

"Booth stop!" Brennan said removing crap from her face.

Booth saw Brennan struggling and helped her clear her face.

Once silly string was removed from her eyes, they looked at each other and got lost in time.

Brennan smiled at Booth. Booth give her a quick peck and carried her towards their bedroom to show her how much he really loved her and how much she meant to him.

Another hour and a half later they were at the park again to pick up their family.

Kate came swinging between hank and Lilly while Parker came about on his skateboard.

"Bones! I learnt so many tricks with the board today!" Parker said as they all got in the car.

"That's great Parks. Perhaps next time you could show them to me." Brennan said turning her headed behind to see Parker in the backseat.

"Mommy there's something on your face." Kate said and rubbing her hair, showing her mother exactly where that something was lodged.

Booth chuckled a little and removed some sticky silly string from Brennan's hair.

* * *

Please review.

Tell me if you like it or not.

And please get well soon all those who are sick. Consider my chapters as flowers for you which I will try to deliver everyday.

Thank you.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 75: Kate Birthday: Morning

Brennan and Booth were up early and preparing the food list for their guests.

Booth had left the apartment to place some food orders and pick up the cake.

Brennan had been busy preparing some food in the kitchen.

"Bones?" Brennan heard Parker whispering from somewhere.

"Yes Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Shh... I gotta show you something." Parker said coming out of nowhere and showing her a big card.

"... Wow.." Brennan said looking at the card.

It was bigger than Kate's height! It had a pop out drawing of Parker and Kate and a big Happy Birthday was written on it.

"Told ya I would blow off your mind." Parker said nodding smugly.

"It's wonderful Parker. Really. Priceless." Brennan said and hugged Parker.

"Mommy?" Kate's sleepy voice came from somewhere.

Brennan and Parker froze for a second. And then Parker quickly moved towards the drawing room and his the card behind the couch.

Only after Brennan was sure that Parker had put away the card she replied, "Yes baby?"

"I is very hungry." Kate said as she came into view with her lips pouted.

Brennan scooped her daughter in her arms and kissed her head loudly.

"How about a chocolate croissant and some milk?" Brennan asked.

Kate nodded happily and rubbed her tummy.

"Okay. Go quickly and call everybody for breakfast." Brennan said and saw the little feet trotting away down the hall.

After everyone was done having breakfast Hank had decided to go out for some fresh air and return some calls while Lilly decided to help Brennan in the kitchen and Parker went to take a shower.

"Mommy what should I wear?" Kate said holding out two pairs of her regular clothes.

"How about the new dress daddy brought from your room." Brennan said.

"The gittering dress?" Kate asked wide eyed.

"Yes Baby the—" Brennan was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"–the glittering dress." Brennan said as she headed for the door.

She opened the door to look at a direct descendant of John Wilkes Booth.

Brennan gasped but hid her shock by asking the stranger what he needed.

"I am here to see Seeley Booth." The old man said.

"Oh I think you have got the wrong address." Brennan said.

"No it's right here." The stranger said and handed her a piece of paper which held the address.

"I also saw his name on the mailbox downstairs." The old man said.

"Oh.. We have just moved in here. He could have been an old tenant. Why don't you give me your number and if by chance I get to meet him I will tell him to give you a call." Brennan said.

The man gave her his number. To clear her doubts Brennan asked the man his name.

"Frank Booth." Booth's father said.

"Okay." Brennan replied and closed the door. Brennan relaxed against the door and took a deep breath.

Brennan didn't know of what she did was right. But she was still in shock to think at all.

She was startled when someone knocked again.

"I am sorry to bother you again but if you don't meet Seeley you might meet my father Hank Booth. His nursing home told me that he was staying with his grandson at his place." Frank said.

"Okay. Hank. I got it." Brennan said and closed the door and sighed once she heard the footsteps fading away.

After a few seconds again someone knocked. Brennan was fully prepared to give Frank a big lecture. But was surprised to see Booth standing there happily.

To Brennan's surprise, she realized that she had started feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

Booth had happily walked up the stairs and couldn't wait to tell Brennan how beautiful the cake had turned out to be.

He knocked on the front door which opened very quickly. Booth smiled at Brennan but realized something was wrong. Suddenly there was a flash of fear in Brennan's eyes and her lower lip had began to tremble.

"Bones?...Temperance?" Booth asked.

Brennan blinked twice and looked away desperately wanting to change the topic.

"Ah.. Booth Parker's made such a beautiful card!" Brennan said.

"Temperance what's wrong? Please talk to me." Booth said sternly as both of them headed towards the couch.

When Brennan didn't reply Booth went searching for his mother.

"Mom do you know what's wrong with Temperance?" Booth asked.

Lilly shook her head and went to the hall to check on Brennan.

"Temperance what's the matter?" Lilly asked as she took a seat next to Brennan and rubbed her back.

Brennan looked from Lilly to Booth who was still standing. A tear had surfaced in her eye.

"Where is Kate?" Brennan asked in a whisper.

"She is coloring in Parker's room." Lilly said.

Brennan looked down and then said,

"I don't know how to say it..." Brennan said.

Booth was now on her side, their shoulders touching. He gently cupped her face and forced her to look into his eyes. Once he had her attention he encouraged her to say something by nodding.

"Booth.. Mom I am really sorry but just a few minutes ago Frank Booth was here." Brennan said and continued, "He said that he the nursing home gave him this address to meet Hank. I told him that you don't live here anymore. I know I was.. Wrong to send him away from the two of you but- but I can't have him near my two children." Brennan said and didn't even realise that she had just called Parker her son.

Booth had become senseless. After a few moments when he recovered he pulled Brennan into him and rubbed his hand on her arm.

"You did the right thing Temperance." Lilly said with a very small smile.

* * *

Please review..

Please

N tell me fast what do you think.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 76: The Birthday Party

After a while Brennan separated herself from Booth's embrace and headed to find Kate.

"Mom..." Booth told his mother who was still teary eyed.

"I do not understand why he chose to come back. Today." Lilly said.

"We will be alright mom. I am not letting him near my family at all." Booth said with determination.

"Mommy how is I looking?" Kate asked Brennan once she was ready.

"Like a princess baby. So pretty." Brennan said kissing her forehead.

Brennan looked at the hall clock. It was nearly lunchtime. Time to go to park.

"How about we go to the park?" Brennan asked Kate.

Kate nodded happily.

Soon Brennan was ready for the party and had grabbed her purse. She went to the drawing room with Kate to tell Booth goodbye.

"There are my beautiful girlS." Booth said making Brennan blush and Kate smile.

"Hank you daddy. Mommy is taking me to park. Can you come with us please?" Kate asked.

Booth hated denying his daughter anything but he had to.

"Sorry missy but daddy's got a lot of work to do. How about we play together when you come back?" Booth asked.

Kate gave a small smile and then nodded.

Booth rose up and followed Kate and Brennan towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Booth asked Brennan as he grabbed her wrist and gently turned her around so she was facing him.

Brennan gave him a sad smile.

"Hey Bones. Just forget whatever happened with Frank okay. Today is Kate's day." Booth said and Brennan nodded.

"I will drop you to the park." Booth said as he grabbed his keys.

"Don't be ridiculous you will have to ride back here and then go back to my place. I am taking a cab. And I will be there by sharp one." Brennan said.

"Okay." Booth said and kissed Brennan's cheek.

"I love you Bones. I am very proud of you." Booth said.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan said with a smile and walked out of the door with Kate.

Brennan had been pushing Kate on a swing in the park. She and Kate had received many stares from people all around them because their unusual attire.

Brennan was relieved when finally Booth messaged them that everyone was ready at her place for Kate.

She took a cab to her place telling Kate that she needed to collect something.

Kate nodded lost in her own world trying to figure out how exactly her dress glittered.

"Come on baby." Brennan took Kate in her arms out of the cab.

Kate moved her legs indicating to be put on the ground.

"Baby mommy needs to make it real quick so how about you hang up here?" Brennan asked. In reality she didn't want to put Kate down because she knew that once she saw how many people were there for her first birthday party ever, Kate would be overwhelmed and perhaps a little scared.

"Okay mommy." Kate said and kissed her mother's cheek showing her that she didn't mind being in her mother's arms a little longer.

Brennan entered her key into the lock and opened the door. The room was empty. Everyone might have hidden somewhere she wondered.

And then...

"SURPRISE." Everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

Please review. I will come to know if you are still liking this story or no. And tell me how you think Kate might react.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 77: The Birthday

Kate clung to her mother tightly.

"Relax baby. They all are here for you birthday. Happy birthday." Brennan said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"My birthday?" Kate whispered.

"Yes baby." Brennan said.

Kate gasped and a tear fell out of her eyes. She looked around to find- her Daddy, Parker, grandpa Max, Pops, grandmother Lilly, aunt Angela, uncle Hodgins, aunt Cam, aunt Rebecca and uncle Sweets- all staring at her with a big smile on everyone's face.

Suddenly there was a broad smile on Kate's face and her eyes glistened. Everyone on the room could only think about how beautiful she was. Brennan kissed her daughter's forehead and and asked her, "Do you wanna go and say hi to everyone?"

Kate was a little reluctant to leave her mother's arms but yet she nodded.

Soon it was game time.

"Max and I have planned some games to play." Parker announced proudly.

"The first game is the chocolate eater. Every player will have a couple of chocolate bars in front of them. The first player will start eating the chocolate and will try to finish it while the second player will keep on rolling the dice trying to get a three. Since Kate is three years old. When the second player gets a three the first player will have to stop eating and the third player will start rolling the dice. And so on. Are we clear?" Parker asked everyone.

Everyone including Kate nodded in excitement.

"Pops is judging this game. No foul play is allowed." Parker said and soon all eleven of them were sitting around the dining table in each facing two chocolate bars.

They all were seated in the following order: Kate- Booth- Sweets- Cam- Hodgins- Angela- Max- Parker- Lilly- Brennan- Kate

"Kate you go first on three two one!" Pops said. Booth had been throwing the die desperate to get a three.

"Ha! Stop right there missy!" Booth said and started eating half a bar at a time. He would have surely won if Sweets had not gotten the three very fast.

"My turn!" Sweets said and started eating. It was obvious to everyone that Booth would have won until Sweets started eating. Till Cam's turn came Sweets had finished a full bar.

When everyone was focused on Cam, Booth quietly picked up his first half bar and dropped it in Sweets plate.

"Daddy!" Kate whispered in shock but still giggling.

"Shh.. Missy. Daddy is gonna with this.

"Daddy can you put some of mine too?" Kate whispered.

Booth took an entire bar from Kate's plate leaving only a little more then half behind for her, and dropped it in Sweets plate.

Parker saw all of this and wanted to call his dad and laugh but he was a little too far from him.

When Hodgins turn came Parker quietly picked up a bar of chocolate and his it under his thigh.

"Not yet Parker. Atleast do it after your turn comes. They will come to know that you have cheated. Because we all start with two chocolates." Max whispered.

"Ohhkayy..." Parker said and set the chocolate back on his plate.

Soon Parker's turn was done and he slowly hid the other chocolate bar under his thigh.

"Do I really have to do this?" Lilly sighed.

"Yes grandma! It's fun! Now eat fast Bones is beating you!" Parker said.

Soon Brennan landed a three and started eating.

After eating two pieces of chocolate she couldn't have any more which surprised her. She loved chocolate to no extent and today she could hardly eat any. This even Booth and Angela noticed.

Again it was Kate's turn and she was about to finish her last few pieces when Booth's turn came.

"Daddy! I was gonna eat all!" Kate said.

"Sorry missy!" Booth said and started eating his second bar and quickly finished it.

"Yef!" Booth shouted with a stuffed mouth.

"Seeley is the first winner. Now it's the shrink's turn." Pops said.

Sweets was about do eat when he he noticed that there were two and a half chocolate bars on his plate.

"Booth cheated! There are almost three bars in my plate!" Sweets said.

"Sweets are you crazy or something?" Booth asked.

"No! I ate an entire bar in the first round which left me with only one bar. And here are three chocolate bars!" Sweets said. "It was you wasn't it."

"Don't be absurd Sweets. Booth just ate an entire bar right now in front of all of us. Which means that even if he had cheated he could give you one extra chocolate bar. Making you chocolate count to two. So from where did one more chocolate land in your plate? I am sorry but I think that someone else has cheated you." Brennan said.

"Hmm.." Sweets thought. Brennan had a point.

"Okay let's stop the game! Shrimp wins!" Hank said handing Booth a small wrapped gift.

"Oh how honored I am but since its my daughter's birthday I am gonna give this gift to her." Booth said and handed Kate the present.

All the squints were shocked.

Had he just called Kate his daughter?

"Why are you all's mouth open?" Booth asked.

"Did you adopt Kate?" Angela asked.

"Yes I have and couldn't be more lucky to have a daughter like her." Booth said and smiled at everyone.

"Okay everyone! The next game is darts. Who ever loses will have to do something we tell you to do." Parker said, "Dad you are the judge since you are very good at this stuff." Parker said.

"That's right! Remember Boris and Natasha and their Russian knife act?" Cam said and everyone laughed.

Booth took down everyone's scores and Brennan was still zero.

"Bones you are not doing it right!" Booth whispered to Brennan.

"Booth these are fake plastic darts, its difficult to throw them at a proper velocity." Brennan said.

So Brennan lost this game and was waiting for her punishment.

* * *

So what do you want Brennan to do?

Please review and let me know!

And the chocolate thing with Brennan is exactly what you are thinking! Review!


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 78: Boogie Woogie

"Okay how about you sing for all of us?" Cam suggested.

"Oh come on that's too boring." Rebecca said.

"Bones! Do your Boogie Bones dance!" Parker suggested.

"Parker that was our secret!" Brennan said!

"Too bad Bones you just disclosed it! Now lets see it!" Booth said.

"No." Brennan said.

"Please Bones!? I will do it with you! And even Kate will." Parker said.

"Yes mommy please I wanna do bones dance mommy please?" Kate said.

"How come I don't know what this boogie bones thingie is?" Booth asked.

"Parker had a project.. And Kate was there.. So I taught them..." Brennan said and blushed.

Soon everyone had settled down and in front of them stood Brennan with Parker and Kate on either side of her. And Brennan started singing. Soon the three of them were dancing like kids.

"Boogie woogie Boogie

Boogie woogie woogie

Boogie woogie boogie

Bones is what this is all about

Touch your cranium,

the big bone in your head

Move your hand down;

touch your mandible instead

And there's my clavicle,

that's my collarbone.

And my sternum keeps my ribs at home.

Boogie woogie Boogie

Boogie woogie woogie

Boogie woogie boogie

Bones is what this is all about

All my vertebrae are running down my back

From my head to my pelvic bone intact

My femur fits in there, it's a leg bone I own

And longest bone that I have grown.

Boogie woogie Boogie

Boogie woogie woogie

Boogie woogie boogie

Bones is what this is all about

Patella fits in next, that's my kneecap,

Below it are two more leg bones which I will now pat,

My tibia in front,

my fibula in back,

Keep me running forth and back.

Boogie woogie Boogie

Boogie woogie woogie

Boogie woogie boogie

Bones is what this is all about

Moving down my arm thats the humerus

There's an ulna and a radius

All my fingers, all my toes,

They're called phalanges, everybody knows.

And on my back you'll find, two shoulder blades in line,

We call them scapula every time.

Now lets do the boogie woogie and turn ourselves around,

Cause Bones is what this is about."

After their performance had ended there was pin drop silence. Everyone was absorbing what they had just witnessed.

And then everyone began to clap and hoot. Booth couldn't control his urge to get up and place a kiss on Brennan's cheek.

"That was awesome Bones! Where did you learn that from?" Booth asked as he took her hand in his.

"I made it myself." Brennan said.

"No way!" Booth said laughing.

"Yes way." Brennan said and smiled.

After lunch they played some more. Kate had become very tired and sleepy after playing games the entire day. She had put her head on Booth's shoulder and gone to sleep. After everyone had left, it was Parker's and Rebecca's time to leave.

"Katie.. Sweetheart wake up. Parker is leaving." Brennan said and woke up her daughter. Booth gently placed Kate down who immediately went running to Parker and hugged him.

"Bye Parker I will miss you very much but you will be back again." Kate said.

"That's right Kate and then we will play lots and lots and lots and then I can teach you how to ride your bike." Parker said and hugged Kate back.

"Bike?" Kate said.

"Uh-huh. You will know when you open your gifts okay? Don't forget to act surprised and say thank you. Now I have to go. I love you Kate." Parker said.

"I love you much much Parker." Kate replied.

"Bye Kate. Bye Bones. Bye dad. Bye grandma. Bye Pops." Parker said and left.

"Mommy Daddy can I see my gifs?" Kate asked.

"Sure baby lets go." Brennan said and the three of them headed towards Kate's room.

"Ahhhh! Wooooowwww!" Kate shouted as she saw how many gifts she had received.

Kate went through the story collection, opened the townhouse and lied down in the tent. Then she tried her new sketch pens on her new art desk and sat on her bike. She kept on saying "wow!" every time she discovered something. If you were a bystander you would see endless joy on the child's face. But more than that you would see love and a lot of happiness on her parents face. They were happy they could make Kate happy.

"Mommy daddy all this for - for me?" Kate asked.

"Of course baby." Brennan and Booth said.

Booth removed a small velvet box from his pocket and removed a necklace.

"Come here Missy." Booth said and put the necklace around her neck.

"Huh? Whaz this daddy?" Kate asked touching the Dolphin on the pendant.

"Dolphins are your mother's favorite. And whenever you think of us.." Booth said and opened the pendant.

"Oohhh" Kate said and looked at her parents in the pendant.

"Hank you Daddy. Mommy!" Kate said and hugged them both together as tightly as she could.

"You is the best. Nobody every.." Kate sniffled.

"Shh baby we will always be here and we will always love you." Brennan said and held Kate and Booth tightly in her arms.

* * *

So guys tell me how did you find this chapter.

Please review. The review count per chapter keeps on decreasing and it makes me really unhappy.

All those who have just started reading please do review!


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 79: Best Thing I Never Had

The next day Brennan got up at the sound of the alarm and quickly switched it off. The next thing she knew is that she was trapped by Booth's arm and leg.

"Hmm... " Booth said kissing Brennan's shoulder.

"Booth wake up we will be late. We are always late these days." Brennan said although she snuggled closer into him and turned so that she could see him.

"Bones are you sure that you are okay to go to work?" Booth asked.

"Yes Booth. My wound has mostly healed and its nothing really." Brennan said.

"Okay." Booth said and kissed Brennan softly for a few seconds on her lips.

"I love you." Booth said.

"I love you too." Brennan said.

Soon Brennan had gone to shower giving Booth some extra time to sleep.

Brennan found that she was bleeding and she found that awkward. She then realized that she had not gotten her periods for the last two months. How could she have forgotten. She should have seen the signs. Neither Booth or she had realized.

Soon the two of them left the house explaining Lilly and Hank to contact them if they needed anything and make themselves at home. Kate was staying with Lilly and Hank and was very excited to spend the day with them as they had promised her that they will take her to the park with her new bike.

Brennan had an taken an appointment with the doctor in the morning and she did not tell Booth about it.

When Booth dropped her to work and asked her where she wanted to go for work that time Brennan said, "I have a lot of work to do. Maybe we can leave early from work and grab dinner for everyone and then go home?" Brennan asked and Booth agreed.

"Cam can I take a longer lunch?" Brennan asked Cam around twelve.

"Sure no problem. Anything special?" Cam asked.

"No.." Brennan said and left.

Soon she was in the waiting area of a gynecologist.

"Miss Brennan." A nurse said and gestured for Brennan to follow her.

"You are certainly pregnant. Why didn't you notice it before Dr. Brennan?" Dr. Janey asked before examining Brennan completely.

"Pregnant?" Brennan asked. Taken by surprise. She didn't know how to feel. But the feeling had a huge impact on her. She was smiling and crying together.

"Yes. You have missed you periods haven't you ?" Dr. Janey asked.

Then Brennan realized something.

"I was bleeding in the morning." Brennan said almost in a whisper.

"Oh.." Dr. Janey said. "We should first do a sonography.

And indeed there was a child in Brennan's stomach. Which was taken away from her before she could cherish it.

"I .. I don't understand.." Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan the vernix was still not developed and the fetus received a shock which caused the miscarriage. The fetus will degenerate on its own there is no need for a surgery. And I am sorry." Dr. Janey said sympathetically and left the room.

Brennan walked aimlessly the whole day wondering about a child she never had.

Finally she ended at the steps of the Lincoln memorial.

"Bones.." Booth came singing inside Brennan's office to find it empty.

"Cam? Where's Bones?" Booth asked cam as he entered her office.

"I don't know. She told me she was taking a longer lunch and she never returned." Cam said.

Booth was already calling Brennan but her cell phone was switched off.

Booth called Hank and Lilly and told them to inform him if Brennan reaches home. He then called Angela, Max even Russ. Where the hell had Brennan gone?

Booth kept driving throughout DC.

It was dark now and it had began raining. He was eaten completely by worry. He had taken a photograph of her and asked everyone and anyone if they had seen her. Booth wanted to punch the life out of those people who had replied "Of Course she is a best seller."

Finally he found her at the memorial by the pool sitting crawled up all alone in the cold and rain and darkness. Booth felt like someone, merciless, was playing with his heart. He felt like crying at the sight. Brennan was shivering. Her teeth were clattering. She was completely drenched and almost unconscious.

When Booth reached by her side he quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. Then he scooped her in his arms and headed for his car.

He opened the backseat and laid Brennan down. Then he quickly started the heater. She was still shivering. Booth lay on top of her in the backseat and put his arms around her and rubbed her back and arms to keep her warm.

A drop of water fell on Brennan's chin and Booth realized that he had been crying.

"Come on Temperance." Booth pleaded, his voice wavered.

"Boo.." Brennan managed to say.

"Oh Thank god. Temperance.." Booth said and kissed her all over her face as if she was not only his world but his life.

Brennan was again overwhelmed with feelings. She wished that she could pass out again.

Instead she put her arms tightly around Booth and pulled him in a hug and finally cried.

* * *

Guys please review. Don't cry. Some science is not at all accurate.

Reevvviiiieeeewwww!


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 80: Its Gonna Be Alright

Booth gave Brennan a few moments to cry. His heart was beating very loudly. It pained him thinking what had caused Brennan to cry.

"Temperance you gotta tell me." Booth said cupping her face.

Brennan closed her eyes shut, refusing to look at Booth and shook her head.

"Nooo.." Brennan said in a sob.

"Temperance. Honey please look at me." Booth said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Please." Booth said again.

Brennan opened her eyes. Somehow looking at Booth made it worse.

"Baby please tell me." Booth said and saw Brennan flinch at the moniker.

"Temperance Please." Booth said again.

"I.. I was pregnant Booth! We lost our child!" Brennan said and started crying miserably again.

Booth's heart had stopped beating. And then tears came streaming down his face. He was unable to utter even a single word.

Both of them held each other and sobbed in the backseat of the car.

That night neither of them made an effort to go home. Right now what they needed was right there with them. Each other.

Later that night when Brennan thought that she was strong enough to tell him what had happened she did.

"I was feeling a little nostalgic the last couple of days.. And then I got my periods.. after two months... I took an appointment but I didn't want to worry you.. The doctor she said that I was pregnant... But on closer examination ... The fetus must have gone into shock...and I didn't know what to do.." Brennan said as tears slid down her face.

Booth hugged Brennan tightly and cried again.

"We will be alright Bones... We have still Kate and Parker.." Booth said Ina teary voice, "And when we will be ready He will bless us with a child." Booth said.

"I don't know what that means.." Brennan said through tears.

"Sh... Just.. Just be." Booth said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Knock knock ..

Booth opened his eyes in to see a police officer knocking on the SUV window.

Somehow in the night Brennan and Booth had switched positions. Now she was lying on top of him.

"Bab- Bones.. Wake up. It's morning." Booth said.

Brennan opened her eyes and looked up to see Booth. There was so much love in his eyes.

Knock knock..

Brennan immediately sat up and allowed Booth to do the same. It was really hot inside the car. Booth got out of the car and the cool breeze hit him. He went over to talk to the officer while Brennan came out of the car and then walked towards the passenger seat and waited for Booth.

After a few minutes Booth walked towards Brennan and stood a little too close to her. He needed to be close to her.

Booth and Brennan never displayed their affectations publicly. Booth was not even surprised when Brennan didn't protest and instead took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"Come on. Lets go home." Booth said and opened the passenger door for Brennan to sit in.

During their ride home neither of them spoke for a long time. Brennan broke the silence.

"Booth?" Brennan said nervously.

Booth looked at Brennan and gave her a sad smile.

"Booth I.. I know we cannot pretend that this never happened.. Because it did... And it would be very irrational to pretend that it did not.. But that doesn't mean that we affect our—" Brennan tried saying.

"Bones?" Booth interrupted her with a kind voice, "Out with it."

"Call me baby." Brennan said and gnawed in her lower lip.

Booth looked straight at the road but took Brennan's hand in his.

"Okay Baby." Booth said.

Kate had gotten up early morning and had gone to wake up her parents. She was terrified when she found their bed empty. She walked back to her room and opened the dolphin pendant which hung on her neck and stared at her parents with hope.

When Booth and Brennan reached Brennan's apartment and opened it they could hear muffled cry somewhere.

Immediately both of them dashed to Kate's room.

Hank and Lilly were sitting side by side on the bed. Kate had cushioned her head on Lilly's lap and was crying.

"Oh Katie.." Brennan said almost teary.

"Mommy? Is that you?" Kate said and looked up.

"Mommy Daddy!" Kate cried and immediately ran towards them. Booth scooped her up in his arms.

"Missy.. We are so sorry. We love you very much." Booth said and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I thinked that you were not coming back." Kate said crying.

"No baby we will always come back. We love you. Very much." Brennan said and her tears surfaced.

Booth put an arm around Brennan's shoulder and pulled her closer next to him.

"I loves ya much much mommy daddy please don't eva leave me." Kate said and hugged them.

"Never baby. We will never leave you." Brennan whispered and kissed her daughter's forehead.

It was gonna be alright. After all they still had each other.

* * *

Guys leave a review after each chapter. And don't be upset.

And a request to the guests who review: please use a name so I can reply to you through my author notes.

Don't forget to review cause right now that is all I need.


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 81: Not His Father's Son But His Son's Father

Soon Booth and Brennan had to leave because of a case. Kate insisted that she should go with them but they told her to trust them that they will be back.

Brennan was on the platform working on the body. They had got an identity.

"I will call Booth and let him know that we have an identity." Angela said.

"No. Wait I am anyways going to meet him for lunch." Brennan said.

Soon Brennan was making her way through security at the Hoover. She was then straight headed to the elevator. A man was also standing there. He turned and looked at Brennan and frowned his eyebrows in confusion. Brennan quickly looked away and headed for the stairs.

Booth was in his office and had just got off the phone with Parker. After a really tough day he felt a little relaxed.

Booth then pressed speed dial one and heard Brennan's cell ring come near to his office. Booth looked up to see Brennan panting.

"Bones? What's the matter are you alright?" Booth asked as he came by her side and rubbed her back.

"Booth.. I saw your father downstairs." Brennan said. Her panting had now become a little calm and she waited for Booth to react.

Booth's face had turned a little red in anger and he clenched his fist looking somewhere behind Brennan.

"Seeley. And what I presume that this must be your girlfriend?" Frank Booth said from behind Brennan.

"Bones I have got it from here." Booth said.

Brennan took the hint to leave and turned to leave. Frank Booth was staring at her now. When Brennan had to cross him in order to get to the door she whispered to him, "Why have you come now?" And left without waiting for an answer.

Brennan was waiting in the break room and was keeping an eye on Booth's office. She could hear loins noises from inside and didn't know what to do.

Then she saw the old man step out and tell Booth something politely to which Booth did not reply at all.

Booth saw his father walk away and then went back inside his office slamming the door shut loudly.

Brennan walked to Booth's office and didn't know if she should give him some space. She hesitantly knocked on the door. When no reply came Brennan nervously popped her head in and said, "Booth? Um.. Can I come in? I just have to collect some files. I won't take long." Brennan said.

Booth looked up from his notepad at Brennan and gave her a warm smile.

"Why did you knock?" Booth asked amused.

"I am sorry I did not want to disturb you." Brennan said still standing out of the door and a little hurt thinking that Booth did not want her there.

"Bones. Bones. Bones." Booth said and walked towards the door and pulled Brennan inside and hugged her.

"You never have to be sorry. You are a part of my life now. And don't ever knock. Okay?" Booth said reading Brennan's mind.

"Okay." Brennan said and nuzzled his neck and hugged him back.

"What did he want?" Brennan asked Booth after sometime.

"He wanted to give me this." Booth said and showed Brennan a old box.

"He said that.. That he is sick and that he is not going to live for long. He wanted me to have it. He told me he loves me."

"Are you going to open it?" Brennan asked after a few seconds.

"I don't think so.. Now can we go for lunch? I am really hungry." Booth said with a smile changing the topic.

Brennan was in Hodgins office going through some isotope analysis when Cam came in smiling and said, "Dr. Brennan someone is here to see you. They are waiting in your office."

"Okay. I will be there in a few minutes." Brennan said with a small smile.

Brennan entered her office to find Rebecca and Parker seated in her couch.

"Bones!" Parker exclaimed and ran to hug Brennan.

"Parks!" Brennan hugged Parker tightly and placed a soft kiss in the middle of his head.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"Bones I wanted to show you something." Parker said and removed a piece of paper from his bag.

"Wow Parker you got full in maths!" Brennan said and gave him a high five.

"Yes! I was so happy. And I was the only one!" Parker said.

"Temperance it is really all because of you. He was so weak at math at first but now.. His teacher was really surprised." Rebecca said smiling.

"Parker is a very intelligent boy." Brennan said and looked at Parker.

"I love you Bones." Parker said and hugged Brennan.

"I love you too Parker. Did you meet your dad?" Brennan asked.

"No I had called him in the morning though." Parker said.

After fifteen more minutes Brennan had an idea.

"Why don't we go and meet Booth?" Brennan said.

Rebecca pulled her car in parking at the Hoover and got out.

"Rebecca?" Brennan asked.

"Yes Temperance?" She asked.

"Can you give me and Parker a minute?" Brennan asked.

Rebecca nodded and walked away towards the entrance.

"Parker? I need you to understand what I am saying okay?" Brennan said.

"Okay." Parker said.

"Parker your dad is going through a little hard time in his life right now. And he needs you okay?" Brennan asked.

"Okay Bones. Mom says that there are many ups and downs in life and we need to live through both. But during bad times we might need our friends. And today I will be that friend." Parker said.

"Thank you Parker. You are a really good person." Brennan said and they made their way to the Hoover.

"Nah!" Parker said and waved it of happily.

Booth had been doing paperwork to keep his mind off of his feelings until they would get a lead on the case. He had lost the track of time.

Then he heard excited steps coming towards him and he knew it was Parker.

"Dad!" Parker said and pounced on Booth.

"Woah! Hey Bub! What is ya up to?" Booth asked.

Booth saw Brennan and Rebecca enter his office and he smiled at them. And looked at Brennan's eyes with a lot of gratitude in his.

"Dad you won't believe it! I got full in math test!" Parker said.

"Wow! That's awesome! I bet that professor of yours must be very shocked!" Booth said.

"Yes! Yes he was!" Parker said and they continued talking.

Later when Rebecca and Parker had left, Booth had kissed Brennan to the edge in his office.

"I love you." Booth kept saying.

Soon their kiss was going out of hand and it took a lot of willpower to pull away.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan said and gave him yet another peck.

* * *

Please review. It's like a source of income for me. Follow me on instagram vipasana1 its not a bones account.

Please review. I have had 5000 different viewers but there are not even 5000 reviews which means all of you have not reviewed.


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 82: Snow White

Brennan and Booth made their way towards the parking later that night.

"Booth why are you letting me drive?" Brennan asked.

"Cause you know your leg is healed and you should be used to driving that's why." Booth said.

"No. Because you think I deserved it." Brennan said and sat in the driver seat.

"Bones? I love you." Brennan said in a mannish voice.

"Oh Booth I love you so so much." Booth said in a womanish voice.

After a second they both started laughing loudly and drove home.

Their arrival was much awaited by little Kate Brennan Booth.

"Mommy Daddy!" Kate squealed happily and hugged them both.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Brennan asked.

"It was awesome but now Pops is saying that he had to go." Kate said pouting.

Booth scooped Kate in his arms and went to the drawing room to talk to Hank.

"Dad is it true that you are leaving?" Booth asked.

"Yes shrimp. My people need me. I had told you this before. Don't try to stop me." Hank said.

"You could perhaps at least stay the night. I will drop you tomorrow morning." Brennan offered kindly.

"Only if you insist." Hank said.

"Oh I do." Brennan said with a smile.

Soon everyone was going to bed. Today Booth and Brennan told Kate to try brushing her own teeth and then they will both tell her one story from her new story collection.

"Mommy Daddy I am ready." Kate said as she ran from her bathroom in her bed.

"Okay Missy now we are gonna tell you the story of a princess called Snow White..." Booth said.

"Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Magic lived a King and his Queen.." Brennan said and stopped. She was lost in thought and then closed the book and said, "How can the queen be his? She isn't a possession. She was a human not a trophy collection—" Brennan said.

"Come on let me continue..." Booth said and took the book from Brennan closed it and flipped it on Kate's desk, making her giggle.

"Once upon a time there lived a king and A queen. The queen well she grew sick.." Booth said.

"Sick?" Kate gasped.

"Yes of umm of Down's syndrome." Booth said.

"Downs syndrome?" Brennan asked raising her eyebrow at Booth.

"Yes." Booth said.

"I must say that I am a little impressed you know what that is." Brennan said.

Booth covered his face with his hand so that Kate couldn't see what he was telling Brennan.

'I don't know what it really is.' Booth mouthed to Brennan.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Never mind! So where were we. Ya so the queen she dies because of her sickness. But before dying she gives birth to a beautiful daughter. Called Snow White... The king had to marry another queen to take care of snow white. So-" Booth was interrupted.

"Booth I am sure the king could afford a babysitter. Or a full time nanny." Brennan said.

"And yet he chose to marry her." Booth said and then took a deep breath and narrated the story a little to quickly.

"Snow white grows up to be very beautiful, and the queen is evil she tries to kill Snow White. Snow White escapes to the forest and lives there with little dudes who help her. Evil queen finds out she isn't dead. So disguises as an old lady and gives Snow White a poisoned apple. Snow White is about to die when price charming comes and kisses the beautiful Snow White and saves her and they live happily ever after." Booth said and took another deep breath.

"Just like you kiss mommy?" Kate asked all of a sudden.

There was silence in the room. And then, "Yes just like that. Or how your mommy kisses me and fixes everything." Booth said and smiled at Brennan.

After they left Kate's room they left Kate's room, they showed each other how deep was their love.

Later that night Brennan was lying nestled on the bed in Booth's arms.

"Booth?" Brennan asked in a husky voice.

"Hmm..?" Booth replies sleepily.

"If snow white's mother had Down's syndrome then how did she be the most beautiful person? I hope you know that it is a genetic disorder–" Brennan tried saying.

"Ah!" Booth grunted and kissed Brennan goodnight.

"Goodnight Bones. I love you." Booth said.

"You want me to shut up. I get it. Good night. I love you too." Brennan said and slept peacefully.

* * *

Please review!

It really means a lot to me that you review. Each and every review.

Thank you.


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 83: Blessed

Brennan felt someone kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Booth fully dressed.

"Hmm.. Why are you out of bed?" Brennan mumbled.

"Kate and I are going to drop Pops. You go to sleep." Booth said and walked out of the room.

Brennan was fast asleep when the ring of her cell phone woke her.

"Dr. B its Hodgins! Angela is going into labour. She needs you!"

"Hodgins relax. Where are you?" Brennan asked now completely awake.

"GW hospital." Hodgins replied after taking a deep breath.

"Okay I will be right there." Brennan said.

Brennan drove to the George Washington hospital and on the way messaged Booth where she was headed.

Angela had been a misery when Brennan finally saw her. Hodgins had been crying.

"BRENNAN!" Angela cried from her bed.

"Hey Angela how long did the doctor say till your baby arrives?" Brennan asked.

"An hour or so. I can't take it any longer Bren!" Angela cried.

"Oh don't worry Ange they will give you a pethidine injection before your delivery. It won't pain at all." Brennan consoled Angela.

"Thanks Bren." Angela said and smiled at her.

Soon they all- Brennan, Cam, Wendell and Sweets were seated in the waiting room. Waiting for good news to arrive.

Booth came in after some time with a stuffed bunny, and took a seat next to Brennan.

"Hey Bones." Booth said empathetically. They had just lost their child and seeing Angela giving birth to one reminded them of that unborn child of theirs. A sign of their love.

Brennan tried smiling at Booth. She knew that Booth felt the same way she did right now. Hurt for their baby.

Tears surfaced in Brennan's eyes. She did not want to cry in front of everyone. She pulled up a magazine and started reading it.

"So Where is Kate? I thought she is with you." Brennan asked reading her magazine.

"Oh she is with Lilly. She has a lot of questions about a baby coming out of Angela's tummy." Booth said smiling a little.

"What did you say?" Brennan asked smiling back.

"I told her that mommy explains better and so she will tell you when she is back." Booth said.

"What? Booth I think she is too young to know how the sperm fertilizes the egg." Brennan said.

"Which is exactly my point." Booth whispered.

Cam, Sweets and Wendell, who had been hearing this conversation between the two, laughed.

Soon they all met the newly arrived and cooed at it. Brennan went to meet Angela and ask her one question. "Was it all worth it?"

"Oh Sweetie it was and I would do it all over again. It was.. Beautiful." Angela said.

Brennan felt tears in her eyes for her friends happiness.

"This is from Booth too." Brennan said handing Angela the bunny.

Later that night, Booth and Brennan were making their way to their car in the parking lot.

"Their whole lives have change." Brennan said.

"Yes Bones." Booth said and took her hand in his.

"They were very happy Booth. I have never seen Angela so happy." Brennan said.

"Having a baby.. Having a baby changes things Bones. And thats a real good we have that with Kate and Parker. And when the time is right we will have someone else too." Booth said squeezing Brennan's hand.

"You know what? You are right." Brennan trusted Booth's gut and rested her head on his shoulder and continued their search for the car.

When they reached home Kate was helping Lilly cook dinner.

"Hey." Booth announced their arrival.

"Daddy!" Kate came running to her father and hugged his calves.

"Hey missy!" Booth smiled back.

"Mommy! I missed you so much!" Kate said and ran to hug her daughter.

"Hey Katie. Mommy missed you too." Brennan said lifting Kate and kissing her forehead.

Booth and Brennan headed to their room to change clothes and keep their things away. Kate followed.

"Mommy I was wonding.." Kate said.

"Won-der-ing." Booth said with a huge smile on his face. He knew what was coming.

"Yes baby?" Brennan asked as she removed her earrings and put them away in the dressing table drawer.

"How did auntie Angie get the baby with us. To this wor-l-d." Kate said.

Brennan turned around from her mirror and looked at Booth who was now sitting on the bed.

Come here baby." Brennan said as she sat next to Booth and motioned towards her lap. Kate immediately obeyed.

"When two people love each other and care for each other and respect each other then God blesses them with a child. Which grows inside its mommy's tummy. And then when the time comes they baby comes into this world." Brennan said.

"How does god know that they love each otha?" Kate asked.

"Well God knows everything Katie." Brennan said and kissed Kate's forehead.

Kate gave a big warm smile.

"Dada and you loved each otha. That is why God sent me. Didn't he?" Kate asked.

"Yes Baby." Brennan whispered as tears surfaced in her eyes.

"DINNER IS READY." Lilly's voice came.

"Oh! Yummy!" Kate said and rubbed her tummy, got of her mother's lap and ran towards the kitchen.

Booth pulled Brennan in a hug.

"Seems like the daughter is smarter than her mother." Booth said through tears.

After a few seconds Brennan replied.

"Do you really believe that? God sent her?" Brennan whispered.

"Yes." Booth said as he wiped the tears from Brennan's face. "Don't you?" Booth asked.

"No Booth. God is a myth." Brennan said.

"Then what was all that about God blessing with a kid and all?" Booth asked with a raised brow.

"Once Sweets told me that it is okay to lie to children and make them believe in a higher power. Helps in their.." Brennan thought.

"Development?" Booth asked with a smile on his lips.

"Yes. Development." Brennan now stared into Booth's chocolate brown eyes and smiled back.

After a long moment of staring into each others eyes, from so much closeness that they could feel each others breath on their mouths, Booth said "I love you Temperance." And pulled her into a tight hug.

Brennan pulled apart to declare her love and kiss him.

"Are you two planning on coming for dinner?" Lilly asked.

"Be right there mom." Brennan replied and they both made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Guys notice how long this chapter is (for me) so please don't forget to leave at least a line or two of review.

And please follow me on instagram if interested at vipasana1 I will follow back! (Not a bones account by the way)

Review!


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 84: The Brother With The News

Knock knock knock

"Shhh! Shut up." Booth mumbled and snuggled close to Brennan on the bed.

"Ahh.." Brennan whined and covered her ears with a pillow.

"Get Bones. It is your turn." Booth whispered.

"Ahh. Do you want me to open the door naked?" Brennan said.

"Ah Bones so not fair." Booth said as he got up and covered his body with a robe and headed to open the door at three in the morning.

When Booth didn't return to the now cold bed Brennan got up and pulled on a robe and headed out.

"... Keep you voice down. Okay?!" Booth whispered angrily.

".. Seeley you knew he was sick! Why didn't you tell me!" Jared shouted angrily.

"How did you know where I was?" Booth asked.

"You are always at Tempe's place. You don't have much friends you see." Jared said loudly.

"Keep your voice down Jared." Came Brennan's stern voice.

Jared sighed but obeyed immediately.

"I see you have taken things ahead with Tempe." Jared said now smiling a little.

"Yes Jared, what is the matter that made you show up at my door at three in the morning?" Brennan asked.

"My father came to me to tell me he is dying!" Jared said.

"And?" Brennan asked.

"And! And I didn't know what to do okay! I didn't know to tell him I hate him or to tell... What the hell! Mom is that you!?" Jared shouted as he saw his mother come out of a room.

"Jared? Oh my God. Jared!" Lilly said and hugged her son.

"Mom!" Jared said emotionally and hugged his mom tightly.

Soon they all were seated in the drawing room. Brennan offered everyone coffee and they all were lost in conversation.

"Jared what are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"Oh.." Jared said and looked at Booth. "Dad came to me and told me that he is sick and that he is dying." Jared said.

"What? Fran- Frank is dying?" Lilly said looking shocked.

"Yes. Didn't Seeley tell you?" Jared said.

"No. No he didn't ." Lilly said and looked at Booth.

"Mom you know I was trying to protect you." Booth said.

"Don't try to protect me Seeley!" Lilly said.

"Thank you Jared! Now mom is angry." Booth told Jared.

"Wait how is this my fault! Mom Seeley was trying to protect you!" Jared said.

"Oh don't you take your brother's side." Lilly shouted at Jared.

Brennan was quietly sitting and listening to all this when..

"Mommy?" Kate asked scared as she came inside the drawing room.

"Oh Katie. Come on let's go back to sleep." Brennan said and got up to tae Kate to bed.

"No mommy the sun is up a long time now." Kate said shaking her head and then looked around in the living room and settled her eyes on Jared.

"Seeley is she your daughter?" Jared whispered.

"Yes." Booth said with a smile.

* * *

Sorry guys for the short chapter but I am kind of unwell. Will update tomorrow. Please review!


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 85:Love After The Awkwardness

Kate walked towards the drawing room with her smurfette in her hands.  
"Glanma is he your son?" Kate asked still looking at Jared.  
"How did she know that?" Both Booth and Jared said together.  
"Obviously because of the underlying bone structure." Brennan said.  
"Ha! No the other day I was showing her pictures of you two." Lilly told Jared and Booth.  
"Oh.." Brennan said.  
"And yes honey he is my son and your uncles Jared." Lilly said.  
Jared awkwardly waved at Kate and said, "Hello."  
"Hi." Kate said waving back.  
"Nice toy you have there." Jared said pointing at the smurfette in Kate's hand.  
"Hank you." Kate said and smiled.  
"I is hungry." Kate announced and moved closer to her mother.  
"Come on baby." Brennan said and lifted Kate in her arms and headed to the kitchen.  
Soon breakfast was ready and everyone was seated in their chairs at the dining table.  
"Wow Tempe you are a really good cook." Jared said as he ate his flavored pancakes.  
"Thank You." Brennan said and smiled at Jared. "How is Padme?" Brennan asked.  
Jared blushed and then smiled and said, "We are expecting a baby girl soon."  
"Wow! That's too good." Booth said happy for his brother and patted his back.  
"What?" Lilly asked again.  
"Padme is his fiancé." Brennan explained, "Congratulations Jared." Brennan said with a smile.

"I better take Kate for a bath otherwise we will be late for work." Booth said as he finished his breakfast.  
"Don't worry about it Booth. I have got it." Brennan said.  
"Bones it is my turn." Booth said.  
"Booth it is your family and plus I have nothing to talk about with them." Brennan said and walked away with Kate towards her room.

Soon Brennan was ready and so was Kate. There was still about an hour left to start for the day.  
"Booth I think I will head out early. I have a lot of work left." Brennan said.  
Booth got up from his seat on the couch and walked towards Brennan who was standing near the door.  
"Oh okay. Kate should still stay. There is still some time for daycare to start." Booth said.  
"Ya you are right. Okay bye Katie.. Bye Booth." Brennan said.  
"Bye Bones." Booth said and pecked her lips awkwardly. Something was really wrong. He never felt awkward with Brennan.

Brennan had lied to Booth. She had no pending work and yet here she was in the limbo.  
Brennan tried to ignore her feelings while she worked on the Bones and identified them.  
When one skeleton was complete with markers and her analysis, she removed another box to do the same. Only this time the skeleton turned out to be of a small boy. A child.  
Brennan stepped away from the remains and backed herself to a wall and began weeping. She was cursing nobody because when her child was taken away, everyone seemed to get one. Damn.

Booth was putting on a tie as he was getting ready for work, and still thinking what was wrong with Brennan. 'Everything was fine till breakfast and then all of a sudden she decided to give Kate a bath.. What happened during breakfast?.. Jared said she cooked good.. Padme is preg—!' Booth realized what he had missed.  
"Damn you." Booth said loudly to himself and then left the house with Kate without fixing his tie.

"Daddy what's that sound?" Kate asked from the backseat of the car.  
"It's the siren Missy." Booth said.  
"Ohh. Why daddy?" Kate asked.  
"So I can reach your mommy faster." Booth said.  
"And tell her how much you love her?" Kate asked.  
"And tell her how much I love her." Booth replied seriously.

After dropping Kate at the daycare Booth rushed his way inside the lab.  
"Hey Seeley. Where is Brennan?" Cam asked on seeing Booth.  
Without replying Booth ran to the limbo.  
He saw Brennan sitting against a wall, her face hidden in her knees and weeping.  
Booth quietly sat next to Brennan and pulled her in his arms.  
Brennan wiped her tears and tried to act nonchalant.  
"Oh Booth I didn't hear you come." Brennan said and stood up on her legs.  
"Temperance it's okay to cry." Booth said as he got up and blocked Brennan's way.  
"It's just that Jared.. And.." Brennan said in a wavering voice and shrugged and looked down. Booth hugged her tightly and rubbed her back till she was calmed.

Then Booth raised her chin so that she could see his eyes.  
"I didn't understand before Bones. In the morning. It was so awkward. We were so awkward. But now I understand. We need to be on the same page okay?" Booth said and saw her nod.  
"Okay." Brennan said.  
"And I am sorry." Booth said and pulled Brennan in another hug.  
"It's not your fault Booth." Brennan said and wrapped her hands around him.  
"I love you Bones." Booth said.  
"I love you too Booth." Brennan said fixing his tie and giving him a kiss. Booth kissed her back and conveyed all his love through that one kiss. Just then Cam entered.  
"Aww.." Cam said looking at the lovebirds in the background.  
Booth and Brennan blushed and parted.  
"How much did you hear?" Booth asked.  
"Not much." Cam said and smiled.

* * *

Please review.  
Soon there is a big surprise for you guys I hope you will love it.  
But please review. And I am feeling much better thank you!


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 86: One Gift, One Life And One Promise

Later that day, Brennan was almost asleep on her desk when Angela came in.

"Hey Sweetie!" Angela said.

"Hey." Brennan replied sleepily.

"So how's it going?" Angela asked.

"How is what going?" Brennan asked.

"Booth's birthday planning. Don't tell me you forgot." Angela said.

"I forgot!" Brennan said and covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"What did you forget?" Booth's voice came from the threshold of her office.

Brennan looked up to see a super sleepy Booth and Kate.

"Hi mommy!" Kate said and ran and sat on her mother's lap.

"Hey baby. Ready to leave?" Brennan asked. And Kate nodded.

"Okay say goodbye to auntie Angie." Brennan said.

"Bye auntie Angie." Kate said with a big smile.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Angela and thanks." Brennan said and walked out of her office and headed towards the parking.

"Kate is coming with me." Brennan said amusingly.

"No. She came here with me she will go home with me. In my car." Booth said.

"My car. It's only fair." Brennan said.

"My car. It's only.. Lets ask Kate." Booth looked down and asked Kate which car she wanted to travel in.

"I like the blue car daddy. We never go in it." Kate said.

"Okay fine. You win." Booth said with a defeated smile and settled inside his Sequoia.

During the car ride Brennan told Kate that it was soon going to be Booth's birthday so she should make a card for her father.

Soon Brennan, Kate and Booth entered Brennan's apartment together.

"I will be in my study. And don't disturb me." Brennan said and straight headed for the study.

"What's up with mommy?" Booth asked Kate.

"She is mommy only. What is with you daddy?" Kate asked very innocently causing Booth to doubt himself. The little girl grinned ear to ear as she turned away from her father and headed towards her room.

Brennan started her desktop and opened the browser. Soon she was looking at houses she would want to buy for Booth's birthday as his gift. She finally liked one which was not far away from where she currently lived. It already had five bedrooms a lounge and a pool. It looked homey. She could imagine living there with her family.

"Mommy?" Came a whisper from somewhere.

"Yes Katie?" Brennan whispered back.

"Mommy what should I write in the card?" Kate asked.

"I will be there sweetie." Brennan said and followed Kate to her room.

Booth was quietly watching all this from the drawing room.

"Hey I will be right back." He told Jared and Lilly and headed to the study.

The desktop had gone to sleep but luckily Booth knew the password. He knew all her passwords.

'K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E' Booth entered and a browser popped up.

"What the-" Booth thought looking at the house. It was perfect.

"Seeley Booth!" Brennan shouted from somewhere and Booth could hear her running towards the study.

"Get away from it now!" Brennan said sternly.

"Bones are you thinking of buying a house?" Booth asked.

Brennan sighed.

"Bones this house is way too expensive and plus I am not gonna move in with somebody until I get married." Booth said.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Brennan asked taken by mock surprise and tried hiding her smile.

"No. Cause when you are ready you will ask me to marry you." Booth said amusingly.

Brennan laughed throatily. "Booth I thought you were an alpha male. And usually its the man the proposes the woman. Plus you know that I feel that marriage is an.." Brennan said.

".. Antiquated ritual." Booth completed.

"Now what?" Brennan asked.

"Now stop looking for a house." Booth said with a shrug.

"Huh." Brennan thought.

Booth stepped in front of Brennan and captured his mouth with hers.

"Bones next time think before you get me a birthday present." Booth said with a smirk and walked out of the study before Brennan could react.

Brennan was confused as to what should she gift Booth for his birthday. Something that he would love. But what.

After dinner Jared and Lilly were leaving. Lilly was going to stay at Jared's place for sometime. After biding them goodbye, Booth and Brennan put Kate to bed and headed for their room.

Brennan was brushing her teeth while Booth was changing into his PJs.

"You know the house looks empty now." Brennan said while brushing her teeth.

"True that Bones. But it also looks peaceful now." Booth said as he came behind Brennan and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. The systematic rhythm of Brennan's teeth brushing put Booth almost to sleep on Brennan's shoulder.

"That's very rude of you Booth." Brennan said as she rinsed her mouth causing Booth to wake up.

"At least I don't have to worry about anyone disturbing us when we are making love." Booth said flirtatiously and grabbed Brennan's legs and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the bed.

And suddenly all the sleep was vanished.

The next day Brennan and Booth left in different cars.

Brennan headed towards the Jeffersonian with Booth's car right behind her until their way parted and he headed for the Hoover. Brennan then changed her route towards a Jewelry store.

* * *

I am updating so a little earlier because last chapter hardly anyone reviewed.

"I am telling you guys to review and not asking for some big sacrifice." (This message for those who never review.)

"Hey Thanks for your review and please continue reviewing!" (This message for those who mostly always review.)

Moral: review!

Thank you.


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 87: Duty At Heart

Booth pulled the car into parking at the Jeffersonian and was surprised to see Brennan parking her car at the same time.

It was around lunchtime and they had decided to go to the park.

Booth stepped out of his car and walked towards Brennan's car. He saw all color drain from her face as she saw him.

Brennan got out of the car and smiled at Booth.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked as calmly as possible.

"We were heading for lunch and I had to collect the paperwork." Booth said as he saw Brennan opening the backseat door and removing Kate from the car seat.

"Oh yes. The paperwork is in the glove compartment." Brennan said as she woke Kate up.

Booth moved his way around and bent over the passenger seat and tried to open the glove compartment. He finally gave up standing when he didn't reach and sat on the car seat and searched the compartment for the file. That's when he started Brennan's GPS system by pressing some buttons accidentally. He heard some sounds and turned to look at the screen to see the address of a jewelry store.

Booth's eyes widened but he acted quickly and switched the GPS off. He turned to look at Brennan, and was glad when she hadn't realized what had just happened.

Before anymore 'accidents' could happen, Booth hurriedly took the file and was out of the car waiting for Brennan to come to him with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Brennan asked with Kate in her arms.

"Just.." Booth replied and took Kate from Brennan in his arms.

Kate slowly woke up and felt safe in her father's protective embrace.

"Daddy." Kate said and mumbled something sleepily.

"Come on missy wake up.. Lunch time." Booth said.

In the evening Brennan made her way to the daycare to pick up Kate and ask her something really important.

As she made her way through to find Kate many baby sitters disappeared and some gave her unpleasing looks.

"I thought agent Booth would pick her up." One of the babysitters told Brennan as she looked around for Kate.

"What?" Brennan asked distractedly.

"Since he was the one to drop her.. We expected him to come to pick her up. And Dr. Brennan you are suspended." The babysitter said.

"Yes okay whatever." Brennan said and walked towards Kate once she had spotted her.

"Katie baby. I need to ask you something really important." Brennan said as she kneeled down next to Kate.

"Yes Mommy?" Kate asked.

"Is it okay with you if I and Bo- Daddy get married?" Brennan asked nervously.

"Wats that mommy?" Kate asked tilting her head.

"Um. It's when two people who love each other make promises to keep each other happy as long as they live. In a legal manner." Brennan said.

"Is not you and daddy already marry-ed?" Kate asked smiling.

Brennan smiled back glad that Kate was happy.

"So it's okay right." Brennan asked.

"Whatever mommy as long as you is appy." Kate said and hugged her mother tightly. Brennan was so touched by Kate's word the she felt like crying.

"I love you baby." Brennan said hugging Kate back.

A muffled voice came from Kate as she was crushed to Brennan's chest returning the feeling.

Kate and Brennan were again seated in the car at the parking.

Brennan looked back at Kate and told her that they were gonna go to pick up Parker from school and talk to him for only sometime but then Kate should not tell her Daddy.

"I is a big girl mommy. I keep big girl secrets." Kate said.

Brennan had already called Rebecca telling her that she would pick up Parker from school a little early and drop him to Rebecca's place.

Brennan and Kate waited for Parker outside his school for a long time. When he was not seen Brennan grabbed Kate and headed to the principal's office.

"May I help you?" The principal's assistant asked.

"Yes I am here to pick up Parker Booth, he is in the fourth grade, but I cannot find him." Brennan said.

"Just a minute." The assistant said and disappeared somewhere.

Soon Parker came running towards Kate and Brennan.

"Bones! Kate!" Parker said and hugged them both.

"Hey Parker." Brennan said and kissed his sweaty hair.

"I was playing basketball when.. " Parker said and panted.

"Parka why are you so red? Did ya color yourself?" Kate asked tilting her head but not letting go of Parker's hand.

"No silly." Parker said smiling at Kate. "I was running, real fast and got tired that's why." Parker said.

"Parker I missed you." Kate said.

"I missed you too." Parker said and lifted Kate in his arms and turned her around making her laugh.

"Baby why don't you go and sit there on the couch? We will be right behind you." Brennan said seriously.

"Okay mommy." Kate said and left Parker's hand reluctantly and walked away.

Parker on the other hand became nervous thinking what Brennan had to tell him alone.

"Parker this is really important to me and I really love your father. But you have to be honest with me okay?" Brennan said and saw Parker nod.

"Is it okay with you if I ask your father to marry me?" Brennan asked.

"What! No way!" Parker said and saw Brennan's face turn very sad she had clearly misunderstood him.

"Bones! He is supposed to ask you! Not the other way round!" Parker said and saw Brennan relax immediately.

She smiled at him.

"So it's okay of I get married to him?" Brennan asked.

"Of course Bones. It would be awesome! I have always wanted you to get married to my dad!" Parker said.

"Really?" Brennan asked.

Parker blushed in reply and nodded.

"Why?" Brennan asked seriously.

"I wanted to call you 'mom' like Kate does." Parker said and was little scared to look up at Brennan when no reply came.

Suddenly he was crushed into Brennan's big 'Mama Bear Hug' and he heard Brennan saying, "Oh Parker I would love that so much. I get to have you as my son.." Brennan said and almost cried.

"Oh Please don't cry mom." Parker said smiling but was teary eyes himself.

"Mommy." Kate called from the waiting area when she saw her mommy and Parker crying.

Brennan and Parker hurried towards Kate.

"Mommy why is you and Parker crying?" Kate asked as her lower lip trembled.

Brennan lifted Kate but before she could answer Parker said, "These are happy tears Kate. Now OUR Mommy and Daddy will be together forever." Parker said and kissed the girl's cheek.

Booth was waiting on the couch in front of the TV for Brennan and Kate to return home. It was half past six and he was a little worried.

Booth heard the front door opening and saw Brennan and Kate entering with big smiles on their faces. Brennan was glowing like he had never seen her before.

"We're home." Brennan announced.

"We is home." Kate repeated after her mother.

"Hey you two! Where were you all?" Booth asked and got up from the couch to kiss both his girls.

Brennan smiled at Booth and ignored the question.

"Did you make dinner?" Brennan asked.

"No.. I was hoping we could order." Booth said.

"Yes that is acceptable although I am in no mood to try new places can you please just order.." Brennan said and was lost in thought.

"..Thai?" Booth suggested and Brennan nodded happily.

"Till then I will go take a shower and get Kate ready for bed." Brennan said and disappeared in her room.

"Mommy what is you doing?" Kate asked as she saw her mother moving some books in Kate's bookshelf.

"Shhh. Mommy is hiding the ring from daddy cause its a surprise and you cannot tell him okay big girl?" Brennan said smiling at Kate.

"Okay mommy." Kate replied and looked at her room door to make sure nobody had seen her mother hide the ring. Kate smiled and nodded to herself when she saw nobody.

"Mommy is auntie Angie still coming to play?" Kate asked when her mother was helping her put on her PJs.

"Baby aunt Cam is coming not auntie Angie and she will be here when you are sleeping and she will leave before you wake up next morning because mommy and daddy will be back." Brennan said.

"Why no auntie Angie?" Kate asked.

"Because she has just had a baby sweetheart. The baby is small and needs a lot of love which auntie will give him." Brennan said with a smile

"Like you loves me?" Kate asked.

"Exactly baby." Brennan said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You will be back before I know it?" Kate asked remembering her father telling her the same thing once upon a time.

"That's right honey. Now show me the card you made for daddy." Brennan said.

Kate got of the bed and headed towards her art desk. On reaching there she pulled out a card and showed it to Brennan.

It was a drawing of Booth and Kate, hand in hand and big smiles on their faces. Inside the card there was nothing written. Brennan still had to help Kate write a few lines to Booth.

FLASHBACK

Brennan was in her study searching for a house for them.

"Mommy?" Came a whisper from somewhere.

"Yes Katie?" Brennan whispered back.

"Mommy what should I write in the card?" Kate asked.

"I will be there sweetie." Brennan said and followed Kate to her room.

"Wow sweetheart the card is wonderful. How about you use some more colors? Now do that later. What do you want to write inside Baby?" Brennan had asked Kate.

"Appy bahday?" Kate asked tilting her head.

"Yes baby but you gotta write something more. Some special moment." Brennan explained.

"Like he helped me win in the my bahday choco-ate eating game by giving my choco-ate to uncle Sweets?" Kate asked.

Brennan was surprised on this knowledge. She immediately got up to ask Booth and headed down the hall to see only Jared and Lilly.

"Where is Booth?" Brennan asked them.

"In the study." Lilly had said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So have you thought what you want to write?" Brennan asked.

"Uh-huh. I wanna write that I loves him much much and that.. and that he is the bestest daddy in the world and that I still rememba the horsie ride he had given me once and that I liked it much much and that I want more horsie rides in the tomolow." Kate said. Brennan was about to cry but controlled her tears.

She then held Kate's right hand with hers. With the sketch pen in Kate's hand, Brennan moved both their hands together and began writing.

The inside of the card finally read:

I loves you much much. You is the bestest daddy in the world and I still remember the horsie ride you had given me once when I was a little more little. I liked horsie ride much much and I want more horsie rides in the tomorrow. Love Katherine.

The crooked handwriting and the horrible use of language somehow made the card even more better and full of love.

"Good job baby. Mommy is very proud of you. Now go and sit with your daddy till mommy takes a bath and don't let him come into your room okay sweetheart?" Brennan asked.

"Yes mommy." Kate replied with a smile, and walked down the hall to do her newly assigned duty ,which she took seriously at heart.

hey guys! Phew! Big chapter huh? Please review. I really work hard and your reviews make me happy.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. And you were right. It was a ring! So please review.

Thanks Again


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 88: Curious

"Hey missy. Come here let's watch some TV with daddy." Booth said and pulled Kate on his lap.

"Daddy cans we watch tom and jelly?" Kate asked.

"Sure missy." Booth said and browsed through the channels and finally found it.

Booth waited for Kate to get fully engrossed in the cartoon. He knew that she and Brennan were planning something and he was being eaten by curiosity. After Kate was lost in the cartoon, Booth slowly moved away from Kate.

To his horror, Kate lost all her concentration on the cartoon and snapped her head at him and gave Booth a weird stare with big eyes which creeped him out to the bone.

"Just leaning back missy." Booth raised his hands in surrender and explained his movement to Kate and rested against the couch. Satisfied with his answer, Kate turned back to the cartoon.

Booth was sure that he wouldn't be able to get a sneak peek of what they had planned for him.

After sometime the door bell rang and Booth got up to answer it. He was happy to see that Kate didn't object that. Booth collected the delivery and tipped the delivery boy. He closed the door and walked to the kitchen to put away the food and remove silverware.

Booth slowly looked up at Kate who was still in the drawing room.

He then tiptoed by walking backwards towards his daughter's room so he could keep an eye on Kate at all times. When he thought that he reached the door, he moved his hand behind him to search for the knob while he was still facing Kate.

Booth realized that he was either touching something else or it was Brennan.

Booth pulled his hand to himself immediately and turned to look at Brennan.

"Hey Booth. What do you want from Kate's room?" Brennan asked with the most innocent expression ever. Booth looked at her. She smelled like fresh strawberry and her hair was still wet from the shower.

"I.. I. .." Booth tried mumbled incoherently. Brennan smiled at him and asked, "Is dinner here?"

"Yeah." Booth said and gave her a small smile in return and walked towards the kitchen while Brennan walked towards the drawing room to collect a report of the Doings of Seeley Booth in her absence.

After dinner was eaten and Kate was put to bed with lots of kisses from her parents, Booth and Brennan decided to watch TV together for a while.

TV was just a bystander to Booth and Brennan's hot make out session.

They were about to head to the bedroom when the doorbell interrupted them.

"Oh it must be Cam!" Brennan said and quickly adjusted her clothes and opened the door.

"Cam?" Booth questioned behind Brennan.

"Hey Brennan." Cam greeted the anthropologist with a hug.

"Hey Cam. Thanks for doing this." Brennan said and let Cam in.

"Booth put your shoes on we are going out." Brennan ordered.

"What in our PJs?" Booth asked.

"Yes now come on." Brennan said and ushered Booth out of the house.

Brennan almost followed him but remembered to take the ring.

"Oh Booth I will be right behind you in a second." Brennan said and ran towards Kate room to collect the ring.

After she got she wanted she followed Booth to the parking and settled in the car.

"Where are we going?" Booth asked.

"You will see." Brennan said and started her car.

* * *

Hey please review no matter whatever time you are reading this chapter or however late you are reading it..

Just review!


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 89: The Proposal

"Where are we going?" Booth asked.  
"You will see." Brennan said and started her car.  
"Oh and Booth, please put this around your eyes." Brennan said.  
"Just so you know, I hate being blindfolded." Booth said accepting the black cloth and wrapping it around his eyes.

Booth could feel the car finally slowing down and getting parked.  
"We have reached." Brennan said and killed the engine.  
Booth was about to remove the blindfold when Brennan stopped him.  
"Don't do that! Please. Wait for me to come and get you." Brennan said.  
"Bones I am not coming." Booth said.  
"Why Booth?" Brennan said sounding really upset.  
"Because we are in our pajamas. And I don't want to make a fool of myself." Booth said.  
"Booth no one else is here. Trust me." Brennan said.

Soon Booth was guided somewhere inside. He felt the warm air hitting him and realized that his impatience was taking the better of him.  
"Bones?" Booth asked.  
"You can open the blindfold now." Brennan's voice came.  
Immediately Booth pulled it down and looked around at a completely new place. A new house. And it was huge. From where he stood he could see that it had a really big lounge and could see a corridor at one end of it.  
He guessed that the rooms would be there. Then on looking around a bit more, he found another room and a stairway. He had never seen such a huge place. It still was absent of certain things like picture frames, personal artifacts, personal touches and all, otherwise it was perfect.  
"Bones?" Booth said and looked around for her. And he was shocked that she was kneeling down.  
"Booth." Brennan said and smiled up to Booth and pulled out a box.  
Booth couldn't stand straight. He felt his knees going weak, water coming to his eyes and a big smile to his face. He knelt down, facing her.  
"Booth I have found that I can depend on you and trust you no matter what the situation is. Booth you have taught me to love, hope with your love when my reason had despair. You taught me about faith and I find that faith only in you. I have no proof how I will feel for you for the years to come, but I know that I can and I will only love you. So will you please.. Will you marry me Booth?" Brennan said as tears came to her eyes as well.  
When Booth didn't reply, Brennan was becoming upset. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to show her tears to Booth.  
"Temperance Brennan.." Came Booth's firm but emotional voice. Brennan looked up at him.  
"You amaze me." Booth said and with that he captured her lips with his own and kissed her.  
"Is that a yes?" Brennan asked when they pulled apart, heavily breathing.  
"Yes a thousand times." Booth said and kissed her again.  
Brennan pulled the ring out of the box and onto Booth's hand.  
"Temperance I really love you. And I cannot wait to take you home and show you." Booth said and caressed her cheek and wiped her tears.  
"Who said we need to go home?" Brennan said seriously love smitten and tugged Booth along with her towards the nearest bedroom.

After an hour or so both of them were getting dressed again when Brennan spoke. "I need to show you something else."  
And with that she and Booth left the house. Booth stared at the nameplate and felt really high.  
It said "The Booths"  
"You are gonna take my name?" Booth asked.  
"Yes though I am still keeping mine like Temperance Brennan-Booth." Brennan said with a smile and was soon crushed against Booth's rock hard chest in a tight and big hug.  
Almost then Brennan's cell phone beeped from her jacket and she looked at Booth.  
"Happy birthday Seeley Booth." Brennan said and kissed his lips softly.  
"Iloveyou." Booth mumbles inside Brennan's mouth.  
"I.." Brennan said kissing Booth again and again, "Love... You..."

* * *

Note: I am uploading this chapter a little early so that you people can review. Please do the needful by reviewing I will appreciate it.


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 90: Faith In The Family

Brennan pulled the car into parking at her place. While she had been driving Booth threw her some very charming smiles which she couldn't resist, she felt like they had become inseparable. As they now made their way inside the elevator, Booth encircled Brennan inside his arms and nuzzled her cheeks while softly whispering his love for her. He then kissed her right below her ear and that made Brennan insane.

Brennan and Booth entered the apartment together in each other's embrace, forgetting about the audience they had.

"Ahem.." Cam cleared her throat causing Booth and Brennan to pull away but not completely.

"Cam.. So was everything alright?" Brennan asked and gave her a wide smile and then looked at Booth and back at Cam.

"Yes no problem at all. Except I think Kate was mumbling something.. But I checked on her and there's nothing to worry about... So where did you guys go?" Cam said and looked at Booth.

Booth was standing with his right hand holding Brennan close. When Cam asked him where had they been, the weight of the ring on his finger became heavy.

"Umm.." Booth answered and scratched the outside of his nose with his left hand, "Bones got us a house.." Booth said with big smile and then looked at Brennan and pecked her lips.

"Wow.." Cam said seeing her colleague loving someone so deeply.

"Booth what's that finger on your hand?" Cam asked a moment later.

"Bones proposed." Booth said and pulled Brennan closer.

Cam was shocked and then she asked, "Proposed? For what?"

"For marriage Cam." Brennan replied.

Cam gave out a small squeal and then hugged the two.

"Congratulations! And happy birthday Seeley." Cam said before finally leaving the two alone.

In the morning Booth awoke with the ringing of his alarm and he almost nailed the clock. Lying on his bed without Brennan, he played with his ring thinking of the previous night, of the love they had proven to each other and of Brennan. Playing with his ring, he noticed an inscription on it. He removed the ring and looked at the inner circle of the platinum band and read 'Bones&Booth'

Booth couldn't express his happiness. The tangible ring in his hand made Brennan's proposal to him so real. He could have never believed otherwise that he had gotten lucky.

Booth got out of the bed in search for Brenna— "Fiancé." Booth said it out loud and chuckled.

Booth headed towards the hall and could here Brennan and Kate talking in hushed tones.

"Morning." Booth said smiling broadly and kissing both the girls on their cheeks.

"Morning daddy! Appy bahday!" Kate said and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you missy! How did you sleep last night?" Booth asked.

Kate shrugged making Booth worry. He looked at Brennan.

FLASHBACK

Brennan's throat was extremely dry. She got up and headed for the kitchen. After drinking water she went to check on Kate.

"Ah aha momeee aha." Kate mumbled in her sleep and shook her head. Brennan was immediately at the side waking up her daughter.

"Katie please wake up!" Brennan said and soon Kate was up and crying loudly.

Brennan held Kate tightly to her chest as she sat on the bed, with one hand around Kate's back and the other stroking her head.

Soon the cries faded as Brennan told her that she was the best daughter ever and the bravest girl in the world and all that.

It was almost morning and Brennan let Kate sleep for sometime.

When Brennan reached the threshold of the room Kate told her, "Mommy please don't go."

Her pleading eyes and sweaty brow convinced Brennan that her daughter really needed her.

Kate later told her that she thought her parents had left her like in her dream. "But I was silly mommy. The dweem was lying. You would Neva leaves me." Kate said through tears.

"I will never ever leave you baby." Brennan said.

Brennan slept next to Kate on Kate's bed and held her securely in her arms.

Singing "Hush-a bye baby" lullaby Brennan put Kate to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh she had a ad dream." Brennan said.

"But it was only a dweem dadda. You and mommy will neva leaves me." Kate said and silently asking her father a question to which she immediately got an answer.

"No Missy daddy would rather die."

Soon all the phones in the house were ringing to wish Booth on his birthday. Booth was wanting to talk to Brennan but didn't seem to get the time. Call after call. So many people he never expected called him. Even his high school sweethearts called him. Booth half heartlessly talked to everyone except for his mother, son and Hank.

Booth kept on glancing at Brennan while she worked her way around the house. He finally grew tired and silenced his cell phone and unplugged their landline.

"Why did you do that?" Brennan asked as she packed lunch for Kate.

Booth walked towards Brennan and wrapped his around hers and nuzzled her nape.

"Just.." Booth said and kissed Brennan's jaw.

"I saw the inscription this morning." Booth said after some moments.

"Do you like it?" Brennan asked.

"I love it Bones." Booth said and kissed her.

They didn't know how much time had elapsed but they heard Kate saying, "Enough. Mommy Daddy I thot I give you kissy time so I go round to my room to color and then when I be back you still kissy?" Kate said.

"Oh boy.." Booth said looking at them time and running to his room to get dressed.

Booth and Brennan parted their ways in the parking lot only after saying goodbye to each other and headed for work.

* * *

Hey guys, I was kinda happy that many new people reviewed and many others reviewed after a long time.

So please continue doing that.

And if you haven't reviewed yet then please review!

Confession1- I kinda like it when some of you mention that this is the best fanfic ever (I am blushing again!)

Thank you.

I love you guys


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 91: Birthday Lunch

Brennan was driving silently when Kate said, "Mommy when is we giving daddy the car-d?"

Brennan heard what her daughter said and raised her brows. "Oh mommy forgot baby. I am so sorry. We will give him once he is home again." Brennan said.

"Okay mommy. Is Parka coming today?" Kate asked smiling.

"Yes baby. We have to pick him up from school. And then he will stay with us for the weekend." Brennan replied smiling back.

"Why cannot he stay with us forever?" Kate asked all of a sudden.

"Because he has to stay with his mommy too Kate." Brennan said.

"Okay.." Kate said and sighed.

Booth had gone to pick up Brennan and Kate for lunch at the Jeffersonian when he was surprised by the reaction of his colleagues. Everyone congratulated him on his marital status but nobody bothered to wish him happy birthday!

Booth and headed for Brennan's office and found her sleeping with her head on the desk.

Booth sat on the chair in front of the desk and tapped on the desk after telling Kate to keep quiet.

"Umm huh." Brennan mumbled.

Booth took a strand of Brennan's hair and put it in her ear making her mumble something more on the ticklish feeling.

"Daddy..?" Kate whispered.

"Yes missy?" Booth whispered loudly.

"Can I do that?" Kate said pointing at Booth putting the strand of hair in Brennan's ear.

"Okay missy up." Booth said and lifted Kate in his arms near Brennan.

Kate took a little more hair and put it in Brennan's ear.

"Huh.. Mmm." Brennan mumbled a little loudly and moved on her desk.

Kate covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing although a giggle escaped from her mouth.

"Funny isn't it?" Booth whispered to Kate and saw her nod while trying to control her laugh.

Booth hugged Kate and placed a loud kiss on her forehead.

"Missy why don't you go to Auntie Angie and ask her how is Michael doing?" Booth said.

"Michael?" Kate asked tilting her head.

"Her baby Missy." Booth said placing Kate down on the ground.

"Okay." Kate said and trotted towards Angela's office.

Booth smiled looking at Kate and turned back to face Brennan.

Booth could watch her sleep all day but she had to wake up now cause he wanted to spend time with her.

Booth caressed her head and felt her stir.

"Bones? Baby? It's lunchtime." Booth announced and Brennan was completely up.

"Hey.. Sorry I was just.." Brennan said and sleepily looked around.

"..Sleeping." Booth replied, "Bones you look really tired. Why don't you take rest of the day off?" Booth said.

"Okay fine." Brennan said because she already had. She had asked Cam for a half day and was glad that she allowed it despite her recent holidays. Brennan had to go to the supermarket and then pick up Parker and then pick up the cake and then go home and cook and then wait for hers and Booth's friend to come and then finally she could sleep.

Booth was surprised that Brennan had agreed so easily to take a half day. Then he just knew it. She had planned something.

"Bones I love you and you need to take care of yourself too you know." Booth said. And Brennan nodded.

Booth kissed Brennan on her cheek.

"Hey .." Came Angela's voice as she and Kate entered Brennan's office.

"Hey Angela." Booth said.

Kate ran towards her mother laughing and sitting on her lap.

"Mommy did daddy tell ya wat we do? We tikaled you mommy with your own hair mommy!" Kate said.

Brennan looked at Booth by flaring her eyes in amusement.

"What!" Booth said and changed the topic, "Lets leave we will be late for lunch!" Booth said and got up.

Soon they were at the diner eating what they always ordered.

"Bones it's my birthday. At least today try the apple pie. It is really good." Booth said.

"Yes mommy it is really tasted pie. You bite it and you think you can't and then mommy it goes zzz and melts in your mouth and then you love it.

"No thank you sweetly. Mommy doesn't like her fruit cooked." Brennan explained.

"Just try it Bones." Booth said as he took another bite and looked at Brennan.

"Okay." Was all Brennan said and she grabbed his lapels and pulled him towards her and kissed him on his mouth.

* * *

Guys last chapter no one reviewed . Kinda disappointed and so please review.

Confession2: I love it that you say that you read my book till late in the night. How late has your latest ever been?

Review!


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 92: The Court Date

In the evening Brennan had called Booth to know his whereabouts.

"Hey Bones." Booth said as he answered the call.

"Booth. I was wondering what time will you be back home." Brennan asked her voice wavering a little.

"I will leave around five. Bones is everything okay?" Booth asked concerned.

"Yes Booth. Everything is alright. I love you. Bye." Brennan said and with that she disconnected the phone.

Booth was still standing with his phone to his ear wondering what happened to Brennan. He decided to wrap up his work a little faster so that he could be home to his family.

Brennan was making dinner with Kate and Parker's help. She was impressed by the help she was receiving from the kids and she really needed it. Her head had been aching since morning.

While cooking she received a call from the which depressed her to no extent. It was a reminder for their court date for Kate's adoption.

She wanted to- needed to talk to Booth and had therefore called him. Calling him made her feel a little better and she gathered courage for the evening. She decided that she would tell Booth about the court date after his birthday.

Soon everyone was at there. The entire squint squad, Sweets, Lilly, Padme and Jared. Hank could not make it but had sent his greetings.

Brennan had invited Max but his reply was uncertain.

Dinner was set on the table and they all patiently waited for Booth in the drawing room.

Booth arrived home and used his key to get in. He could hear the squints talking in the drawing room and headed there to meet them.

"Happy Birthday Booth!" "Happy birthday Seeley!" "Happy Birthday Dad!" Was shouted to Booth and Parker ran to hug him followed by Kate.

Booth hugged both of them back and whispered thank you.

"Dad I just wanted you to know that I love Bones Mom." Parker whispered in Booth's ear.

"Did Bones tell you that she proposed me?" Booth asked smiling at his son.

"No Dad. Bones asked me if she could propose you." Parker said smiling back.

Booth chuckled and gave his son another hug.

Booth could not see Brennan in the drawing room. He thanked everyone, congratulated Padme on the baby and excused himself for sometime.

Booth entered their room and could smell Brennan but could not see her. He knocked on their bathroom door and then opened the door when he received no reply.

He saw Brennan standing in front of the washbasin and washing her face. Booth noticed that she had changed her clothes and was now wearing a light colored dress and her hair was differently done which made her look even beautiful.

Booth walked towards her and hugged her from behind.

"Booth." Brennan said and wiped her face and then turned to him.

"Hey beautiful." Booth said.

Brennan smiled at him. She then hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too Bones. More than my life." Booth said from their conversation earlier in the phone and hugged her back tightly.

"Did you meet everyone?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. I am glad they are here Bones. Especially Parker." Booth said.

"He is a very nice boy Booth." Brennan said and Booth nodded and they both again headed out to the drawing room.

Brennan's cooking had been mind blowing. Everyone only talked about her cooking. After everyone had ate it was time for Kate to go to bed. She was really tired. But she still wanted to give her card to her father.

Once Kate found her father all to himself, she ran towards him and tugged his hand towards her room.

"Daddy sit." Kate said.

"Yes ma'am." Booth said and sat on the bed.

Kate moved around her art desk and removed the card from her drawer and walked towards Booth.

"Daddy I is not have monny. No monny then no gift. So I maked you a car-d daddy." Kate said and handed Booth the card.

He stared at the father and daughter drawing Kate had draw before opening the card. Then he called Kate to sit on his lap and then he read the card loudly to himself and Kate.

"...want more horsie rides in the tomorrow. Love Katherine." Booth read and had tears in his eyes when he finished reading it.

"Dadda why is you crying?" Kate asked really confused.

"Oh missy these are happy tears. You have given me the best gift ever missy. Even loads and loads and loads of money cannot buy it." Booth said and hugged her daughter.

Kate wrapped her little arms around her daddy's broad shoulder's and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"I loves ya daddy." Kate said.

"Daddy loves you too." Booth whispered.

Parker had been roaming around the house and had taken many pictures. Seeing her sister and father hugging each other was the best moment and he didn't hesitate to capture it in a click.

"So Temperance. Are you and Seeley planing to have another baby?" Padme asked as she helped Brennan put away the dishes in the kitchen.

"Oh.. Kate is not their biological daughter." Lilly said as she entered the kitchen. Lilly had tried to sit with the squints and talk. But she was really bored and hence came to the kitchen to meet her future-daughter-in-law and daughter-in-law.

"What she looks so much like you two! Anyways are you planning to have any babies at all?" Padme asked.

Brennan really want to drown to death just like the dished she was putting under water in the sink. Her head was throbbing with pain and on top of that she had to answer Padme's stupid stupid question.

Suddenly she went blank and was gonna faint. She held the sides of the sink to stop herself from losing consciousness.

"Temperance?" Padme asked and looked at Brennan still waiting for her answer. Lilly too didn't want to pry but wanted to know her answer.

"We haven't really talked about it. Excuse me I have to use the washroom." Brennan said and headed to the bathroom down the hallway. She washed her face like before hoping it would help her just like it had before, to stay conscious.

Soon the squint squad had left, still talking about Brennan's delicious cooking, after saying goodbye to their hosts.

Now the entire family was seated in the drawing room. Kate and Parker had already been put to bed. Brennan was about to get some drinks for them when Booth offered he do it. He really felt bad that Brennan was tired all because of his stupid birthday. She had also been upset about something since some time and Booth had a bad feeling about it.

Soon everyone left. Booth had escorted them out of the house in a hurry, glad to get some time to spend with Brennan.

When Booth returned to the drawing room where Brennan had been seated after locking all the doors and windows, he saw her curled up into a ball at the end of the sofa and sleeping.

He lifted her and headed to their room. After changing both of their clothes into PJs he slid in the bed next to her and coddled Brennan in his arms and kissed her forehead. When he whispered to her his words of love and thanks sleep claimed him.

* * *

A long chapter that too a little early for the celebration of one thousand reviews.

Please continue reviewing. I really like it. And it tells me if you are liking the story or no.

And I am gonna try to write even bigger chapters and move the story just a little bit faster.

Confession3: I love it when people refer to me as 'dear writer' OR 'my dear writer'

Thanks


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 93: Playtime

Booth woke up a little early and was still sleepy. He put his arms around Brennan's waist and pulled her closer to him. He was happy to see that all the color to Brennan's face had returned. He noticed that Brennan was smiling in her sleep.  
"Baby?" Booth called softly to Brennan to check if she was awake.  
When he received no answer, he pulled her even closer. His mouth hovered over hers when she spoke.  
"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Brennan asked with a flirtatious smile.  
"Yeah. That would be it." Booth said and his mouth almost touched her lips when she pulled back.  
"You never know Booth maybe I am taking advantage of you." Brennan said and winked at him before crashing her lips to his.

After an hour or so Booth and Brennan decided to get ready for the day. Once they were ready Brennan told Booth about the court date.  
"When is it?" Booth asked Brennan who was putting on her earrings, as he tried to fix his tie in the mirror.  
Brennan moved in front of Booth and fixed his tie.  
"Coming Saturday." Brennan said with a frown on her head.  
"Oh.." Booth said and caressed her forehead and saw the frown disappear.  
"Don't worry Bones. It is gonna be alright okay?" Booth said and feasted his forehead against hers.  
"I hope so." Brennan said and gave Booth a small smile.  
"Look don't worry okay? I will talk to Caroline to get the papers checked. She probably was the Judge's friend. It's gonna be fine." Booth said and kissed Brennan on the nose.  
Brennan chuckled.  
"What?" Booth asked.  
"Nothing it's just that.. Remember that mistletoe kiss? Caroline told me not to kiss you in the nose and right in the lips. I couldn't believe that people kissed noses." Brennan said.  
"Well but that kiss was something." Booth said replaying it in his head.  
"It wasn't like kissing your brother. Was it?" Booth asked as he kissed her.  
"No way." Brennan said returning the kiss.

Booth and Brennan came out of their room to find Kate and Parker sitting in front of the TV. The volume was very high.  
Booth called out to them once and then again. But when they didn't reply he stepped in front of the TV and pressed the power button on it.  
"Hey dad!" Parker said while Kate just crossed her arms and pouted.  
"Parks should have kept the volume down!" Booth said.  
"Dad I would have but–" Parker was interrupted by Kate.  
"I heard you and mommy playing in the morning. I told Parka that I wanna play too he said no to me and then you were still playing and I was not!" Kate said angrily, "Then Parka told me that you is not playing. But I could still hear you and mommy so Parka made the TV speak louder so I can not hear you and mommy playing." Kate said.  
Booth heard was Kate was saying and his eyes widened as he realized what Brennan and he were playing. He nodded at Parker as a thanks then turned to Kate.  
Booth then heard a giggle from somewhere and looked up to see Brennan. She sat next to Kate and lifted her on her lap.  
"Katie we did not play with you because it was big people's game." Brennan said.  
"I can play big people game." Kate said.  
"Katie it was really boring that's why I didn't call you or Parker to play. And I was just laughing and smiling with your daddy during play so that he doesn't feel bad." Brennan said.  
"Good boost to my man ego there Bones." Booth said mockingly.  
Brennan ignored him and continued, "But we will always play together okay? How about we all go for a picnic tomorrow. All of us?" Brennan asked Kate.  
"Okay mommy." Kate said and smiled excitedly.  
"Daddy?" Kate asked.  
"Yes Missy?" Booth said as he took Kate in his arms from Brennan's.  
"Wat is that?" Kate said and pointed to her father's left ring finger.  
"Remember mommy had told you that she was gonna ask daddy to marry him?" Booth asked Kate.  
"Mommy asked me. I told her you was already like marry." Kate said nodding her head.  
"Yes missy. So this ring is just for that. It means your mommy and I will be each others forever." Booth said.  
"That is good then." Kate said.  
"Can I is marry you and mommy? And Parka?" Kate asked.  
"Noo way.." Parker said.  
Booth chuckled and said, "No missy cause we are already staying with you forever."  
"Okay daddy. I beelieves you." Kate said and hugged him.  
Soon breakfast was eaten and they were ready to leave for work. Parker, Kate and Brennan left in her Prius and Booth in his SUV.

Brennan was sitting on her desk and replying to her emails that morning when Booth walked in.  
"Bones.. Case." Booth said.  
"Give me ten minutes." Brennan said and got up to get her equipment ready.

Brennan and Booth were still interrogating suspects when it was lunch time.  
They took a small break and called Angela to take the kids out for lunch.

At lunch Kate was very quiet.  
"What's the matter sweetie?" Angela asked her.  
"She is really upset that Bones and dad didn't make it for lunch." Parker said.  
"Mommy daddy does not play with me no more." Kate said shaking her head.  
"Why would you say that Katie?" Angela asked.  
"I heard mommy daddy playing this morning. They did not call me to play." Kate said.  
Angela looked to Parker who raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh.. Oh! Sweetie it is big people's game. And believe me I talked to your mommy on the phone, she felt very bad that both of them couldn't see you and Parker for lunch. But you know why your parents work hard don't you?" Angela asked.  
"Huh?" Kate asked.  
"They work hard because they care about both of you. So that they can give the best you want." Angela said.  
Parker knew that Angela was right. His mother, Rebecca, had told him about this once.  
"Reelly?" Kate asked.  
"Really sweetie now lets eat K?" Angela said with a smile.  
"Okay." Kate said and ate her meal.

Brennan was in the conference room on the fourth floor. She was waiting for Booth and Sweets to get her updated about the case.  
"Dr. Brennan I heard about you and Booth. You have just relieved us all from your horrible dancing around each other." Caroline said as she entered the conference room with files.  
"Hello Caroline. What dance?" Brennan asked confused.  
"Never mind. Booth also told me you have a court date this Saturday?" Caroline asked.  
"Yes. He told me that the judge was your friend and so there should be no problem." Brennan said.  
"I did not hear that cherie." Caroline said and looked at a completely different direction.  
"Booth told me that you are friend with the judge so.." Brennan said a little louder.  
"Okay. I will see what I can do." Caroline said and sighed.  
Almost then Booth walked in and smiled at the two ladies in the room.  
"Bones the upgrades have not been carried through yet. It might take more time." Booth told Brennan.  
Brennan nodded and got up.  
"Oh okay. I will head back to the Jeffersonian. Booth by what time will you be done?" Brennan asked.  
"Around six. Do you want me to pick up the kids?" Booth asked Brennan.  
"Yes thanks Booth. Plus I have a lot of work. If you get and update please let me know." Brennan said and headed for the elevator.  
"Bones!" Booth shouted after her.  
Brennan turned back and smiled at Booth questioningly.  
An 'I love you.' was mouthed by Booth to Brennan to which she relied by mouthing her own love for him.

* * *

Hey guys don't forget to leave a review no matter what!  
Review- whatever whenever however you like  
But please review.  
Thank you


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 94: Long Nights

Brennan was at her desk when Cam came to her and said, "Dr. Brennan your grad students are here."

"Oh. Please can you handle them just a little longer. I will be there in fifteen minutes." Brennan said giving Cam an apologetic look.

"Okay. But I find them very irritating. Don't blame me if I..." Cam said murmuring to herself as she walked away.

Brennan had to choose a grad student to help her on the case. Daisy was already working with her but she needed more help and all her other interns had gone out of town. Brennan headed towards the Jeffersonian entrance and saw them. They were a mess.

"Ahem.." Brennan had to say to get their attention from ooo-ing and aahh-ing at the lab.

"I am Doctor Brennan. And I am going to choose only one good intern, that is if I find any from amongst you. Follow me." Brennan said and started walking towards the platform.

"There are certain rules you should know. No touching. No coming on the platform until and unless allowed. No doing experiments with Dr. Hodgins, an entomologist, until he requests it himself." Brennan said as she cleared each and every student with her ID.

"Okay what can any of you tell me about this skeleton. One by one." Brennan ordered.

All the grad students had started to become really impatient as it was nearly six and they all probably had plans for their Saturday night.

Brennan later took them to meet Hodgins and they all were waiting outside his office until further orders.

Booth made his way through the Jeffersonian just before six to catch the entire team and give them the update. He straight walked into Brennan's office and found it empty. He then looked around and saw a group of students assembled outside Hodgins office.

He walked behind the crowd and was gonna announce himself so that he could be excused.

".. I mean she doesn't have anyone in a life. Except for anthropology. It doesn't mean that we don't. I mean look at the time. It's half past six.."

"... If she doesn't value the hour how can she do the same with us. I was supposed to be at the party right now.." The grad students muttered away without noticing Booth.

"Excuse me!" Booth shouted and he had their full attention.

"Anyone. Anyone interested in leaving. Be my guest. Cause what work you are gonna do here is serious. Catching murderers requires dedication. Which doctor Brennan is. She is demanded worldwide and yet here she is wasting time on you morons. So please leave and don't ever dare say anything against Dr. Brennan." Booth said.

Ironically, nobody left and just stood there quietly.

Booth then walked inside the office to find Brennan bent over a piece of bone and discussing something with Hodgins.

"Doctor Brennan?" Booth called her with a smile.

He knew that Brennan like being professional on work especially in front of outsiders.

"Agent Booth." Brennan said with a smile.

"I have an update. The victims used to work in a gold mine a few years ago which was recently blown up." Booth said.

"Well.. That would explain the gold particulates lodged in all their bones." Hodgins said.

"Dr. Brennan I need to speak with you." Booth said.

"Okay.. Hodgins I need the bones as fast as possible." Brennan said and headed out of the office with Booth following her behind. Brennan stopped in front of the grad students and introduced them to Booth.

"Booth these are my grad students." Brennan told Booth and then turned to her students.

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. From the FBI." Brennan said, "We will be working with him so you might want to be good to him otherwise he will threaten to shoot you. And he doesn't give empty threats. You are dismissed. I will see you on Monday." Brennan said and dismissed all the students.

Booth put his arms around Brennan, not touching her but protecting her from the crowd. Once they were away from the students Booth put his had on the small of her back and they headed towards her office. This didn't go unnoticed by the graduate students.

"Your grad students are a bunch of morons Bones." Booth said as he closed the office door behind him.

"I know that Booth. They are not at all efficient. I don't know what will I do with them." Brennan said as she sat on the couch.

"You could always fire them." Booth said with a smile as he settled beside her and allowed Brennan to snuggle into him.

Brennan closed her eyes as she rested her head on Booth's chest and felt the heat radiating from her body.

After a few moments Brennan reluctantly let go of Booth.

"I should get back to work. And you should go and pick up the kids." Brennan said.

"Okay baby. Bye." Booth said and kissed Brennan's lips.

"Bye Booth. And please don't wait up. I love you." Brennan told Booth.

"Don't overwork okay Bones? I love you too." Booth said and kissed her forehead and left.

Booth made her way to the daycare and was shocked to find Kate playing with other small girls.

"Daddy!" Kate said and ran to hug her father.

"Hey missy! What's up? Made new friends huh?" Booth asked.

"Uh- huh daddy. Sara and Taylor. They camed today and Miss Grayson told me to make them my friends. We played loads daddy. Even more than you and mommy." Kate said smiling brightly.

"Wow Missy. Where is you brother?" Booth asked looking around.

"He is in the playground daddy kicking the ball. He told me to stay in cause he loves me much much and will cry if I get hurt." Kate said wide eyed.

"That's so sweet of him. Isn't it? Now come on get your bag packed." Booth said and saw Kate run towards the shelves.

"Daddy this is Sara and this is Taylor." Kate said as she returned with her bag and her two friends.

"Hello Angels." Booth said and smiled at the two.

Booth saw the two pretty girls smile back at him. Taylor was around five or do but the other, Sara, was as old as Kate.

"Bye Sara bye Taylor." Kate waved at them and walked away with her dad towards the playground.

"PARKER" Booth called out to his son in the middle of the game.

He knew that Parker would not appreciate his father pulling him from a game but it was quite late and they needed to be home.

"Coming." Parker said and grabbed his back and walked towards her father and sister.

Booth quickly made some noodles for dinner for all of them while Kate and Parker changed into their pajamas.

"Daddy where is mommy?" Kate asked as they were eating dinner.

"Mommy has a lot of work Missy. But she will be back and tomorrow we all are going out okay." Booth said.

"Mommy is hardly working because she loves all of us." Kate said as she swallowed her noodles.

Booth and Parker's food got stuck in their throat as they tried to suppress their laughter.

"Silly that would be hard working not hardly working." Parker said amusingly.

"Okay." Kate smiled at Parker and resumed eating.

Soon Booth put Parker and Kate to bed and then he prepared some salads and cut some fruits for their picnic the next day. Then he sat in front of the TV browsing through channels aimlessly.

"Dad?" Parker said as he came towards the couch holding Kate's hand.

"Hey Bub something wrong?" Booth asked Parker and looked between him and Kate.

"Nothing Dad. Can we sleep with you?" Parker asked.

"Sure come on lets go." Booth said happily. He knew that his children didn't want to leave him alone. He was deeply touched by this gesture of theirs.

"Daddy I want to sleep on mommy's side." Kate said sleepily as she walked towards her parents' room.

"Okay missy." Booth said as he lifted Kate in his arms and put his free hand around Parker's shoulder.

Later that night Brennan walked into the apartment quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. She was more tired over hungry so she straight headed towards the rooms. She first checked Kate's room and then the study and found them both empty. Slowly opening her door she saw Booth, Parker and Kate snoring away. She got on the bed next to Kate after kissing the three of their heads, without bothering to change and extended a hand over to Kate and Parker to hold them close to her heart. Soon she felt a sense of relief and was asleep.

* * *

Guys big chapter huh? Please review.

I really like it when you review so thank you.


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 95: Feel Good

Booth got up early morning to go for mass. He slid out of bed and walked over to Brennan's side quietly and kissed her forehead.

Booth slowly woke up Kate and Parker, motioning them to keep quiet and not make any noise.

He walked with them outside the room towards the kitchen.

"So are you two coming for mass?" Booth asked.

"So you mean chuch daddy?" Kate asked as she rubbed her eyelids with her knuckles.

"Yes. So are you?" Booth asked.

"Is Parker coming?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate. Dad we will come. Should I get ready?" Parker asked.

"Yes Parker. But first tell me what you want to have for breakfast." Booth asked.

"Anything is okay dad. Maybe we could order some croissant for Bones. She really likes them and she looks very tired to me." Parker said.

Booth smiled at his son's thoughtfulness.

"Great idea Parks." Booth said, "Go get ready and Missy as for you why don't you wear one of your pretty dresses?"

"Okay daddy I is wearing pretty dresses." Kate said.

"Good girl. Get your clothes ready and brush your teeth. Daddy will be there in some time okay?" Booth said.

Kate and nodded and she and Parker headed to their rooms.

After ordering some chocolate croissants, he made some omelette. On opening the fridge Booth still found Brennan's untouched plate of last night's dinner. Booth hated it when she skipped meals. He sighed and made a mental note to talk to her about it.

Booth then headed to Kate's room to get her ready for the day. He then went to his room to get ready. Booth noticed that Brennan hadn't changed. He sighed again. He was really concerned about Brennan's workload. He would have to talk to Cam.

He got ready and then went to Brennan's side and removed her earrings and loosened her clothes. He covered her properly with the blanket and left the room only after he was satisfied that she was comfortable.

Booth and his children left for mass after eating the delicious breakfast. Booth left Brennan a note informing her that they were at mass.

Brennan got up and found her entire body paining. But then her stomach growled. She was really hungry. With great effort she got up and went to use the bathroom. She removed her clothes and tied her robe around her and went to the kitchen. She really wished that there would be something delicious for breakfast.

On seeing the croissant and omelette on a plate in the microwave she was delighted. Quickly keeping it to heat, she picked up the note left by Booth informing her about the mass.

She poured herself coffee and ate her breakfast deciding on whether to go to sleep again or take a hot water bath.

Hot water bath it was. Brennan filled the bathtub with warm water and sank inside it. She could feel her muscles relieving the pain and sighed. Letting her head rest on the edge of the bathtub she closed her eyes.

When Booth and the kids were back, Booth decided to let the kids sleep a little longer. They deserved it.

Booth went to the kitchen wondering if Brennan was up and was happy to see that she had eaten breakfast. He then checked on the sleeping kids and walked towards his room.

Booth changed into comfortable clothes and knocked on the bathroom door. When no reply came he got concerned and peaked his head in to see Brennan in the tub with her eyes closed.

Booth quietly tiptoed in and sat on the floor next to the tub, his face in front of Brennan. Booth couldn't resist to lean down and kiss her hand that rested on the sides if the tub.

"Booth?" Brennan said and opened her eyes as she felt someone kiss her hand.

"Yes my lovely fiancée?" Booth asked and winked at her.

"How was mass?" Brennan asked with a smile.

"It was good. I am so proud of our kids Bones. They are so well mannered." Booth said.

Brennan smiled at him. "I am sorry I was so late." Brennan said.

"It's okay Bones.., Ah..But Bones I am worried about you! You can't skip meals. Okay? Please don't take so much stress." Booth said and shifted closer to Brennan's face.

"Okay. Booth." Brennan nodded.

They just sat there, staring at each other.

"Care to join me?" Brennan asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Okay. Play time!" Booth said and soon joined Brennan in the bathtub.

Soon Brennan was ready and decided to call the packers and movers. She decided a date for the shifting and ended the call because her fiancé was calling for her.

"Where were you?" Booth asked as he pulled Brennan on the bed next to him.

"Called the movers and Packers." Brennan said, "It would be better if we moved out from here before the next month started."

"Oh.. Bones we still have to decide which room is who's." Booth said referring to the new house.

"I don't think there will be a problem though. There are too many to choose from. The master bedroom is ours, obviously, and Kate and Parker can choose their own rooms." Brennan said.

"Bones I am so glad we are doing this." Booth said while he captured her lips.

"Booth we just ... played!" Brennan said as Booth's hand began to move on her body and he pulled her closer. "I am tired, goodnight." Brennan said and removed Booth's hand from around her body.

"Oh can we at least talk please?" Booth asked.

Brennan thought about it a moment and then cuddled into his arms.

"I am listening.." Brennan said as she rested her head on Booth's chest.

"Kate made new friends you know.. Their names were Taylor and Sara." Booth said.

"Are you serious?" Brennan asked looking up at Booth. Kate had no friends except for Parker. Brennan was very happy that Kate had made new friend, which means her childhood will turn out fun unlike her mother's.

"Yes. Yesterday when I went there..." Booth told Brennan everything.

".. That's so thoughtful of Parker! I am so happy to have him as a part of my life." Brennan said emotionally when Booth told her that it was Parker's idea to call for the croissants.

"Awww Bones are you crying?" Booth asked as and caressed her forehead.

"No. But I find.. That I am emotional." Brennan said and hid her face in the crook of Booth's neck.

Booth lifted her face with one if his fingers and looked into her eyes.

Brennan was surprised to see the tears form in Booth's eyes as well. It made her more emotional.

"Ar-are you crying Booth?" Brennan asked.

Booth wiped a tear that had fallen on Brennan's cheek from her eye and replied, "No." Booth said.

Brennan still stared at him and then Booth shrugged and said, "I am emotional, Bones, and very happy that you are going to marry me."

Brennan smiled at Booth and kissed his two eyelids. "Booth I love you. From all my heart and soul." Brennan said.

Hearing such a metaphorical saying from Bones, Booth smiled at the deep meaning. He knew that she truly meant it.

"Bones? I love you. And I know that I don't have enough words to express my feelings." Booth said.

"Then make love to me Booth." Brennan said and Booth immediately obeyed by kissing her lips softly.

Booth was happily lying next to Brennan when she abruptly got up and threw his clothes at him while she wore her own.

"Booth her ready fast! It's eleven thirty! We have to go for a picnic!" Brennan said, "I still have to prepare the basket and wake up the kids." Brennan said.

"Woah! Relax Bones. I have already done some preparations. Why don't you wake up the kids and get them ready. I will pack the basket." Booth said and soon they were busy doing their chores.

Brennan, Parker and Kate quickly got ready and waited for Booth near the door.

"Booth you put the sandwich and the.." Brennan asked as Booth came towards them with a big basket.

".. And the juices and the water and the bread rolls and milk." Booth said, "..and the salad too. Come on let's get going. Here take this.. I will go and get the bike." Booth said as he handed Brennan the basket and went to get Kate's bike.

Booth and Brennan were sitting on a mat in the park watching Parker teach Kate how to ride her bike. It was pretty simple and soon Kate had got the hang of it.

Kate and Parker had then began racing against each other on the cycling track. Kate on the bike and Parker on the skateboard.

"I like this." Brennan said and smiled up at Booth.

"What?" Booth asked smiling back.

"This. Us sitting together and watching our kids play. It's very.. Domestic." Brennan said.

"Domestic? Really? I mean I would have accepted perfect or something like that." Booth said mockingly.

"But it is domestic." Brennan said.

"No it isn't." Booth said.

"Is." Brennan said as Booth's hand came and his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Whatever." Booth said and kissed Brennan's forehead.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! But I had accidentally fallen asleep! I mean what the hell!

Okay guys but big chapter so big review. And I really appreciate you all following and favoriting our story.

Thanks


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones **

**I am not planning to end my book at 100. Okay. On with the chapter..**

* * *

Chapter 96: Sunday

"Mommy Daddy dided you see me on the bike? Did ya?" Kate asked as she came walking, actually bouncing in excitement, next to the bike.

"Oh! Look at you missy! Riding a bike like all grown ups!" Booth said as he pulled Kate in a hug.

"You were wonderful Katie." Brennan said with a huge smile.

"Hank you mommy. Hank you Daddy. I is gotta go now. Parka is waiting for me." Kate said as she almost skipped out of her father's embrace but was caught by Brennan at the right time.

"Awe missy we will miss you." Booth said pouting his lips.

"Don't worry daddy, mommy. I is back before you know it. I will miss you too but don't worry I am neva leaves you." Kate said and seated herself on the bike and waved tata to her parents and rode away.

"I love her." Brennan said and looked at Booth, with the truth shimmering in her eyes.

"Bones I am getting bored. Lets play twenty questions." Booth said rubbing his hands.

"Booth I don't know what that is." Brennan said.

"Well you have to think of a word in your mind which is a real thing and I will guess it by asking you twenty questions which you have to reply only in yes or no." Booth explained Brennan.

"Okay. I will think." Brennan said.

"Ready?" Booth asked.

"Ready." Brennan said.

"Is it something antique like an Egyptian vase?" Booth asked.

Brennan widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Yes.." Brennan said stupefied.

"Okay my turn." Booth said smiling widely.

"Booth how did you..?" Brennan asked.

"Bones I am just awesome." Booth said and kissed the confused pout formed on her lips.

Booth and Brennan were still playing when they heard someone coming near them crying.

"Bones." Parker called crying.

Immediately Brennan pulled Parker on her lap and saw if he was hurt somewhere.

"Don't worry Parker it's gonna gonna be okay." Brennan said examining Parker's elbow wound, "Booth my bag please." Brennan said.

"Bub what happened?" Booth asked Parker while Brennan worked on his wound.

"I slipped dad. There was this stone and.. My skateboard it just.." Parker said crying.

Kate saw her family sitting and trotted towards them with the bike on her side.

When she saw that Parker was crying, tears stung in her eyes. She dropped the bike where it was and ran to her brother.

But little legs taking long and fast steps caused Kate to fall down. But just like her mother, she was adamant. She got up and without bothering to stop and dust herself she ran.

"Daddy why is Parka crying?" Kate asked pouting and tears streamed down her eyes.

Parker was sitting in Brennan's lap and hugging her. Brennan rocked him slowly from side to side and calmed Parker muttering sweet words to him now and then.

Brennan saw her daughter approach Booth. Kate was fully covered with dust and one of her short pigtails had shifted, and there was a bruise on her knee.

Brennan knew what had happened. She looked up to Booth who nodded at Brennan and the nod told her not to worry.

"Missy come here to daddy." Booth said and lifted Kate in his arms.

"Daddy why is Parka crying. Please tell him no not to cry." Kate said hiccuping and crying.

Booth placed a loud kiss on Kate's head. And aided her bruise.

Booth saw Brennan whisper something and immediately Parker stopped crying. Booth even thought that he saw a small smile on Parker's face!

"Kate I love you." Parker said as he launched himself on Kate and hugged her tightly.

"Parka.. Is you is you alrights?" Kate asked.

"No. But I will be. You know why?" Parker asked.

Kate shook her head from side to side and looked up at her brother, her eyes still glistening.

Parker tried an attempt to wipe off the dust from his sister's face and of fixing her shifted pigtail and said, "Because I have the world's bestest sister and now she is here!" Parker said and kissed Kate's forehead.

"Reelly Parka?" Kate asked with hope in her smile.

"Really Kate. Now come on let's go get your bike." Parker said and walked away with Kate hand in hand.

"I love our children Booth." Brennan said.

Booth realized that Brennan had included Parker in our children and had not even realized it. That thought somewhat gave peace to him.

He moved next to Brennan and put an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled in her thoughts.

"Booth can you call the kids for lunch?" Brennan said as she opened the basket.

"Yes. Fire in the hole. PARKER KATE!" Booth shouted. Brennan was startled.

"That was very loud Booth!" Brennan said.

"Sorry, I warned you!" Booth said.

"What.. Oh." Brennan said.

"Mommy Daddy. Our stommys are shouting grrr.." Kate said as she and Parker appeared.

Lunch was eaten and then the entire family played a little more. But soon if was time to go home.

On their way back to their house, Parker and Kate had already gone to sleep in the car. Brennan too was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Baby?" Booth's voice called Brennan.

"Hmm.. Oh we reached." Brennan said as she opened her eyes and sat straight on her seat.

Booth and Brennan got out of the car and Brennan opened the backseat and Booth the hatchback. When Booth took the basket out and closed the hatchback, he saw Brennan lifting Parker out of the backseat.

"Bones? I will take him. He must be heavy." Booth said.

"Booth I am very strong. And plus you are taking the basket." Brennan said with a smile and carried Parker and walked towards the elevator.

Booth admiringly smiled behind Brennan and easily lifted Kate and the basket and followed Brennan.

The kids were put to bed for some time only while Booth prepared dinner and Brennan started to pack up some clothes in her holdall and suitcase.

Brennan had put away some of hers and Booth's clothes. She tried to close the suitcase but failed all the time.

"Booth?" Brennan said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I present to you the world's best Quesadillas!" Booth said and held out a hot Quesadilla to Brennan's mouth to taste.

Brennan took a bite of it and then immediately blew on her tongue.

"Booth it's really hot!" Brennan said.

"I am so sorry baby." Booth said offering her a glass of water.

"As if that's gonna fix it!" Brennan said annoyed.

"Are you irritated by me?" Booth asked.

"No I just.." Brennan mumbled.

"Seeley Booth finally irritated Temperance Brennan?" Booth said it like it was an achievement.

Brennan smiled at Booth and hit his hand lightly in amusement.

"Oww." Booth acted and rubbed the spot where Brennan hit him with his other hand.

"Booth I need your help." Brennan said.

"You need me." Booth said raising his eyebrows at Brennan smugly.

"No. I need your help." Brennan said, biting her cheek to hide her smile.

"Admit it Bones. Otherwise.." Booth said, "otherwise I won't help you."

"Whatever." Brennan said and walked away to try the task of closing the bags herself.

Booth patiently waited in the same position for Brennan to return.

"Do you need me?" Booth asked, with a crooked smile.

"Yes." Brennan said smiling back.

"What? I can't hear you." Booth said.

"Booth I NEED you." Brennan said and walked away, to the bags.

"Your wish is my command." Booth said and followed Brennan.

"Bones just sit on it." Booth said.

"I tried that Booth! My weight is not enough." Brennan said.

"Okay scoot." Booth said and sat on the suitcase next to Brennan and successfully closed the chain.

"There. How difficult was that!" Booth said.

"Thanks Booth. And I am sorry about before I didn't mean to.." Brennan said looking at her hands.

".. Get irritated by you?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded. "The Quesadillas were great though." Brennan said.

"They had to be Bones. They are the best in the world.." Booth said as he moved closed to Brennan.

"Do you have any proof for that Booth? I mean you have obviously not eaten Quesadillas all aroun—" Brennan said but was interrupted by Booth's lips on her mouth.

"I love you Bones." Booth whispered as he broke away, "and today the way you took care of Parker.. You are the best person in this world. So kind and affectionate." Booth said.

Brennan's eyes watered up.

"Baby are you emotional again?" Booth asked as his hands cupped her cheeks.

Brennan shook her head and said, "It is just that people use to always call me.. Ice queen and cold shoulder and .. Listening this from you means everything to me Booth." Brennan said.

"Oh my Bones." Booth said and pulled Brennan into a hug and rubbed her back.

"I love you too Booth. Very much." Brennan cried.

Kate and Parker were woken up against their will. Booth and Brennan made a deal with them that they can sleep an half hour later after their dinner. It was only then the two of them got up.

After dinner the kids had gone to sleep again. Booth and Brennan sat coddled into each other in front of the TV on the couch. They were happily watching mankind on history channel. Well only Brennan was happily watching. Booth had almost gone to sleep on Brennan's shoulder when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan." Brennan answered the phone while stroking Booth's hair, lulling him to sleep.

"Oh okay Cam. No problem." Brennan said and cut the phone.

"Was it Cam?" Booth asked.

"Yes. I have to go in early tomorrow." Brennan said with a sigh.

"Okay Bones. Lets go to bed then." Booth said and switched off the TV and lifted Brennan in his arms and headed to their room.

"Booth it's not even ten!" Brennan said.

"I don't care. Early to bed, early to rise will make my Bones healthy, wealthy and wise." Booth said.

"Booth I am all three. Healthy, wealthy and wise." Brennan said as Booth gently lay her down on the bed.

"Maybe if I am lucky then I could become wealthy you know." Booth said as he stripped to his boxers and singlet.

"A little wisdom would also do you good Booth." Brennan said.

"Ouch. Bones you are so gonna pay for that!" Booth said and launched himself on her on the bed.

* * *

Hey so guys. Please review.

And I would like to request each and everyone of you to try to make this world a better place to live. By donating money (even if its a very small amount) to someone who you feel deserves it. By not wasting food (cause there are many who don't get any). By doing good at your own house (start with telling your family and friends how much they mean to you). Or just by smiling to a passerby and make their day.

Review please

Thanks


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 97: The Threat

Monday morning Booth awoke with little hands patting his cheeks patting on his cheeks.  
"Daddy wake up! I cannot find mommy. I Thot I give her a kissi but I cannot finds her." Kate said anxiously.  
"Good morning missy!" Booth said and pulled Kate to his chest.  
"Mommy has gone to work. She had to leave early." Booth said and looked at the clock on the nightstand.  
"Parker has.. Had school! We are late. Missy go quickly change your clothes." Booth said and ran towards the study to wake up Parker.  
"Daddy I wan to have a bath." Kate said.  
"No missy. Maybe an extra long bubble bath in the night but not now." Booth said.  
"Parker wake up!" Booth said as he opened the study door and shook his son awake.  
"Dad wha... LOOK AT THE TIME DAD!" Parker said and ran to change his clothes.  
Soon all of them ran outside the house towards Booth's car. Lucky Parker, for the siren, otherwise he would have never reached school in time.  
Then Booth and Kate went to the diner to grab some breakfast. Booth was glad that Brennan had packed a meal for Parker for school which he had eaten on his way to school. Now it was Booth and Kate's turn to eat something.  
After Booth and Kate ate breakfast Booth asked Kate, "Who wants a chocolate milkshake?"  
"Me daddy me." Kate said jumping on her seat.  
"Kate why should I give it to you?" Booth asked.  
"Cause I am your daughter?" Kate asked.  
"You are my daughter. But I will get you one chocolate milkshake because you are not telling your mother that you didn't take a bath this morning. Okay?" Booth asked and called for the waitress.  
"Okay daddy." Kate said smiling widely.  
Soon they left the diner with a take away for Brennan.  
Booth dropped Kate to daycare and went to meet Brennan at the Jeffersonian.

As Booth entered he saw everyone staring at him. He realized that there was pin drop silence. Booth cleared his throat and everyone looked away from him and back at Brennan. Booth knew instantly that Brennan had removed her anger on someone. And that could never be good. Brennan was working on something on the platform.  
"Dr. Brennan?" Booth called.  
Brennan looked up intensely, hating that someone disturbed her but then she relaxed as she saw Booth.  
"Will you please wait for me in my office?" Brennan said.  
Booth was getting late for work but he saw the insistency in Brennan's eyes.  
"Okay." Booth said and headed to Brennan's office.

Brennan entered her office and saw Booth sitting on the couch.  
"Bones?" Booth said and offered his hand.  
Brennan happily excepted it and sank inside the couch next to Booth.  
"I hate them." Brennan said.  
"What happened Bones?" Booth asked.  
"It's just that.. I don't appreciate anyone passing personal remarks on anyone.. Especially during work." Brennan said.  
"What did they say about you Bones?" Booth asked.  
"Nothing new." Brennan said.  
"I am gonna set this straight.." Booth said sternly and got up.  
"Booth please. I shouldn't have told you." Brennan said.  
Booth sat back on the couch and said, "You should have told me and its good that you did. Now I won't go in front of those morons only because you told me." Booth said.  
"Good boy." Brennan joked.  
"Haha. Very funny..." Booth said and laughed mockingly. "Now I gotta go. Eat your breakfast. It's your favorite." Booth said and headed for the door.  
"Not of it is not you." Brennan said from the couch.  
Booth smiled at her and then walked back to her and kissed her lips.  
"Bye babe." Booth said, winked at Brennan, gave her his charm smile and left.

Booth was still working during lunchtime and had requested Brennan to take Kate for lunch. The case on which Booth and Brennan were working on was a tough one to crack and their prime suspect, a criminal was on the lose.

"Mommy! I missed you much much much!" Kate said and hugged her mother tightly at daycare.  
"Hey Katie! I missed you too." Brennan said and kissed her daughter's head.  
"Mommy comes with me! I have to made you meet my fends!" Kate said, "Sara Tay!" Kate called for them as she tugged her mother's hand.  
"Hello Sara. Taylor." Brennan greeted the two little girls.  
"Hi Miss Tempa. Kate had told us so much about you." Taylor, the elder, replied.  
"Yes miss Tempa. You is good." Sara said and gave Brennan a big smile.  
"Thank you sweetheart." Brennan said with a big smile.  
"Dr. Brennan?" A nervous voice called.  
Brennan turned to see a lady from the historic unit of the Jeffersonian.  
"Dr. Mural." Brennan said with a smile.  
"Mommy.." Sara said and hugged Dr. Mural.  
"Please call me Ashley." Dr. Mural said and hugged her daughter back.  
"Sara has been talking so much about Kate. I am surprised she didn't meet Kate before in the daycare." Ashley said.  
Brennan felt kinda awkward in this situation and hoped that Booth was there with her.  
"I had just come to pick Kate up for lunch. Would you and Sara like to join us?" Brennan asked awkwardly.  
"Maybe some other day Dr. Brennan. Good to see you." Ashley smiled at Brennan and lifted Sara in her arms.  
"Good to meet you too Ashley." Brennan smiled and saw Ashley and Sara walk away.  
"Come on Kate. Taylor aren't your parents coming to pick you up?" Brennan asked.  
"No Miss Tempa my Dad is busy so.. But I have packed lunch.."  
"Tell you what why don't you call your father and ask him if its okay that you come with us." Brennan said and handed Taylor the phone.  
Taylor was glad that she had memorized her father's number and called him.  
"Hey dad? Yes dad I am fine... Do you mind if I go out with Kate, my friend from daycare and her mother for lunch?" Taylor said and nodded on the phone.  
"He wants to talk to you." Taylor said and handed Brennan the phone.  
"Hello?" Brennan answered.  
"Dr. Brennan it's me Dr. Goodman." Goodman replied.  
Brennan saw the caller ID on her phone and smiled.  
"Dr. Goodman it's been so long. How are you?" Brennan asked smiling brightly.  
"I have been great Dr. Brennan. If its not much problem could you please take Taylor for lunch..." Goodman said.  
"It would be my pleasure Dr. Goodman. Now we should get going." Brennan said.  
"Thank you Dr. Brennan." Goodman said and disconnected the phone.  
"Lets go to Mac Donald's." Brennan said and saw Taylor clap her hands while Kate wondered what it was.

Brennan returned to her work after dropping the girls back to daycare with their happy meal toys.  
As she parked her car and headed for the elevator she got a message from Booth. Reading it she started typing her reply..  
Booth: How was lunch?  
Brennan: It was good. Went to MacD with Taylor and Kate  
Booth: k. Miss you.  
Brennan: miss you too. Please eat something. And Kate sends her love.  
Booth: k bones love u. I will pick up Kate today.  
Brennan: love u too.

Putting her phone back inside her pocket she entered the Jeffersonian to train her grad students.

Booth was interrogating a suspect who he knew was an accomplice.  
"Where is Dr. Brennan?" The suspect asked with a sly smile.  
"None of your business." Booth replied angrily.  
"Don't see her much around. It's just sad." The suspect said.  
"What the hell so you mean?" Booth asked.  
The suspect didn't answer and gave Booth a super evil smile. Booth had had enough of it. He grabbed the suspect by his collar and threw him against the nearest wall.  
"What do you mean?!" Booth asked angrily.  
"Nothing of my business." The suspect replied.  
"Agent Booth he is just trying to distract you. Dr. Brennan will be just fine." Came Sweets voice in the ear piece.  
Booth looked at the two way mirror angrily and said, "Take over this interrogation."  
"I will be right there." Sweets reply came.  
Booth removed the earpiece, placed it on the table and headed out, straight to his office to retrieve his phone.

Brennan was working on the body if their victim. Hodgins had finally removed all particulates. There was a little bone damage and it was difficult for the grad students to distinguish the damage from the actual injuries.  
Brennan had decided to let the students examine the body. After the skull had almost slipped from a grad students hand Brennan reapplied the no touching rule and all students had to stand in a line at the end of the Ookey room, away from the skeleton.

Daisy was giving Brennan an update on her findings. Brennan made some more observations and they had found cause of death.  
"Very goo miss Wick." Brennan told Daisy.  
Daisy started to babble something and started to bore everyone in the room.  
"Brennan just called Daisy Miss Wick. I mean she is so respected!" A grad student told the other.  
"No. I bet that its just another way for Brennan to insult her." The other student replied, "Just another way to say that you are not a doctor and don't have a degree."  
"That would be so true! I can't—" The other grad student was interrupted by someone shouting throughout the lab.

"BONES.. BONES." Booth shouted as soon as he entered the lab with Kate.  
Not finding Brennan on the platform or in her office he ran to the Ookey room after leaving Kate with Cam.  
"Bones!" Booth ran to Brennan and surprised her by hugging her tightly.  
"Oh thank god!" Booth said as he tightly held Brennan in his arms.  
Booth pulled Brennan a little away from him to see her face.  
"You are okay?" Booth asked while his hand trailed down Brennan's shoulder on its own wish and his fingers enclosed around Brennan's wrist, just before the glove started.  
Brennan was scared what had happened.  
"Booth what's the matter?" Brennan said as she removed her gloves and disposed them.  
"Nothing." Booth said and sighed. And sent a silent prayer to god. He first time noticed the people in the room.  
"Booth it's not nothing. Should I worry about Kate?" Brennan asked.  
"Nothing. I just.. A suspect he hinted that something might happen to you.. And I called you but you didn't answer so I.. Kate is in Cam's office." Booth said.  
"Okay." Brennan said.  
Booth turned to leave the room. He turned at the threshold and said, "Don't leave till I come to pick you up."  
Brennan nodded in understanding and followed Booth out of the room.  
"Please don't worry Booth. We will be fine." Brennan said.  
"Bones just please just stay in the lab." Booth requested.  
"I am still coming for field work Booth." Brennan said.  
Booth knew he couldn't argue on this one. They had once decided that they would always go together on field work so that they would not worry about each other and instead have each others back.  
"Ok Bones. I love you." Booth said.  
"I love you too." Brennan said and pecked Booth's cheek.  
Booth smiled at that and said, "Good luck with the gossip you just started Dr. Brennan."  
Brennan smiled at Booth and hit him jokingly on his stomach.  
"Bye." Booth said with a last smile and headed to Cam's office to say goodbye to his daughter.

Brennan cleared her throat to get the attention of the gossiping grad students, and set back to work.

Booth had come to pick up Brennan and Kate right on time. Some students couldn't help but adore how good he was with Kate.  
"Dr. Brennan we are getting late for our reservation." Booth said smiling at her.  
Brennan nodded and dismissed the audience and headed to her office to collect her bag.  
"Where are we going?" Brennan asked.  
"Some place nice." Booth replied.  
"I hope we can get a chocolate milkshake for Kate. They are her favorite and she has been a very good girl today." Brennan said taking her daughter from Booth's arms into her own and kissing her head.  
"No mommy I already had choco milk in the morning." Kate replied.  
"What? But I told your daddy to never give you plain milk in the morning." Brennan said and then looked up at Booth.  
"We went out for breakfast and ahe was really good. Booth replied.  
"Katie what is your father hiding from me?" Brennan asked.  
"I cannot tells you mommy." Kate replied.  
Brennan looked at Booth with a raised eyebrow.  
"I didn't give her a bath okay!" Booth replied.  
"Okay we are going home. She cannot have all her meals out and you are cooking." Brennan said.  
"Yes Milady." Booth replied.  
"Daddy whys you told mommy?" Kate asked confused.  
"Because your daddy loves your mommy and he cannot hide anything from her." Booth replied.  
"I love you too Booth." Brennan replied seriously.  
"Me too daddy. Evens I loves ya." Kate said holding her hands out to hug her father.  
Booth kissed Kate's head while she was in his mother's arms and then kissed her mother on the lips.  
"I love you both. Very much." He replied.  
Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back and the three of them headed home together.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update yesterday!  
But please review and let me know of you liked this chapter and what are your thoughts. Also please tell me if you have any ideas. Or any requests. (Except for getting Brennan pregnant.)  
Thank you.


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 98: A Tuesday

Booth was making pancakes for breakfast, on Tuesday morning, when a sleepy Brennan came into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine!" Booth said feeling very active and excited for the day.

"Monig." Brennan mumbled and sat on a chair on the breakfast bar.

Booth leaned over the bar and pecked her lips.

"Did you wake up Kate?" Booth asked.

"Yes she will be here in a few minutes." Brennan said.

"No she won't she will go back to sleep." Booth said.

"No. She wants to meet Sara and Taylor today and tell them about her new discovery." Brennan said.

"And that is? " Booth asked.

"Wearing a inside out t shirt directly and properly so that its outside in again." Brennan said.

"Wow!" Booth said as he placed pancakes on all their plates.

"Booth guess who is Taylor's father?" Brennan asked.

"Goodman?" Booth said.

"Yes how did you know?" Brennan asked.

"Six years ago I had see Goodman's son's picture and Taylor had a lot of resemblance to those pictures." Booth said.

"Oh... I am impressed by your ability to identify underlying bone structure in minors." Brennan said.

Booth just frowned questioningly.

"And I met Sara's mother too you know. She was nice but.. But I felt that." Brennan said.

"You felt that.." Booth asked.

"I just wished you were there. Cause I was very awkward." Brennan said.

"Temperance Brennan is not awkward!" Booth said seriously.

Brennan smiled at his confidence in her.

"And next time I will be just a call away. No matter what." Booth said and pecked her cheek.

"Morning mommy. Morning daddy. Kate said as she carried her smurfette with her towards the kitchen.

"Morning Baby." Brennan said and kissed Kate's head as she took a seat next to her mother.

"Hey missy. Daddy has made your favorite pancakes." Booth said as he served some to Kate.

"Hank you daddy." Kate said with a smile before eating her food.

Soon they were ready and putting on accessories when Kate tugged her parents by the maximum force to the door to leave.

After dropping a very excited Kate to daycare, Brennan headed to the FBI where they were gonna discuss strategies about catching the murderer with Sweets and Caroline.

Brennan was sitting in Booth's office discussing their new strategy when Charlie came in and said, "Agent Booth, someone is here to meet you. He says he is Dr. Brennan's I send him in?"

Booth looked at Brennan for an answer but she was shellshocked and he just nodded to Charlie and said, "Send him in after a minute."

Charlie nodded and walked away.

Booth leaned over his desk and took Brennan's hand in his.

"Bones? What's the matter?" Booth asked.

"It's nothing. I haven't talked to him in years." Brennan said and sighed.

Before Booth could tell her anything, Russ came in. He was just as Brennan remembered him from his last visit except he looked little older despite his age.

"Russ." Brennan got up and walked near her brother.

Russ gave her a warm smile and hugged her without hesitation.

"Russ what are you doing here?" Brennan asked once all of them were seated.

"It's Amy's daughter, Emma. She is sick Tempe and I am really scared." Russ said, "I have got her here for medicals. But..." Russ said and looked at Booth, "but I don't know what we more we can do for her. I mean.." Tears had welled up in Russ' eyes.

"What if something bad happens?" Russ said and shrugged.

"I know you must be thinking I am behaving like a girl. But when you will have kids you will understand... Booth you understand don't you. You have a son. Parker." Russ said and looked at Booth to support him.

"Yes I do and so does Temperance." Booth said.

Russ looked back at Brennan thinking he had heard something wrong.

But Brennan's smile cleared his doubts.

"Tempe I am so happy for you!" Russ said.

Brennan gave Russ the name of an old friend who would help Emma out and instructed Russ to get her admitted to George Washington hospital immediately. Before Russ she asked him where they stayed.

"Amy's parents house." Russ had replied.

"Russ why don't you and the girls come for dinner tonight?" Brennan asked.

"Sure Tempe. Bye. Bye Booth." Russ said and left.

"Booth do you mind if I invite Parker for dinner? I mean I will put him to bed on time and drop him to school too." Brennan asked hopefully.

"Hey of course Bones. Bec is the one you need to ask." Booth said and Brennan nodded.

On her way back to her car, Brennan called Rebecca asking her for permission. Rebecca made some lame excuses that he won't get up for school and all but luckily Parker heard the conversation and asked her mother who she was talking to.

Rebecca asked him if he wanted to go to Brennan's family dinner.

"Mom can I? Please? I promise I will be a good boy and sleep on time and reach school on time and I have finished all my homework too mom!" Parker begged.

"Parker I don't know.." Rebecca said.

"Please mom. I will never ask for you to get anything! I will do the chores till this Thursday and I will do them on Sunday too. Please?" Parker was on his knees now.

"Okay Parks go first pack your school bag and then your overnight bag." Rebecca said.

"Mom can I just talk to M-Bones?" Parker asked.

Rebecca handed him the phone.

"Hey Bones?" Parker said.

"Hi Parks!" Brennan said happily.

"Bones pick me up in ten okay. Bye. I love you." Parker said.

"Bye Parker I love you too." Brennan said and disconnected the phone satisfied.

"Parker Is your school back packed. All homework done?" Brennan asked while she was driving them to the daycare.

"Yes but Mom I was planning to work on my project." Parker said nervously. He could sweat he heard Brennan's heart beat.

"Okay Parker then we could go to the lab and you can sit in my office." Brennan replied after sometime.

Parker thought that Brennan was displeased by the new moniker.

"Ok Bones." Parker said looking at his hands.

"Never call your mother by your name." Brennan said.

Parker looked up at Brennan. Both their faces beaming with joy.

"Okay Mom." Parker said and hugged her by leaning across the console.

Parker was doing his project for a long time now. He was really bored and thought a walk would do good to him.

He loved the fact that he was allowed to roam freely in the lab if and only if he didn't touch anything.

Parker decided to search for his mother and take her out for lunch.

Parker couldn't find his mother or the team anywhere. He wandered for a while and then spotted a large group at the imaging unit of the Jeffersonian. He walked in close and saw a bunch if students standing there and waiting for some kind of instructions. As he neared them a little bit he could hear what they were saying.

"How did she manage to get Seeley Booth!?" A grad student asked the other.

"I don't know. Perhaps they might not even be together." Somebody said.

"Who the hell is Kate?" Somebody asked.

"I have no clue. Must be someone under protective custody for the case." Someone replied.

"Seeley Booth is way out of Brennan's league. I mean just look at her. She is so cold and she is like a machine. She probably doesn't even have a home to go to!" Somebody said.

"True. You know I heard that Booth had a son." Some grad student said.

"Yeah. His girlfriend had a miscarriage." Someone said.

"What? No no. His son is still living. He stays with his mother and he hates his father like anything." The Student said.

Parker, being a Booth was furious during all this. He had to reach them a lesson. And he had to start with the blonde one. She seemed like the group leader and once she would learn her lesson, the others will too.

(Parker smiles evilly to himself and then laughs like, "Wahahahaha!")

Parker found out that the blondes name was Leah. Leah used to think no end of herself at all.

Parker knew what he needed to do.

Parker went crying inside and got all the interns attention. He straight banged into Leah.

"Please can you take me to the clinic in the Jeffersonian? My medulla oblongata was hurt very badly." Parker said looking up at her with innocent eyes.

"Ah kiddo I have a lot of work you see." Leah said dismissing Parker.

"Okay have you seen my mother? Dr. Brennan?" Parker asked everyone.

Immediately Leah was back on his side and said, "No but why don't we go to the clinic first and then we will go find your mother." Leah said and walked out with him searching for a clinic which was never there.

"Oh shit I feel like puking." Parker said.

Soon Leah ushered him to a rest room. Parker unabashedly fake vomited in the washbasin. He then used the hand shower to clean his spit and was well aware of Leah standing behind him. Making sure the water was on full force, Parker left the hand shower to its own mercy. It wiggled and water flew everywhere except on Parker who was already out of the door.

Parker then searched for his mother and took her for lunch.

They picked up Kate and told Booth to meet them there. Parker was very happy with the deed he had done. And during lunch Booth noticed this.

"What's up Parks?" Booth asked smiling.

"Not much dad. Just set some things straight in life." Parker said.

"Oh yeah? Like?" Booth asked as they ordered.

"Like Bones lets me call her mom." Parker said and turned and waved at the table his sister and mother were sitting.

"Are you serious?" Booth smiled brightly.

"Yes dad. I hope that's cook with you." Parker said.

"Of course it is." Booth said and crushed Parker to his chest.

At the end of the day Parker was safely sitting in his mother's office where Leah wouldn't dare do anything to reciprocate.

Kate had come in sleepy with Booth and ran to her brother on the couch, hugged him and went to sleep in his arms.

Parker patted her head and put her to sleep. He loved studying her sister when she slept. He wondered what she would be dreaming when she smiled in her sleep. That smile made him swear that he would always protect his family.

After a few minutes Parker reluctantly woke up Kate.

"Kate wake up sleepy head. Sleep in the car if you want. Let me just collect my stuff. I will then carry you okay?" Parker said and saw Kate smile.

Parker quickly packed his backpack and lifted Kate in his arms and went to search for their parents.

Kate was wide awake in Parker's arms telling him about her new discovery about wearing the inside out t shirt properly.

Parker smiled and nodded in agreement. He too remembered his days of discovery.

He was so engrossed in talking and laughing with Kate that he didn't realize Leah coming to get him from front.

"You little brat!" Leah said and almost slapped him when Parker took a step behind and held Kate protectively.

Leah started to call all sorts of name and Parker had to tell Kate to close her ears and not worry.

"Hey Kate it's okay. Nothing bad will happen your brother is here." Parker said and smiled at her.

Leah again was gonna slap Parker when Brennan came in the middle and caught her hand.

Booth was right behind her and he easily carried Parker and Kate in his arms protectively.

"How dare you raise your hand on my son?" Brennan asked in a deadly whisper.

"Dr. Brennan I ..I .." Leah stammered.

"Please wait for me in my office." Brennan said and saw Leah obey immediately.

She then turned to check if her children were alright.

"Mom there is something you need to know before you do anything." Parker said looking at his Father's shoes.

Parker told her everything. What he had heard them say. He told them they talked about some carriage also. Brennan's eyes were blood red from anger and emotion. She was happy that Parker didn't know the meaning of miscarriage. She looked at Booth and he nodded in understanding.

Brennan then straight marched to her office.

Their ride home was quiet. No one spoke. Except Kate.

"Parka? Please can you hold my hand." Kate said in the backseat Parker did as asked knowing his little sister was feeling scared by the deadly silence.

Brennan was cooking when Booth was talking to Parker in the study. He returned a good half an hour later and hugged Brennan from behind.

"Bones. Please don't be upset." Booth said.

"I am not upset. I am just... I don't like people prying into our lives Booth." Brennan said.

"Are you upset with Parker?" Booth asked.

"What? No. Why would I be upset with him? He took my side even if he didn't have to. No one has done that for me except you Booth." Brennan said.

"He thinks you are mad with him." Booth said.

"I should go and talk to him. So you mind taking over the kitchen for sometime?" Brennan asked.

"No problem baby. Just could you tell Kate to do her coloring in front of me. I want her close." Booth said.

"Okay." Brennan said and pecked his lips and walked to Kate's room.

"Kate why don't you make a drawing of your dad cooking?" Brennan asked placing loud kisses on her head.

"Okay. Mommy. I loves ya" Kate said glad that the environment was normal again.

"I love you too." Brennan said and then walked to the study.

She knocked in the door and then opened it and saw Parker buried behind a book.

"Parker please can I speak with you?" Brennan asked.

"Yes Mo-Bones." Parker said.

Brennan went and took a seat next to him on the bed and said, "thank you Parker. For what you did today." Brennan said.

Parker looked up in shock. "Aren't you mad at me?" Parker asked.

"No Parker I am not. But next time I want you to think twice before you do anything okay?" Brennan said and saw Parker nod.

"And you cannot call me Bones. For you I will always be your mother Parker. No matter what." Brennan said.

Parker hugged Brennan tightly and said, "I love you mom" and cried feeling overwhelmed.

"I love you too son." Brennan said and wiped her own tears.

"Now get ready. My brother and his family will be here soon." Brennan said and left the room to give Parker some private time.

Booth quickly got ready after Brennan did, to catch up some personal time with Brennan.

"You look very beautiful." Booth told her, his eyes dazzled.

"And you look shabby. Booth at least learn to fix your tie!" Brennan said and helped him.

Booth put his arms around Brennan and on the vanity behind her, trapping her in between. He bent his head a little to get Brennan's attention. Soon he had blue green pools boring into his chocolate brown.

Booth retrieved something from behind Brennan and then took her left hand in his.

"This belonged to my great grand mother. It has been in the family since then." Booth said and slid a sapphire diamond white gold ring on Brennan's ring finger.

"Since you have already proposed, I would like to say.. Thank you for choosing me." Booth said, his voice filled with emotion.

"I couldn't have chosen better." Brennan said and kissed Booth soulfully.

Soon everyone was ready. And so was dinner. Russ came with Haley and Emma, his two adopted daughters and Amy, his girlfriend.

Brennan had to call Kate and Parker out of the kitchen. The two of them were very nervous and Brennan didn't understand why.

"What if they don't like me?" Parker said looking at Brennan.

"Of course they will like you Parker. You are a wonderful kid." Brennan said, "Now come on. And Katie they are your sisters. You don't need to worry. They are very nice people." Brennan said as she took Kate's hand in hers.

Both the kids saw the ring on at the same time.

"Mommy what is that. It's colorful." Kate said getting hypnotized by the blue ring.

"Dad proposed didn't he?" Parker asked over excited.

"Yes he did. Now come on you two." Brennan told them with a smile and took them out to meet everyone.

"These are our children, Parker and Kate." Brennan said as she came in the drawing room with one hand holding Kate's and the other holding Parker's hand.

Russ was shocked that Brennan included Parker in 'our'. But he was happy that Brennan didn't distinguish. When he had first arrived at the place that evening, he was a little shocked to see Booth. But then again if his Tempe would ever have children, it would have been with Booth only.

During his thought his eyes were caught by the ring on Brennan's left hand. Could it be?

He looked for Booth and saw his left hand which held a ring.

"Tempe I am so happy for you. Congrats." Russ said and hugged her sister and Booth. He then gave a high five to Parker and pulled Kate's cheek.

Kate pouted at that and hid behind her mother's legs.

"They are adorable children." Amy told Brennan.

Emma and Haley befriended Parker and Kate very quickly.

Just when the kids had started enjoying the night, bedtime was announced and Russ and his family left with a warm farewell.

Parker and Kate were put to bed with a lot of hugs and kisses.

Booth checked the house and checked on the kids one last time before kidnaping his fiancée from the drawing room. To his happiness Brennan didn't protest and happily accepted the invitation to make love to him.

* * *

Hey. A lot happened in this chapter. I have tried writing one full day in one chapter.

Okay so please review. Each and everyone please do.

Tell me what's your favorite part about this chapter and ya open to suggestions.

If there are any mistakes then please forgive me.

Confession4: I don't know what does AU or OOC stands for.

Thank you.


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 98: The Date

Wednesday Brennan woke up very early to start packing everything to be shifted. She was almost done with her and Booth's stuff and then she woke up Parker to get ready for school.

Brennan decided to wake up Kate and start putting her things away.

"Mommy where is they going?" Kate asked sadly from the bed when she saw Brennan packing her soft toys.

"Your toys are going to your new room baby. So they can be there to welcome you when you go in your new room." Brennan said and kissed her daughter's head.

"I is not want a new room. I likes it in this room mommy. With you and daddy and Parka." Kate whined.

"Oh baby. We all will come to your new room with you. Remember what daddy told you?" Brennan asked.

Kate looked at the locket which hung around her neck.

"That you is always with me." Kate said and then looked up and smiled brightly and hugged her mother, "I loves ya mommy." Kate said.

"I love you too sweetie. Now why don't you wake your daddy with tickles?" Brennan said.

Kate nodded and ran out if the room with her little legs and swayed her hands side to side in happiness.

Brennan resumed her work and then she heard Kate laughing and shouting, "Mommy! Mommy helps me!" Kate shouted.

Brennan chuckled and headed to her room to find Booth tickling Kate.

Without warning, Brennan pounced on Booth ready to tickle him.

The next thing she knew was that she was pinned to bed and Booth and he began tickling her.

"What just happeENED? Brennan shouted as Booth began tickling her.

"Sniper. Remember?" Booth said laughing.

Soon Booth, Parker and Kate were ready and had eaten their breakfast. Brennan handed Parker and Kate their packed lunch. Kate didn't accept it and shook her head.

"No mommy. I is staying with ya." Kate said.

Brennan smiled at her daughter and nodded.

"Bye. Have a nice day." Brennan told Booth and Parker.

"Bye mom I love you." Parker said and went to call for the elevator.

"Bye Bones. Please don't overwork okay?" Booth said and pecked her cheek.

Brennan pulled him close and hugged him, needing to feel the warmth of his body.

Booth held her tightly to her chest and rubbed her back.

"Pick me up from the lab if we you get a lead. I am almost done here." Brennan said as they broke away.

"Will do. I love you." Booth said and kissed Brennan softly on the lips.

"DAD." Parker's voice came.

Booth broke the embrace and crouched and kissed Kate's head.

"Bye missy!" Booth said.

"Bye daddy." Kate said.

"Kate please can you get the bubble wrap from the kitchen." Brennan asked.

"Mommy what's a bubbyapp?" Kate asked.

Brennan gestured for Kate to wait in her place while she retrieved her desired item.

"Mommy so many Bubbies.." Kate said as Brennan pulled some bubble wrap and cut it with a pair of safety scissors.

"Here you go." Brennan said and handed Kate the bubble wrap.

Kate pressed a bubble and was fascinated by the pop noise.

"Mommy!" Kate said in excitement.

Soon Brennan was done with the packing. She quickly took a shower and got ready. While Kate was busy bursting are out of the bubbles and laughing at the sound. Soon they left the house.

Brennan dropped Kate at daycare giving her the packed lunch and told her told her that she won't be able to make it for lunch.

Kate was upset but then Brennan told her that if any of her friends invite her she could go but only after informing her.

Brennan was busy at her desk when Booth called her.

"Wait for me in the out front. Someone has spotted Malcolm." Booth said on the phone.

"Be right there." Brennan said and quickly went to collect her equipments.

Booth and Brennan drove to where the prime suspect was spotted. It was an old area which was spooky and creeped them out in a way. Booth and Brennan walked to the front door of an apartment.

Before knocking on the door, they both removed their guns and were ready. "Stay behind me." Booth said and Brennan nodded.

"Putrefaction." Brennan said as they entered the apartment.

"What?" Booth asked as he searched the apartment for any sign of movement.

"I smell putrefaction. Something is decaying in here Booth." Brennan said as she followed the smell to a room.

Lying on the bed was the dead body of their prime suspect. A note was kept beside it.

Booth moved to take the note but Brennan stopped him. "Let the forensics take a look first." Brennan said and saw Booth nod.

It was evening by the time the crime scene was analyzed. Booth and Brennan straight headed for the daycare to pick up Kate.

Booth and Brennan entered the daycare, disheveled in appearance and smiled at the sight in front of them.

Kate was playing Ring a Ring o' Roses happily with some Peter kids and her baby sitter.

"We should sue them all Booth. How can they teach the children about death!?" Brennan said angrily.

"Woah Bones! What are you saying? And this is good that they are teaching Kate rhymes." Booth said.

"No Booth I differ! Teaching the children about a great plague that broke out in Europe and caused many deaths is not a good thing!" Brennan continued when Booth looked at her questioningly, "Everybody knows that this rhyme is about the great plague! And 'we all fall down' obviously symbolizes death. "

"Are you serious?" Booth asked and was shocked on knowing that they were teaching his child about death at a really early age.

Booth and Brennan had a little chat with the babysitter in which they threatened her.

"You can't be serious?" The babysitter said. She was sure they were joking.

"I never joke." Brennan said.

"Yeah yeah she never jokes." Booth said and the babysitter was horrified.

"Okay I will make sure not to do that ever again. And don't mind me saying but you two are clearly overacting.. And not my area of expertise but you need not be so overprotective of Kate. Or your boy. Parker." The babysitter went and called for Kate before Booth or Brennan would react.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kate said and hugged them both together.

"Hey baby!" Brennan said and kissed her nose.

"Missy come on pack your bag okay. We will go home and then we might get to eat yummy mac and cheese from your mommy." Booth said.

"Booth I still need to collect my things from the lab. And of you want to eat Mac and cheese today then you will have to eat it again when Parker comes over. And then you will get bored and not eat. Proper food and instead finish the apple sauce bottle or the chocolate cookies or the jelly beans or the—" Brennan said.

"Wait a sec! How do you know all this!" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled at him and didn't bother to answer.

Soon the three of them were at the entrance of the lab when Kate started behaving weird.

"Hey Missy what's the matter?" Booth asked as he lifted Kate in his arms.

"I is not want to go on. The baf lady hit Parka, she will hit me." Kate said.

"Sweetie as long as your parents are with you, no one can lay a finger on you. And plus mommy fired that bad lady and now she has gone to Australia till graduation. She will come no where near you." Brennan said.

"Really Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes. I never liked her anyway." Brennan said with a small smile.

"What is Auslia?" Kate asked.

"It's a place far away from us. So she will never come near you ever again."

Brennan said.

"Okay. I never go to auslia." Kate said with a small smile.

That evening when Booth and Brennan lay in their bed of an almost empty house Booth asked Brennan if she had decided on a date.

"Date?" Brennan asked confused what Booth was asking about.

"Yes date. For out wedding." Booth said as he kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie.

Brennan sat up in thought and so did Booth.

"So?" Booth asked as he stripped to nothing but his boxers.

"I don't have a specific date Booth." Brennan said.

"Good so I will let you know when I pick one." Booth said as he moved close to Brennan and lay down with her on the bed once again.

Brennan snuggled into his side.

"You already have a date in mind. Don't you?" Brennan asked as she ran her hands down his pecs and rested them on his six-pack abs.

Booth pulled her closer and could feel her breath on him.

"Which?" Booth asked.

"September the thirteenth." Brennan said.

Booth smiled at her and soon helped her out of all her clothes to show her how much live had grown between them since the first time they had become partners.

* * *

Okay... Guys review. New people joining us: hello!

Please review!


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 100: The Love Deep Within

Thursday Booth had taken half day off to do the shifting. They were to come around ten.

Brennan let him and Kate sleep all morning and before leaving she kissed both of their foreheads.

"Hmm." Booth said as he felt Brennan'a lips on his forehead. He pulled her down on him and held her tightly.

Brennan hit his arms lightly. "Booth!" Brennan whined.

"Don't go." Booth said.

"No Booth! Today is my last day with the grad students and then I will never have to see most of them ever again." Brennan said.

"Hey since they will work as an intern on OUR team, do you mind if I help you shirt list them?" Booth asked opening his eyes.

"Okay fine. Be there by two. And please take Kate out for lunch today." Brennan said as she pushed Booth away and stood up.

"Bones." Booth said and pulled her again towards him, this time capturing her mouth.

Brennan kissed him back and lay snuggled in his arms for a minute or so.

"I gotta go.." Brennan said and looked sleepily at Booth.

"I love you,Temperance." Booth said as he saw her get up.

"Do you know what my name from your mouth does to me!" Brennan said whining and pecked Booth's cheek and left the room.

"Love you too." Brennan said as she appeared again at the threshold with her bag and smiled at him.

Booth put his head on his palm and looked at Brennan with his charm smile.

"Ahh.." Brennan said with a smile which showed how tempted she was and walked away.

"Missy." Booth said as he stroked Kate's forehead with his palm.

"Uhhh. Daddy?" Kate said and then smiled at him.

"Hey missy brush your teeth and come out fast! Daddy is making your favorite breakfast." Booth said and lifted her in his arms.

"Daddy I had a dweam I is a buttafly." Kate said, "And I is flyin' to the flas and drinking choco milk from them."

"How were you flying missy?" Booth asked.

"Like this." Kate said and extended her arms on her sides and moved them up and down, flapping like a bird.

"Oh! I thought you flew like.." Booth said and threw Kate in the air and caught her on the right time.

"Again daddy! I is flying! Again." Kate said. She extended her arm and flapped them again.

Brennan was working on her desk when She heard a soft knock on the office door.

"Come in." She said without looking up.

"Hello Dr. Brennan." Booth said as he took a seat in front of her. "Lets start the interviewing." Booth said.

Brennan smiled at him before leaning ahead and kissing his lips softly.

Their make out session had grown very intense. Booth quickly got up and locked the office door and then hurried back to make love to his fiancée.

"Well that was a first." Booth said after half an hour or so.

"I don't know if I will be able do concentrate on my work ever again." Brennan said panting.

Booth laughed and gave her a chaste meaningful kiss.

Soon they were sitting on the couch on Booth's insistence and there was a chair kept in front of them where the interviewee would sit.

The interviews started and Booth started to harass the arrogant ones who he knew had said something or the other against his lovely fiancée.

After Brennan was done Booth started asking his own questions.

"Why don't you stand there with an apple on your head. So I can shoot it off." Booth said after an annoying interview.

"Apple or head?" The applicant asked.

"Head of course." Booth said removing his gun and saw the applicant running out like her pants were on fire.

"What did you do that for?" Brennan asked, a smile playing around the corner of her lips and Booth couldn't resist kissing that spot.

"Ahem.." Someone cleared their throat.

One after the other Booth rejected the applicants putting their career on a backtrack. He tore their application in front of them, tossed the applications in the dustbin or simply said 'sorry', gesturing for them to leave even before he questioned them.

In the end he selected a nerd. Perfect for their team. Luckily Brennan agreed too, by just nodding her head. Booth immediately realized that she was angry.

"Bones what's the matter?" Booth asked as be saw Brennan head back to her desk.

Brennan didn't reply and Booth now knew that she was indeed angry.

"Bones.." Booth said as he neared her and caught her elbow and moved it so that she could face him.

Brennan pulled out her hand immediately and looked up at Booth with cold eyes and said, "I do not appreciate anyone making my decisions for me."

"Bones what do you mean?" Booth asked confused, "I thought you liked the squintern we chose."

"Booth please we didn't have anyone to choose from." Brennan said.

"What! Bones you know it that we have selected the best! Don't deny me the fact that you would have ended up choosing the one we chose!" Booth said angrily.

Brennan didn't bother to reply. Booth stood there. Both stared at each other angrily.

"Hell with it." Booth said and walked out of the office.

That evening Brennan was in no mood to go home. She called daycare to ask them if Booth had collected Kate. Yes he had. Brennan considerably relaxed and returned to her work.

It was around ten in the night when Booth walked in the empty lab with Kate, who was dressed in her pjs. He stood at the threshold of her office and saw Brennan asleep with her head on the desk.

"Mommy!" Kate happily said and ran to hug her mother.

Brennan heard Kate's voice and opened her eyes. She pulled the little girl i her arms and kissed her head and held her tight. She looked up at Booth who was leaning against the door. Brennan gave him a very small smile. But it was still a smile.

Later that night when Kate was put in bed, Brennan sat between the covers on the bed and was reading her anthropology journal when Booth came from a shower.

"Did you see my pajama top?" Booth asked looking through his empty closet.

Brennan sighed and walked inside the closet to search it. Booth saw that she was dressed in only his old T-shirt and smiled at it. Brennan didn't find it and turned to tell Booth, only to find him standing very close to her.

"Bon- Temperance I didn't mean to offend you. But those students of yours were jackasses and needed learning." Booth said, "I would never take any decision without you. But just for once put yourself in my shoes and imagine what would you have done? I- I swear I felt the need to have your back. Like you have mine.." Booth said but Brennan placed her index finger on his lips.

"Okay. Next time how about you ask me before hand?" Brennan said and saw him nod.

"Sorry." Booth managed to say.

Brennan smiled at the word and kissed him saying, "Me too.."

"Now can I have my T-shirt back?" Booth said as he lifted the garment off of Brennan's body and carried her to bed.

"I love you Booth." Brennan said kissing him.

"Love."- Kiss- "You."- Kiss- "Too." Booth said kissing Brennan.

* * *

I cried writing this chapter. I really appreciate you all hanging around with me. And baring me for so long. It's like we are a big happy online family.

Thank you for all you support.

Please review for this chapter. Everyone. Just please do. Cause its the 100th chapter we have come through together.

Thank you

-Vipa


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 101: Tough Day

Friday Brennan had opened her eyes before time. She and Booth had a meeting with Caroline. She insisted Kate attend it so that she would be prepared for the next day in court.

Booth and Brennan had flat out denied it. They wanted Kate to answer honestly and didn't want to put the three year old through a lot of stress.

Still lying in the bed, facing the ceiling she heard Booth say, "Bones?"

"Hmm.." Brennan replied distractedly still staring at the ceiling and making no move.

"Are you sleeping?" Booth asked.

Brennan turned towards Booth's side and saw him staring at the ceiling like she was just a moment ago.

"Are you?" Brennan asked and then there was some silence between the two.

Brennan took a deep breath and then confessed, "I am scared Booth."

Booth looked at Brennan with empathy and extended his hand to move a stray strand of hair.

"Me too." Booth said cupping Brennan's cheek. Silence.

"I wish I could tell you it's gonna be okay." Booth said after a while not taking his eyes off of Brennan.

"Me too." Brennan said.

They stared at each other for a while until the alarm rang.

Soon both of them got ready and went to wake up Kate.

They were gonna tell her right away. Both of them hated ruining Kate's morning but the earlier Kate knew the more time she had to prepare herself mentally.

"Hey Katie." Brennan said kneeling next to Booth in front of Kate's bed and stroking her head.

Kate slowly opened her eyes to see her parent both waking her up together. Kate smiled brightly and said, "I loves it that that you mommy and daddy came to wake me up."

Booth and Brennan smiled, their heart getting crushed inside as they had to tell Kate about court.

"Missy mommy and Daddy love you." Booth said, "and they want to wake you up everyday. Just like this." Booth said and kissed Kate's forehead, "and that's why you are coming with mommy and daddy to a big people's meeting." Booth said.

Kate opened her mouth in surprise and then Brennan said, "Katie but you will have to be a good girl over there and make your parents proud. And when anyone questions you, you should just answer what you heart says okay baby?"

"Mommy who's asking me answers?" Kate asked getting slightly nervous.

"Some big people who want you to stay with your mommy and daddy forever. If you just answer honestly then the big people will make sure that we are forever with you." Brennan said.

Booth took Brennan's one hand and squeezed it assuringly and took Kate's hand and did the same. "Missy you can just hold our hands when you are scared okay? It will be alright and plus Parker will also be there." Booth said.

"Parka?" Kate asked hopeful and saw Booth nod.

"Okay I is come." Kate said.

"The meeting is tomorrow silly! Today why don't we go and select your new room?" Booth asked Kate.

Kate smiled and nodded.

The meeting with Caroline was worse than they had attended. Especially because it was in Sweets office with Sweets involved.

"Okay you two get your issues sorted." Caroline told Booth and Brennan and walked out of the office.

"What issues?" Booth said irritated, "We don't have time for this!"

"Agent Booth, doctor Brennan please sit down. The faster we talk the faster you can leave." Sweets said.

Brennan took a seat while Booth just stared at her.

"What?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Really Bones? Look lets go. We don't have time for this psycho mumbo jumbo." Booth said.

"Agent Booth. I assure you Caroline won't discuss any case details if we don't talk." Sweets said again.

Booth sat down with a large sigh.

"Hit." Brennan told Sweets. Both the guys began to wonder what she had just said. Booth controlled his laugh and said, "it's shoot Bones! Not hit!"

"It almost means the same Booth. I feel its hit and not shoot. You have got it all wrong." Brennan said seriously while Booth burst out laughing, "What?" Brennan asked hiding her smile again.

Booth knew that Brennan knew it was shoot and not hit. She was doing it on purpose. It was one of their old strategies to distract and annoy Sweets with such mundane things and pass the time.

".. Agent Booth had an abusive father, and it is natural that he would want the best for his children." Sweets said and looked at Booth, "but you agent Booth need to know that you cannot protect them for a long time. You have to let them go."

"I totally disagree." Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan that is exactly your problem. You are so.. so..." Sweets searched for the word.

"Cold?" Brennan asked.

"Cold.. That or-" Sweets said.

"Hey! Don't ever call her cold." Booth came to Brennan's defense.

"Okay! Your child hood has deprived you of your loved ones Dr. Brennan. Your parents left you to kill someone but so that they could protect you and that doesn't mean that you have to go on a killing spree!" Sweets said.

"I want to stop you right there. You don't know me or Booth. But you were in the system. You know how it feels!" Brennan said and Sweets nodded.

"But what you do not know is the feeling of being a parent. Sure you can blame my and Booth's over protectiveness on our childhood but that is only because you don't understand how it feels to be a parent. And yes I was cold.. But since Booth and I are in a relationship I have let myself feel. And this feeling I am not gonna let you take away. So if you don't mind I am leaving." Brennan said and quickly walked out of the door.

"Oh how much I love her!" Booth said as he straightened his tie and got up to catch up with Brennan.

After all the paper work with Caroline was discussed Booth and Brennan were sitting in the break room and eating canned food.

"I will pick up Parker tomorrow morning." Booth said eating his food.

"Why not today?" Brennan asked.

"Rebecca wants him to meet her new boyfriend." Booth said.

"Oh. I miss him. I think that on Sunday we all should go shopping." Brennan said and the honesty reflected in her eyes.

"I love you Bones. I love the fact that you never differentiate between my kids." Booth said.

"Our kids." Brennan said and placed her hand on Booth's to show him how much she meant her words.

Around five thirty Booth and Brennan came to pick up Kate from the daycare.

"Mommy Daddy!" Kate said and hugged them.

"Hey Sweetie lets go home." Brennan told Kate.

That night Kate was put to bed early.

"Mommy why so early?" Kate asked.

"Cause then tomorrow you have big girl meeting and then Parker is coming. You need energy to play lots and lots and then we all will watch a movie together." Brennan said.

Kate played with the locket around her neck and said, "moviee?"

"Yes missy. And you are gonna love this one." Booth said and kissed his daughter goodnight.

In the night as Booth and Brennan slid into bed, they held each other tightly. They had checked their alarm three times, prepared the clothes they were gonna wear the next day and gone through the notes Caroline gave around six times. Now they just needed each other. Holding one another tightly to their chest they let some sleep claim them.

* * *

So next chapter is the court date..

I crossed 100 yay!

Thanks for reviewing.

Please review! Just review.


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 102: The Perfect Family

As soon as the alarm rang, Booth and Brennan were up and busied themselves in their daily routine.

Soon Brennan woke up Kate and got her ready while Booth had gone to pick up Parker.

They all were now seated in the car outside the courtroom. They needed to get in but there was one problem. There was a lot of crowd. People were tapping on the glass windows or the car and screaming something like, "I love you." "You will be the death of me."

Surprisingly there were Booth's fans as well.

There were flashes outside the car and the two kids in the backseat began to shake with horror.

"'Mom." Parker called slowly from the backseat.

Brennan turned around and saw that both he and Kate were scared. He had shifted next to Kate and was holding her hand to calm her down.

Booth turned and looked at his kids.

Booth pulled out his phone and stayed and talked to someone.

"Where are the damn barricades?" Booth shouted on the phone, "Better make it fast or I swear I will shoot you." Booth said and disconnected the phone.

"Bones. Stay in the car till I come and get you and keep the doors locked." Booth said as the bureau barricaded the area around the car but was not successful to push the crowd away.

As Booth got down the screams and shouts became much louder.

Brennan saw Booth instruct the entire crowd to move back. Finally when he thought he was being successful, he saw a person run to his SUV where everyone was seated and tap on the backseat glass door.

"Hey you!" Booth said and ran behind the person and in seconds threw him to the ground.

Two officers came and took the person back to the crowd. Booth looked around to see if the area was clear and then entered the car and sat on the driver's seat.

Brennan was seated in the backseat between the two kids, who were snuggled into her. Brennan was stroking both their heads and saying something.

Booth drove the car to the court front which was only a few meters away and the got out.

Booth held Parker's hand and helped him out while Brennan and Kate got out of the other side with Kate in Brennan's arms.

Booth and Parker walked to them and saw Brennan gnawing on her lower lip.

Parker with his free hand held Brennan's hand to show that it will be okay.

She gave a small smile to him and they headed for the courtroom.

Brennan was lying across the couch with Booth in her arms while the kids were sleeping on a mattress on the floor.

Brennan smiled thinking of the days events.

FLASHBACK

".. And do your parents take cars of you?" A lady from child services asked Kate.

"Uh huh they is much much good with me. They gives me everything I want but tells me that manners are M-potant." Kate said.

"Do they fight Kate?"

Kate nodded and Booth and Brennan were very scared. Brennan clung to Booth's hand, digging her nails in it and Booth held to her hand and crushed it in his big one.

"But they says its not the fight they says that they banter and then I asks what banter is but they do not reply caz daddy is busy kissing mommy. They always end their fights in kissi." Kate said.

They judge smiled at that she glared at the child services to stop her questioning and then announced her decision.

Kate Brennan Booth was legally the daughter of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth.

Soon the formalities were completed in the chambers and they all went out for lunch.

Brennan was very happy! Her eyes were so bright that one couldn't stop staring at especially. He couldn't stop touching her. Let it be kissing her cheek or her lips or holding her hands or touching the small of her back or draping an arm over her shoulder.

They all were gonna go out to celebrate. Booth told Brennan and the family to wait for him inside the courthouse while he got the car.

As Booth pulled the car in front of the court and then searched for his family, he saw a man video taping Brennan and the kids.

Booth ran towards the man to catch him but he was quicker than expected.

Booth shouted at the cops and told them to get the man. Luckily Booth could see the name of the news channel on the man's camera.

CNAW

"Booth what's the matter?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing.. Just the paparazzi.." Booth said and ushered his family to the car.

After lunch they all decided to go to the new house and let the kids choose their rooms.

Brennan was proud at the selfless attitudes of the kids.

"Whicheva mommy all is good." Kate said when her mother asked.

"Any one is okay mom." Parker said. Brennan noticed the tears in Parker's eyes.

"Hey Parker what's the matter?" Brennan asked as she kneeled down in front of him.

Parker shook his head and said that, "I am so lucky that dad found you Mom. Cause then I can also have you. Thank you for letting me choose my own room mom." Parker said and hugged her tightly.

Brennan rubbed his back and calmed him down. "Parks listen to me. I am not a part of your life just because I am a part of Booth's. okay? I would have always. Always wanted you in my life no matter what. And you should get used to all this cause you are my favorite son." Brennan said and hugged Parker tightly.

Parker smiled a little and said, "I am your ONLY son."

Booth had excused himself to make a call.

"Hannah? Listen I need..." Booth said.

"Seeley? Wow. Are you gonna blackmail me again?" Hannah's voice came.

"No Listen I need a favor." Booth said.

That's when Brennan came to tell him that the kids were calling him but saw that he was still busy on the phone. Brennan was a out to walk away when she heard Booth say, "Hannah if you have ever ever loved me like I had once then please listen to me.." With that Brennan froze. Her heart literally had stopped beating for some seconds. Tears streamed down Brennan's eyes and she ran towards the nearest bathroom without being noticed by anyone.

In the bathroom Brennan washed her face twice and thrice and many more time. The tears from her never stopped streaming. She lost all her energy suppressing her sobs and sank down against the bathroom wall.

Booth returned to the family and noticed that Brennan was not around.

"Hey do you know where your mommy go?" Booth asked Kate.

She shook her head.

"Parks?" Booth asked him.

"I think I saw her running towards your room." Parker said.

On entering the said room, Booth did not find her. He then walked to the bathroom and softly knocked on the door. When no one answered he opened the door and looked around the huge bathroom. The sight only panicked him. Brennan was sitting against the bathroom wall on the floor with her knees bent up to her chest and her arms encircling it. Her head lay on her arms and she sniffled quietly.

"Temperance?" Booth asked as he sat next to her on the floor and pulled her on his lap.

Brennan let Booth pull her on his lap without protest. E even though he was the source of her pain, Brennan knew that she needed his comfort.

Booth held Brennan to his chest and heard her cry.

"Shh.. Sh.. Baby what's the matter?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head.

Booth lifted her face and tried again, "Bones tell me."

"Booth." Brennan said and sniffled again.

"I- I heard your conversation with Hannah-." Brennan said and started to cry again.

"I thought that you loved me Booth." Brennan said. "I- you—"

"Shut up Temperance Brennan." Booth said as tears appeared in his eyes too, "just shut up. How the hell did you think that I didn't love you?! Do you even trust me? I was talking to Hannah and asking her a favor." Booth said sternly.

"You said that you loved her.." Brennan said still crying.

"Temperance just stop it! Think for a minute what did I really tell her!" Booth said angrily, "I told her to do me a favor if she ever loved me like I HAD. She works for CNAW Bones! And I need her to get that tape the media took today before it gets out!"

Brennan saw the truth of the words in his eyes. She just scooted off his lap and sat as car from him as possible.

"I know its impossible that you will forgive me but I am sorry. I- I hope that you won't stay angry for long." Brennan said.

Booth just sighed heavily. He was still angry so he just walked away.

When a few minutes later Brennan walked out of the bathroom she could hear Booth giving orders.

"Missy no please toys does not want to sleep now. So please keep them on the shelf decorated... Parker can you please help me move the art desk?" Booth asked.

"Sure dad." Parker said just let me put this bike away.." Parker said.

"I got it." Brennan said and helped Booth. His eyes didn't meet hers and that was the sad part but she felt that she deserved it.

Soon almost everything was done and Brennan had gone to call for dinner at her apartment. That's when Hannah came. She saw Brennan talking on the phone. She waved at Brennan and to her surprise Brennan waved back. Then Hannah saw the two kids playing around the house and realized something. This was not one of Booth's crime scene like she had thought when Booth gave her the new address. It was his new home which he had bought with Brennan.

"Hannah. Hey did you get what I asked for?" Booth asked.

"Yes here it is. I see that you moved on quite fast huh?" Hannah said handing him the tape.

"Thanks Hannah." Booth took the tape.

"You are engaged?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Yes." Booth said and smiled at her.

There was awkward silence between them. "So I guess I should go.." Hannah said and headed out with a nod from Booth.

The entire family rode back to Brennan's apartment just in time to catch up with the delivery boy. Booth paid him and took the pizza from him.

Inside the apartment Brennan prepared silverware while the kids helped her and Booth decided to see what was on the tape.

Entering the study, Booth sat in front of the desktop a d inserted the tape and began watching it.

Brennan was kneeling in front of the kids with one arm around Parker's shoulder and another hand holding Kate.

"I love you both so much. You two have made me the happiest person." Brennan said with a bright smile.

"Mom. We love you too." Parker said and smiled.

"Mommy is now Parka foreva ours like I is yours?" Kate asked.

Brennan looked at Parker. Tears were forming in the boys eyes.

"Parker will always be ours sweetie. He always has." Brennan said looking tear eyed at Parker.

Parker smiled at Brennan with tears all over and said that, "I wish that I was in your life earlier Mom."

Brennan stroked Parker's cheek and wiped the tears.

"Please don't cry Parker. I will cry looking at you. And I am here now."

Brennan said and kissed both the kids' forehead.

She stood up straight. That's when Kate tugged her mother's shirt and lifted her hands up wiggling them. Brennan lifted Kate in her arms and fulfilled her daughter's wish.

Parker lay his head on Brennan's stomach and hugged her. Brennan protectively held both her children and hummed the music of 'hush a by baby' .

Booth heard his shout coming near and the. The desktop we t blank.

Booth sat there staring at the black screen and thinking about Brennan. Closing the desktop he walked to the kitchen and was disappointed when he didn't find Brennan there. He went to the living room and only saw the kids there. Parker doing his homework while Kate pretended to read.

Booth then walked to their bedroom and found Brennan removing her stilettos and then her earrings..

Booth snuck behind Brennan and put his arm around her waist holding her close.

He softly kissed her nape of the neck and nuzzled it.

"I am sorry Bones." Booth said.

Brennan turned to him and said that it was not his fault.

"I know but I shouldn't have become angry." Booth said.

Brennan nodded and said, "Are we good?"

"Better than ever." Booth said and kissed her lips.

He carried her to the bed and lay her there helping her getting undress.

"I love it when you wear stockings." Booth said.

"I love it when you wear you three piece suits." Brennan confessed shyly.

"I love you." Both of them said together and busied themselves in love making.

The entire family ate their pizza while watching the movie. It was some bee movie about the environment or something like that. The adults were least interested in it. They just kept giving each other glances and smiles.

After dinner, the kids were allowed to watch the movie while they slept on the mattress on the floor with a lot of pillow in between them which Parker had insisted cause he knew a out Kate's habit of kicking and moving in sleep. Booth and Brennan just lay in each other's arms on the couch.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What are you smiling at?" Booth asked grinning widely as he looked at Brennan in his arms.

"The same thing you are." Brennan said smiling back.

"Perfect Family. Huh?" Booth said.

Brennan glanced at the kids sleeping on the floor and said, "Perfect Family."

* * *

Hey guys. Please review.

Don't make me beg all the time. Just review. Someone had suggested to get Hannah back. This is the best I could do. I am open to ideas and suggestions.

Review and tell me if you are still liking it or no..


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 103: Hold On

Booth and Brennan woke up with Kate and Parker shaking them.

"Mommy we is maked breakfast." Kate said as she shook her mother who was nestled in Booth's arms on the couch.

"Hmm.. " Booth said and opened his eyes.

Booth tried to get up but Brennan's legs were entangled with his and her arms were around him.

"Bones?" Booth said and Brennan opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmm.." Brennan said and hugged Booth forgetting where they were.

Booth hugged Brennan tightly and whispered, "Baby wake..."

"Mom." Parker said.

Brennan slowly opened her eyes and looked at Booth.

He pecked her lips and managed to sit straight on the couch with Brennan next to him.

"Come on Daddy." Kate said and pulled her daddy's hand towards the kitchen.

"Ahh.." Booth groaned in pain as he got up and pressed his own back.

"Booth wait relax." Brennan said as she got behind Booth and hit Booth's back.

"AHH!" Booth shouted loudly.

"Bones what the he.. Wow." He said as he straightened his back.

"Can we got eat?" Kate asked.

"Yes come on baby Parks. And Booth you can thank me later." Brennan said and walked towards the kitchen with a big smirk on her face.

All four of them got ready quickly and left the house by eleven with the last suitcase ever, to go shopping.

After saying goodbye to the house Brennan gave the key at the reception and they all left.

During their ride to the mall Booth got a call saying that he was urgently needed at the bureau.

"Sorry Babe. Have fun." Booth said and kissed Brennan softly before dropping her at the mall.

"Bye kiddos." Booth said.

Bye daddy." Both of them replied.

Brennan was helping the kids pick up their clothes for trial.

"Parker do you like this?" Brennan said holding up a black t shirt with a skull on it.

"Isomjavoni." Parker mumbled.

"What?" Brennan asked as she went through the newly arrived.

"I don't have any money." Parker said and looked down at the floor.

"Parker what...?" Brennan asked.

"I cannot afford it.." Parker said.

"Parker come here." Brennan said and pulled Parker in her arms.

"I am your mother. Am I not?" Brennan asked and Parker nodded.

"Then that's it. I don't want you to bring it up ever okay?" Brennan said and Parker nodded and smiled, "okay mom." He said and hugged her.

Kate and Parker tried on many clothes and they short listed many.

They then went to a toy store and were looking through the toys when Brennan saw Parker see a remote control car. He picked it up and looked at the price tag. His eyes widened and he kept the toy back down.

The three of them ate at the mall at mac donalds quickly before going back to shopping

Soon Brennan was trying her own clothes and coming out of the trial room and showing it to the kids who clapped. She selected a pair of funny socks for Booth and went through some clothes for Booth. After spending one hour at a store searching for clothes for Booth, she decided to come again with him and then buy.

They then went to buy some accessories. Kate bought some butterfly clips and bought a watch.

Later Brennan when was buying Parker a school bag at a store, she got a call from Booth.

"Brennan.." Brennan answered without looking at the phone.

"Hey Bones." Booth replied.

"Booth where are you?" Brennan asked.

"Oh I am almost done here. It was just something they needed me to look at. I will tell you once I am home." Booth said.

"Okay. We three are almost done here at the mall, so could you come to pick us up?" Brennan asked.

"K Bones." Booth said and disconnected the phone.

Brennan selected a bag for Parker and looked for him around. He was standing near a book stand with Kate and talking to the sales woman.

"Parker?" Brennan said as she approached him.

"See we tolds ya." Kate told the woman. She looked up at Brennan and gasped.

"TEMPERANCE BRENNAN!" The lady shouted and every head in the room looked towards them.

"Parker. Kate. Come on!" Brennan said urgently and dropped the bag and ran out of the shop and many people followed them.

As they walked towards the entrance the number of fan stalkers increased. Luckily Booth's car was there. Booth was taking a parking ticket. Brennan ran with the kids and all the bags towards the car.

She opened the backseat and the two kids hurried him. She tried to lock Kate's child seat with other fourteen bags in her hand when Parker offered to do it.

She then sat in the passenger seat with all the bags covering her till her face. Booth saw the number of people coming towards the car. He quickly started it and vamoosed.

Booth then pulled the car in parking few blocks down and helped Brennan get rid of the bags so she could breath.

"Bones?" Booth asked.

"Oht?" She replied 'what' through the heaps of bags in front of her.

"So.. Did you buy the full mall?" Booth said chuckling and removed the bags from her face.

"Don't laugh at me Booth." Brennan said.

"I am not laughing at you." Booth said laughing.

"Yes you are." Parker replied from the seat.

"Okay I am. Now let me put this away.

Booth said as he opened the hatchback and put all the bags behind.

"What is that daddy?" Kate asked as she turned as much as possible in her child seat and looked at the hatchback.

"It's a secret room missy. To keep all you stuff." Booth said smiling at his daughter.

Soon they were at their new home and Kate was jumping up and down

to she her father her clothes and her clips and her bands.

One by one Parker and Kate showed everything to their father when Brennan was changing in her room.

Booth smiled at the kids excitement and then told them to take their new stuff to their new rooms.

Booth went to his room to find Brennan removing her changing her clothes.

He knocked on the door and asked for permission to get in.

"Of course Booth. Don't be ridiculous." Brennan said as she discarded her shirt and her jeans.

Booth had earlier decided to just sit and talk to Brennan for a while cause he missed her.

But seeing her like that in front of him, he couldn't help but walk behind her and hold her close to him.

Kissing Brennan's bare shoulder he said, "I missed you."

"Hey Booth we will talk in some time. Cause right now Parker is gonna come barging in our room.

"What? no." Booth said controlling his laughter.

Brennan pushed him away and got into her pjs.

"OH EMM GEE! MOM!" Parker screamed in ecstasy as he saw the toy car he wanted, innocently lying in his bed. He then ran to his mother's room with the car in his hands.

"Mom!" Parker said as he opened the door.

Booth saw his son all happy with a car in his hand and immediately knew what must have happened. Parker hugged Brennan's stomach tightly and cried.

"Oh mom thank you so much." Parker said.

Brennan knelt in front of him and kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly rubbing his back.

Booth saw tears in Brennan's eyes. Tears of happiness.

He was still seated on the bed when Kate came in confused and sat in her father's lap, confused why Brennan and Parker were crying. Kate rested her head on her father's chest and closed her eyes.

"Parka why is you and mommy cryings?" Kate asked as she chewed on her Mac and cheese.

"Cause we were happy Kate. They were happy tears." Parker said, "The Mac and cheese is delicious mom." Parker said.

"Thanks honey." Brennan said.

After the kids were put to sleep, Booth offered to do all the dishes and pushed Brennan to their room.

Brennan was lying in the cold bed and wondering what took Booth so long.

As she headed for the kitchen, she could hear Booth humming and putting away the last dish. She entered the kitchen and found Booth's back towards her. On the counter next to him was a packet of gummy bears and more than half of the packet was over.

"You should be punished you know." Brennan said. Booth looked at her and smiled. He put the packet where it belonged and walked towards Brennan and kissed her lips softly. "Some other day Bones you can punish me all you want. But for now I have to thank you." Booth said referring to the morning back pain incident and captured Brennan's lips. He lifted her in his arms and was glad that she didn't protest.

"Hold on." Booth told her to grip her hands tighter around his neck. Brennan nodded understanding the depth of the two words.

* * *

Hey guys please review. I don't want to finish this book anytime soon so please give me some idea. Even if you think it's stupid or lame just tell me. And review


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 104: Operation Sleep

Monday at three in the morning Booth heard Brennan crying. He immediately switched on the nightstand and went if Brennan's side of the bed to see what was wrong. Brennan was shivering with fear.

"Bones." Booth said and suddenly she jerked and sat up. Booth hugged her tightly and waited for her to say something. But Brennan didn't say anything. She didn't even open her eyes. Booth pulled away from the hug and waited for Brennan to say something. She slowly opened her eyes which were red with cries and fear. She was shaken inside. Booth could see that.

Booth cupped her face and caressed Brennan's cheeks with his thumbs. He wiped her tears and then asked, "Temperance?" Booth said.

"Temperance please tell me what is the matter?" Booth said again.

Brennan swallowed and tears again streamed down but Booth kept on wiping them.

"It's just that.." Brennan said trying very hard no to cry, "I don't like going to different homes. Because.." Brennan said.

Booth realized that Brennan was talking about foster homes. She had once told me how mistreated she was at all her foster homes. Even in the night Brennan had never felt safe to fall asleep.

"Sh.. It's okay Temperance." Booth said and hugged her back tightly and muttered sweet nothing's like 'I am right here.' 'I will never leave you' 'I will protect you.'

"I am sorry I woke you up." Brennan said after some time.

"Don't be ridiculous Temperance." Booth said as he lay down next to her and pulled her down in his arms.

"I can't sleep." Brennan said.

"Hmm.. How about we talk for some time.." Booth said placing soft kisses on Brennan's head.

"Talk about what?" Brennan asked.

"I had to tell you a thing about the FBI but we were on the phone so I couldn't." Booth said.

"Yes what about the FBI. What did they want you to look at?" Brennan asked.

"There is this private school, a little outside DC, and there have been two murders over there." Booth said.

"Oh Booth you should have told me sooner." Brennan said.

"Okay. Sorry but I didn't get the time with the kids playing and then we were.." Booth said.

"Playing?" Brennan suggested.

"Playing." Booth said with a smirk, "Tomorrow they are telling us everything and maybe we will have to go undercover." Booth said.

"What about Kate?" Brennan asked.

"Oh you know we can drop her at the daycare and the leave. The school is about forty five minutes away. We can come back by seven. We will have to tell Angela to take care of her for an hour or so." Booth said.

"Oh I hope Kate doesn't feel.." Brennan said.

"Upset?" Booth asked and Brennan nodded.

"Let me talk to Rebecca and ask her if Parker and Kate can spend the one hour from six to seven together." Booth said.

"I hope Angela doesn't mind doing so much." Brennan said.

"She is your best friend you know." Booth said.

"I know." Brennan said.

"I am your best friend too." Booth said.

"Your my bestest friend Booth." Brennan said looking at Booth.

"Now come here and go to sleep in my arms so its not a new place for you." Booth said smiling at Brennan.

"That might actually work you know." Brennan said kissing Booth's lips without warning. When Booth started enjoying the kiss Brennan pulled away and said goodnight.

"Hey!" Booth said and kissed Brennan lovingly.

"Good night." Booth said as they parted and pulled Brennan in his arms.

* * *

Sorry guys small chapter. Tell me if you like it that they are going undercover. Ideas theories etc. is welcomed

Review!


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 105: Miss You

The next morning everyone got ready early.  
Booth left to drop Parker to school after everyone had said their goodbyes.  
Brennan packed Kate's bag with a log of food and put a piece of papers which contained all important numbers in her bag.  
"Mommy what is you doing?" Kate asked.  
"Sweetie mommy and daddy have to work a lot so we will not be taking you out for lunch for somedays. That's why if something happens tell your babysitters to call us. Okay?" Brennan said.  
"Okay mommy." Kate said.

Booth and Brennan were sitting with Sweets in Booth's office.  
"What I suggest is that doctor Brennan be a high school student and agent Booth become a teacher." Sweets said.  
"I should become the teacher. I am genius." Brennan said.  
"No. Dr Brennan please because.. Well Booth looks pretty old." Sweets said.  
"Hey I don't!" Booth said.  
"Agent Booth you will have to go there today. Doctor Brennan can join you tomorrow." Sweets said, "you better get going."

Brennan was working on the platform on some ancient remains when Booth called her.  
"Dr. Brennan." Brennan said as she answered the phone.  
"Dr. Brennan how do you do?" Booth replied.  
Brennan smiled. "Very we'll agent Booth. Do you have any reason to call or you were just getting bored?" Brennan asked.  
"Oh Dr. Brennan only that I love you." Booth said.  
"Did you find something important?." Brennan asked.  
"No except for the fact that I am becoming a math teacher." Booth said.  
"Oh that would be.. Do you even know math?" Brennan said smirking.  
"Of course I do! I was really good at it. Once I had got a perfect score in math!" Booth said boasting.  
"Only once?" Brennan said.  
"No more than once. Maybe twice." Booth mumbled into the phone.  
"Okay I am of to take Kate for lunch now. I love you." Brennan said and disconnected the phone.

"Mommy?" Kate said as she heard her mother's voice.  
"Mommy!" Kate ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.  
"Mommy you comes!" Kate said.  
"Hey Katie. Turns out mommy didn't have to work so much at all." Brennan said and kissed Kate's cheek.

Brennan and Kate were at the Park when Booth called. Brennan let Kate answer it by pressing the green button.  
"Dadda?" Kate asked.  
"Miiiisssssyyyy! Daddy misses you so much!" Booth replied with the happiness declared in his voice.  
"I misses you too daddy. Even mommy does. But she is not saying me." Kate said into the phone.  
"Ooh missy how about you give mommy a big kissy from daddy's side?" Booth said.  
Kate nodded into the phone and said, "Yes daddy." She then handed the phone to her mother.  
"Hey.." Brennan said.  
"Hey Bones. Listen I called to say that tonight I will be coming home a little late.. There is a club out here and all the staff is going there.. You know we will have to move somewhere near here because even the students they hangout after school hours." Booth said.  
"Oh okay. But then what about..?" Brennan said.  
"..Kate?" Booth asked.  
"Yes." Brennan said.  
"We could tell Angela to watch over her. I called her just an hour ago. She said that she would be glad to take care of Kate." Booth said.  
"Okay. So I will see you tonight." Brennan said.  
"Bones don't wait up okay. And take care. Love you." Booth said and disconnected the phone.

That night Brennan didn't feel like having any dinner, so she made some noodles for Kate.  
"Mommy where is daddy?" Kate asked during dinner.  
"He is doing work honey." Brennan said.  
"When will I see him Mommy?" Kate asked.  
"Tomorrow morning Kate. Kate listen Auntie Angie is getting really lonely so she wanted you to keep her company." Brennan said.  
"She choosed me?" Kate asked happily.  
"Yes baby. She chose you. But then for some days you won't see your mommy daddy. Because we have a lot of work." Brennan said. Kate's expression saddened.  
"But Angela needs you. Her son Michael needs you. They both need a big girl help." Brennan said.  
"Mommy when is you and daddy working?" Kate asked.  
"Tomorrow baby. But we will call you everyday. Auntie Angie will pick you up for lunch sweetie. You will be living in her house for a while." Brennan said.  
"Mommy you and daddy wills be back?" Kate asked.  
"Of course Baby. We can never live without you." Brennan said.  
"Okay mommy." Kate said, her lips trembling.  
Her food was long gone forgotten and cold. Brennan lifted her daughter in her arms and they both comforted each other's tears for a while.

"How about we go out for some apple pie?" Brennan said after sometime knowing how much her daughter loved apple pie.  
"Okay mommy. I would like that." Kate said.

That night Brennan and Kate had gone to sleep in Brennan's room together. Brennan kept on waking up and looking at the watch. It was past twelve and she was a little worried.  
She was almost asleep when around one in the morning she felt someone kiss her lips softly. With that she have into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Guys please review!


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 106: First Day

Tuesday Morning Brennan woke up with the irritating sound of the alarm clock at seven. Putting the sound off she looked over to Kate and Booth.

"Booth get up." Brennan said from one end of the bed.

"No it's only seven. School starts at eight thirty. Go to sleep." Booth said.

"Booth we need to reach there early to check into our hotels." Brennan said.

"I will reach there on time with my car. You will have to leave early." Booth said.

Brennan opened her eyes and then looked at Booth.

"Why are we taking separate cars?" Brennan asked.

"Cause we are different people there Bones. I don't know you personally and vice versa." Booth said.

"Oh okay." Brennan got up and headed for the shower.

Soon they all had breakfast. Brennan packed away her clothes and then went to Kate's room to pack clothes for her since she was gonna live with Angela.

"I got it." Booth had offered and Brennan couldn't be glad.

Brennan was dressed in her usual clothes and was packing some last minute things in her bag when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Studly. Hey Katie" Angela told Booth who opened the door with Kate in his arms.

"Auntie Angie!" Kate said happily.

"Hey Angela you are truly and Angel." Booth said with a smile.

Brennan came with her bag towards Angela and thanked her.

"Thanks Angie really." Brennan said hugging her best friend.

"No problem and go catch bad guys." Angela said and took Kate in her arms and left with Kate's bag.

"Okay so I will see you at school?" Booth asked hugging Brennan tightly.

"Yes you will." Brennan said and kissed Booth soulfully before heading towards her car in the parking lot.

Brennan and Booth had checked into their adjoined rooms and Booth had left early stating that the teachers should be on time. Meanwhile Brennan had decided to get dressed like a high school girl. Pulling some clothes out of her bag, she set to work.

Booth was sitting at his desk and was fidgeting with the recorder which was in his vest pocket. Brennan was certainly not in his class for sure. He had not see her all day. He just hoped she was on time and doing good on her first day.

Brennan had been sitting in the cafeteria during lunch talking to the mean girls. She was surprised that they seemed to really like her.

"You are funny!" "I just love your hair!" "Oooh is that a Chanel bag?" "I totally love your style!" "That guy has the hots for you!" The girls told her.

And she couldn't deny the fact that the flattery gave her lot of confidence. She could see that almost all the guys had "hots" for her.

Lost in her thoughts somebody's intense gaze caught her attention. She tried not to look at Booth, who was sitting at the teacher's table, but he didn't take eyes off of her for a second.

Removing her phone she texted.

Brennan: don't stare at me.

Booth: can't help it. You look gorgeous.

Brennan smiled looking at Booth and diverted her attention back to the girls.

After lunch Brennan had an English class. She and one of the mean girls named Claudia entered the class before time. Brennan was about to sit on a chair when Claudia stopped her.

"Don't sit there. Alex used to sit there." Claudia said.

"Alex who?" Brennan asked.

"Alexia. A girl who was found dead in school not more than three days ago..." Claudia told Brennan everything which Brennan was glad she had recorded.

Last class of the day was maths. Brennan was trying to open her locker so that she could get her math books but had no luck. The bell had already rung and the corridors were almost empty.

Removing a Swiss knife from her bag, she broke the lock and grabbed her books and ran for class.

She suddenly stopped at the door. Every eye in the class was looking at the newly arrived. But hers were only looking at him. The class was silently listening to something Booth was saying.

"Excuse me how may I help you?" Booth asked in a professional tone.

"Uh.." Brennan entered the class and submitted the paperwork to Booth.

"So Miss Amaira Holley. First day and you are already late. I hope that never happens again." Booth said looking through the papers Brennan had submitted.

"Yes Mr...?" Brennan asked.

"Mr. Williams. Now please will you do me the honor to take a seat so that I can continue with the class." Booth said.

Honestly Brennan was shocked. She had not expected this transformation from Booth. She quietly took her seat and paid attention to what was being thought.

"For calculating the answer substitute Pi as twenty two divided by seven." Booth said explaining the students how to solve a some.

Without her consent Brennan's hand automatically went up.

In her previous classes she made friends quickly because they saw her arguing with all the teachers and proving them wrong. Booth had become one of the hot and cool teacher in school in just a day and the students would now love to see Amaira argue with Mr. Andy Williams.

"Yes miss Holley?" Booth asked confidently although he was really nervous.

"Mr. William wouldn't it be better to substitute the actual value of pi? What you have done is substituted 3.1428571428 instead of pi which is 3.14159 26535. With your substitution we will get mathematical inaccuracies" Brennan said.

Everybody's mouth in the class had fallen open including Booth's.

After he recovered he immediately thought of how to answer Brennan.

"Miss. Holley. It's given here in the question to round off to five decimal places. I am sure that the answer will be the same." Booth replied.

After a while Brennan again raised her hand. Without looking away from the whiteboard Booth said, "yes Miss Holley?"

"Mr. William the answer you have got is 0.29865 where as the actual answer which is my answer is 0.29734" Brennan said.

"Okay miss Brennan see you after class in detention and then I will solve all your doubts." Booth said smiling at her evilly."

As soon as the entire class was empty except Brennan who sat in her seat,Booth closed the door and turned to Brennan.

"You had to do that?" Booth asked.

"Yes Mr. Williams." Brennan said and winked at Booth.

Soon they exchanged their findings with each other. It was clear that the murderer had killed the student victim out of anger and also killed the teacher because she had found out. So it was a double homicide.

"You know I am gonna tell Sweets to run a profile on this person!" Booth said.

"Okay that would be cool. Now can we call Kate and talk to her? I miss her so much! And then I have to go to this club to meet everyone." Brennan said.

"Okay wait.." Booth said and face timed Angela.

"Hey Studly missing your daughter already?" Angela replied. She was in her office with Kate in her arms.

"Mommy daddy's in the TV!" Kate shouted.

"They are your really your mommy daddy!" Angela said.

"Hey Katie! How was your day?" Brennan asked.

"It was goods mommy. Auntie told me that if I learns drawings poperly then she will teached me to paint with watery colors." Kate said happily.

"Wow Missy! Then you could make a painting of your family!" Booth said happily.

"Uh huh. Parka said that he is coming to help me color faster." Kate said.

Brennan looked at Booth with a big thank you smile happy that he had talked to Rebecca about letting Parker meet Kate everyday.

Brennan rushed to the hotel in her car. She had to finish all her homework and then head to the club.

She got ready in a dress and gumboots and left. Booth was still in school talking to the staff about the recent incidents that had occurred in the school.

When he finally reached home He was a little disappointed on missing Brennan. Changing his clothes he headed to the local bar where all the teachers had planned to meet.

Brennan was not at all shocked at the vast amount of crucial information she received from everybody. After all that's what undercover assignments are there for. Heading back to the hotel she made a list of everything that she had found out and couldn't record it die to the loud music in the club. She then decided to take a hot bath. She lit the bathroom with a single aromatic candle and filled hot water in the tub. Stripping her clothes , she sank herself in her hot water and rested her head back to go to sleep.

A little while later she could feel someone holding her head up and another naked body nestled behind her with its legs outstretched and entangling with Brennan's legs.

Booth held Brennan's waist from behind her and kissed her bare shoulder before resting his head back.

Brennan rested her head on Booth's chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

**so please review! Any fancy idea hot you? review! Review! Review! Please review! **


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 107: Support

Brennan sat on her usual table in the cafeteria sulking. They had already got proof from Hodgins and the bones. The murderer was Dana. She had killed the student out of anger and had killed the teacher because she had found out. Booth insisted that they get a confession. So a confession it was..

Before the bell rang, Brennan managed to get a few minutes alone time with Dana near girl's locker room.

"I know what you did. You are a murderer." Brennan spat out.

"What!" Dana replied shocked as she opened her locker.

And suddenly shot Brennan with a gun which held a silencer.

"Who told you?" The girl asked.

"Who told you!" Dana asked again kicking Brennan who had already fallen to the floor.

As another bell rang, Booth sat straight in his chair waiting for Brennan to come for her class a little early so that they can decide on a plan of action. That's when he hears girls shouting from the locker room. He hurriedly runs towards the screams and is horrified to see a bleeding unconscious Brennan on the ground.

"Oh my god! Move fast!" Booth said and pushes through the crowd and applies pressure on Brennan wound.

"Bones?" Booth shouts looking at Brennan.

Her eyes flicker a little. "Bones stay with me! SOMEBODY CALL A DAMN AMBULANCE!" Booth shouts.

"Bones keep your eyes open!" Booth shouted.

Angela had gone to pick up Kate a little after six. Almost all kids had left. She gave an apologetic look to the babysitter to be late and then searched for Kate. She was sitting against a pillar and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands over and over again. She was crying.

Angela ran to her. As she got nearer she heard Kate sobbing and saying something like mommy daddy.

"Katie.." Angela said and touched Kate's arm.

Kate began to cry loudly and hugged her aunt.

"Mommy daddy forgots me. They is not want me.." Kate said crying.

Brennan and Booth had not called they afternoon and that thought even worried Angela.

"Sweetie they are on work. How can they must be very busy." Angela said rocking Kate and rubbing her back.

"I wants mommy. Please don't takes her. I wants mommy.. Mommy.. And daddy."

"Okay sweetie we will go to meet them. But you must remember that they will always love you and never leave you!" Angela said.

"We is really gonna go to see thems?" Kate said her all in ice t eyes glistening with hope.

Angela could never deny the angel on her arms anything.

"Yes baby lets get Michael home to his father and then we can leave." Angela said and kissed Kate's forehead.

After another two hours Angela was standing at the hospital reception with Kate in her hands. She had gone to the hotel and then the school and had now ended up here. Someone was shot. She just hoped they were not Kate's parents.

"GET ME CAROLINE!" Booth shouted on the phone to someone.

"Daddy?" Kate looked around in Angela's arms searching for her father. Angela spotted Booth and walked to him.

"Booth!" Angela said as she tried to keep up pace with Booth.

"Ange-la? Kate!" Booth lifted his daughter in his arms without delay and kissed her face and hugged her tightly. As Kate's tiny hand went around Booth's neck, he almost cried. And Angela saw that.

"How is she?" Angela asked as her own tears formed.

"Critical." Booth said in a husky voice and hugged his daughter closer, drawing support from the little creature Brennan had blessed him with.

"Daddy I misses- I misses ya so much daddy.." Kate cried.

"Sh.. Baby daddy is right here and he missed you too. A lot and he is really.." Booth swallowed and continued, "really glad that you are here when he missed you the most."

* * *

Sorry guys if you are loosing interest so I am just gonna speed things a little so that.. You will see so please hang on.

Review no matter what. Lately reviews have been I still appreciate and draw understanding from them.


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 108: The Higher Power

Booth is sitting with Kate in his lap in the hospital's waiting area. Kate is sound asleep in his arms but from time to time mutters 'mommy daddy'.

Booth is string from the outside only because he has Kate now in his arms. She has become his support.

Angela comes running towards Booth and Kate, with a nurse behind her saying that she is awake.

"Only one person can see her at a time. And I don't think it would be a good idea to take your daughter in there." The nurse said and walked away.

Booth handed Kate to Angela and headed for Brennan's room.

On opening the door he sucked in a deep breath. Brennan was lying on the bed blinking her eyes rapidly. Her arm was plastered and hung from a bed post to avoid any movement. There were two IVs that were put into her.

Brennan heard someone enter and so she raised her head a little to see who it was.

"Booth." Brennan said with a voice that was barely audible.

Booth just stood there stoically.

"Booth? What's the matter?" Brennan said in a very small voice.

Booth didn't reply.

"Did we get the murderer?" Brennan asked.

Booth was really not listening ro Brennan's talks. Booth walked towards Brennan's bed and stared at her looking at every inch of her. Checking if she is alright.

"Booth what's the matter?.. I am fine Booth." Brennan said.

The word 'fine' however Booth did here.

"You. Are. Not. Fine." Booth said and a stubborn tear came down his cheek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Brennan extended her good hand as far as she could and touched Booth's palm. Booth opened his eyes and crouched to kiss Brennan's hand. He then moved up and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her lips, her chin and the sides of her mouth.

Brennan squeezed Booth's hand reassuringly. Booth pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat on taking Brennan's hand.

"Bones why did you take the confession on your own? Without giving me a warning." Booth asked seriously.

"I.. I got some time alone with the suspect so.." Brennan said hesitantly.

"Bones what's going on? You are never this impatient." Booth said.

Brennan's eyes wetted with tears. She looked away from Booth to hide them.

"Temperance." Booth said as he cupped the side of Brennan's face and tenderly moved it so she would face him.

"I miss Kate.." Brennan said and tears streamed down towards her ears. "I thought that.. The sooner we will be done the sooner we could go to Kate. But.." Brennan shrugs.

Booth wiped Brennan's both eyes with his thumbs and kissed both her eyelids.

"Will I ever get used to it?" Brennan whispers.

"Staying away from your children?" Booth asks.

Brennan nods.

"No. But you will know how to deal with it." Booth said, "Please don't cry. I have a surprise for you. But you cannot cry." Booth said.

"What is it? Did we get the murderer?" Brennan asked.

"Yes we did and that is not the surprise. Be right back." Booth kissed Brennan's forehead and left.

Brennan was staring at the ceiling and thinking about Kate. Booth had once told her that if you ask The higher power for something really nicely with a lot of belief then it would be granted to you.

FLASHBACK

Four Years Ago, the night before Max Keenan's trial.

It was late night and Brennan was impatiently striding in her house while her brother sat on her couch watching a game.

"Tempe you need to relax. It will be alright." Russ says.

"You have no proof." Brennan replies seriously.

"Tempe relax." Russ said and went back to his game.

Brennan was thinking of some or the other way to get her father acquitted.

That's when someone knocked on the door. She looked at the time and wondered who it was.

"I will get it." Russ said and opened the door.

"It's you partner." Russ said snorting and walked back to the couch.

Brennan walked to the door and smiled at Booth.

"Hey." Brennan said.

"Care for a walk?" Booth asked.

"You can come in you know." Brennan said.

"With your brother in the house. No way." Booth said with a smirk.

Brennan collected her keys and left the house with Booth.

"You need to relax Bones." Booth said as they walked leisurely on the sidewalk.

"But I can't." Brennan said.

"Bones have you ever just believed in something?" Booth asked.

"No. Science maybe." Brennan said.

Booth stopped walking and so did Brennan. Booth turned her so she would face him. "Close your eyes." Booth said.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" Brennan teased.

"No am not!" Booth said shocked.

"Then I am not closing them." Brennan replied.

"Close your eyes. Please. This is important to me Bones." Booth said.

"Okay." Brennan said and closed her eyes.

"Just for a second put your belief in the higher power that science has proved." Booth said.

Brennan opened her eyes and flared at Booth.

"Please." Both said. Brennan closed her eyes again.

"Repeat after me- My father will be acquitted." Booth said.

"My father will be acquitted." Brennan replied with a huge sigh. But then just for a second she felt Booth kiss her lips chastely.

She opened her eyes immediately.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked shocked.

"For having faith. In me." Booth said.

"I don't have faith Booth. But I believe you." Brennan said as they walked back to her apartment.

END OF FLASHBACK

Brennan closed her eyes for a second and said loudly, "I will meet Kate."

She didn't open her eyes when she heard someone come in. She felt someone peck her lips and opened her eyes to see Booth holding Kate in his arms and smiling lovingly at Brennan.

* * *

Hey in this chapter there is a cute flashback. Tell me if you guys like it. Please review.


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 109: A Promise

Booth enters the room with Kate in his arms. He had to convince Kate that her mother is verging a cool costume so that she can sleep comfortably. Obviously, Kate being Brennan's daughter had many doubts and suggestions but right now she could handle it.

Booth saw Brennan lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her lips move and she says something. Booth knew that she was praying. That is to the higher power. He leans down and softly kisses her lips like he had four years ago.

Brennan opens her eyes and is surprised to see Booth with Kate.

"MOMMY!" Kate said with joy and looked down at Brennan from her Father's arms.

Brennan eyes start watering and her mouth splits into two because if her wide grin.

"Katie.." Brennan whispers and tries to sit up but is pushed down by Booth's strong arms.

"Bones you are not allowed to move." Booth said and warily looks at Brennan.

"Okay. But.." Brennan says.

Booth carefully places Kate on the edge of the bed. Kate hugs her mother's uninjured side. Feeling her daughter's little arms around her neck, Brennan cannot help but thank the higher power. She hugs her daughter back.

"Oh Katie. Mommy missed you so much!" Brennan said.

"Me misses you too mommy. I does not wants you to stay far from me mommy." Kate said and kissed her mothers cheek.

Later the next day Brennan was now sitting upright, because she was allowed to, and talking to Angela.

".. Jack said that he will be here as soon as he turns the evidence we found against the murderer in." Angela said.

"Oh did you tell him to make a —" Brennan said.

"Hard copy of everything. Yes Sweetie. You need to relax." Angela said.

Brennan gives Angela a small smile.

"What day is it?" Brennan asked.

"Friday. " Angela replied.

Brennan suddenly blinks her eyes to stop the forming tears.

"Whoa! Bren what happened?" Angela asked.

"Nothing it's just that.. I miss Parker too you know. And.." Brennan said.

"And?" Angela asks.

"And I am feeling bad that he isn't here." Brennan said.

"Awe Bren." Angela said and patted Brennan's hands.

"How about you call and talk to him?" Angela suggested.

"That would be nice. Can you please pass me my phone?" Brennan said.

Dialing Parker's residence Brennan heard Parker answer the phone.

"Hello?" Parker's innocent voice comes through the line.

"Parker?" Brennan asks in a shaky voice.

"Mom!" Parker sound joyful.

"Mom! I was wondering when you would call. How is that undercover going? I miss you so much mom! And today I missed you heaps cause we were taught about bones in school today and.." Brennan smiling widely with tears in her eyes listens to an excited Parker speak. That's when Booth enters the room with a sleeping Kate in his arms.

Angela gets up from the chair and walks to Booth.

"I will take her." Angela said with a smile and exits the room with Kate in her arms.

Booth walks to Brennan wondering who she is talking to so happily.

"Bones?" Booth asked as he sat on a chair next to the bed.

Brennan raised her finger gesturing to Booth to hold for a minute.

".. And he was doomed ma! He didn't know the answer and I did!" Parker said.

"That's great Parker I am so proud of you honey." Brennan said, "Your father is here. Would you like to talk to him?" Brennan asked.

Handing the phone to Booth, Brennan gives him a true smile. Booth kisses her head and speaks into the phone.

"Hey Bub.. Slow down there..." Booth speaks to Parker for quite some time.

"I don't think we will make it Bub." Booth said.

Brennan tugs Booth's arm and asks him what is he refusing to. Booth shakes his head. Brennan snatched the phone from Booth and speaks into it.

"Mom dad is saying no to come to my soccer game tomorrow evening." Parker said and Brennan could imagine him pouting.

"We will be there Parker don't worry. At least Kate and I will be. I promise you." Brennan said. She then said her goodbyes and her loves and disconnected the phone.

"You cannot consider going" Booth replied frowning.

"I am going Booth. Please? I miss him very much Booth and not seeing him.." Brennan said.

"Hmm.. We will see but don't push it okay?" Booth said.

"Push it?" Brennan asked.

"The decision Bones." Booth said and kissed her lips.

"I love you Booth." Brennan said.

Booth kissed her again and said, "I love you."

* * *

Not much though please review.


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 110: Home Sweet Home

Brennan and Booth were sitting side by side on the patient bed and talking to each other when little legs ran towards them and raised her hands next to her father's end so that she could be lifted up.

"Who do we have here?" Booth said and lifted his daughter and planted a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy!" Kate giggled loudly.

Brennan took Kate's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Mommy is it true that we is gonna see Parka soon? Auntie Angie was saying that Parka called to talk to you." Kate said and almost then Angela came in the room.

Brennan smiled at her best friend and replied to Kate, "yes baby it is true. We are going to see Parker tomorrow." Brennan said.

"Yippee mommy." Kate said and pounce on her mother to hug her.

"Eee." Brennan muttered through gritted teeth. She was about to fall back and bang to the headrest but was immediately caught by Booth.

"Kate!" Booth said loudly and lifted Kate from her mother's body.

Kate's eyes quickly watered and her lip started to tremble.

Booth was looking at Brennan to make sure she was alright. But she was looking at her daughter. Booth followed her gaze to Kate who was in Booth's hand and was very tense.

"Missy.." Booth whispered lovingly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Tears started rolling down Kate's eyes and she started to sob.

"Baby.." Brennan said and extended her good hand and cupped Kate's cheek.

"Mommy daddy is you gonna not want me now?" Kate said while she cried her eyes out.

Tears came down Brennan's cheek. She tugged Kate's hand from Booth's and gave Kate a warm side hug and kissed her full face.

"We love you the most Kate. We will always. Always. Want you. You are our life baby. I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Brennan said through tears.

Meanwhile Booth was trying to holdback his tears. He caressed Kate's head while she was in Brennan's arms.

"Missy we love you so much. It's just that mommy is hurt okay. So she gets pain when you touch her wounds." Booth said.

"Woods?.. Ouchy?" Kate asked.

"Yes Baby mommy got an ouchy." Brennan said with a small smile.

"I is sorry mommy I didn't know. I promise mommy I didn't know. I not wants to give you ouchy." Kate said.

Brennan gave Kate another kiss and said, "It is okay sweetheart."

"Sorry daddy." Kate said looking at her father.

Booth cleared his throat and took Kate in his lap. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay missy. I should have warned you. Now lets go get something to eat." Booth said.

Kate clapped her hands at the sound of food. She was a true Booth at heart or rather at the stomach.

"By hon." Booth said and kissed Brennan's lips softly. Brennan flared her eyes mockingly at the new moniker. Booth winked at her and left the room with Kate after asking Angela what he should get for her.

After the father and daughter left Angela talked to Brennan and told her how strong her family is.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan said with a big smile.

"I am just happy for you Bren." Angela said.

The next day early morning After Brennan signed her AMA discharge papers, the four of them left for DC.

".. No Booth keep my seat upright!" Brennan said as she was sitting in her wheelchair staring at the passenger seat which was fully inclined backwards.

"No way Bones. If we are going then you will rest throughout the ride otherwise call Parker and cancel." Booth said.

"You can't be serious Booth." Brennan said.

"Well I am." Booth said.

Kate who was already seated in her child seat in the backseat peeked out and asked.

"Why is you two fighting?"

"We are not fighting honey we are .." Brennan said and looked at Booth.

"Bantering." Came Angela's voice as she walked towards the car with an amused expression.

"Where were you?" Brennan asked Angela.

"Oh I had just gone to call Jack." Angela said, "And I am sorry Sweetie but I think Booth's right."

"Angela." Booth nodded and smiled at her happily.

"Whatever.." Brennan said and got up from the wheelchair and laid back on her seat in the car. Booth leaned over and put Brennan's seatbelt on.

"Was that necessary?" Brennan asked.

"Safety first hon." Booth said hiding a smirk at Brennan's irritation.

"You never wear a seatbelt Booth." Brennan said.

"So?" Booth asked.

"You. Are. Irritating." Brennan said.

"Love you too Bones." Booth said and tried to kiss her lips but ended up kissing her cheek cause Brennan moved her face away in anger.

"Lets get going." Booth said as he and Angela took their seats.

Once they were back in Washington at their new home, Booth quickly made breakfast for all four of them.

"This I delicious Booth." Angela said eating her breakfast.

"Thank you." Booth said and bowed to everyone. Kate and Angela clapped her hands while Brennan just started at Booth.

Booth sat next to Brennan on the breakfast bar and whispered in her ears, "Still angry?"

Brennan nodded. Booth sighed and picked up a spoon to Feed Brennan her soup. Booth took the spoon filled with soup to her lips.

"Please Temperance. Right now I really don't care that you are angry with me. Your health matters first so just quit behaving so stubborn. Please." Booth said softly.

Brennan rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to the offering.

"Good girl." Booth said, "Did I tell you how much I love you?" Booth asked with a smile

"No you didn't." Brennan said controlling the urge to smile.

"I love you." Booth said and kissed Brennan on the lips which she accepted lovingly.

"The soup tastes gross!" Booth said as they parted, "How can you eat something like this."

"It is goo for the.." Brennan said. And they argued. Bantered again.

"Are they always like this?" Angela asked Kate looking at Booth and Brennan.

"Uh-huh." Kate said with a huge smile.

* * *

So?..

I heard B&B are going to a couples retreat for an undercover case in season nine second episode.. How exciting!

Review! Please?


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 111: The Match

Booth and Kate had taken a bath and were ready. Brennan still had to take a bath. She quickly chose her clothes from her and Booth's closet. Stepping out of it she headed to the bathroom to get the bath started.

She hated being a burden on anyone but she had no choice right now.

"Booth!" Brennan called him as she waited for him.

"Yes I know.. That's great man..." Booth talked to someone on the phone as he entered the bathroom after knocking the door. Booth held up one finger and mouthed 'just-a-minute-sorry' to Brennan.

"Sorry Jared I don't think we can make it and ... Okay I will try. Congrats again." With that Booth disconnected the phone.

"Hey was that Jared?" Brennan asked as Booth helped her out of her t shirt.

"Yes he just wanted to invite all of us for his party." Booth said.

"Party?" Brennan asked as Booth tugged the t shirt above Brennan's head after carefully removing her hand.

"Yes he has got promoted. It's tomorrow night. But.." Booth said.

"You declined." Brennan said.

"Yes." Booth said and kissed Brennan's cheek. Brennan made an irritated noise which caused Booth to step away and look at Brennan.

"Baby what's the matter?" Booth asked.

"We can go Booth. I don't like the fact that you cancelled without asking me first. We all could go and it might be fun. I don't want to be the reason that stopped you from going Booth." Brennan said looking down.

"Hey Bones." Booth said and raised her chin to look in her eyes.

"Can we please go? We will take Parker too." Brennan said through pleading blues.

Booth gave her a genuine smile. And nodded. "I will think about it. Right now I have other matters to attend to." Booth said as he undressed Brennan completely and threw her over his arms and made his way to the bed.

"You are incorrigible!" Brennan said giggling.

.

.

After grabbing some lunch at the dinner the three of them headed to school grounds for Parker's match.

"Is it safe for Kate to come with us?" Brennan asked Booth as they reached there.

"Oh yes Bones don't worry and if you are really that concerned we will take a top seat." Booth said.

Booth and Brennan made their way to the bleachers and took their seats. The boys had started their warm up and the match was about to start in sometime. Booth spotted Parker and pointed him to Brennan and Kate who were both very delighted to see him.

"PARKA." Kate shouted smiling and jumping in her seat in all the noise.

Surprisingly Parker looked at them from the ground. His huge grin split his face into two and he waved happily to all of them.

.

.

.

After the match was over Booth and Brennan impatiently waited on the bleachers for Parker to find them. Unfortunately Parker's team had lost the match and were awarded the runner up trophy.

After the crowd had dispersed, none of them could see Parker. It was getting late and Kate was feeling anxious.

"Wait here I will get him okay?" Booth said as he cupped Brennan's face. "Be a good girl missy." Booth said and stroked Kate's head and walked down to the locker room.

Parker was sitting on a bench in front of his open locker and staring. Booth quietly took a seat next to Parker.

"Hey dad. I was just about to come to get you all." Parker said as he got up. Booth was still sitting on the bench.

"You lost Parker." Booth said nonchalantly.

Parker sighed and looked to his feet to prevent tears from falling down.

"I am sorry dad. Next time.." Parker said thinking that his dad is not proud of him.

"No Parker. Sit." Booth said patting the spot beside him. Parker obeys immediately.

"Bub I know it is unusual for you to lose in your game. You are really good. And I am proud of that. But there are sometimes you have to lose." Booth said.

Parker remained silent and Booth continued.

"Parker sometimes it doesn't matter if you win or lose." Booth said.

"It matters dad." Parker said with a teary voice.

"Parker listen to me. It's okay to lose. Get that straight in your head cause in life you are gonna lose many times. And you have to deal with it and learn from your mistakes." Booth said, "It makes us who we are Parker. And sometimes you might even wish that you want to lose." Booth said changing the subject to lighten Parker's mood.

"Why would I ever want to lose dad?" Parker asked.

Booth took a deep breath and began explaining Parker an incident which had occurred not more than three years ago.

FLASHBACK

Three years ago..

The entire Jeffersonian team was at the founding fathers and was very drunk.

"Get me some more shots." Booth said as he raised his hand to the bartender.

"Booth I don't think so that you can get any more drunk." Brennan said slurring.

"Oh Bones wanna bet?" Booth asked.

"Booth you were a gambler. You cannot bet." Brennan said.

"Why you scared?" Booth asked.

"I bet and if I win.. If I win then—" Brennan said.

"Kiss him.." Angela suggested who had been listening to the entire conversation.

"You will kiss me." Brennan said.

"If I win then .. I will decide later first lets get this done." Booth said as he gulped down another shot. He was then blowing on the second shot but he purposely gave up and said, "You win!"

Unfortunately for him Angela was too drunk to encourage him to kiss Brennan. So he decided to wait until he was alone with Brennan.

Booth and Brennan shared a cab. They were silent during their ride.

"You know I still owe you that kiss." Booth muttered.

"Oh yes how could I forget. I want it now." Brennan said.

Soon Booth's mouth crashed to hers and he kissed her feverishly.

"That's my stop. Goodnight Booth." Brennan said pecking Booth's lips with a lot of love and stepping out of the cab.

"Night Temperance." Booth said and waited till Brennan disappeared into her building.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Dad! You are so..!" Parker said, "I can't believe it that you didn't tell me this before! Does mom remember it?" Parker asked.

"I don't think so.. Speaking of your mom lets go. They are waiting for us.

"Mom! Kate!" Parker waved at them both.

"Dad why are you going up? They can come down that would be faster." Parker says.

"Bones cannot carry Kate. Her hand is injured and Kate can't walk on the stairs." Booth says as he climbs up to his fiancée and daughter.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting." Booth said pecking Brennan's lips and taking into his arms and rocking her in his arms.

"Hey mom. I missed you. I hope you get well soon mom. I can't see you like this." Parker said almost in tears when he saw Brennan and took in every detail about her fragile body and hugged Brennan tightly.

"Oh Parker I missed you too. I love you so much." Brennan said as he tears resurfaced.

"Love you too mom." Parker said and kissed Brennan's cheek.

"You loves me too?" Kate asked from her father's arms.

"I love you too Kate. And you too dad." Parker said and hugged them both together.

"Where is you mother Becca Parker?" Booth asks.

"Oh she had some work so she couldn't make it." Parker said and shrugged. Booth nodded curtly at Parker but all his attention was now on the teary eyed Brennan.

Parker kissed Brennan's forehead and said, "Hey Kate wanna try to get down the steps one at a time?" Parker asked.

"Uh-huh. You catch my hands?" Kate asked.

"Always my sister." Parker said as he lifted her out of Booth's hand and placed her on her feet. "Lets go. One.. Two.." Parker said.

"Three!" Kate said as she walked down the steps one at a time.

"Hey come on babe." Booth said as he offered his hand to Brennan.

Brennan accepted his hand with a very small smile.

"For a strong woman like you, you sure cry a lot." Booth said as he pulled Brennan and hugged her.

Brennan slapped Booth's shoulder playfully and then gave in to his embrace.

Booth kissed her forehead and they then followed their children towards the exit.

Brennan was sitting on the couch in the TV room when Parker comes running and says "Mom you won't believe what dad told me today!" Parker exclaims.

"What did he say?" Brennan asks more that intrigued.

"He told me that it is good to lose sometimes like once..." Parker tells Brennan the entire story.

Booth enters the room with a big tray in his hand and Kate follows her father.

"... And then you kissed him for real and left." Parker said.

"Hello gossip queen no food for you." Booth says to Parker.

Brennan is wearing a shocked expression.

"Bones relax probably he must have exaggerated—" Booth was cut by Brennan.

"It's okay we will talk about this later." Brennan says.

Booth nods and passes everyone a plate full of vegetables.

"Daddy I is not wants to eat this." Kate says.

"Oh come on missy it is important for you to eat" Booth says.

"No.." Kate says.

"Katie come here mommy will feed you and then you will become as strong as your daddy and brother." Brennan said as she put some peas in Kate's mouth.

Without chewing much Kate swallows in surprise and says "Will I?"

"Yes Missy and beautiful like your mother if you chew your food." Booth says and clatters his teeth a few times like a monster to show Kate how to chew.

Kate nods and quietly eats he meal.

"Dad can we watch night at a museum please." Parker asks as he walks towards the DVD player with a DVD in his hand.

"Sure Bub." Booth said with a smile.

.

.

.

That night Brennan and Booth lay next to each other exhausted by showing each other their love.

"Bones what were you gonna say about the story Parker told you?" Booth asks nervously.

Brennan looks up at Booth and smiles, "That I thought it was a dream and never really happened. But sometimes the memory of it was so vivid that I kept it replaying in my mind whenever I felt like kissing you. That is all the time." Brennan said with a shy smile.

"Oh Temperance I love you so much!" Booth said and crashed his lips to her and flipped their positions so that Brennan was pinned down.

"Ow Booth my hand!" Brennan said.

"Oh my god baby did I hurt you?" Booth said removing his weight from top of hers.

"Got ya." Brennan said with a smirk.

"You are gonna pay for that Temperance Brennan." Booth said and once again pounced on Brennan.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan said seriously all of a sudden.

"Love you." Booth said and gently kissed her lips

* * *

Dont forget to leave a review please... So review. And dear 'a fan' - hi yourself :)


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 112: Jealousy

Sunday morning Brennan woke up to a cold bed and with an aching arm.

As she went downstairs to the kitchen, she could see Booth and the kids all ready eating breakfast.

"Mommy!" Kate said and ran towards her mother deserting the breakfast.

"Oh.. Morning baby." Brennan said and crouched to kiss her daughter's head.

"Hey Bones we were just leaving for mass." Booth said from the kitchen as he got some breakfast readied for Brennan.

"Oh.. Okay," Brennan smiled and then looked at Parker who was drowsing on his breakfast. Just as his head was gonna hit the plate Brennan called out Parker's name and startled the boy.

"Oh hey mom." Parker said and got up from the barstool to hug his mother.

"Hey Parker. You seem very sleepy." Brennan said hugging him.

"Uh-huhmmm..." Parker said and rested his head on Brennan's stomach and drifted of again.

Brennan looked up to Booth with a smile. Booth shook his head and asked Brennan if it was okay if Parker slept in with her. Brennan was more than happy to help.

Once Booth and Kate were back from mass, Booth quietly entered their home not wanting to wake anyone up. He quickly walked towards his room upstairs with Kate in his arms. On entering the room he saw Brennan stroking Parker's back as he slept. Brennan was wide awake and smiled at the two. Kate stretched her hands out to her mother. Soon she was in her mothers lap playing with Brennan's hair. Booth lifted Parker and took him to his room.

"Hey." Booth said as he held Brennan's chin between his forefinger and thumb and kissed her lips.

"Eew." Kate said from her mother's lap which caused Booth and Brennan to chuckle.

"Mommy can I watch cartoons?" Kate asked.

"Okay baby but could you wait till mommy gets ready?" Brennan asked.

"I can go downs mommy. Parka teached me." Kate said.

"Missy wait till daddy comes with you even he wants to watch cartoons." Booth said.

"Daddy you is big. Big daddy do not watch cartoon." Kate said.

"Oh yes we do. Now how about you go to your room and change into something comfortable before we go downstairs?" Booth said.

"Okay daddy." Kate said. She kissed Brennan's jaw before scooting out of her lap and left for her room.

Booth sat next to Brennan and gave her a proper kiss which caused her to moan.

"Ok.. We need to stop. Kate will be back any minute and I don't want to traumatize her." Booth said against Brennan's lips. During their kiss Brennan had somehow moved to Booth's lap. Booth easily lifted her and headed to the bathroom.

"I can walk!" Brennan said as Booth lifted her.

"I know baby." Booth said as he planted some more feverish kisses on her face and lips and carried her to the bath.

As Booth helped Brennan out of her night clothes, Brennan asked Booth if they were going to Jared's party.

"I don't know Bones, only if you are sure." Booth said.

"I am completely sure Booth." Brennan said. Booth gave her a broad smile. the one smile that made his wyes spark and his face glow, it was a smile which charmed her. It was a Booth smile. Brennan had insisted to go to this party for this Booth-smile. And was now really happy that she could make him happy.

In the afternoon they all got ready and left for Philadelphia. Jared was living at Hank's old place since he was about to start a family and needed more space.

During the car rides the kids and the parents sang some songs together and played games. Soon the kids were tired and had gone to sleep. Brennan had began humming to herself as she had nothing else to do.

"Eyes on the road!" Brennan told Booth who had been glancing at her constantly since she was humming.

"Sorry can't help myself when the worlds most beautiful woman is singing next to me." Booth said.

"Booth flattery doesn't suit you." Brennan said smiling at his compliments.

"But it is the truth!" Booth said winking at Brennan.

.

.

Soon they were driving through Philadelphia and Booth started talking about the things which passed them on their way and told them about their childhood memories. Kate and Parker were also awake now and were listening to their father talk excitedly about his old days.

After parking the car in the garage at around six in the evening, all of them headed inside.

"Seeley you made it." Jared said as he gave him a high five and a side hug.

"Ha. Yes Jared congratulations." Booth said handing Jared a gift hamper.

"Temperance it's so good to see you. Let me guess shot again?" Jared said kissing Brennan's cheek and tapping her injured arm.

"Yes. Good to see you Jared. And congratulations." Brennan said.

"Hey kiddos come on in. I have some chocolates here for you." Jared said as be headed for the kitchen and the two kids happily follow him.

.

.

.

Booth was chatting with one of his old school mates who worked with Jared when he heard someone saying, "Seeley Booth?! I must be dreaming!"

"Sasha.." Booth said and gave her a warm smile.

"After all these years." Sasha said hugging Booth and kissing his cheek. Brennan who was sitting on the couch and talking to someone about animal exploitation, looked up at the two. Being an alpha female her first thought was to blow the head off of the girl named Sasha.

It was around ten in the night and Brennan was really tired. The kids were still playing with some other kids and so Brennan decided to go out to get some fresh air.

As she walked around the Booth house she saw the people inside happily rambling to each other. It was like watching an excited scene on TV in mute. She spotted Kate and Parker playing. Kate was sitting with her beloved smurfette which she had taken from home while Parker was counting something on his fingers and telling everyone. She spotted Padme from the kitchen window. Jared was forcing her to sit down and relax while he helped with the cooking. She then spotted Booth who was in the corner of the lounge and talking to Sasha. Some ladies and told her about Sasha's history in the party. Sasha and Booth used to date in school but had to breakup because Sasha was being transferred. She was now a single mother with two kids. Seeing Booth standing in such close proximity to Sasha ached her heart.

Once she was inside she decided to help Padme in the kitchen since she couldn't move around much because of her pregnancy.

"Hey you are Temperance Brennan right? The author?" Sasha asked as she entered the kitchen to get herself a refill of some beer of some local brand.

"Yes I am." Brennan said with a very small smile.

"Oh I have read so much about you. I am Sasha by the way. I am an editor." Sasha said with a smile.

"Assistant to editor." Padme said correcting Sasha.

"Yes that... So Temperance Brennan what brings you here? I mean this environment is just.." Sasha said.

"Oh I agree its very unlike you." Padme said.

"I could adjust." Brennan muttered.

"How do you know Jared?" Sasha asked.

"Oh she is Booth's fiancée." Padme said.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Sasha laughed politely.

"No it's true." Brennan said.

"Seeley never once mentioned to me about you. That asshole." Sasha said looking around for Booth.

"Oh it must have slipped his mind. He is here after a very long time. Must be lost in childhood memories." Padme said.

"Mom Kate is calling you." Parker said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh Parker I will be there in a minute." Brennan said as she removed her apron.

"You have kids? Before marriage. I so bet they are not his." Sasha said wide eyed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sasha they not are." Padme said taking Brennan's side.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Brennan asked.

"That's because he is catholic and so... Which reminds me that you are an atheist aren't you? Oh my god what a funny pair!" Sasha said and started laughing.

"I need to go. My children need me." Brennan said looking at Sasha like she was some insane person.

Brennan couldn't find Kate or Parker anywhere. She was getting anxious. That's when she banged into Jared.

"Hey Tempe, your kids are.. They are .. Wow." Jared said.

"What? Why? Have you seen them?" Brennan asked.

"Yes they are in Booth's old room. That is the last room in the corridor." Jared said and walked away.

On entering the room she found Kate curled up and crying in Parker's arms. They were sitting on the bed and Parker was rubbing Kate's back. Parker looked up at Brennan. She saw tears in his eyes too.

"Oh my.." Brennan said as she sat on the bed and pulled both kids in her lap.

"Hey honey what's the matter?" She asked Parker as she rubbed his hand Kate's back with each hand ignoring the little pain in her injured hand.

"Kate and I were trying to play with the other kids and we talked to them nicely when when.." Parker said.

"Mommy my smurfette! She died mommy!" Kate cried.

"They tore it mom and then they threatened me.. That they will punch me if I go near them." Parker cried.

"Oh dear. Please don't cry." Brennan said rubbing their backs. Soon they were laying on her lap and then both of them slumbered. Brennan continued her ministrations. She thought about stitching up the smurfette until she could get a new one. Then she thought about the evil kids. They had to be Sasha's. thinking of Sasha she thought of what she said. She and Booth are very different people. And their goals in life, their beliefs are very different. She then thought of the possibility which was her worst fear. Booth leaving her. Tears sprung to her eyes. Listening to Sasha's talks in her mind Brennan couldn't help but sob. She wish she could find solace someplace but finding none, she quietly got up the bed and started working on the smurfette.

Finding a needle and a thread in a drawer, Brennan started sewing the smurfette which Booth had given Kate before their first date. Brennan tried to divert her mind from Booth but couldn't. While sewing she had to wipe away her tears from the back of her hand so that the toy would not get wet.

"I am just being irrational." Brennan kept repeating in her mind.

But even thinking rationally, she and Booth were not meant for each other. They were opposites. Brennan sighed again and chanted a new mantra to console herself.

"Opposites attract. Opposites attract. Opposites attract..."

* * *

Guys please review.


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 113: Truth

After the smurfette had become ready, Brennan got up and wiped her tears. Making sure that her eyes were not too red, she left in search of Booth to tell him that it was time for them to leave.

Booth had been searching for Brennan everywhere. It was late and they had to leave.

"Hey Padme have you seen Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes but I am not telling you." Padme said angrily and walked away.

"Hey! Where are they?" Booth asked a little more sternly.

"Seeley right now you are a nobody in my eyes so leave me before I kick you out of the house." Padme said angrily.

"This was my house too okay! And what's the matter with you?" Booth asked and swallowed all the anger.

"Seeley.. Why didn't you tell Sasha that you and Temperance are engaged?" Padme asked looking at Booth disappointedly.

"You know she insulted Temperance. She said that there was no way you two get married. And when she found out that you have kids before marriage.. she laughed at Temperance. And all evening you have not even acknowledged Temperance." Padme said as she sat on a chair and rubbed her belly.

"What.. Oh my god." Booth said and disappeared in the crowd.

Padme watched Booth return with Sasha. "Didn't I tell you that I and Temperance were getting married?" Booth asked Sasha in front of Padme.

Sasha turned red and said, "Yes but.."

"But then why the hell were you lying Sasha! And you insulted my fiancée! And let me tell you that I am very very happy with my two manner full kids that I am raising with Temperance and thank heavens that they are not horrible as your kids. And don't you ever dare come near my family again!" Booth said in anger.

"Seeley I am sorry. I forgot that you mentioned it..." Sasha said.

"Mentioned it! Sasha really. The whole time I talked was about her!" Booth said and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Perhaps you owe someone an apology.." Padme said looking at Sasha and gestured to someone behind them.

Booth and Sasha turned to look at Brennan.

She was smiling but there was something heart wrenching about the smile.

"Temperance I am—" Sasha began to say.

"Hell she is Dr. Brennan to you and don't even talk to my wife." Booth said and then took Brennan's hand in his and walked way, "Lets get out of here."

"I am not your wife.." Brennan said smiling like a maniac.

"Soon to be I meant. What's up with the smile?" Booth asked as Brennan led him inside his old room.

Suddenly Brennan became teary and shrugged looking at Booth.

"What is it Bones?" Booth asked.

"Nothing." Brennan said swallowing a sob and smiling at Booth to reassure him that she is ok but failing miserably when tears came down her cheek on their own wish.

"Hey.. Tell me please." Booth asked again. His voice warm and tender.

"It's just that.. They gossiped about you and Sasha and then... She told me that we were not meant for each (other).." Brennan hiccuped and continued, "And the kids were crying and some kid tore Smurfette.." Brennan said in muffled tones.

"What?" Booth said as he could make out only a few words. But he could comprehend her feelings.

"Bones.. Did you for once believe Sasha?" Booth asked.

Brennan shrugged.

Booth wanted to hug her, kiss her and hold her and console her. But she should get first think cleared..

"Temperance I have repeatedly told you. I am never leaving you. So you better not put your mind there even if God Himself tells you that I am leaving okay?" Booth said.

Tear stained cheeks flushed red and Brennan nodded twice.

"Can I hug you now?" Brennan asks coyly in a shaky voice.

Booth crushes Brennan to his chest and says, "Of all the people you are asking me." Booth said as he kissed Brennan's head and nuzzled his nose lovingly in her hair.

They don't know how long they were standing there. Booth pulled Brennan away and kissed her lips softly. "I love you Bones." Booth whispered and kissed her again. Brennan opened her mouth to the soulful kiss and melted in it.

"We should get going Booth. Parker has school tomorrow." Brennan said panting.

"Yes in a minute." Booth said as he kissed Brennan again.

"You know I have never made out in my room." Booth said.

"Umm.. So I am.. A first?" Brennan asked kissing Booth.

"Yes.. You speak too much." Booth said and kissed Brennan for some more time.

"It's weird to make out in front of our sleeping kids." Brennan said.

"What...I never thought of it that way. You are right. We should stop... Yuck I can't believe it!" Booth said shaking his head.

"They are sleeping Booth." Brennan said.

"Yet Bones... Yuck." Booth said and chuckled and was joined by Brennan.

Booth and Brennan carried Parker and Kate (with smurfette) respectively to the car.

After buckling them in their car seats at around twelve in the night, they drove off to Washington.

.

.

.

Brennan was lying on the bed waiting for Booth to join her. He was arguing with someone on the phone at three in the morning.

Booth returned after sometime and quietly tried to get next to Brennan, not wanting to wake her up.

Brennan turned her head and looked up at Booth with concern.

"Hey.. Sorry I woke you up." Booth said as he placed a kiss on Brennan's forehead.

"Who was that.." Brennan said yawning.

"Work. Hacker. It's all under control. Go to sleep." Booth said as he turned to face Brennan. Brennan too shifted a little closer to Booth. Capturing the front of the singlet Booth was wearing, Brennan pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

Suddenly the kiss grew heated and the next and last thing they knew before drifting off to sleep holding each other was that they were naked.

* * *

So guys review. Okay?


	114. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 114: Missing

Brennan had just slept a second ago and it was already morning.

"Tsk..." Brennan said in sleep as the alarm rang.

"Get up...!" Brennan said kicking Booth's legs.

"Two minutes.." Booth mumbled and put the alarm on snooze.

True to his promise Booth woke up in two minutes. As he stood at the foot of the bed and stretched his body, he decided to let Brennan sleep for the next three minutes till the alarm rang.

As he readied his clothes for the day the alarm rang again.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Brennan shouted as she raised her head and stared at the alarm horrified.

"GOOD morning Bones." Booth said chuckling.

Brennan let out a huge sigh and rested back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't feel like getting up." Brennan said.

Booth walked to Brennan and grabbed her ankles and pulled her out of the bed. And on his lap on the floor.

Brennan curled into his lap kissed his beard.

"You need to shave..." Brennan said and kissed his mouth.

"Bones little easy on the guy..." Booth said gesturing towards his lap as Brennan straddled his legs.

"What's the time? Brennan asked as she nibbled at his ear lobe.

"Ummm... Quarter past seven.." Booth said.

"Maybe we can take a shower together and save time... Come on!" Brennan said as she quickly got up and tugged Booth's hand towards the bathroom.

Soon all four of them were sitting in the SUV outside school and saying their goodbyes to Parker.

"Mom... Um can I ask you a favor?" Parker said nervously.

"Of course sweetheart." Brennan said trying to make him comfortable.

"I have a science exhibition day after. It would be great if you.." Parker said.

"I will be there sweetie don't worry." Brennan said with a warm smile.

"Thanks mom. Bye I love you." Parker said and ran happily towards the school gates.

That day Brennan and Booth didn't get a chance to see each other during work hours. Brennan winded up her work early and decided to walk to the daycare and spend some time with her daughter.

As she made her way around the buildings she texted Booth.

Brennan: Pick me up from the daycare in half an hour.

Booth: k. Say my hi to missy. Luv u

Brennan: love you too.

"I am here for Katherine Booth but I cannot find her." Brennan said as she looked around the daycare for Kate.

"Doctor Brennan around a couple of hours ago her grandfather picked her up from here." The babysitter replied.

Brennan had already began to panic but she didn't show it on her face.

She called her father immediately.

"What was his name? What proof did you have? Why wasn't I informed?" Brennan asked the babysitter. Before she could hear the reply her father answered the phone.

"Hey Tempe how are you?" Max greeted.

"Dad is Kate with you?" Brennan asked.

"No.. What happened?" Max said seriously.

"I don't know dad they are saying that Kate's grandfather picked her up from the daycare..." Brennan's voice had become wavery, "And you don't have her so.." Brennan said.

"Sweetie don't worry. Did you call Booth's father?" Max asked.

"Dad I will call you later." Brennan said and cut the phone.

"What was his name?" Brennan asked in a tell-me-or-I-won't-hesitate-to-kill-you tone.

"Frank Booth. He provided an ID and said that Agent Booth sent him to pick up his granddaughter.

"Do you have his contact number? Did he say where he was going?" Brennan asked.

The babysitter shook her head.

Taking a deep breath Brennan called Booth.

"Hey Bones. I just have to finish one report and I will—" Booth said but was interrupted by Brennan.

"Booth. Listen to me.." Brennan said and was feeling very overwhelmed especially after hearing Booth's voice.

"Bones? What's the matter?" Booth said as he already made his way to the staircase and descended very fast.

"Kate is not at the daycare and the babysitters are saying that your father has taken her." Brennan cried.

"Be right there." Booth said in a stern voice while he sent up a thousand prayers.

* * *

Guys review tell me what you think.


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 115: Fights

Booth called the forensics team while he drove to the Jeffersonian.

"Listen James I need you to track down a number as soon as possible. Please." Booth said.

"Okay Booth what's the number?" The reply came from the other line.

Booth ran inside the daycare and found Brennan shouting at all the babysitters in front of other children.

"I will make sure that you all will not get away with this one!" Brennan said, "How could you be so irresponsible? Is it your first day on work?"

Booth immediately rushed to Brennan's side. If his heart could be anymore broken then it just did. Brennan's eyes were red rimmed. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as if she was panicking and there was a huge frown on her face. Her lips were trembling and her cheeks were damp.

"Temperance.. We will find her okay?" Booth said and hugged her tightly cause they both needed it.

"Booth." Booth answered as he phone rang.

"It's James. We got a hit on the phone. It is at the Jeffersonian." James said.

"Where exact—" Booth was about to say when he heard a small familiar voice saying, "Mommy!"

"Thanks James." Booth said and disconnected the phone.

When he turned to look at Brennan he found her kneeling on the ground and catching Kate tightly in her arms and kiss her face continuously.

"Seeley.." Frank's voice came from somewhere. Booth snapped towards Frank and strode towards him. Grabbing his father's wrist, Booth pulled Frank out of the daycare and banged him against a wall.

"How dare you?!" Booth said through gritted teeth.

"Seeley its not what you think.. Listen to me." Frank said.

"Stay away from my family otherwise I won't think twice before killing you. For now..." Booth said and handcuffed Frank to a pipe and called back up to collect Frank. He then walked away inside the daycare.

"Seeley.." Frank called Booth but it was ignored.

"Katherine where were you?" Booth asked controlling his anger.

Kate immediately got scared and clung to her mother. Brennan lifted Kate in her arms protectively and glared at Booth.

"Don't talk to her if you are angry. I have had enough of angry father's around her today." Brennan said.

"But we need to know what happened!" Booth said.

"She told me. Tell you later." Brennan said and walked outside and was soon followed by Booth.

Kate who was sitting in the backseat was shivering. Booth had scared the hell out of her. Neither he had smiled at her not he had looked at her directly. Maybe her daddy was angry.

As they entered the house Brennan pulled Booth aside after telling Kate to watch some cartoons.

"Booth Frank offered her chocolate as bait and reminded her that he was her grandfather. They went to the park and Frank promised that they would return before six. They played there. And Kate actually likes him." Brennan said.

"Why would he..?" Booth said.

"I don't know. But whatever it is.. You need to behave normally with Kate. Her former parents, especially her father used to hit her when they were angry at her so quit it okay." Brennan said with pleading eyes.

"Okay." Booth said with wide apologetic eyes.

Booth and Brennan walked to the media room to find Kate. She was nowhere to be found. They cartoon was playing but they couldn't spot Kate.

Booth and Brennan slowly walked behind the couch and saw Kate suiting curled up, looking at her parents in the locket and crying.

Brennan was about to call her when Booth gestured if he could talk to Kate.

"Hey missy!" Booth said with a big smile on his face.

Kate looked up to her smiling father. She wiped her tears with her knuckles and said, "Daddy?" in a small voice.

"Missy come here." Booth said as he kneeled down and opened his arms.

Kate ran into them and began crying.

"Sh.. I am so sorry missy. Daddy loves you so much and he gets scared and daddy cannot live without you. I never wanted to be angry with you missy. I love you so much. I am sorry." Booth said as he stroked Kate's hair.

"Daddy I fought you hif me..." Kate muffled as her face was buried in Booth's chest.

"Never missy. Your daddy will never, no matter what never hit you. I promise Kate. But you have to trust me.." Booth said as he controlled his tears.

"Sorry daddy I is trust you." Kate said as she looked up at her father.

"Good girl. I love you." Booth said and kissed Kate's cheek and forehead.

Suddenly Brennan startled them by hugging both of them tightly.

"I love you two so much." Brennan said crying.

"We love(s) you too." Kate and Booth replied in unison.

After putting Kate to bed and kissing her goodnight, Booth and Brennan retired to their room.

"I am sorry Booth." Brennan said as she was changing into her night clothes.

"What? Why?" Booth asked confused.

"How you must have felt attesting your father." Brennan said as she walked towards him.

"I didn't feel anything. I don't feel anything for him. And I don't want to talk about him." Booth said.

"Why are you behaving so defensive Booth? You have to face your feelings sooner or later. I thought we were supposed to be there for each other!" Brennan said angrily.

"Bones we are there for each other it's just that I don't want to talk about it. Okay? My wish my life." Booth said.

"And I thought I was a part of that life." Brennan said as she pulled up her robe and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Booth asked from their room.

Brennan banged the door close and went downstairs to the guest room.

Booth tossed and turned in his bed thinking of how he should approach Brennan.

Soon it was morning and he could here Kate run towards him.

"Daddy!" Kate said as she settled on his stomach.

"Daddy morning." Kate said.

"Morning missy. Did mommy send you?" Booth asked.

Kate gasped and then nodded slowly.

"Mommy said that I should not tell you that she told me to tell you morning." Kate said.

Booth smiled. "Don't worry missy the secret is safe with me." Booth said and winked at her making her giggle.

"Kate tell your father to drop you to the daycare." Brennan said at the breakfast bar as she poured some coffee in her travel mug.

"I am right here Bones. And we are not taking her to that hell daycare ever again." Booth said as he ate his bacon.

"Kate tell your daddy that I said the same thing but then you said that you would miss Sara and Taylor and that's why I am sending you. And tell him that the security has been doubled and babysitters have been changed." Brennan said.

Kate looks at her father and said, "Daddy Sara and Tays is my fends."

"Okay Kate. Don't worry." Booth said smiling

Soon Brennan said goodbyes to Kate and left the house.

"Daddy is you and mommy fighting?" Kate asked.

"Yes missy but it only shows how much we love each other." Booth said dreamily.

"Is you not gonna stop her and kissi her before she leaves for work?" Kate asked.

"Mommy will come back.. You will see." Booth said smiling brightly.

FlASHBACK

Forty minutes ago..

Booth had tried a lot of ways to approach Brennan and talk to her. But she wouldn't give up. Finally an idea struck him.

Talking his tool box he headed towards the garage. After he punctured two of Brennan's car tires, he smiled at himself. 'She will need another ride.' Booth said and tiptoed back into the house.

END OF FLASHBACK

Booth heard the front door open. "See I told you she would be back." Booth told Kate. And then the door shut again.

Booth got confused when Brennan didn't come to face him and he ran to the entrance. He opened the door to see Brennan driving his SUV.

"Kate tell your father that next time I will bang his car." Brennan shouted glaring mockingly and trying to hide her amusement at Booth's expression as she drove away.

* * *

So guys.. Review...


	116. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 116: Fight For This Love

Booth and Kate called a taxicab and headed for the daycare and then he left for the Hoover.

It was difficult for him to concentrate on work when he didn't have any wheels and especially when Brennan wasn't talking to him.

It was almost lunch time when he got a call from a local cop saying that they had found a body.

Taking his jacket Booth left for the Jeffersonian.

"Bones we have a case." Booth said as he entered her office.

"I will be five minutes Agent Booth." Brennan said as she got up from her desk.

Booth sighed and closed the office door.

"Temperance it is my wish if I don't want to share a damn thing." Booth said warily.

"Ok. Are we good to leave?" Brennan asked coolly as she opened the door and headed out of the office only after flipping the car keys to Booth.

That day before heading home Booth texted Brennan.

Booth: Should I pick you up?

Brennan: no I have a lot of work. Angela will give me a ride. Please pick Kate up and put her to bed if I am late. Tell her I love her.

Booth: okay are you talking to me?

Brennan: no.

Booth: TEMPERANCE please stop it. I miss you.

Brennan: SEELEY I really hate your first name. See you later.

Booth smiled a little. He too hated his first name. He was glad that he had his SUV back though.

Booth: Call me I will pick you up. Love you.

Booth texted Brennan as he headed to the parking.

"DADDY see what did Tay teach me!" Kate said running towards her father with a piece of paper.

"What do you have there Missy." Booth said as he crouched down next to Kate.

"It's a staaa." Kate said.

"Wow missy. It's the prettiest star ever. Why don't you make it twinkle?" Booth asked.

"Twinkie? I is not know how to twinkie.." Kate said pouting.

"Go hey me your crayon box." Booth said.

Kate came back in a few seconds with the crayon box. Booth searched for a golden color and smiled. He started to draw perpendicular lines to the invisible circle around the star.

"Here you go missy." Booth said.

"Wow daddy you is the best!" Kate said and hugged her father tightly.

"Okay come on Missy lets go home." Booth said lifting her daughter in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Sweets? It's Brennan." Brennan said as she called Sweets.

"How may I help you." Sweets asked.

"I need to interrogate a prisoner." Brennan said.

"What? Now? Maybe tomorrow you and Booth.." Sweets said.

"No Sweets he will be released tomorrow. Can you help me or no?" Brennan asked.

"Okay.. Where do you want to interrogate him?" Sweets asked.

"Here at the lab. It's a secure facility and this way even you will be out of trouble for taking personal favors." Brennan said.

"Yes that's great Dr. Brennan. What's the name. I will get him transported there." Sweets said.

"You can't tell Booth." Brennan said.

"What why?" Sweets asked.

"Cause when I was in Maluku I used to share a tent with Daisy and she spoke in her sleep. Secrets about you Sweets." Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan are you blackmailing me? A federal agent?" Sweets asked.

"Yes. She spoke about a boil on your—" Brennan said.

"Okay got it. I won't tell Booth. What's the name?" Sweets asked.

"Frank Booth." Brennan replied.

"Ohhh kkkaaayy. Umm he will be transported but if Booth finds out.." Sweets swallowed.

"He won't. Do it fast I am waiting." Brennan said and disconnected the phone.

Later that night she slowly crept inside the house. It was around nine o'clock.

"Hey.." Booth's voice came from the media room as he walked towards Brennan to greet her.

Brennan didn't reply anything.

"I know you are not talking to me but I made grilled cheese sandwich and have saved some in the fr—" Booth was cut of as Brennan closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Booth immediately pulled Brennan closer to him, Booth hands around her back. He licked her lower lip to ask for permission to enter her warm mouth and was soon granted. Brennan's hands tread in Booth's hair tugging gently. She felt Booth's hand travel down and then she pulled back and walked towards the kitchen.

"What the hell Bones?" Booth said.

He then sighed and headed upstairs.

Brennan wiped her now formed tears wishing that Booth would understand. He had told her to have faith in her father even when the evidence pointed to the contrary. He had made her open herself to him. He had helped her overcome fears of abandonment. She had to help him do the same.

She walked to the guest room and tried opening it. It was locked. She then walked to the spare bedroom upstairs but even that was locked. She tried Parker's room to find that looked too. Then she turned and decided to head downstairs and sleep on the couch. That's when she saw Booth standing at the threshold of their room.

"You can share a bed with me you know." Booth said with a small smirk.

Brennan mumbled something under her breath and headed to the most anticipated couch.

At the middle of the night Brennan felt somebody sit at the edge of her couch and shake her feet. She looked up to see a dark figure and screamed.

"Shh.. Bones it's me Booth!" Booth said as he removed his head from the blanket that was covering him.

"Hmm.." Brennan said and acted to go back to sleep. Booth kept sitting there.

"..I was ten when my father was arrested one night for drunk driving. At that time he never hit me or my brother. I am not so sure about my mother. Jared used to miss him. He was seven and he had no clue what used to happen to my mother. So the next day I bailed him out... Next weekend I know is that he was almost gonna drive over my brother..." Booth was quiet now. He hid his face in his hands to hide his tears in the dark. He could hear Brennan shift and a switch being flicked on. He felt her touch his hands and tugged them away from his face.

"You saved Jared. You pushed him off of the street even though it threatened your life." Brennan said kindly.

"Yes I did. And while I lay in a hospital bed for the next few weeks I always thought of getting my father arrested no matter what. It was then he hit everyone. My mother's screams.. They were really loud.. I had to arrest him. And he will be out tomorrow but I had to." Booth said.

Brennan didn't say anything just pulled Booth into her arms and consoled him.

"How did you know?" Booth asked.

"How did I know what?" Brennan asked.

"That I saved Jared's life?" Booth asked.

Brennan didn't reply.

"Bones it's a joke right?" Booth said snorting angrily.

"I am sorry Booth." Brennan said.

"What did he say?" Booth asked.

"He is dying Booth. He has lung cancer. His liver has already failed twice and he is a changed man." Brennan said.

"Why Kate?" Booth asked.

"He wanted to meet her before he dies." Brennan said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Booth asked.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't handle it well. Booth I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed to know why he took Kate." Brennan said.

Booth nodded. He to was curious to know but would never have even thought of interrogating him.

"Okay." Booth said.

"I love you very much Booth and I am ry happy that you told me." Brennan said.

"Well you didn't give me much choice Bones." Booth said smiling a little. Brennan laughed and pulled Booth in for a kiss.

"Are you gonna stop me now?" Booth asked as he passionately kissed her and removed her tank top over her head.

"No way in hell." Brennan said kissing Booth's jaw and then throat making him moan.

* * *

Hey guys I am happy that you are reviewing. I tried to add a little fluff in the end hope you like it. And don't forget to leave a review. and please tell me what's the time at your place when you read it! It would be fun to know. Review. Bye . Thanks


	117. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 117: Inseparable

The next morning Booth and Brennan woke up at the sound of the alarm.

"Hmm.. Booth get up.. I gonna take today off." Brennan mumbled.

Booth nuzzled her neck inhaling her sweet scent and spoke, "Why?"

"Well after sometime I have to go with Angela to get my wedding dress and then we have to go to Parker's school for the science exhibition." Brennan said.

"Oh.. That's today?" Booth asked, kissing Brennan's bare shoulder up to her jaw.

"Yes.. If you have anything on the case then call me.. " Brennan said as she turned to face Booth.

"Okay.. And will Kate be going to daycare or..?" Booth asked.

"She is staying with me. We could take her to the exhibition too. I think she will love it." Brennan said excitedly.

"Hehe.. She is more like her mother then eh.." Booth chuckled.

"Yes now get the hell up or you are gonna be late." Brennan said.

"You are very bossy." Booth said, "And I like that." He winked at her.

Brennan gasped mockingly.

Booth crashed his mouth to her devouring her lips hungrily. His hands travelled down her body and around her slim waist pulling her close and pressing his manhood between her legs.

"You might wanna help me solve this problem." Booth said kissing her throat.

"Okay quick you don't have time." Brennan said, flipping over so that Booth was pinned down under her.

.

.

.

"Mommy so many pretty dress!" Molly said as they entered the bridal dress shop.

"Katie we are gonna buy you a dress too." Angela said, "But first its your mommy's turn.

Brennan tried on many dresses until she knew. It was the one. A full length gown with a slit on the side a little above her knee. It had full sleeves of lace and a small blue ribbon around the waist. Still in the dressing room Brennan stood staring at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life.

She searched for a cell phone and messaged Booth.

Brennan: Care for a peek?

Booth: For what? If you are talking about your wedding gown then no way. So don't tempt me.

Brennan: k.

Brennan stepped out of the dressing room to the busy overcrowded shop. And everything and everyone around her stopped. All eyes were on her.

Some people gasped, some were

In shock and some nodded it agreement. This was the dress.

"Mommy you look pretty than Cind-rela." Kate said and ran to get a close look at her mother.

"Thanks baby." Brennan said.

Almost then the seamstress asked Brennan if it was a perfect fit and received a nod.

So after purchasing the dress the looked for Bridesmaid's clothes and decided to get four dresses with similar pattern in different colors.

"Did you like your dress Katie?" Brennan asked.

"Uh-huh." Kate replied chewing her meal while the three ladies sat at the diner.

"Bren I gotta go. I have to pick Michael up from day care." Angela said.

"Okay thanks Angela." Brennan said.

"Katie? We are going to see your brother in some time." Brennan said.

"Parker?" Kate asked smiling widely.

"Yes baby. And we will meet him in school but we have to behave ourselves over there. No running or shouting. Or pointing okay? If you need anything then ask your mommy and daddy." Brennan said.

"Okay mommy I is a good girl." Kate said.

Brennan smiled and kissed Kate's forehead.

"How about a chocolate milkshake?" Brennan asked.

Kate nodded and smiled widely.

Brennan and Kate made their way inside the school to Parker's class.

"Mom? Mom!" A voice came from behind her and soon Parker hugged her quickly.

"Kate!" Parker said and kissed his sister's forehead.

"Parka!" Kate said and grabbed Parker's hand to kiss it.

"Thanks for coming mom. We are not having an exhibition now. Right now

We all have to present our projects in front of the entire class and the parents one by one. You are right on time." Parker said as he led them to his class.

"I sit here mom. Is dad coming?" Parker asked looking around disappointedly.

"Um he will be here Parker." Brennan gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I have to go prepare my experiment. I will see you in a bit." Parker said waving at his mother and sister and left the room.

"Mommy where is Parka going?" Kate asked.

"Oh baby he has gone to make and practice some things. So that when he speaks in front of soo many people that time he doesn't go wrong.

"He won't go wrong mommy." Kate said wishing good for her brother.

"Is your child here today? Umm for he experiment?" A man asked.

"I wouldn't be sitting here otherwise." Brennan replied.

"Uh stupid of me I guess. I am Daniel by the way." Daniel said.

"Yes it was stupid and I am doctor Brennan." Brennan said smiling a small fake smile for formalities' sake.

"Do you mind if I hang around with you.. Accompany you? I mean cause I am a single parent." Daniel said.

"Mommy why does he want to hang you?" Kate said becoming sad and shifted closer and held her mother.

"Hello my lovely fiancée." Booth said as he came in and stood next to Brennan.

Daniel awkwardly got up and walked away. Booth took the now vacant seat.

"I can answer for myself..." Brennan whispered.

Booth lifted Kate and played with her on his lap and said, "I know baby."

"Daddy." Kate said sadly.

"Missy what's the matter?" Booth asked looking from her to Brennan.

"That big boy told mommy that that.. He is hanging her." Kate whispered.

Booth looked with shock at Brennan.

"Hanging out Booth." Brennan sighed.

Booth chuckled and explained the meaning to Kate when the teacher entered the class.

Soon all the kids one by one presented their science project. Brennan was impressed by what the eight-nine years' children could come up with.

Soon it was Parker's turn. After smiling widely at everyone he began his presentation.

His experiment was to form a cloud. "So the cold wet air and the hot wet air meet forming a cloud of water droplets." Parker said.

Everyone clapped for Parker. He had successfully created a massive cloud over a jar.

"We are so proud of you Parker." Brennan whispered in his ears as he came and took a seat next to his mother.

"Thanks mom." Parker said and clasped his mother's hand.

Soon Brennan, Parker and Kate returned to their house while Booth returned to work.

"Parka please teach me!" Kate said running around Parker in the media room.

"Okay fine but you can only watch carefully and help. And promise me you won't ever perform the it till you are eighteen years old.

"Parka that's very old.." Kate said trying to count but forgetting what came after ten years.

"Yes Katie it is eight years more after ten years. And you cannot perform it cause one needs to light a match and create fire." Parker said.

"Fire?" Kate asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes Kate. You couldn't see it because I lit the fire inside a jar." Parker said.

"Is you eight- ing years old too parka." Kate asked.

"Yeah almost." Parker said.

"I thot you is eight years baby parka." Kate said and followed Parker in the kitchen where he thought her to make a cloud.

"Parks?" Brennan, who had heard their conversation, called him.

"Hey mom." Parker grinned at her.

"I want you to come with me." Brennan said.

Parker followed Brennan to his own room thinking that he was in trouble.

"Parker your father and I are very proud of you and we just wanted you to have this." Brennan said and handed him a wrapped present.

"Can I open it?" Parker asked smiling surprised.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Brennan said as she pulled Parker to sit next to her on the bed while he opened the present.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Parker exclaimed as he removed an iPad from the box.

"Yes Parker do you like it?" Brennan asked seriously.

Parker pounced on Brennan and they both fell on the mattress with a thud.

Parker laughed and said, "I love it mom. Thank you so much!"

Brennan hugged Parker tightly and said, "You deserve it more than anyone."

Brennan and Parker were sitting on the couch and exploring the new device while Kate was asleep in her mother's lap.

"Parker your father wanted to ask you something but he might be late. I was hoping that you could call Rebecca and ask her if you could stay. That is if you want. I don't want you force you honey." Brennan said.

"I thought you would never ask. Can I use your phone?" Parker asked and Brennan handed him the cell phone.

"Mom said no.." Parker said as he entered the living room. His eyes were red rimmed and he was still crying.

"Oh sweetie come here." Brennan called because Kate was already on her lap. Parker walked to her and buried his head in her shoulder.

"You know what it's okay. It's okay." Brennan said rubbing Parker's back.

When Brennan pulled up at Rebecca's, she walked Parker to the door where an angry Rebecca was standing.

"Learn to behave Parker." Rebecca shouted as Parker stormed inside the house without looking at Rebecca.

"I don't know what's got in to him. He doesn't understand. But I know that you might be understanding my concern though." Rebecca said.

"What concern?" Brennan asked.

"I don't want him to get too attached with anyone and them get his heart broken. I have no clue how long will you last in Booth's life and I can't risk my son getting attached to strangers." Rebecca said.

Brennan nodded and walked back to the car.

After dropping Parker at Rebecca's and Kate at the daycare for not much time, Brennan went to the Jeffersonian to see if there was any lead on the case. She could hardly concentrate when flashes of Parker's crying face came to her mind. She quickly drove to the Hoover.

On entering the forth floor she anticipated seeing Booth and became emotional again.

She walked towards his office when Charlie said something about important conference call.

Brennan merely nodded and headed to the break room.

She tried to drink some coffee to get some relief to her heart and tried not to think of Parker's face. But it was the worst coffee she had ever tasted. She finally gave up and rested her head on the breakfast bar and weeped thankful that no one was in the break room.

Booth finished his calls with the locals and Cullen and Caroline talking about warrants and rights.

He opened the door and handed some paperwork to Charlie.

"Agent Booth Doctor Brennan was here." Charlie said.

"Where is she?" Booth looked around. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Booth asked.

"You didn't want any disturbance sir." Charlie said coolly.

"She is my future wife not disturbance idiot." Booth said shaking his head amusingly.

"I think she is in the break room." Charlie smiled and walked away.

Booth walked to the break room and his heart skipped MANY beats.

"Baby.." Booth said as he walked to Brennan towards the breakfast bar and rubbed her back.

"Oh Booth.." Brennan said and sobbed hugging at his stomach tightly.

Booth stroked her hair and then kneeled down asking what the matter was.

Brennan told him and Booth too felt bad for Parker. Then she told him about what Rebecca had said to her.

"She is just envious that her son calls someone else as mom Temperance. Please don't cry baby." Booth said consoling her.

Brennan nodded against him and rose so that they could leave.

"Are you done with your work?" Brennan asked.

"Yes Temperance lets go baby." Booth said as he held her hand and the two walked down hand in hand towards the elevators ignoring the stares of the agents who were shocked at the first time public display of affection.

Booth kissed Brennan soulfully that night reminding her how much he loved her and how much he needed her. He worshipped her and made gentle love to her. Kissed every part of her so lovingly that both of them felt a strong aura around them making them inseparable. And united.

* * *

Please review. And follow me on instagram. vipasana1

Or just leave a lot of reviews here.

Thanks.


	118. Chapter 118

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 118: Knocked Out

Brennan was lying on Booth and holding in tight while he muttered sweet words in her ears and kissed her head.

It was around four early morning and Brennan was not feeling sleep.

"I bet Rebecca didn't mean any harm. I mean just imagine Kate loving Rebecca more than she loves us. It would make you jealous right. Don't take it personally sweetheart. Just ignore okay baby?" Booth asked.

"Okay. I am just feeling bad for Parker." Brennan said.

Booth kissed her head again. That's when the heard a loud thud from somewhere. Both quickly pulled on a robe and passed Brennan her robe. He removed his gun out.

"Stay here." Booth said.

Brennan narrowed her eyes.

"Okay then stay behind." Booth said. They followed the noise till the attic.

"I was cleaning it today. Must be some sort of animal." Brennan said as she followed Booth up the stairs.

Standing in the attic Booth switched on the light.

"That's strange. The lights were working before." Brennan said.

Seeing no physical threat around Booth clutched Brennan and his behind her.

"Oh my god. Please protect us." Booth prayed.

"Booth what's the matter?" Brennan asked.

"Bones it's late night and the light is not working and the mysterious sounds.." Booth said still holding Brennan tightly.

"So?" Brennan asked.

"Ring a bell Bones." Booth said.

"There is no bell here." Brennan replied.

"Have you ever seen a horror movie?" Booth asked.

"No.. Why would you bring that up now?" Brennan asked.

Almost then they heard a cat that pounced on Brennan but didn't harm her.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh." Booth screamed.

"It's just a cat Booth. Go and leave it outside." Brennan said holding the cat's paws.

"Maybe maybe you could come with me?" Booth asked.

"Okay." Brennan said and they descended the steps.

After checking one last time on Kate Booth and Brennan went to sleep with Booth clinging to Brennan making Brennan smile.

Booth had gotten ready when Brennan woke up.

"Ah.. What's that smell? What a horrible perfume!" Brennan said.

"Hey my fiancée picked it up for me." Booth protested and moved next to the bed to kiss Brennan's head.

"What's the time?" Brennan asked.

"It's hardly six. I have called a meeting for the case. Go back to sleep baby." Booth said.

Booth half expected Brennan to protest and say that she wanted to be present for the meeting but was surprised that she went back to sleep.

"Tired huh?" Booth asked.

"Your fault. Bye. Love you." Brennan said and closed her eyes.

Brennan dropped Kate at the Jeffersonian and drove to the Hoover. The meeting was Hoover and Booth was discussing the case with some agents, Sweets and Caroline at the bullpen.

"Most of the people who run, run towards the west." Sweets said.

"That is true. As an anthropologist I had studied the elope patterns of couples who wanted to marry. Most if them eloped to the west." Brennan said as she entered.

"Hey Bones. What's up?" Booth asked concerned. Brennan looked really tired.

"Nothing. . Did you get any lead?" Brennan asked.

"Not much what about you?" Booth asked.

"Well the DNA results have come back and.. Out victim Emily was pregnant with David's child. And cranial sutures on ... David's skull indicate that he had seen the accident.. coming. Which means the person who called him last might have to do something with it." Brennan said as she held her stomach tightly.

"Bones you okay?" Booth asked.

"For the second time. Yes. I better head to the lab the bones are clean." Brennan said and left without looking at Booth.

Booth stared at her back as she walked away until she was out of sight. He sighed and then ordered all the onlookers to get back to their work.

Brennan somehow managed to work till noon. She was feeling sick and had high fever. The smell of food disgusted her so she stayed only on water.

Just before lunch she walked to Cam telling her that she was not her best today and was taking a couple of hours off.

She then left the the lab and slowly walked towards the daycare wondering what kind of sickness could she have.

Brennan was feeling really hot as she walked towards the daycare. On reaching there she realized that they might be having a nap time so she walked back towards the lab.

The sun was hot on her head. Hotter than any other day. Suddenly she started getting black outs and managed to sit down on a bench. She tried to search for her phone in the bag. But searching in her bag was a very difficult task with all the files and wallet and miscellaneous things present.

Around four Booth called Brennan's phone to tell her about the interrogations.

But she did not answer. He called everyone he knew. Her office was unanswered. Angela and Hodgins were unaware where she was and Cam said that Brennan had told her that she had taken a couple of hours off. Both was asking Cam more questions when he phone received another call. It was Brennan.

"Hello. Umm the person who owns this phone is was lying unconscious on a bench and you were on speed dial." Some woman's voice came.

"What? Where?" Booth asked as his heart almost stopped. Damn Bones. He thought.

"We are headed to the George Washington hospital in an ambulance right now." The lady said.

"I will be right there." Booth replied and ran to his car.

Booth entered the hospital and ran to the receptionist.

"My fiancée was brought here by ambulance." Booth said desperately.

"Is she Temperance Brennan?" The lady asked.

Booth was surprised that they had already identified her.

"Yes but how did you know .." Booth asked.

"She just got up. Nothing serious though. She is in room 447." The lady said and Booth made a dash.

He knocked on the door and entered quickly. It was silent and he could see Brennan sitting on the bed with an iv in her arm.

"Booth." Brennan smiled at him.

"You wo..—" Brennan said but Booth interrupted.

"Temperance what the hell were you thinking skipping meals and roaming in the hot sun? I have told you so many times that try not to leave the lab without a car even to the daycare? The Jeffersonian grounds are not safe. Thank god you are alright. And why didn't you inform me that you were unwell? Temperance for god's sake! What if next time you stroll around in your stupidity and someone knocks you out? I can not bare to have you knocked out!" Booth said as be strode in the room up and down angrily.

Brennan was quiet for some time and the. She said,

"Can you bare to have me knocked up?"

* * *

Hehe.. Cliff.. Please review.

And I just want to tell all the mother's out there that they are the best.

I was doing some research on pregnancy and realized that its not how they show on TV. Pucking crying pregnant mommies. There is a lot of magic to it. The way I realized a mother changes her body functions to accommodate the little one in her womb is just magical. Mothers should be worshiped. They create miracles.

Coming back to earth.. Please review

Check out my new story it's called

A love story: Booth and Brennan magic. I wanted to select a cover for that book. I am uploading two pics on instagram at vipasana1 please like any one so I can decide. And check out the new Bones awesome promo on youtube!


	119. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 119: Knocked Up

Brennan was quiet for some time and the. She said,

"Can you bare to have me knocked up?"

Booth stopped his march and stared at Brennan from where he stood. Then he hurriedly walked to Brennan's side and asked,

"What did you just say?"

"I am pregnant Booth." Brennan said nervously.

Booth's eyes flew to her midsection searching for the baby. He put his arm on her stomach and rubbed it lightly. "Pregnant?" Booth asked again grinning like a maniac. Brennan moved his hand from her stomach to her belly and said, "pregnant."

Tears came out of Booth's eyes. He hugged Brennan tightly a d kissed her again and again.

"Oh thank god." Booth prayed.

"Bones.." He said after some time and hugged again crying.

"Why are you crying Booth?" Brennan asked as she controlled her tears.

"I am so happy Bones. Thank you... I love you so much.. It was my... My dream... We are really doing this.." Booth cried into Brennan's neck.

"Oh Booth.." Brennan sobbed and held his shirt. He kept kissing her forehead and rubbing her belly.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan said kissing him.

After a little while Booth and Brennan settled next to each other on the bed, cuddling.

"How many months you are?" Booth asked.

"Five weeks." Brennan said blushing.

"And Baby bones has been here all the time.." Booth said kissing Brennan's belly and kissing it.

"Yeah.." Brennan smiled.

"When do you reckon we should tell the others?" Booth asked.

"I would appreciate if we don't tell anyone.. I want to tell Parker and Kate first.. That is if you don't mind." Brennan said.

Booth looked into her blues and said, "only of I could fall more deeply in love with you Temperance.." And kissed her lips gently.

It was around five in the evening when the nurse came for a check on her patients when she noticed Booth.

"You know that the bed is for you to rest." The nurse said.

"Yes but please let him rest and anyone's I am being discharged by six." Brennan said trying to convince the nurse.

"Uh-huh we will see." The nurse said sarcastically.

Brennan studied Booth and his innocence while he slept, the guileless way in which his mouth was a little open and he snored, the reality of his hand holding hers made everything better, the ruffle of his hair in her lap as he mumbled something incoherent and smiled. He was an angel. Not that she believed in one.

"Booth.." Brennan said as she ran her hand up his chest and then caressed his cheek.

"Yeah baby..?" Booth mumbled in his sleep.

"It's time to leave. Kate will be back soon." Brennan said.

Booth opened his eyes and took in the surroundings. Then suddenly he kissed Brennan and stared at her belly and then at Brennan asking a silent question.

Brennan patted her belly and said, "Baby Bones."

* * *

Everybody stopped reviewing all of a sudden...

Review please.

I am confused about the gender. Please help.

please it take mere seconds


	120. Chapter 120

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 120: I Will Be There

"Hey Babe got everything?" Booth asked as they sat in the SUV and were about to head home.

"Yes. Can we stop at the Jeffersonian? I need to get some files." Brennan said.

"Sure thing as long as you don't overwork." Booth said.

They collected some files from the lab and were waiting at the daycare with other parents for the bus to arrive in which Kate was.

"Mommy Daddy!" Booth and Brennan could clearly hear even though there were other mom mummy dad daddy calls.

Kate ran down the steps of the bus and hugged both of her parents leg tightly.

"Hey missy!" Booth said as he took Kate's Barbie sling water bottle over his shoulder and lifted his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy!" Kate placed hug kisses on her father's cheek and then reached out to her mother to do the same.

"I missi you so much mommy." Kate told her mother while hugging her.

"I missed you too Katie." Brennan said kissing Kate's forehead.

Kate smiled broadly.

"How was your picnic missy?" Booth asked.

"Daddy it was so much fun. I and Tay and Sara played loads and loads daddy!" Kate said smiling at she recalled the memory.

"That's great isn't it sweetheart?" Brennan told Kate,"Maybe one day you, Parker, your daddy and I could go for a picnic?"

"Wow mommy that would be fun!" Kate exclaimed as the three of them headed to the car.

After dinner Kate had immediately gone to sleep as she was really tired. Booth and Brennan retired to their room.

Brennan was sitting on the bed reading her anthropology journal when Booth settled next to her.

He kissed her cheek and her neck and then sucked her earlobe making her moan.

"Booth.." Brennan said and soon the journal was tossed aside.

She was pinned down underneath him within seconds.

That night Booth realized that he was not making love to Brennan alone. Now he and Bones would not be alone. Someone else will witness their love. The proof of their love will witness it.

"I love you Bones." Booth made sure he told her this everyday and kissed her.

"I love you too.." Brennan said sleepily.

"Sleep babe." Booth said and pulled her back to his chest an arm over her belly protectively.

The next morning he woke up a little early to get Kate ready and then the father and daughter made their breakfast together and presented it to Kate's mom in bed.

Brennan was really touched by this gesture.

"I and daddy maded it mommy." Kate said as she chewed on her breakfast sitting lotus style next to her mother in the bed.

"Thank you Katie I love you." Brennan said smiling brightly.

"Loves ya too mommy." Kate said a and smiled with an overstuffed mouth making her parents laugh.

"So Os Parker coming this afternoon?" Brennan asked as Booth drove to the Jefferson after drooping Kate.

"Yes I have to pick him up at four." Booth said.

"Okay so we are telling them together right?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked at her and smiled. "Of course babe. I will be there with you and we are telling them together."

"Okay bye." Brennan said as he parked in front of the gate.

"Bones wait.." Booth said as he pulled her and kissed her softly on the lips and said, "Please take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything. Don't hesitate okay?"

Brennan nodded and left.

One hour later Booth entered the lab smiling with a new case file in hand.

"Dude why are you smiling so much?" Hodgins asked.

"You are not the reason." Booth stated still smiling.

"Okay.." Hodgins said and saw Booth skip towards Brennan's office.

"Hey Bones case!" Booth said.

Brennan smiled at him and said that she will be ready in a few minutes.

Together they both headed out of the lab smiling a little too much making their colleagues wonder the reason for their happiness.

* * *

Please review. Wrote this chapter especially for sandyholl.

Review and let me know what you think. 13th is their wedding so if you guys have any plans for it..

Thank you.


	121. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 121: Love And Care

At four Booth picked up Parker and drove him to the daycare.

"Daddy! Parka!" Kate said running to her family and hugging both their legs.

"Hey Katie." Parker said as he kneeled down and kissed his sister's head.

"Hey missy daddy has to go now cause he has a lot of work. But he loves you ok?" Booth said.

"Okay daddy. I love you too." Kate said smiling and took Parker's big hand in her small.

"Bye dad." Parker said as he and Kate disappeared inside the daycare.

Brennan had been working when Cam called her to the office.

"What is it? Do you have the autopsy result?" Brennan said.

"No Brennan it's. Booth's father. He is dead." Cam said.

Brennan was a little shocked and then managed to ask, "Does Booth know about it?"

"Hank has gone to tell him. Jared told me. He tried your phone but you weren't answering.. Booth will need you." Cam said.

Brennan nodded and then walked to Angela requesting her to pick up the kids from the daycare before six.

"Okay honey but what's the matter?" Angela asked Brennan.

"Tell you later." Brennan said and walked out of the lab with her purse.

Brennan reached the fourth floor and stormed towards Booth's office.

"Dr. Brennan right now is really not a good time." She heard Charlie say as she entered Booth's office.

"Booth." Brennan said as she entered.

Booth's eyes were red and yet he continued working on some papers.

"Hey Bones what do you need." Booth said without looking up.

"Your attention." Brennan said.

"Sorry kinda busy." Booth said in a husky voice.

"What talk to me please!" Brennan said a bit frustrated.

"What do you want to talk about huh!? That my alcoholic abusive father who I have hated all my life died? That I didn't even say one kind word to him even after he was clean? What do you want to talk about?!" Booth said shouting a little.

"Are you alright?" Brennan asked in a soft tone.

Booth stared at Brennan for a moment and then his eyes watered and he reached for her.

"I don't know Bones. I don't know." Booth said as he hugged Brennan.

Brennan rubbed his back and said, "it's okay Booth."

.

.

A few days later on a sunday morning when Kate and Parker were playing in the backyard Booth interrupted them saying that Brennan and he needed to speak with the kids.

"What's this about that? Do you want me to be your best man?" Parker asked smiling.

"Yes but this is not about that. Wait till your mother comes down." Both said.

So everyone impatiently waited in the living room for Brennan. And finally she came.

"Okay Parker, Kate we two love you very much. And there will be a lot of space in our hearts to always love you no matter what." Brennan said and then looked at Booth.

"We are having a baby." Booth and Brennan said together.

"A baby?" Kate asked confused and looked at her brother who was jumping on his spot.

"Yes Katie a baby. A child, just like you and Parker." Brennan said.

Tears came out of Kate's eyes. "Baby what's the matter?" Brennan asked as she scooped Kate in her arms.

"I don't want to go back to the bad place mommy. Please don't send me back, I be a good girl." Kate cried.

"Oh no baby you are not going back there ever." Brennan said as she hugged Kate tightly in her arms and kissed her head.

"Kate even if your mommy and I have a hundred children, we are not sending you away. Okay?" Booth said.

"Kate you will always be my favorite sister you know that too huh?" Parker said smiling brightly at Kate.

Kate looked up at the family and was convinced that they were telling the truth.

After her tears had subsided Parker launched himself on Brennan and Booth.

"Congratulations mom. Dad. I want a sister like Kate." Parker said.

"Parker it doesn't work like that you know." Brennan said.

"I want a brotha like parka." Kate said, "Mommy when is he coming? Where is he?"

Booth and Brennan smiled at each other.

"Well you see this Katie?" Brennan asked touching her belly lightly and was joined by Booth.

"Your stommy mommy." Kate said.

"It's not my stomach. It's my belly. Where a fetus is growing." Brennan said.

"Huh?" Parker, Booth and Kate said.

"Umm.. What your mommy is saying is that there is a baby who is resting inside her." Booth said patting the belly, "And after nine months the baby will come out and he OR she will need both of you to be there and take care of it." Booth said.

"Daddy I is ready now to take care of it. Tell him to come out." Kate said.

"I don't know if it will be a boy or a girl missy and I can't tell the baby to come out cause the baby is really weak and needs some rest okay?" Booth said.

"Oh.." Kate said.

"And we even have to take care of your mommy from now onwards. She cannot do a lot of work and we cannot go around ordering her to feed us." Booth spoke to Kate politely.

"No making messes with crayons and," Booth turned to Parker, "No playing music loudly or leaving your dirty hampers in the bathroom."

"Okay dad." Parker said.

"Booth!" Brennan said a little embarrassed.

"What? We had to tell them some day!" Booth said and then kissed the belly. "There is another member now." He then kissed Brennan's lips softly.

"Mom? Can I kiss your belly too?" Parker asked.

"Of course honey come here." Brennan called him.

Parker kissed the belly and then Brennan's cheek.

"Mommy me too!" Kate said.

"Okay missy!" Booth said as he lifted Kate to her mother's belly.

Kate kissed the belly and whispered to it.

"Don't worry baby. I will take care of you."

* * *

Hey please review!


	122. Chapter 122

**disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 122: Chaos

Brennan and Booth's houses were crowded. Both of their relatives had taken the news surprisingly very well ad had come to stay with them till the wedding.  
Out of the two extra bedrooms one was given to Jared and Padme. And the other was given to Hank. Kate was made to shifted to Parker's room and was excited to sleep in a tent in a sleeping bag. Kate's room was given to Lilly and Amy (Russ' fiancé.) Max had promised to be there as soon as he could get a flight to DC.

That Saturday afternoon all of them were settled in the big living room. Angela was there too.  
"No sweetie I think you should book a hall or something." Angela suggested.  
"I think we should ask Booth. He will be here soon.." Brennan said looking at the clock.  
"Temperance dear Seeley is going to be your husband soon. And you are going to become a Booth. So I suggest that you should perhaps start calling him my children's father OR my husband. Or you could at least call him Seeley." Lilly said.  
"No Lilly don't tell the girl what she should call him! She knows him better than you do." Hank said.  
"I know it is expected of me to call Booth as Seeley at least on the wedding day but.. I honestly don't like his name. And he will hate it if I call him Seeley." Brennan said.  
"Have you never called him Seeley?" Angela asked.  
"No.. And I don't plan to." Brennan said.  
"Tempe.. How about you just give it a try.. I mean you never know how he will react.." Padme said.  
Brennan smiled and said, "He is going to laugh. But if you insist." Brennan shrugged.

Booth was back after a long day. He entered the house with a few drinks for everyone.

"Hiya everyone." Booth said as he entered the living room.  
Nobody replied. They looked expectantly at Brennan.  
"Hey Seeley." Brennan said.  
Booth looked at her with amusement in his eyes.  
Their gazes locked and a long silent conversation went on with their eyes. In the end both of them broke into laughters.  
"Oh come on Seeley it wouldn't be so bad if Temperance used your first name. And you too. You have to quit calling her bodies." Lilly said.  
"It's Bones mom and I am not quoting anything." Booth said as he walked towards the kitchen to put away the drinks. Brennan followed him.

"Seeley.." Brennan called out in a singsong voice after Booth.  
Booth looked at Brennan and smiled.  
"You don't have to call me that. You know that right?" Booth said as he embraced her.  
"I know." Brennan said and kissed his lips.

The next day was a total mess. Everybody was busy making calls to everyone. Max had arrived and he was the one who had made a super long list on Angela's insistence.  
"Dad! What is this?!" Brennan asked as she took the never ending list in her hands.  
"It's the invites list. That's only your mother's side. I still have to write my side." Max said  
"Dad cut it down." Brennan gave him a flaring look.  
"Okay okay. Baby." Max said and began working on the list again.  
In the afternoon during lunch it got even worse when someone had rung a doorbell.  
Brennan had gone to answer it only to find several journalists jumping at her and trying to get a better look at what was happening inside.  
Booth had ran to rescue Brennan. He was just in time to catch Brennan from falling down because of a stupid journalists.  
"This a private property. You all are trespassing." Booth tried to put some sense into them. But when the flashed and questions continued coming his way, Booth got angry.  
"Bones I will be back in a second." Booth told her. Brennan nodded and saw Booth push the journalists from the threshold to the outside and securely close the house door.  
Soon Brennan could hear sirens and wondered what had happened. Now everybody was waiting at the door wondering what was happening outside.  
"YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!" Booth loud voice came from outside.  
Soon Booth opened the house door and smiled at everyone.  
"Guess what? The New York Times best seller is getting married after all." Booth said winking at Brennan to lighten the mood.

* * *

Guys please review!


	123. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 123: _The Wedding_

Brennan had been imagining what her wedding might be like. She and Booth both preferred a small wedding but it was like they were here only for their friends and families who insisted on a big fat wedding.

The entire room was decorated with flowers of different sober colors giving peace to the eyes. Soft welcoming music played in the background. The aisle was covered with a red carpet. At the dice stood the minister, best man and a love struck bridegroom.

Everybody had arrived except her. Booth's impatience was getting better of him. But he had waited a hell lot of years for this woman, he could certainly wait a few more moments.

"Relax dad. Mom will be here soon." Parker told Booth.

Booth smiled at Parker and asked, "Did you see your mom in her wedding dress?"

Parker nodded and grinned brightly recalling a recent incident.

FLASHBACK

Brennan had taken a day off of work to get some things ready for her marriage. All the guests had gone out for shopping. Cam and Angela had decided to help Brennan. Parker had returned from daycare with Kate.

Cam had spotted the dress and was forcing Brennan to try it on.

Brennan agreed cause she wanted to check if she had gained some weight or no.

"I don't understand sweetie.. Have you gained a pound or two?" Angela said as she tried to pull the zipper up Brennan's back and succeeded with great effort.

They walked out to the living room where Cam and the two kids were seated.

"Mom you look so beautiful." Parker said and hugged his mother.

"Thanks Parks. Would you please try this tux on?" Brennan said handing him the tux that she had selected for him.

"Sure mom be right back." Parker said.

"Kate please come here and try your dress." Brennan said rummaging through bags full of clothes.

"Mommy what is the baby wearing." Kate asked innocently.

"The baby will wear the same dress as mommy." Brennan replied nonchalantly in a sweet motherly tone and finally found Kate's dress and then turned to hand it over to Kate.

Cam and Angela were staring at Brennan from their vantage point on the couch.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Baby?" Cam asked.

"Yes. I am expecting." Brennan said and resumed her work but almost jumped when Angela squealed.

"MOM!" Parker said as he came running to the hall to see if his mother was fine.

"Parker. The tux looks good on you." Brennan said looking at Parker.

"Oh god mom. Thanks." Parker said with a smile.

Brennan smiled back at Parker and almost then they heard the click of the door.

"Who is it?" Brennan asked from the living room.

"It's me Bones." Booth said.

Angela and Cam looked at each other and then pushed Brennan behind he couch.

"What are you'll doing?" Brennan asked.

"He can't see the dress. Now shush" Angela said and turned to look at the now approaching Booth.

"Hey where is Bones?" Booth asked as he hugged Parker and lifted Kate in his arms.

"She is gone.. Outside.." Cam muttered.

"To buy food." Angela interrupted.

"Yes to buy food." Cam said nodding.

"I just heard her." Booth said confidently. The two kids in his embrace started chuckling.

"No. She said that she had to go to buy food now that she has to feed the little one." Angela said changing the topic.

Booth blushed a bit, grinned like a little boy and said, "yes... Um.. I am going to hit the shower. Need anything?"

"No-no." Both Cam and Angela said.

"O-Kay." Booth said and headed upstairs.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Dad here she is.." Parker said looking at her beautiful mom.

Booth saw her standing across the aisle. First came Angela down the aisle followed by Cam and then Kate.

Booth momentary looked at Kate and blew her a kiss and was touched by her big smile in reply.

He then looked at Brennan and his knees went weak.

Brennan walked in her beauty towards Booth in a white dress just like an angel. Her face was hidden by the veil.

Booth extended his had to Brennan and entwined his fingers with hers, taking her from Max. Booth gently caressed Brennan's hand with his thumb.

Brennan held on tightly to Booth's hand. The crowd was too much for her. She was feeling nervous as it is for her wedding and now there were all these people she didn't even know.

Booth could tell that something was wrong with Bones. He tugged Brennan's hand so she was facing him and then lifted the veil from her face. He saw fear in Brennan's eyes and was very concerned to see a frown on the beautiful face of his angel.

"What's the matter baby?" Booth asked.

Brennan didn't reply but Booth understood. "It's just me and you over here okay?" Booth said. Brennan nodded and took a deep breath to calm her nerves but was surprised when Booth grabbed her and kissed her lips.

"Whoa.. Huh.." All sorts of noises came from the crowd.

"I love you Temperance." Booth said.

"Booth.." Brennan said as she returned the kiss with a big smile, "I am pretty sure that you are to kiss the bride after the ceremon-" Booth kissed her again.

"Booth?" Brennan said.

"hmm?" Booth replied as he placed another kiss on Brennan's cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

Sorry guys I love you all. I promise I will try my best to update ASAP. This chapter for Abigail. I hope you like it.

Please review! And let me know if you have any ideas


End file.
